Fairy Tail Xenoverse Clash of Two Worlds
by Dark-Dukemon-14
Summary: Invocado por Shenlong para defender el tiempo, ahora el patrullero tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo problema. Como regresar a su mundo de origen, ¿existirá alguna forma o tendrá que adaptarse a este extraño mundo llamado Earthland junto con la ayuda de aquel gremio llamado Fairy Tail?
1. Cap 01: Un Viaje Inesperado

Fairy Tail Xenoverse: Clash of Two Worlds

Hola a todos espero les agrade.

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, ser no humano, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

- **X** - **XX** - **XXX** - **XX** - **X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

-¡Kienzan! ( **Disco cortador de ki** )-técnica, ataque o magia.

Capítulo 01: Un Viajé Inesperado.

 **X** - **XX** - **Lugar Desconocido** - **XX** - **X**

-Uhh- exclamó una figura de blancos cabellos mientras impactaba contra una estalactita formada de alguna clase de cristal transparenté.

Se trataba de un joven alto y de tez medio bronceada que respiraba de manera agitada, estrechando la vista mostrando un par de ojos azul oscuro. Su ropa parecía que había visto días mejores siendo solo lo que quedaba de los que alguna vez fue un Gi naranja dejando expuesto el torso debidamente trabajado. Pantalones negros que mostraban varios desgarros en distintas partes. Finalizando con un par de botas negras.

-M-maldición... esto me esta... costando más trabajo... de lo que me imagine- exclamó cuando su respiración se regularizo.

- **Cállate... maldito Saiyan** \- contestó otra voz claramente no humana.

El dueño de dicha voz era un ser de piel azul que media cerca de los tres metros y con una musculatura de manera increíble, poseedor de cuernos en sus hombros y dos mas a los costados de la cabeza, ojos rojos con la esclerótica completamente negras, de su boca sobresalían numerosos colmillos, una larga cola que comenzaba en la parte baja de su espalda y grandes mechones de cabello rojo que terminaban a media espalda.

-¡Too...! ¡Kiii!- resonó en los oídos de ambos combatientes. Era una especie de ave con tez roja y plumaje blanco en su interior, mientras que en el exterior muestra unas alas y plumas amarillas. Además, poseía una larga y espesa barba que supera su tamaño de cuerpo, y una cola pequeña.

- **Gruuu** \- gruño la bestia observando con clara molestia al ave.

Tanto esfuerzo que le costó atraparla y absorber su poder, todo para que el maldito Saiyan lograra liberarlo.

-¡Tokitoki regresa con la Kaioshin del tiempo ya después los alcanzare!- grito el peli blanco sin apartar la vista de su contrincante.

-¡Kiii!- cuestionó el ave obteniendo de respuesta un simple "¡Ya!" por parte del peli blanco.

Un temblor y el hecho de que varias estalactitas de extraño cristal empezaran a caer desde el "techo", fueron motivaciones suficientes para que el ave tomara una decisión desapareciendo de aquel sitio

-Bueno... parece que llegó la hora de terminar con esta pelea ¿no lo crees?... Demigra- razonó el ojiazul con una sonrisa

-¡ **Maldito no esperé 75 millones de años solo para que mis planes se echen a perder por culpa de un mocoso**!- grito el ahora identificado "Demigra"

Un aura oscura con tintes rojizos rodeo al ser de piel azul mientras lideraba un rugido, impulsándose en dirección del Saiyan con el puño al frente.

El peli blanco se preparó, separó las piernas mientras flexionaba un poco las rodillas. Formando un círculo con las manos, la energía se comenzó a acumular en el centro del círculo.

-¡Ka...! ¡Me...!-Llevándolas hacia atrás. Se creó una esfera blanca.

-¡Ha...! ¡Me...!- tan atentó de la distancia del enemigo que el ojiazul no distinguió el objetos que descendía a gran velocidad con dirección al joven guerrero.

CRASH

-¡Haaaaarhhhggg!- una de las estalactitas choco contra su cabeza, si bien no resultando herido lo obligó a cancelar la técnica.

Desorientado y confundido el peli blanco se tambaleaba levemente. Cuando por fin pudo aclarar su mente observo con horror como el "Dios Demonio" se encontraba a menos de 5 metros de él.

Actuando por instinto cruzó los brazos al frente de su rostro mientras liberaba tanto ki como le fuera posible, esperando el impacto el bólido negro. Sus abrazos se sentían como si estuvieran por romperse debido al golpe siendo incluso arrastrado hasta chocar con la "pared".

-¡ **Haaa**!- gritaba Demigra intentando aplastar al guerrero quien por su parte seguía aumentando su ki rodeándose de un aura roja con destellos dorados

-¡Haaa!/ ¡ **Haaa**!- ambos demonio y Saiyan seguían liberando ki en un intento por superar al otro.

Pero algo llamo la atencion de los dos. Unas raras fisuras comenzaban a formarce a espaldas del peliblanco emitiendo unos debiles rayos de luz que ganaban fuerza mientras se iban abriendo. Pronto el peli blanco se dio cuenta de cierto detalle...

...Los estaba absorbiendo...

El albino estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado tenia a un demonio con mas que claros deseos de matarlo y por el otro una fisura que lo llevaria hacía Kami sabe dónde.

-(Hum... genial hoy definitivamente es mi dia de suerte)- el sarcasmo invadio sus pensamientos pero que otra occion tenía.

Liberando un suspiró el ojiazul tomo su decisión. Disminuyendo el ki en su defensa el puño de la bestia choco contra los brazos del Saiyan, enviando directamente al centro de la fisura.

Demigra observó como el mocoso que se le opuso era absorbido por la fisura, de estar sensato pudo haberlo dejado que se perdiera solo Kami sabe dónde. Pero su rabia pudo más que su razonamiento, y sin medir consecuencias se lanzó en persecución del albino dejando solo aquel lugar como unico testigo de la batalla acontecida.

 **X** - **XX** - **Hargeon Town** - **XX** - **X**

Hoy fue un buen dia para los habitantes de la ciudad portuaria, los negocios tuvieron excelentes ventas, los trabajadores dejaron más que satisfechos sus respectivos oficios, los niños podian jugar sin que nada los molestara, asi como las personas mayores disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de ésos momentos.

Si dias como estos eran algo que pocas veces se podian dar el lujo de disfrutar. Cerca del puerto algunas personas aprovechaban para dar un pequeño paseo junto al mar con su famila o pareja dependiendo el caso.

-Tou-chan ¿qué es eso?- pregunto una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-¿Qué cosa Kobato-chan?- cuestiono esta vez un adulto de cabellos rubios atados en una pequeña cola de caballo, junto con una barba cerrada, portaba unos lentes que dejaban ver unos ojos de color amarillo.

La niña solo levantó la mano mientras decía "eso" y apuntó a cierto lugar, el rubio solo la siguió con la vista hacía el lugar en cuestión sin ver nada. Entrecerrando los ojos logro distinguir lo que llamo la atencion de su hija.

Se trataba de una especie de línea negra situada en medio de la calle parecía como si un corte hubiera sido realizado con algún objetivo cortante, pero lo más raro era que la "línea" se sostenía verticalmente sin que algo la detuviera.

-Cariño espérame aquí- vacilante el rubio se acercó a paso lento mientras la niña solo asentía a lo indicado.

Deteniéndose a unos metros el hombre examinó el extraño suceso con asombró. Una extraña sensación invadió sus sentidos, no era peligrosa al contrario lo invitaba a acercarse más. Una desconocida energía era emitida por los bordes de aquel "corte", incluso alguien que no podía usar magia lograba sentirla fácilmente.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron opacados cuando unas fisuras comenzaban a formarse alrededor de la "linea" de igual manera delgados rayos de luz se materializaron, captando la atención de todos los que pasaban. El hombre cayó de espaldas cuando el lugar de donde se origina la luz se abría poco a poco.

Cegados por aquello los espectadores no lograron distinguir como una figura era disparada, estrellándose contra la calle. Cuando la luz disminuyó lo suficiente la multitud dirigió su mirada al origen del estruendo previo. Identificando a una persona de cabello blanco bastante malherido, sin contar con qué su ropa era un completo desastre

-¡N-no se queden hay parados! ¡Que alguien llame a un médico!- exclamo el rubio sacando del trance a todos los espectadores.

Reaccionando la mayoría se acercó al peli blanco mientras algunos pocos daban vuelta en dirección contraria rumbo al hospital de la ciudad.

-Vamos hijo aguanta. El doctor estará aquí en unos minutos-

En un acopio de fuerza el peli blanco logro ponerse de pié siendo sujetado por el rubio.

-¡V-váyanse!- musito el guerrero confundiendo a todos los oyentes -Se está acercando, puedo sentirlo-

Pronto una pesada sensación invadió a los presentes, en su mente una voz gritaba a cada uno que escaparan de ahí lo más pronto posible pero su cuerpo no respondía producto del miedo.

Del mismo lugar de donde surgió el peli blanco ocho dedos de piel azul con guarras sobresalían mientras forzaba la fisura dejando visibles un par de enojados ojos rojos. Era más que claro las intenciones de Demigra.

-¡Ya lárguense de aquí!- grito una vez más, sacando del trance a los civiles quienes emprendieron la huida.

-¡ **Raaawwwwrrrr**!- rugió Demigra mientras la mayor parte de su cuerpo salía del portal, pero cierto detalle tomó la atención del Saiyan.

-(Espera no puede mover los brazos, todavía los necesita para que no se cierre la fisura... ¡Eso es!)- razonó el peli blanco, extendiendo los brazos a los costados del cuerpo acumulando energía.

Un disco de ki amarillo se formó en cada una de sus manos, mientras giraban sobre sí mismo.

-¡Kienzan! ( **Disco cortador de ki** )- grito el ojiazul lanzando ambos discos al frente.

-¡ **Raaawwwwrrrr**!- gruño esta vez de dolor el demonio mientras sus brazos eran cortados, el portal se cerró inmediatamente cortándole la cola de pasó, dejando que la sangre salpicara en el suelo a su alrededor.

-¡Aaarrrhhggg!- grito el Saiyan cuando un disparó de ki salió de la boca del ser de piel azul atravesando su rodillas izquierda

No conforme con el daño hecho el dios demonio embistió de frente en un intento por atacar al joven guerrero, quien cruzó los brazos para defenderse. Ante la ausencia de sus brazos el demonio de piel azul solo le quedó una manera de causar algún daño a su adversario.

CRACK

-¡Aaahhhggg!- usando sus colmillos Demigra perforó la piel del peli blanco en toda zona del hombro derecho, salvó el colmillo más prominente que término atravesando también la clavícula. Ahora ambos estaban manchados con la sangre del otro.

Una esfera de color verde se formó en la mano izquierda del ojiazul la cual estaba a la altura del pecho de su agresor.

-¡Haaaa!- una onda de presión verdosa forzó al demonio a soltar a su víctima retrocediendo una distancia considerable (1). El brazo del Saiyan quedó colgando sin la fuerza necesaria para moverlo.

Ambos se miraban sabedores de que era lo siguiente, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas ambos reunieron tanto ki como les fuera posible.

-(Maldición con mi brazo y pierna en este estado no durare para más, esperó qué esto funcione solo vi a Gohan-san hacerlo una vez)- razonó mientras su brazo izquierdo se ubicaba al costado de su cuerpo con la palma extendida, realizando la técnica más conocida y respetada por todos los patrulleros del tiempo.

-¡Ka...! ¡Me...!- la energía comenzó a acumularse en su mano.

-¡Ha...! ¡Me...!- una brillante esfera se formó.

Demigra entrecerró los ojos, su aura rojo oscura cubría su cuerpo mientras se lanzaba de nueva cuenta. Un poco alejado de ellos algunos civiles se quedaron para presenciar el combate, miraban incrédulos tal demostración de poder. El aura de ambos crecía tratando de superar la del otro dejando un claro mensaje.

Este era el final de esta batalla.

-¡Haaaaa!- exclamó llevando su brazo al frente liberando un haz de luz azul, chocando contra el demonio

-¡ **Guuoooooo**!- bramo el demonio ambos atacantes se esforzaban por que su ataque superará al del otro.

Los espectadores ni siquiera se atrevían a parpadear, temiendo el perderse aunque sea sólo un momento de esta batalla de poder. El mar se agitaba e incluso la ciudad temblaba y el piso se llenó de grietas por la presión que producían los ataques. Pero sus ojos de los civiles se llenaron de miedo cuando el demonio avanzaba poco a poco ganando terreno, mientras el Saiyan caía en sus rodillas.

-¡ **Muere maldito Saiyan**!- Grito mientras sonreía quizás no se convertiría en el amo del tiempo pero almenas se llevaría con él al mocoso.

-(Lo siento Trunks, Kaioshin-sama, Goku-sensei... No pude conseguirlo)- se reclamó disculpándose con todos aquellos que depositaron su fe, su confianza y lo más importante sus enseñanzas en él.

Cerrando los ojos se preparó para su inminente fin.

-¡No te rindas todavía!- resonó una voz y de pronto el entorno cambió obteniendo un resplandor verdoso.

-Sé que eres más fuerte... ¡Puedo sentirlo!- pronunció la misma voz, se trataba de un hombre alto de cabello negro alborotado igual que sus ojos. Vestía un Gi de entrenamiento naranja el cual cubría una camiseta azul, una cinta azul detenía unos pantalones naranjas terminando con unas botas azules. Tenía el brazo derecho apuntando en dirección del peli blanco.

-¡Goku-sensei!- exclamo el ojiazul con una mirada qué reflejaba asombró.

-Eres imposible... No tienes remedio- hablo esta vez un hombre algo cortó de estatura. Tenía el cabello en punta negro de igual manera que los ojos, portaba una camiseta azul al igual que los pantalones. Junto a botas y guantes blancos. Imitando el gesto del otro peli negro.

-¡Vegeta-san!-

-¡Solo un poco más! ¡Un poco más!- esta vez fue el turno de un joven de su misma edad. Al igual que los otros dos compartía el color de cabello y ojos mientras un mechón de cabello caía sobre su ojo derecho, usaba una camiseta y pantalones azules los cuales eran detenidos por una cinta roja, terminado con botas negras.

-¡No puedes perder! ¡No seas idiota!-motivo\ofendió un ser de piel verde con almohadillas rosas en los brazos, no tenía cabello pero dos antenas sobresalían de su frente, tenía orejas puntiagudas. Una camiseta morada junto a pantalones del mismo color cubría su cuerpo, terminando con unos zapatos marrones.

-¡Solo el haber llegado hasta aquí es increíble!- fue el turno de una persona de baja estatura, incluso más que el segundo peli negro. Su cabeza estaba rapada pero tenía seis puntos en medió de la frente. Su vestimenta era igual a la del primer ojinegro.

-¡Gohan-san!, ¡Piccolo-san!, Krilin-san- nombrando a los últimos tres quienes le apuntaban cada uno con su brazo derecho. Los cinco le estaban brindando su energía, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello cubría sus ojos. Por pura fuerza de voluntad logro ponerse en pie.

-¡Vamos Dante!- fue el grito colectivo.

-¡Haaa!- Sin perder tiempo las cinco figuras encendieron su respectivo ki hasta convertirse en esferas de luz azules.

Las esferas comenzaron a girar en torno al peli blanco hasta fundirse con él. Levantando la mirada una nueva determinación estaba plasmada en su rostro, su aura se tornó más brillante.

-¡Haaaa!- el haz azul incremento drásticamente su tamaño superando con creces al demonio de piel azul. Quien fue tragado por el inmenso ataque

-¡ **Imposible**...! **Soy un dios**... ¡ **Me he convertido en un dios...**!- pronunció el dios demonio antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrara completamente.

El haz siguió adelante creando un surco en el mar antes de elevarse, para perderse en el cielo.

Los habitantes de Hargeon Town observaban esto cada uno con diferentes pensamientos, algunos de asombró, admiración, respetó y algunos pocos incluso con miedo. Pero un pensamiento en conjunto tenían todos.

-(Él nos salvó... Salvo la ciudad)-

-(Lo... logre... por fin logre... vencerlo)- el Saiyan observó con satisfacción el resultado, después de dos años de intensos entrenamientos al fin derrotó a todos los causantes de las alteraciones en el tiempo.

La fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse. Con un golpe seco el Saiyan llego al suelo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Los ciudadanos se acercaron rápidamente para atender al joven guerrero. El doctor del pueblo un hombre de la tercera edad comprobó el pulso soltando un suspirando de alivio, estaba vivo pero inconsciente.

 **X** - **XX** - **Dos días después** - **XX** - **X**

Dos dias habían pasado desde los acontecimientos en la ciudad. El peli blanco fue llevado rápidamente al hospital de la cuidad, el cual fue uno de los pocos edificios en no verse afectado por la pelea. Una vez tratadas las heridas aunque con algo de dificultad pues la piel del joven era bastante dura. Lograron sacarlo de cualquier situación de peligro que pudiera acontecer, aunque sin consecuencias puesto que según los doctores estaría durmiendo durante algunos días debido al agotamiento realizando.

Al dia siguiente miembros del consejo de magia llegaron al lugar junto con toda la armada para brindar apoyo a las personas afectadas. Tras oír los hechos el consejo exigió el hablar con el joven que hizo frente a ése demonio.

Muy a su desgracia el alcalde de la ciudad se los prohibió dándoles a entender que el joven no se despertaría por algunos dias, gracias a las heridas y al esfuerzo realizado. El consejo tuvo que ceder muy a regañadientes, concentrándose en otras cosas como la reconstrucción del puerto que fue el área más afectada. Aunque tuvieron que dejar la ciudad al anochecer debido a unos asuntos urgentes.

 **X** - **XX** - **Habitación del Hospital** - **XX** - **X**

En ésta habitación una figura de cabellos blancos podía ser observada, acostada sobre una camilla profundamente dormido. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente vendado dejando libre sólo la cabeza, su brazo derecho asi como la pierna izquierda eran sostenidos por unos cables enganchados al techo. Débiles rayos de luz entraron por la ventana cayendo directamente sobre su rostro despertándolo.

Se vio obligado a parpadear varias veces para que su vista se ajustará al brilló, todo le daba vueltas pero aun así podía distinguir que se encontraba recostado sobre una cama.

Una vez recuperados los sentidos el ojiazul observó su entorno a detalle.

Era una habitación cuyas paredes era completamente blancas, una ventana situada a su izquierda dejaba entrar una suave brisa. Un par de cortinas cubrían la vista del restó de la habitación. A su derecha sobre una pequeña mesita una bandeja con comida esperaba para él, y un hombre de cabello rubio algo crecido le observaba con sumó interés.

-(Espera... ¿que...?)- confundido el patrullero dirigió su mirada hacía su inesperado acompañante.

-Buenos dias joven- saludó cortésmente dando una pequeña inclinación.

-B-bu-buenos dias- sin fuerza en su voz el joven apenas correspondió el saludó -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en Hargeon Town una ciudad portuaria en el Reino de Fiore... Mi nombre es Desmond y soy el alcalde de aquí- haciendo una pequeña pausa el rubio se puso en pié, para seguidamente dar una inclinación -y gracias a usted joven... nuestra ciudad no fue destruida-

-(¿Qué carajo? ¿Hargeon? ¿Fiore? No se suponía qué la tierra estaba dividida de 43 regiones, nunca escuché que hablaran de una llamada Fiore)- sabiendo de antemano que el alterarse no le ayudará en nada el peli blanco tomo unas cuántas respiraciones -Ya veo... ¿Cómo llegué a este lugar?-

El alcalde procedió a explicarle al Saiyan los hechos ocurridos durante su pelea y lo que paso al acontecer esta, de cómo el llamado "Consejo de magia" llagaron al dia siguiente para saber la razón de todos los sucesos e incluso querían hablan con él. Para el patrullero estas eran realmente malas noticias no solo apareció en una ciudad desconocida, si no también ahora el gobierno de este lugar lo buscaba.

-(¡Me lleva la que me trajo! No sé dónde rayos estoy y encima el gobierno me busca. Si me encuentran y se enteran de que soy un extraterrestre experimentaran conmigo... Creo que he visto demasiadas películas con León)- sofocando una pequeña risa el ojiazul fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la bandeja anteriormente vista fue ubicada al frente suyo.

-De todas maneras debe descansar según los doctores usted estará como nuevo para mañana- dando media vuelta el alcalde se disponía a retirarse hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Espera antes de irte ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- inquirió el Albino recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta -Por favor no le digas a nadie más nada de mi-

-Pero porque mereces el reconocimiento por lo que hiciste-

-Si tal vez tengas razón... pero también creo que fue en parte culpa mía que Demigra llegará a esta ciudad, asi que técnicamente tengo que tomar la responsabilidad por todo el daño que ocurrió durante la pelea- para el rubio de lentes era asombroso ver este nivel de madurez en un joven en especial en un mago.

Al parecer aquélla pelea causo que los ciudadanos lo creyeran un mago, aunque pensándolo bien con sus habilidades podría decir que es uno para que la gente no sospechara de él.

Aunque siendo objetivos en su mundo las personas que no eran guerreros creían que los ataques de ki eran simples trucos, todos gracias a Míster Satán. Quizás lo mismo pasará aquí solo qué de una manera más creíble.

Sin nada que pueda argumentar lo contrario solo alcanzó a preguntar si necesitaba algo más, recibiendo solo "unos libros de historia, cultura y unos mapas del mundo". Un poco extrañado el rubio afirmo con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez solo el peli blanco cerró los ojos intentando agudizar sus sentidos, después de un segundo los volvió a abrir con una combinación de asombro y pánico.

-¡Qué diablos! ¡No puedo sentir nada a más de 15 metros a mi alrededor!- grito alarmado.

Normalmente el podría sentir las presencia de cualquier ser vivo incluso a medió mundo de distancia, salvo que ahora solo podría sentir a los pacientes, doctores y enfermeras a su alrededor.

-(Sera por la atmósfera de esté lugar... está plagada por una extraña energía...)- desde que despertó lo primero que sintió fue aquella energía que parecía estar presente en todo el aire, posiblemente era eso lo que limitaba su "sexto sentido" aunque las probabilidades eran escasas.

Pero otro problema requería más su atención...

-(¿Que hago ahora?, podría usar una Senzu para curar mis heridas y salir de aquí sin que lo noten)- no era una mala idea pero fue descartada inmediatamente por dos razones, la primera por lo que entendió ese tal "Consejo de Magia" quería hablar con él y si aquel hombre les informaba que había desaparecido posiblemente moverán montañas para encontrarlo. Y de pasar eso de seguro ya no querrán dialogar pacíficamente.

Y la segunda pues no sabía dónde diablos estaba, ya había confirmado que no estaba en la "tierra" que él conocía. Más importante aún seguía en el universo 7 o llegó a alguno de los otros 11. De ahí que tuvo que pedir esos libros.

Resignado el peli blanco empezó a comer.

-(¡En qué demonios me acabó de meter...! Gracias a Kami-sama mi mano izquierda no se vio severamente afectada)

 **X-XX-Dos días después-XX-X**

Un nuevo día llegó a Hargeon Town y en el centro de la ciudad una persona de cabellos blancos se apreciaba caminando en la multitud, llevando una pequeña mochila en el hombro derecho. Sus heridas se habían curado sin dejar siquiera una cicatriz, todo gracia una Senzu. Aunque hablando de las Senzu solo le quedaban otras seis, tres pequeñas y tres grandes. Pero algo que llamo la atención de algunos de los que pasaban junto a él, era las vendas que cubrían la sección del hombro izquierdo antes de llegar al cuello y terminaban hasta el codo aunque la mayoría eran cubiertas por su Gi naranja.

-(Si en el pasado alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría todo un dia metido en una biblioteca me estaría burlando de quien lo sugirió... Pero almenas me sirvió para descubrir más de este mundo)- prácticamente al poco tiempo de ser dado de alta y recibir una recompensa de 3, 000,000 de Jewels, la cual era la moneda que se usa en ese lugar. Aunque él ya se imaginaba que los Zenis no le serian de utilidad.

Poco después de salir del hospital camino con rumbo a la biblioteca más cercana para buscar más información que le fuera de utilidad. Y como aprendió a leer el idioma de este mundo, fácil leyendo la mente de una de las enfermeras que lo atendían. Se quedó todo el dia y noche siguientes, al parecer este mundo se llama "Earthland" estando justamente en el "Reino de Fiore" el cual era una península.

Además de que la extraña fuerza que sentía era denominada como "Magia" siendo esta fundamental para la vida de todos los habitantes. Aunque solo el 10 por ciento de las personas la utilizaban siendo estas denominadas como "Magos" quienes pertenecían a varios gremios los cuales estaban ubicados por todo el país.

-(Pero tengo que decir que este mundo es raro parece una combinación entre la edad media y la época actual en mi mundo)- después de todo aquí no existían los coches voladores que el Saiyan conocía puesto que aún se usaban carretas algunas utilizaban caballos mientras otras no, aunque descubrió que aquellas requerían de la magia del usuario. Incluso tenían electricidad y hasta una estación de trenes, aunque eran modelos un tanto obsoletos a su parecer.

Liberando un suspiró el peli blanco se desconectó del mundo para aclarar sus pensamientos, ajeno de la voz cargada de frustración que se avecinaba.

-¡Que acaso solo eso vale el atractivo que tengo!- los pasos seguían su andar antes de tener un abrupto fin al chocar contra el ojiazul con un ruido sordo.

-¡Ittai!- sacado de su pensamiento el patrullero del tiempo dirigió la mirada en la dirección de la que provino el sonido, encontrándose algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

Se trataba de una joven de cerca de su misma edad, tez clara y cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta del lado derecho de su cabeza y ojos marrones. Vestía una blusa blanca con azul, dejando el escote medió abierto. Un cinturón café sujetaba un látigo con la punta en forma de corazón y una minifalda azul que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, terminado con unas botas negras.

-(¿Esas cosas son reales?)- se cuestionó el peli blanco cuando su vista se posó sobre la delantera de aquella joven rubia, sus senos eran enormes y eso que calculaba que tenía apenas 17 años.

No se le podría culpar pues en Tokitoki City nunca había visto a una chica tan voluptuosa como la que tenía enfrente, alejando esos pensamientos se agachó en cuclillas extendiendo la mano.

-Oh lo siento señorita no la había visto ¿Se encuentras bien?- hablo un poco nervioso pues ya sabía cómo se comportaba una mujer cuando está enojada.

-Si no se preocupe, no estaba prestando atención por donde iba- un poco aturdida la joven respondió fijo su vista en la persona con quien chocó.

Sus mejillas ganaron un tinte rojizo al ver el joven, pero eso quedo de lado cuando se percató de la mano del peli blanco. Extendiendo la propia se puso en pié con la ayuda del Saiyan.

-Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Dante- saludo cortésmente dando también un pequeña inclinación.

-¿Eh?... Digo mi nombre es Lucy, es un placer- devolviendo el gestó la joven rubia se presentó con una hermosa sonrisa, sacando un pequeño sonrojo al ojiazul.

Y sin que alguno de los dos se enterarse esté encuentro sería el detonante de grandes cambios en la vida de ambos jóvenes.

 **X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

Aparece in chibi peli negro de ropas naranjas en escena mientras saluda.

-¡Hola soy Goku! Después de una formidable batalla Dante por fin tiene un merecido descanso pero ahora se enfrenta a un nuevo problema, ¿Dónde se supone que está? ¿Existirá alguna manera de regresar a universo 7? y más importante ¿Quién es esa chica llamada Lucy, ese chico de cabellos rosas y ése gato azul?

Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de Fairy Tail Xenoverse llamado:

"Fairy Tail"

-No se lo pierdan- se despide alzando el vuelo.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Bueno este es un proyectó que se me ocurrió después de jugar Dragon Ball Xenoverse (más exactamente 2 años después) y después ver un capítulo de Fairy Tail, déjenme su opinión de que tal les pareció.

Chao Sayonara.


	2. Cap 02: Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail Xenoverse: Clash of Two Worlds

-Hola- Persona y extraterrestre hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona y extraterrestre pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

- **X** - **XX** - **XXX** - **XX** - **X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

-¡Kienzan! ( **Disco cortador de ki** )-técnica, ataque o magia.

Capítulo 02: Fairy Tail.

 **X** - **XX** - **Restaurante** - **XX** - **X**

En una de las muchas mesas de aquel restaurante se llevaba a cabo un espectáculo que dejo asombrados a más de uno, una joven de ojos marrones de nombre Lucy tenía la desgracia de estar en la primera fila de aquél suceso.

Frente a ella un joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosas y ojos oscuros había acabado con una docena de platillos llenándose la boca con tanta comida como le fuera posible, aun así incluso el y su gato de singular pelaje azul detuvieron su ingesta de alimentos a causa de la persona sentada junto a ellos.

Un joven de cabellos blancos tenía más de una treintena de platós apilados frente suyo, y aunque comía con más modales que el peli rosa el duplicó la velocidad. Incluso las mesas cercanas dejaron de comer observando aquello con incredulidad.

Soltando un suspiró Lucy lloró internamente, de seguro va a endeudarse con el dueño del restaurante. Además de que perdería el poco dinero que ahorro en aquélla tienda de magia. Hablando de eso no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que conoció a los dos.

 **X-XX-Flashback-XX-X**

-¡¿Eeeehhhhh?! ¡¿Solo hay una tienda de magia en toda la ciudad?!- exclamo la voluptuosa joven.

-Exacto, esta ciudad depende más de la pesca que de la magia... Por eso esta tienda está pensada para magos viajeros- concreto un hombre de mayor edad detrás del mostrador -Además la ciudad todavía no se recupera de lo ocurrido hace algunos días-

-¿Que ocurrió hace algunos días...?- curiosa la joven de ojos marrones no evitó preguntar.

-Oh, es verdad no eres de aquí... Hace cuatro días exactamente un demonio apareció en el puerto de la ciudad...- contó dejando paralizada a la joven frente a el -Por suerte un joven mago combatió contra el saliendo vencedor -

-¡¿Un mago?! ¡¿Todavía sigue en la ciudad?!-

-Por desgracia no lo sé, después dé qué trataron sus heridas el alcalde nos informó que el joven se retiró por algún asunto- Lucy se desanimó.

-Bueno en todo caso ya tengo varios de los artículos que ofrece. Lo que ando buscando son las "Llaves de puertas", lo más poderosas que sea posible- dando una última mirada a la tienda esperó por su pedido.

-Oh es una maga de espíritus celestiales ¿eh?, esos objetos son poco comunes... Por suerte para usted tengo una, aunque no es demasiado poderosa...- buscando entre sus cosas el tendero regreso con una pequeña caja, en su interior tenía una llave plateada.

-¡La white Doggy! Da igual el poder, esto es justo lo que busco. ¿Cuánto cuesta?- alegre la joven de ojos marrones esperaba la respuesta.

-20,000 Jewels-

-¿...Cuánto cuesta...?- repitió.

-Ya te he dicho que 20,000 Jewels-

-¿Pero en mi casó por cuanto me saldría... Atractivo caballero?- preguntó dejando a la vista un poco de su escote, con una mirada coqueta.

 **X-XX-En la calle-XX-X**

En medio de la calle se apreciaba a Lucy caminando con una cara de fastidio.

-Solo me ha descontado 1,000 Jewels... ¡Que acaso solo eso vale el atractivo que tengo!- grito mientras pateaba un letrero antes de seguir su andar, sin notar la figura que se detuvo a escasos metros de ella deteniendo su avance con un abrupto fin al chocar contra él.

-¡Ittai!- se quejó cuando su cuerpo llegó al suelo.

-Oh lo siento señorita no la había visto ¿Se encuentras bien?- pregunto una voz masculina.

-Si no se preocupe, no estaba prestando atención por donde iba- un poco confundida Lucy fijo su vista en la persona con quien chocó.

Sus mejillas ganaron un pequeño tinte rojizo cuando distinguió al chico. Era alto y de cabellos blancos como la nieve que llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos de un azul oscuro y rostro de fracciones definidas y tez algo bronceada. Vestía una extraña playera naranja un poco holgada sin mangas, dejando a la vista los brazos y parte de sus pectorales. Una cinta roja detenía un pantalón negro terminando con botas del mismo color.

Bueno no era el más guapo de los hombres que ha conocido, pero era bien parecido. Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron olvidados al notar que el brazo del chico estirado en su dirección. Extendiendo la propia se puso en pie con la ayuda del Saiyan.

-Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Dante- saludo cortésmente dando también una pequeña inclinación.

-¿Eh?... Digo mi nombre es Lucy, es un placer- devolviendo el gestó la joven rubia se presentó con una hermosa sonrisa, sacando un pequeño sonrojo al ojiazul.

Pero algo llamo la atención de Lucy.

-Disculpa pero ¿qué te ocurrió?- un poco confundido Dante dirigió la mirada donde la voluptuosa joven señalaba, la cual eran la vendas que cubrían su hombro.

-Eh... b-bueno... nada grabé solo recibí unos fuertes golpes- contestó nervioso.

-¿Fue por lo ocurrido hace algunos días?- el peli blanco solo afirmó sorprendido.

-(Maldición, parece que la información se esparce más rápido de lo que imaginaba)-

-¡Kyyyaaa!- fue el grito colectivo que captó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

Cerca de ellos se formó una pequeña multitud hecha en su mayoría por mujeres.

-Lo dices en serio ¿de verdad está aquí?-

-¡Si es Salamander-sama!- fueron los gritos de algunas chicas que pasaron junto a ellos.

-¿Salamander?- se preguntó el ojiazul.

-¡El famoso mago capaz de controlar el fuego está aquí...!- exclamo la maga celestial emocionada mientras se unía a la multitud.

Un poco curioso el Patrullero se acercó también, en medio de la multitud un hombre alto, de cabello azul y ojos oscuros. Utiliza una capa azul la cual cubría una camisa blanca, un pantalón rojo que terminaban con un par de zapatos negros. Traía varias joyas seguramente para mostrar magnificencia. Todas las mujeres se le quedaban viendo con corazones en los ojos y miradas de ensueño.

-¿Este es Salamander... yo esperaba algo un poco más imponente tu qué opinas Lucy?- cuestionó el peli blanco pero le extraño no recibir respuesta de la voluptuosa rubia.

Resistiendo en impulsó de irse de bruces al suelo Dante fijo la vista en la ojimarron notando como tenia corazones en sus ojos, un gran sonrojo y por si fuera poco la mirada perdida. Soltando un suspiro de resignación el Saiyan se preguntó por qué tanto interés solo por un simple sujetó.

-(¿Espera que es esta sensación?)- se preguntó mientras su capacidad sensorial entraba en acción, cerrando los ojos el "la magia" se volvió visible para él.

Eran pequeñas esferas blancas que flotaban al alrededor suyo y cualquier persona u objeto, pero había un pequeño detalle que distinguía a los civiles de los magos. Cuando la "magia" tenía contactó con un civil esta pasaba fácilmente a través de él o ella, sin alteración alguna. En cambio cuando se trataba de un mago esta era absorbida automáticamente adquiriendo una tonalidad distinta, las cuales variaban dependiendo cada individuo.

En el caso de Lucy su magia formaba un aura dorada a su alrededor, mientras que la de Salamander era púrpura. Aunque lo más raro eran los numerosos "tentáculos" rosas que surgían desde la mano derecha del peli azul para terminar uniéndose a la nuca de todas las mujeres presentes. Quizás el joven Saiyan no era un experto en los asuntos de magia, pero su conocimiento en las variedades de técnicas y habilidades lo llevaron a una sola conclusión.

-(Es una técnica de control mental... Y por lo que parece afecta únicamente a las mujeres... Tengo que hacer algo los más discretamente posible)- el ojiazul levanto la mano hasta colocarla sobre la cabeza de su rubia acompañante.

Sin perder tiempo elevó una pequeña cantidad de Ki imperceptible para las demás personas, pero eficaz para su propósito. Lucy se sobresaltó al instante, era como si despertará de un sueño.

-¿Oye estás bien...? ¿Ya no eres afectada por el control mental, cierto?- murmuró Dante mientras Lucy solo enfocaba una mirada más que molesta en Salamander, si las miradas matarán el peli azul ya tendría un gran hueco en el pecho -Escucha sé que no te gusta lo que acaba de hacer ese sujetó pero tienes que calmarte, normalmente las personas que utilizan esta clase de trucos tienen un propósito oculto-

Soltando un suspiro a la ojimarron se obligó a calmarse, con un asentimiento murmuro un "Tienes un plan"

-Por ahora solo observar, no sabemos cuáles son sus objetivos y si actuamos de manera impulsiva nosotros seremos los perjudicados...- su razonamiento fue confirmado por Lucy puesto que si lo atacaban las demás mujeres también intervendrán, e incluso si no lo hacen y llegarán algunos soldados sería más fácil que los arresten a ellos por atacar a un "inocente"

-¡Igneel!- grito una nueva voz atrayendo la atención de todos los que no estaban bajo el hechizo -¡Igneel!-

Volvió a gritar esta vez con más fuerza, era un chico de cabellos rosados. Vestía un abrigo rojo, con los detalles blancos y una bufanda con patrón de escamas. Pantalones blancos que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias. Abriéndose paso entre las personas con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual desapareció al darse cuenta de quién era la persona en medio de la multitud.

-¿Quién eres tu...?-pregunto dejando tieso al peli azul.

-Quizás me conozcas mejor por el nombre de... ¡Salamander!- se presentó pero sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al darse cuenta de que el peli rosa ya se iba sin siquiera prestarle más atención -¡¿Ya te vas?!-

Fue una lástima que no llegó a dar siquiera diez pasos antes de que algunas mujeres más que molestas se le abalanzaron encima, mientras le reclamaban por ignorar a "Salamander-sama"

-Vamos tienen qué calmarse chicas, seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención- calmo el peli azul mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un marcador negro debajo de su capa mientras escribía algo -Ten, un autógrafo para que se lo enseñes a tus amigos-

Las mujeres daban pequeños gritos de envidia más el joven de la bufanda seguía indiferente.

-No lo quiero- fue la respuesta

Sobra decir que el peli rosa fue arrojado hacia unos botes de basura víctima de la furia femenina.

-Bueno apreció la cálida bienvenida. Pero tengo que atender algunos asuntos en el puerto... Así que si me disculpan- con un chasquido de sus dedos un círculo mágico apareció creando un cúmulo de fuego púrpura, Salamander solo subió en el singular fuego antes de elevarse unos metros.

-Oh es verdad, esta noche daré una fiesta en mi barco. Espero que me den el placer de tener su compañía- anunció para después emprender el vuelo dejando a un grupo de mujeres más que ansiosas por que llegue la noche.

-Qué tipo tan engreído- hablo Dante -¿Estas bien amigo?-

Acercándose hasta el peli rosa, el Saiyan le ayudó a ponerse en pie

-Si gracias- respondió antes de fijar la vista en el peli blanco quedándose sin aliento -¿Lisanna?-

-¿Quién?-pregunto el ojiazul levantando una ceja.

 **X-XX-Flashback End-XX-X**

Después de darse las debidas presentaciones Lucy los invito a comer a los dos chicos, aunque el peli blanco intento negarse al principio su estómago pensaba diferente. Con un gruñido de su estómago si es que así se le puede llamar, ya qué más bien parecía el rugido de alguna bestia no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Errggez bbuy greenna prrgrrezonag (eres muy buena persona)- habló el peli rosa sin importarle que tenía la boca llena de comida.

-No hables con la boca llena, ten más modales Natsu- regaño el ojiazul.

-Bueno en cualquier caso ese tal Salamander nos engañó. El utilizó un hechizo llamado "encanto" el cual sirve para...- empezó a explicar la rubia aunque cierto Saiyan perdió el interés de cualquier comentario.

Después de tomar el nuevo platillo y dar unos pequeños susurros a la camarera, el peli blanco empezó a comer de nueva cuenta aunque le causaba curiosidad el lugar. No era muy diferente de los restaurantes que él conocía aunque si se tenían un estilo más antiguo, lo mismo se aplicaba con la demás arquitectura, ni siquiera existían televisores o computadoras lo más cercano era un puesto con varias revistas y periódicos.

Pero de entre todos los descubrimientos recientes solo uno lo sorprendió en gran medida.

-(Año 784... No sólo estoy en otro mundo y en otra dimensión o universo, también en una línea temporal diferente a la de Tokitoki City... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué me tienen que pasar esto sólo a mí?!)- se reclamó el patrullero antes de prestarles atención a los jóvenes sentados junto a él, a la espera de que el siguiente plato llegara.

-Pero sé qué algún día conseguiré entrar... Y me encargarán grandes e importantes trabajos- concluyó la ojimarron con una sonrisa, al parecer a esta chica le gusta hablar de sus sueños.

-Ya... Ya veo...- hablo el peli rosado sin dejar de masticar unas tiras de tocino.

-Hablas mucho- continuó el gato.

La primera vez que Lucy lo escuchó hablar casi sentía qué el corazón sé le salía por la boca, aún que el albino sólo le respondió con un simple "Hola" acaso ver un gato qué habla era algo común. Si tan solo supieras.

-Por cierto Natsu, ¿No buscabas a alguien?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Sí, busco a Igneel- respondió -Oímos qué Salamander se encontraba en esta ciudad y por eso vinimos... Pero no era quién yo buscaba-

-Esté Salamander no se parece en nada a un dragón- hablo el gato de singular pelaje cuyo nombre es Happy, confundiendo a los otros dos.

-¿Cómo... Cómo una persona podría parecerse a un dragón...?- cuestionó la voluptuosa joven.

Natsu solo se le quedó viendo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿Hm? Igneel no es una persona...- contó el peli rosa causando más confusión -...Es un dragón de verdad-

-¡Ehhh...!- fue el grito de la voluptuosa joven. Este chico frente a ella buscaba a un dragón de verdad, que seguía acaso se encontraría con un alíen que llegó a esté mundo por desconocidas razones.

Por alguna extraña razón Dante se sentía ofendido. Alejando ésos pensamientos tomo la palabra.

-Bueno... Yo he visto a un dragón antes pero no creó qué sea el que tu busc... ¡Oye!- por desgracia el peli blanco fue detenido abruptamente cuando el joven de cabellos rosas lo sujetó de los hombros.

-¡Has visto a un dragón! ¡¿Era Igneel?!- gritó mientras lo agitaba, sin percatarse de la vena que sobresalía de la frente del ojiazul.

-¡Quieres calmarte!- exclamó empujando al ojinegro de regreso a su lugar -Si he visto a un dragón, pero este tenía escamas verdes y grandes astas. No es el que tu buscas ¿verdad?-

En respuesta el joven de la bufanda dejó caer la cabeza. Otro fracaso en encontrar al dragón Igneel, y pensar que se subió a un maldito tren.

-(¿Con qué clase de locos me he metido?)- se cuestionó Lucy mentalmente pues los chicos frente a ella eran los más singulares que alguna vez conoció, es decir uno buscaba a un dragón, mientras el otro afirmaba que había visto uno.

Su atención regreso a la mesa cuándo el ojiazul se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Eh, voy al baño- afirmó mientras señalaba un pasillo a escasos metros de la entrada.

-Oh... Este... Y-ya ve-veo...- agrego la ojimarron ahora incómoda mientras desviaba la mirada.

Dante solo levantó una ceja pero dejó caer el asunto continuó con su andar.

Varios minutos pasaron y Lucy se encontraba harta de estar esperando, con un pequeño gestó una camarera de cabello azul se acercó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita?-

-Me traería la cuenta por favor ya terminamos de comer- indico Lucy recibiendo solo una mirada confusa de la peli azul.

-Pero... Si su cuenta ya fue pagada...- afirmo obteniendo un "¿Eh?" de ambos jóvenes -Enserio, el joven de cabello blanco pagó la cuenta antes de retirarse-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la voluptuosa joven levantándose de golpe, mientras el joven de cabellos rosas y su gato se cubrían los oídos -¿En qué dirección se fue?-

Otra de las camareras solo apunto en determinada dirección señalando el camino. Sin perder tiempo Lucy salió corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzar al Saiyan de cabello blanco.

 **X-XX-Con Dante-XX-X**

-Rayos... me siento mal por dejarlos así nada más, pero no creo que sea un problema... Después de todo yo page la comida- mencionó Dante, poco tiempo había pasado desde que se separó de Lucy, Natsu y Happy sin avisarles a ninguno.

Pero él también tenía sus propios problemas, por ejemplo el pensar una forma de regresar a Tokitoki City...

-(Podría ir con el Kaioshin-sama de aquí y pedirle su ayuda... Espera ¿pero siquiera este lugar tiene uno? ¿Además en dónde se encontraría...? es en éstos momentos en los que me arrepiento de no haber aprendido el Shunkan Ido ( **Teletransporte** ) de Goku-sensei...)- suspirando por enésima vez el peli blanco se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas de aquél parque en el que terminó.

Aunque este lugar tampoco estaba mal, se podía sentir la paz y tranquilidad del ambiente. Las familias que pasaban por aquí disfrutaban mientras los niños jugaban. Si eran por momentos como estos que existía la patrulla del tiempo.

-¡Dante-san!- grito una voz conocida.

-¿Lucy-san...?- preguntó el joven Saiyan, Lucy se detuvo a escasos metros con su respiración entrecortada mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

-¿Porqué... te saliste... así nomás...? mínimo me... hubieras dejado... agradecerte- comento recuperando el aliento, colocando sus manos en las caderas mientras fruncía el ceño.

El peli blanco solo se le quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro antes de estallar en carcajadas, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la joven se tornaran rojas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-jajaja na-nada... es solo que tus expresiones... y cambios de humor... son muy... graciosos jajaja- apenas consiguió hablar mientras se sostenía el estómago, la ojimarron solo respondió con un puchero -Discúlpame es solo qué no me hacía sentir bien el que pagarás todo lo que comí, pues siendo sincero me dejé llevar... además de que no tenías el suficiente dinero para pagar todo ¿cierto?-

Cualquier argumento que la joven rubia pudiera dar murió en su boca, era verdad todo lo que dijo, sin ninguna otra cosa que discutir Lucy tomo asiento junto al albino.

Buscando entre sus cosas a la maga celestial sacó una revista en cuya portada se ubicaba el título "Sorcerer" pero antes de siquiera abrirla dio un rápido vistazo al ojiazul, sorprendentemente parecía triste y cansado todo lo contrario al chico con el que comió hace poco. Curiosa no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien, te vez muy decaído?- hablo sorprendiendo al Saiyan quién solo negó con la cabeza mientras daba un pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada, solo me preguntaba ¿Que debería de hacer ahora? Soy nuevo en el reino y la verdad no se hacia dónde ir- eso sin contar que no era de este mundo.

-Bueno ¿porque no te unes a un gremio de mago?, existen mucho por todo Fiore pero algunos de los más conocidos son Quatro Cerberus, Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y el mejor de todos Fairy Tail- exclamo con un tono que reflejaba admiración mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma de estrellas.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó otra pequeña risa, para el ojiazul resultaban extrañas y a la vez divertidas las reacciones de esta chica.

-Realmente te gusta ese gremio, llevas hablando mucho sobre ese lugar- Lucy solo aparto la mirada un poco avergonzada, no era un secreto que deseaba unirse a dicho gremio pero en ocasiones solía dejarse llevar cuando hablaba de ello.

Mas sin embargo antes de siquiera decir algo le sorprendió ver como su acompañante cambio rápidamente su expresión por una más sería, como de igual manera de ponía en pie.

-Así que quieres unirte a Fairy Tail...- comento cierto peli azul el cual salía detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Salamander?/¡Salamander!- pregunto/grito ambos jóvenes.

-Te he estado buscando. Me gustaría que una chica tan preciosa como tu... ¿heh?- cualquier otra palabra de Salamander quedo en el olvidó al notar como aquéllos jóvenes ya no estaban sentados en la banca, sino más bien a una distancia considerable de él. Con la joven rubia detrás del Saiyan.

-Mantén la distancia amigo... No permitiré que uses otra vez tu encantamiento en ella- Lucy estaba confundida ¿en qué momento llegaron hasta aquí? pero dejo aquello de lado para pegarse más a la espalda del peli blanco.

El semblante de Dante permanecía serio en un mensaje silencioso "Estoy listo para pelear", era una lástima que dicha seriedad se vio arruinada cuando un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro. Tampoco ayudaba el sentir el busto de la joven de cabellos rubios en su espalda.

-Es cierto, el punto débil del encantó es "conocerlo"... Cuando la persona se entera del truco su efecto desaparece-

-Ya escuchaste a la señorita, así que mejor vete de una vez- hablo el patrullero de cabellos blanco mientras él y la ojimarron daban media vuelta dispuestos a irse.

-¡Un momento! Usted dijo que quería unirse a Fairy Tail ¿no es así?- comentó el mago logrando que Lucy se detuviera en secó dando una mirada interrogante.

-¿Habías escuchado hablar de Salamander... De Fairy Tail?- dicho comentario dejo con la boca abierta a Lucy.

Está persona que utilizó su magia solo para hacerse popular era un miembro del que catalogan como uno de los mejores gremios del reino.

-(¡Ha! Como si ella fuera a caer en un truco tan simple)-

-Esa fiesta será muy entretenida ¿verdaaad?- hablo alegremente la joven de prominente delantera provocando que el patrullero se fuera de cara al suelo.

-Solo una cosa señorita, se le tiene prohibida la entrada a los hombres. De manera que su amigo no podrá asistir- comento Salamander dándole una sonrisa burlona al ojiazul.

-¡Hump! Quien quisiera ir a la fiesta de un Casanova de cuarta- ahora era el turno del perteneciente a la raza Saiyan de burlarse.

Salamander casi pierde el paso cuando una flecha con la leyenda "Casanova de cuarta" se clavó en su espalda. Al recuperarse solo dirigió una mirada molesta antes de irse.

-No estarás pensando en realmente ir con ése imbécil ¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí...! Solo tengo que seguir siendo amable con el hasta que entre al gremio- exclamó excitada la ojimarron murmurando lo último, el peli blanco observó todo con una gota de sudor. Esta chica era rara.

Lamentablemente no logro continuar con sus observaciones cuando un repentino tirón lo forzó a caminar, se trataba de Lucy quien prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando.

-¡Oye espera! ¡¿Hacia dónde me llevas?!- grito

-Necesitó que alguien me ayudé a escoger el vestido que usaré esta noche-

-¡Qué! ¡No sálvenme!- exclamo el Saiyan por ayuda siendo llevado a una de las peores pesadillas de todo hombre...

...Ir de compras con una chica...

 **X-XX-En la tienda-XX-X**

-(¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?)- se quejó mientras en sus manos sostenía un montón de ropa que Lucy se había probado. Detrás de él se encontraba un probador mientras dicha chica estaba tarareando una melodía.

-Oye por cierto, quería darte las gracias...- hablo de imprevisto la voluptuosa rubia obteniendo un simple "¿De qué?" -Por liberarme del efecto de aquel hechizo ¿Eres un mago de casualidad?-

-No hay de que, tampoco era algo muy extraordinario que digamos... En cuanto a tu pregunta no, no soy un mago- respondió para sorpresa de Lucy.

-Pero si no eres un mago ¿cómo me liberarse de la magia de Salamander?-

-Solo libere una pequeña cantidad de ki-

-¿Ki...?- el patrullero solo pudo suspirar, ¿realmente en este mundo nunca se les ocurrió que podrían existir otra clase de energía?

-El ki es mejor conocida como la energía vital latente en todo ser viviente y a diferencia de la magia se encuentra presenté desde el nacimiento...- relató recibiendo como respuesta un "¿cómo es que nunca escuché de el? -Tal vez porque ustedes sólo tienen conocimiento de la magia-

-Si es posible... Pero cuéntame ¿qué más se puede hacer con este ki?-

Dejando que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro el Saiyan de cabellos blanco después de todo no es como si fuera a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Durante los siguientes minutos le explicó las demás cualidades del ki tales como aumentar la fuerza para atacar y defenderse, aumentó en la velocidad y mejora en los sentidos. Al recordar esto último el ojiazul sintió la necesidad de golpearse.

-(¿Porque no se me ocurrió hacer eso cuando estaba frente a Salamander?)- se lamentó semejante descuido más sin embargo el sonido de la cortina al correrse lo hizo voltear, solo para quedarse sin habla y con la boca abierta.

Frente a él se encontraba Lucy con un atuendo diferente, su cabello seguía con el mismo peinado solo cambio la cinta por una roja. Pero la blusa y la falda desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por un vestido de color vino que se pegaba a su figura como una segunda piel.

El escote dejaba a la vista una cantidad más que considerable de piel, de igual manera dejo media espalda descubierta. Y un corte en lado derecho mostraba la firmé y tersa piel de su pierna derecha, terminando con tacones negros.

-(Hee hee... Creo que lo rompí)- se reía internamente Lucy -¿Vez algo que te guste?-

Reaccionando Dante desvío rápidamente la mirada mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Cof... Cof... Bu-bueno no está mal...- comento el peli blanco tratando de salvar un poco de su dignidad.

-Si... Claro...- respondió divertida.

Regresando al vestidor Lucy se cambió a su ropa normal para después dirigirse ambos con la encargada.

-Serían 50 000 Jewels-informo la cajera causando que Lucy recordará cierto detalle.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se abrió pasó en su rostro mientras sudaba a mares, la joven de cabellera rubia había olvidado que ya casi no tenía dinero más una repentina acción del joven de origen extraterrestre la detuvo.

-Aquí tiene- hablo Dante colocando la cantidad de Jewels necesarios en el mostrador.

La cajera solo tomo el dinero antes de doblar el vestido para colocarlo dentro de una bolsa y entregárselo a Lucy.

-Aquí tienen esperó disfruten del resto de su cita- la mujer luchaba contra el impulso de reír cuando un gran sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Lucy.

Dante solo alzó una ceja confundido ¿a qué se refería esta mujer con eso de cita? la cajera mostró una sonrisa traviesa

-Qué envidia me da señorita, yo también quisiera tener un novio igual de atento que el suyo- captando por fin el mensaje el ojiazul decidió aclarar las cosas.

-No tenemos esa clase de relación señorita- informó el Saiyan de cabello blanco al ver que Lucy sólo intentaba balbucear una respuesta.

La mujer detrás del mostrador solo se dispuso a reír a costa de ambos, mientras los jóvenes solo salían del local.

Ambos caminaban sin rumbo fijo en un silencio incómodo, ninguno se había dirigido la mirada en un buen rato. En el caso de Dante era porque no entendía de todo la situación, si comprendía que aquella mujer los figuraba de novios cosa que era falsa pero dudaba que solo ésa fuera la causa del repentino silencio de Lucy.

-O-oye D-dante-san- hablo nerviosamente la ojimarron.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento- dijo confundiendo todavía más a su escucha -desde que nos conocimos solo te he causado molestias y ahora también gastas tu dinero en cosas para mí y creo... Que no es justo-

El peli blanco solo abrió los ojos con ligero asombró antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa causando que la rubia desvíe la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Está bien, usualmente no utilizó mucho mi dinero salvo para comprar ropa y comida. Además todo esté tiempo la he pasado bien, es muy divertido estar contigo- comentó aliviando las preocupaciones de Lucy pero una repentina idea se formó en la mente de esta última.

-Ya se, que tal si de compensación una vez que esté en Fairy Tail hablaré con el maestro del gremio para que también te acepten- el ojiazul la veía sorprendido de que esté dispuesta a hacer tal cosa aun cuando la posibilidad era poca.

Aunque siendo honestos la idea de un trabajo no sonaba tan mal después de todo estaría aquí por algún tiempo. Existían pequeños detalles como el que no utilizaba magia pero qué más da.

-De acuerdo, no sé si me acepten debido a que no tengo magia pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo- sentenció extendiendo el brazo derecho, entendiendo el mensaje la joven en busca de gremio imito el gesto estrechando las manos con una sonrisa.

 **X-XX-Cerca del Puerto-XX-X**

La noche por fin había llegado a Hargeon pero aún a pesar de la hora todavía se veía bastante actividad por los alrededores y en cierto punto en específico un joven de cabellos blancos observaba el horizonte con seriedad, más específico a un barco que había zarpado hace poco. Era un barco de lujo donde el detalle más sobresaliente era la fiesta que se estaba llevando a bordo.

Pero al Albino nada de eso importaba sino más bien una persona en específico dentro del barco.

-(Lucy por favor ten cuidado...)- apenas había pasado media hora desde que la rubia maga se había ido a la fiesta de Salamander pero algo no lo dejaba de molestarlo -(No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento)-

Tomando la decisión sus pies se desprendieron levemente del suelo listo para emprender el vuelo, pero la aparición de dos presencias ligeramente conocidas lo detuvo en secó...

-Oh pero si es Dante- habló de imprevisto una pequeña figura de pelaje azul que se acercaba junto a un chico de cabellos rosas.

-Natsu, Happy ¿todavía siguen por aquí?- preguntó extrañado creyendo que al ver su infructuosa búsqueda ambos regresarán a su hogar, aparentemente se había equivocado.

-¡Aye! Pensábamos irnos mañana- habló Happy

-Si, por cierto gracias por pagar la comida ¿Y tú que haces aquí...? ¿Dónde está tu novia?- ahora fue el turno de Natsu para hablar moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha buscando a la joven maga.

-No es mi novia- respondió el ojiazul para después señalar hacia el mar con la mano izquierda, tanto el joven como su gato pronto ubicaron un barco que se iba alejando trayendo reacciones distintas de cada uno. En el caso de Happy le trajo el recuerdo sobre la fiesta de Salamander, mientras a Natsu bueno...

-¡Barf!- llevando sus manos frente a su boca las mejillas del peli rosa se extendieron mientras apartaba la mirada encorvándose mientras luchaba contra el impulsó de regresar la comida.

-¿Qué le pasa a esté?-

-No es nada. Siempre le pasa lo mismo cuando se sube en un transporte-

-¿Transporte...? Te da mareos de solo imaginarlo... Eso es patético- concluyó obteniendo un "Aye" del gato y un gruñido del joven de la bufanda.

-¿Por qué Lucy está con Salamander? Por lo poco que entendí parecía muy disgustada con ese sujetó- cuestionó Happy con un pequeño asentimiento de Natsu, hasta el entendía cuando una persona no le caía a alguien.

-El prometió que si iba a la fiesta le ayudaría a entrar a un gremio del cual es miembro-

-Oooh ¿Cuál es ése gremio?- preguntó esta vez Natsu con los brazos cruzados.

-Fairy Tail- hablo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo dejando al gato y su dueño con miradas de incredulidad.

-Fairy Tail- repitió el peli rosa observando el barco de nueva cuenta arrepintiéndose segundos después cuando surgió otro repentino mareo -Fairy Tail...-

 **X-XX-En el barco-XX-X**

-¿Que planeas? Eso lleva somníferos- habló con seriedad Lucy.

Todo comenzó después de subir al barco despidiéndose del Saiyan de orbes azules. La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad cerca de media hora mientras las invitadas tenían charlas animadas las unas con las, algunas de alguno de los bocadillos de la mesa del bufete. También estaban las que disfrutaban una copa de la variedad de vinos que había y una que otra conservaban con los miembros de la tripulación.

Eso continúo hasta que Salamander logró ubicarla pidiéndole que lo acompañará hasta su camarote para discutir los términos de unirse al gremio. Lucy accedió más que gustosa, una vez dentro el mago de cabellera azul trató de darle a tomar unas burbujas de vino las cuales probablemente movía con ayuda de una pequeña telekinesis. Solo que no esperaba que de un manotazo la joven las apartara con enojo.

-Eres una chica mala... Si te hubieras quedado dormida no tendríamos que llegar a esto- habló de manera misteriosa dejando a una ojimarron más que confundida.

Pero cualquier otro argumento fue detenido cuando un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres de mala pinta, todos la veía con lujuria.

-Muy buen trabajo Salamander-san. Hacía mucho que no conseguíamos una chica tan guapa- comentó el más cercano con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Bienvenida a nuestro barco de esclavos!- habló el peli azul.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para la maga de cabellos rubios, Salamander utilizaba su magia de encantó para atraer a las incautas mujeres para después secuestrarlas junto a sus cómplices. Lucy se lamentaba por caer en un truco tan bajo

-(Solo ten cuidado por favor... Ese sujetó no me agrada en lo absoluto)- la voz de cierto peli blanco resonó en su mente lamentándose el no escucharlo.

-(¡¿Así son los magos de Fairy Tail?!)- se cuestionó mentalmente mientras el líder de aquél grupo arrojaba sus llaves por la ventana perdiéndose en las aguas del mar.

Salamander y sus secuaces veía más que confiados como lágrimas de tristeza se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven, quien era firmemente sujeta por aquel bandido que la superaba en fuerza y tamaño. Después de todo que más podría hacer, no existía quién viniera a salvarla o eso creían los traficantes...

...Pero se habían olvidado de un... O mejor dicho dos detalles importantes...

 **¡Crack!**

El sonido de la madera rompiéndose sumió en silencio el resto del camarote. Salamander se vio obligado a saltar para evitar que algunos de los escombros le cayeran encima, todo mientras dos figuras descendían por aquél agujero del techo. Lucy y Salamander veían asombrados cuando rápidamente reconocieron una cabellera blanca y otra rosa.

-¡¿Dante?! ¡¿Natsu?!- gritó Lucy con alegría.

Por desgracia su felicidad se fue cuando el peli rosa calló de rodillas sosteniéndose el estómago y la boca

-¡Maldita seas Natsu! ¡Te dije que no tenías que seguirme!- regaño Dante

En menos de un segundo el peli blanco se desvaneció reaparecido a la derecha de la ojimarron, su brazo se convirtió en un borrón incrustándose en el costado de quien la tenía sujeta. Todos los presentes veían con incredulidad como aquél hombre salió impulsado por el golpe hasta chocar con la pared atravesándola, llevándose a quienes se encontraban a su paso. Sujetándola ambos desaparecieron posicionándose junto a joven de la bufanda.

-Lucy ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Happy acercándose a los tres pero con la singularidad de que dos alas blancas sobresalían de su espalda.

-¡Ya tendremos tiempo para eso después! Happy Llévate a Lucy y llamen a los soldados, yo me encargaré de qué no vayan a ningún lado-

-¡Aye, sir!- usando su cola para sujetar a la rubia por la cintura el gato alzó el vuelo.

-¡Maldito! Acaben de una vez con él- ordenó el falso miembro de Fairy Tail mientras sus subordinados les apuntaban con armas de fuego a los jóvenes.

 **¡Plum! ¡Plum! ¡Plum!** (1)

El disparó de las armas resonó en la habitación durante unos segundos. Cuando éstos cesaron todos los traficantes de personas tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Pues delante de ellos se encontraba el ojiazul con los brazos extendidos al frente y los puños cerrados, cubriendo a Natsu con su cuerpo. Pero lo más sorprendente es que no había impactos de balas a su alrededor por lo que ambos se encontraban intactos, las miradas de asombró cambiaron a unas de miedo cuando sin ninguna prisa abrió las manos dejando caer todas las balas.

-Ok, creó que ustedes ya se han divertido bastante. Entonces ya es hora de que reciban su castigó- sentenció el Saiyan al momento de hacer crujir los huesos de sus manos, causando que los presentes traguen nerviosos.

-¡ **Oraah**!- bramo una nueva voz alterando a todos pero en especial al Saiyan de cabellos blanco cuando una anormal cantidad de poder mágico invadió sus sentidos.

Una gran sacudida afectó todo el barco mientras el agua se colaba derribando a la mayoría, reaccionando por instinto el ojiazul voló notando como el navío era empujado por el agua de regreso a tierra firmé.

Una serie de gritos se hizo presente algunos preguntándose qué pasaba, otros solo por el repentino movimiento y una última pero la que más curiosidad le causó fue un "Y tenías qué arrastrarnos a nosotros también"

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-

-¡Un barco se ha adentró en la tierra!-

Al final el barco termino estrellándose más allá del puerto alertando a todos los habitantes de la zona. Lucy no la tenía mejor, después de salir del barco gracias al singular gato no lograron avanzar demasiado ya que al felino se le había acabado el tiempo en el que podía usar sus alas cayendo al mar. Quizás fue un golpe de suerte que sus llaves se encontrarán a escasos metros.

Regresando a la superficie la joven rubia reveló ser una maga de espíritus celestiales, dicha magia que permite al usuario invocar seres de otro mundo para ayudarlos en combate.

Invocando al espíritu celestial de acuario, siendo para sorpresa de Happy una sirena de cabellera azul claro, una diadema de oro con una perla azul en la frente. La parte superior de un bikini azul cubría sus pechos y una larga cola de pez azul. Cabe destacar que a la "Portadora del agua" no le agradaba mucho su invocadora. Cumplió la demanda no sin que antes su ataque se llevará de corbata a Lucy también.

Cerrando los ojos la maga celestial espero el inminente choque de su cuerpo contra cualquier cosa, incluso oraba que se estrellara contra la arena. Un ligero golpe en el costado derecho le detuvo, pero le extraño que no le doliera, además ¿desde cuándo el suelo se siente tan cálido?

-¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca...- pronunció la voz de una persona con la que había familiarizado en las últimas horas -No sabía que tenías el poder suficiente para provocar grandes olas-

Abriendo los ojos un par de orbes azules le regresaban la mirada, era Dante quien la sostenía con un brazo en la espalda y otro por debajo de las piernas. Confundida volteó la mirada de izquierda a derecha sin ver nada inusual, salvo las demás mujeres quienes huían al parecer ya estaban libres del hechizo, por curiosidad o instinto bajó la vista aterrándose con lo que vio.

Ellos estaban volando, a una altura del suelo lo suficiente para romperse las piernas. Soltando un pequeño gritó sus brazos se envolvieron en el cuello del Saiyan pegándosele más.

-(Rayos, quizás le tenga miedo a las alturas)- razonó el Saiyan descendiendo tranquilamente hasta que sus pies tocarán el suelo.

-¡ **Mocosa**!- llamó la misma voz que empujó el barco - **No me llames por un tiem**...-

La sirena nunca terminó la frase para curiosidad de su invocadora, Aquarius llevó su mano derecha cubriendo su boca mientras sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad.

- **N-no puede ser**... **Acaso tu**... **Por fin te conseguiste un novio niña** \- concluyó con una sonrisa burlona sacándole una gota de sudor a ambos jóvenes.

-(Tanto drama solo para decir eso...) No somos novios señorita- para Dante se empezaba a volver molestó que cualquier persona que apenas conociera llegará a esa conclusión.

- **Oh** , **ya veo**. **Ya decía que esta mocosa nunca podrá tener uno** \- comentó el espíritu celestial consiguiendo un gruñido de indignación de su invocadora - **De cualquier manera** , **no me llames por un tiempo**. **Me iré de vacaciones con "mi novio"** -

Lucy solo apretó los dientes no hacía falta que remarcara eso último.

-¿Y ustedes qué están haciendo?- preguntó de manera pícara el gato, provocando que ambos se voltearan a ver dándose cuenta de cómo seguían. Ambos terminaron sonrojándose, con rapidez Dante puso en el suelo a Lucy -Ustedes se gussstan-

-¡Cállate estúpido gato!- gritaron los dos.

Liberando un suspiró el peli blanco sugirió regresar con el joven peli rosa para comprobar que estuviera bien. Tanto Happy como Lucy estaban de acuerdo y con eso decidieron acercándose al estrellado barco, al llegar al lugar encontraron a Natsu encima del barco con la mirada más sería que alguno de ello haya visto. Mientras Salamander y sus subordinados estaban a escasos metros de él.

-¿Eres un mago de Fairy Tail?- preguntó aunque Salamander no se molestó en responder solo mandó a dos de sus hombres sobre Natsu.

Lucy se encontraba más que lista para ayudar pero la mano del ojiazul se situó en su hombro deteniéndola. Quitándose el abrigo revelando un chaleco negro con bordes dorados el peli rosa soltó un manotazo dejando fuera de combate a los bandidos, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, no por el golpe, sino más bien por la marca ubicada en su hombro derecho.

-¡Mi nombre es Natsu, y soy miembro de Fairy Tail...!- exclamó dejando boquiabiertos a los miembros de la tripulación y a Lucy -¡Y esta es la primera vez que veo tu cara!-

-¡E-esa marca...!-

-¡Está diciendo la verdad, Bora-san!-

-¡Idiota, no me llames por ese nombre!- grito el falso mago de Fairy Tail, todos los bandidos se pusieron nerviosos.

-Ya lo recuerdo...él es "Prominence Bora" quién pertenecía al gremio de "Titan Nose", pero fue expulsado por usar su magia de manera indebida- explicó Happy sin apartar la mirada.

-No sé si eres una buena o mala persona... ¡Ni me importa!- bramo el mago con una mirada de pocos amigos -¡No te perdonare por usar el nombre de Fairy Tail!-

-¡¿Y eso qué me importa?! ¡No eres más que un estúpido niño!- gritó Bora al disparar una llamarada al ojinegro, para el horror de Lucy.

Dante y el gato se mantuvieron imperturbables.

-¿Eso es todo? No puedo creer que seas un mago de fuego- comentó una voz dentro de las llamas, causando que los ojos todos incluso el peli blanco se abrieran a mas no poder -Nunca había probado un fuego tan malo y débil como este-

En medio del fuego se encontraba Natsu sano y salvó, pero lo más extraño era que ni él o su ropa parecían siquiera afectados el inmenso calor. Pero eso quedó en segundo plano cuando el peli rosa tomó un poco del fuego con su mano para después comérselo cual algodón de azúcar.

-(Increíble, se está comiendo el fuego... Y creía que ya lo había visto todo)- para Dante eso era increíble, el ya conocía razas con capacidades únicas como la regeneración de los Namek o los Majin. Pero nunca había visto una persona que se comiera directamente algún elemento, será una capacidad única de él o pertenecerá a una raza específica.

-Gracias por la comida, idiota- comentó el miembro de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa burlona, pequeñas líneas de humo salían de su cuerpo mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero... Pero... Pero... ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- exclamó el mago de fuego, mientras el cómo sus secuaces veían a Natsu con miedo más que palpable.

-Natsu es inmune a la magia de fuego- informó el gato con una mirada oscura

-Ahora que he comido... ¡Siento como vuelve todo mi poder!- el aire empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor en dirección de su boca mientras sus mejillas se expandían.

-¡Allá va! ¡Karyū no Hōkō! ( **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego** )- llevando las manos frente a su boca, un círculo mágico de color rojo se formó. Liberando una larga llamarada que terminó convirtiéndose en una gran bola de fuego la cual dejaba el ataque del peli azul en vergüenza.

El efecto fue inmediato, todos los bandidos terminaron derribados y chamuscados a excepción de Bora quien en el último segundo creó un cúmulo de fuego para salir del rango del ataque.

-¡Bora-san! ¡Ya había escuchado hablar antes de este chico!- hablo con esfuerzo uno de los bandidos, al parecer el que fue menos afectado por el ataque -Cabello rosa y una bufanda de escamas, no puedo equivocarme... Es el verdadero...-

-Salamander...- terminaron en sincronía Dante y Lucy.

-¿Qué tipo de habilidades son esas? Jamás vi algo parecido- preguntó el Saiyan de cabello blanco al ver como las manos de Natsu se rodearon de fuego, antes de lanzarse directo sobre el mago farsante.

-Pulmones de dragón para respirar fuego, escamas de dragón para disolver fuego y garras de dragón para atacar con fuego- utilizando llamas en los pies para impulsarse el mago peli rosa se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de Bora entregándole una sólida patada en la mejilla, precipitándolo hasta chocar con una casa -es una magia que originalmente fue creada para combatir dragones-

-¡Hell of Providence! ( **Infierno de Providencia** )- atacó el peli azul disparando un rayo de fuego, que destruyó varios edificios en línea recta. Solo para ver con horror como el verdadero Salamander ni se inmutó.

-Magia de Dragón Slayer ( **Asesinó de Dragón** ), Igneel se lo enseñó a Natsu- concluyó el gato mientras todos veía como el farsante harto de que la pelea duro demasiado, lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego. Solo para que el Dragón Slayer la detuviera sin ningún esfuerzo antes de comérsela.

-Podría Seguir así todo el día ¡Grandísimo idiota, voy a rostizarte como un pollo a la plancha!- comentó el peli rosa asustando al mago de fuego púrpura.

El fuego se arremolinó en la mano derecha de Natsu cuando el selló mágico hizo acto de presencia, flexionando las rodillas dio un gran salto en dirección al farsante.

-¡Karyū no Tekken! ( **Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego** )- sentenció el mago de Fairy Tail como la figura de un dragón rojo se formó a su espalda. Chocando su puño en el rostro de su oponente, Bora solo podría gritar como una niña atravesando varios edificios deteniéndose solo cuando chocó contra el campanario de la ciudad.

-Creó qué te equivocas Natsu, rostizar y hacer a la plancha son dos cosas distintas- corrigió Happy.

-Increíble... Increíble, pero... ¡Está exagerando!-

-Ah genial... Acabó destruyendo todo el puerto (aunque no soy quien para quejarme... Yo he destruido montañas... Y casi destruyó un planeta una vez)- se recriminó el ojiazul. Después de todo el tener tanto poder puede ser un inconveniente en ciertas ocasiones.

-¡Aye!

El sonido de múltiples pasos metálicos llamó la atención de los jóvenes y el gato, era el ejército que llegaba a toda prisa. Por desgracia para Lucy solo logró distinguir un borrón blanco y otro rosa, antes de ser cargada al estilo nupcial de nueva cuenta por el Albino.

-¡Maldición, tenemos que irnos!- gritó el verdadero Salamander corriendo frente a ellos, con Happy volando a su lado.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que huir nosotros también?!- fue la queja de la maga celestial.

-Dante nos contó que querías unirte a nuestro gremio…- los ojos de Lucy se agrandaron antes de ver de reojo al joven extraterrestre.

-Habías dicho que era uno de tus sueños ¿no es así?- le respondió con una sonrisa sin dejar de correr.

-¡Claro!- gritó con renovada fuerza sujetándose firmemente de Dante.

Hoy fue uno de los días más raros en la vida del patrullero del tiempo, había conocido a las personas más singulares que se podría imaginar, salvó a varias personas de tener un destino peor que la muerte. Observó una batalla con cierto nivel destructivo, y ahora emprenderá un viajé con un par de inusuales magos. Todo sin dejar de preguntarse con una sonrisa ¿qué clase de nuevas aventuras le esperan en este singular mundo?

 **X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

-¡Hola soy Goku! Después de varios eventos nuestro patrullero del tiempo se dirige a un gremi...- habló un chivi peli negro hasta que una figura hizo acto de presencia interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Oye espera! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- gritó una chivi Lucy apuntando acusadoramente a ojinegro -¡Se supone que yo tengo que presentar el siguiente capítulo!-

-¿Uh? Hola mi nombre es Goku, tu debes ser Lucy ¿verdad?- respondió despreocupadamente, haciendo a la chivi rubia suspirar.

-Sabes que mejor olvídalo y presentemos el siguiente capítulo-

-En el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Xenoverse:

"El Día a Día en la Vida de un Mago"

-Espérenlo con ansias- termino el peli negro al alejarse volando.

-¡Oye espera, no me dejes aquí!- grito chivi Lucy intentando alcanzarlo

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Bueno este el segundo capítulo, sé que no hubo mucha acción (tipo Dragon Ball) y posiblemente tampoco en el siguiente. Todo esto es solo la introducción de mi OC al mundo de Fairy Tail.

 **Aclaraciones** :

(1): No sabía cuál era la viñeta para los disparos. En el manga los secuaces de Bora si usan armas.

 **Reviews** :

 **Reader912:**

Gracias por tu opinión viejo y motivarme a continuar, me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar aunque soy solo un novato. Si bueno en el juego no existían chicas con esas medidas por eso la reacción. Que comes que adivinas en cuanto a lo de Natsu

Esperó y les haya gustado, sayonara.

PD: Y si se puede déjenme un review por favor.


	3. Cap 03: El Dia a Dia de un Mago

Fairy Tail Xenoverse: Clash of Two Worlds

-Hola- Persona y extraterrestre hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona y extraterrestre pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

*Onomatopeya de sonido*

- **X** - **XX** - **XXX** - **XX** - **X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

-¡Kienzan ( **Disco cortador de ki** )!-técnica, ataque o magia.

Capítulo 03: El día a día en la vida de un mago.

 **X-XX-En algún lugar-XX-X**

En una habitación de una ubicación desconocida se apreciaba la silueta de diez personas, todos de diferentes proporciones.

-¡Otra vez esos idiotas de Fairy Tail!- bramo la voz de una de las figura, aunque el tono demostraba vejez también daba indicios de experiencia -¡No me sorprendería si un día hacen desaparecer toda una ciudad!-

-Creo que exageras... Aunque es verdad que si quisieran podrían hacerlo...- comentó otra voz.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? A mí de hecho me agradan ésos idiotas- comentó el que sería uno de los más jóvenes en el lugar con una sonrisa despreocupada, mucho a irritación de la mayoría de los presentes.

Era un joven alto y de cabello azul, su característica más destacable era un extraño tatuaje de color rojo debajo de su ojo derecho. Vestía con ropas elegantes; una larga túnica blanca con rayas negras en los bordes y en la parte superior de los brazos que cubría una camisa oscura. Finalizando con pantalones y zapatos a juego, también lucía un medallón alrededor de su cuello, escondido debajo de la chaqueta.

-Es cierto que son un montón de tontos, pero no podemos negar que tienen magos muy capaces- argumento una de las siluetas más cortas y por desgracia los demás no podían objetar a eso.

-Yo creo que hay que dejarlos en paz. Después de todo si no existieran esos tontos...- habló el peli azul con una sonrisa -El mundo sería un lugar muy aburrido-

 **X-XX-Ciudad de Magnolia-XX-X**

-¡Wah...!- gritó Lucy emocionada con maletas en mano, al ver el edificio de tres pisos frente a ella. Dos días habían pasado desde que los cuatro se conocieron.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido? Simplemente digamos que ayudó el tener a individuos que podían volar. Aunque a Lucy le daba vergüenza ir en la espalda del ojiazul.

-Es más grande de lo que me imaginé- continuo el único Saiyan del grupo y posiblemente el primero en pisar Earthland.

-¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!- exclamó un más qué alegre Happy mientras Natsu abría la puerta de una patada.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!- bramo el peli rosado llamando la atención de todo mundo.

Dando los respectivos saludos cada quien regresó a lo que estaban haciendo. Para Dante el lugar era increíblemente espacioso, quizás no tanto como la Cámara del Tiempo, de la Kaioshin del Tiempo; Chronoa-sama, pero si era enorme. Una persona en especial observaba a Natsu con burla.

-Otra vez metiéndote en problemas Natsu. Escuché que esta vez fue todo un puer... ¡ugh!- fue una lástima que no termino la oración cuando el pie del mago de fuego impactó en su rostro, dejando boquiabiertos a sus acompañantes.

-¡Estúpido! ¡La información que me diste sobre Salamander era falsa!- grito molesto el Dragón Slayer.

Pronto los demás mago se metieron en el pleito para intentar separarlos, pero solo intentaron ya que antes de darse cuenta se inició una pelea de todos contra todos, incluso Happy se vio involucrado. Pronto las mesas se rompían, sillas y tarros de cerveza volaban por el lugar, incluso de vez en cuando una que otra persona sufría el mismo destinó.

-Whoa... Realmente estoy... En el gremio de Fairy Tail- murmuró la maga celestial ignorando por completó la gran pelea.

-¿Solo eso te importa?- cuestionó el peli blanco agachándose para esquivar una silla, la cual fue lanzada por un grupo de mujeres ubicadas poco más a su derecha -(Incluso las mujeres)-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dices que Natsu ha regresado?!- exclamó la voz de un joven de cabellos negros, quién para curiosidad de Lucy y Dante sólo andaba usando unos calzoncillos negros y un collar de plata. La marca del gremio se ubicaba sobre la parte derecha del pecho -Voy a enseñarle quien es el que manda aquí-

Él es Gray Fullbuster, un talentoso mago con problemas de... Bueno tiene el mal hábito de sacarse la ropa.

-Disculpa amigo... ¿y tu ropa?- el peli negro alzó una ceja ante la pregunta del Saiyan, bajando la vista sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas.

-¿En qué momento me la quité?-

Tanto el ojiazul como la ojimarron tenían una gota de sudor ante semejante reacción ¿cómo diablos alguien se desnuda sin darse cuenta?

-Lo vez, es por eso que ningún hombre de aquí me interesa- comentó una bella señorita de cabellera marrón igual a sus ojos. Vestía solamente la parte superior de un bikini azul dejando a la vista su marca del gremio al lado izquierdo del ombligo, unos pantalones cafés que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas y calzaba unas sandalias.

Ella es Cana Alberona la más grande bebedora de Fairy Tail.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platós cuando la peli castaña tomó un tragó de cerveza... Directamente del barril.

-¡Te reto a un duelo Natsu!- grito el peli negro nudista.

-¡Entonces vístete!- replicó el Dragón Slayer.

-No hacen más que quejarse y llorar como un montón de bebés... ¿Por qué tienen que hacer tanto alboroto?- replicó la ronca voz de un hombre de cabello blanco en punta, de piel bronceada y alto, incluso más que Dante. La característica más destacable era la cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho.

Su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta con mangas largas azul y el Kanji de "Hombre" en la espalda. Lleva un pantalón largo del mismo color y unas sandalias de madera tradicionales. Aunque en opinión de Dante se parecía a los uniformes escolares.

Este fornido nombre era Elfman, un mago que es capaz de resolver todo tipo de trabajo usando su fuerza física.

-¡Soy un verdadero hombre! ¡¿Quieren que se los muestre?!- fue una lástima que el fornido hombre tardará más en decirlo que en salir volando por un puñetazo de parte de Natsu y Gray.

-Cielos. Tan ruidosos como siempre- habló un joven de pelo corto de color anaranjado y gafas de color celeste. Vestía una chaqueta de color verde oscuro con pelaje blanco en la zona del gorro, la cual cubría una camiseta de color naranja. Unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos marrones. En las piernas del joven se encontraban sentadas dos hermosas chicas que lo abrasaban muy cariñosamente.

Él es el mujeriego Loke, quien encabeza la lista de los magos más deseados.

Una botella pasó entre las chicas golpeando la frente del peli naranja, frunciendo el ceño este se unió a la pelea siendo apoyado por sus acompañantes.

-Definitivamente esta fuera de mi lista- comentó la maga celestial al marcar con una "X" la foto del peli naranja de una de sus revistas -¿Qué demonios pasa con toda esta gente...? No hay ninguna persona normal aquí-

-¿Existe una lista especializada sólo para eso?- cuestiono el patrullero con una gota de sudor en la cien.

-Hola ¿Ustedes son nuevos aquí?- les pregunto una mujer joven de estatura normal, tenía el pelo largo de un color blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Algo muy singular de era la cola de caballo que ata el pelo que cubre su frente. Ella tiene grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas que no le envidiaba nada al de Lucy.

La peli blanca usaba un largo vestido rojo sin mangas, que llegaba hasta los tobillos. También usa zapatos de tacón alto que coinciden con su vestido, luce una pulsera de flores blancas rodeando su muñeca derecha. Mientras que con dicha mano sostenía una bandeja con varios vasos y tarros vacíos.

Ella es Mirajane, una hermosa maga conocida por servir de modelado para la revista "Hechicero Semanal" y también es empleada de Fairy Tail.

-¡Es Mirajane! ¡En persona!- comentó la ojimarron en un chillido.

-(Maldita seas, ¿que acaso todas las mujeres de aquí tienen grandes pechos?)- apartando la mirada el Saiyan de orbes azules se preguntaba quién era el responsable de crear semejante mundo. Dudaba que fuera obra del Kaioshin.

Sin que él lo supiera en otro universo un mangaka estornudaba.

El sonido del cristal al romperse cerca de él lo hizo reaccionar. Todo el gremio seguía con la pelea, incluso Lucy se vio involucrada cuando el mago con problemas de exhibicionismo chocó contra ella completamente desnudó.

Pero lo que más lo confundió fue la mirada que recibía de la peli blanca humana, tenía los ojos abiertos mientras su mano cubría su boca.

-¿Li-Lisanna?- preguntó mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Dejando escapar un suspiro Dante se puso incómodo por recibir ese tipo de mirada.

-Ya es la segunda vez que me confunden con ésa persona- murmuró el Saiyan -Lo siento señorita, no conozco a nadie con el nombre de Lisanna. Si tengo algún parecido con él o ella es pura coincidencia.

-Oh, ya veo, disculpa por haberte confundido- musito la albina dando una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa, una muy falsa.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Dante-san!- gritó Lucy quien llego a toda velocidad para esconderse a espaldas del peli blanco, para confusión de los dos albinos -¡Has algo por favor! ¡Están apuntó de atacarse usando magia!-

Efectivamente al parecer todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que eso nunca terminaría solo con golpes. Cana sostenía una carta, mientras un círculo mágico verde se materializaba frente a ella. Gray tenía las manos al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo cuando el círculo azul hizo acto de presencia. Elfman gritaba mientras magia morada cubría su brazo derecho de algún tipo de piedra.

-Es por esto que no son populares chicos- comentó Loke como el anillo de su mano izquierda creó un círculo mágico verde.

-¡Estoy listo!- gritó cierto peli rosa con sus manos rodeadas de fuego.

-¡Rayos! ¡Cúbranse los ojos!- les grito el Saiyan ojiazul, confundiendo a las dos pero de igual manera hicieron caso.

Ambas cerraron los ojos, usando sus brazos para cubrirse como medida adicional. Sin perder un segundo el patrullero del tiempo llevó las manos a los costados del rostro, con los dedos abiertos.

-¡Taiyōken ( **Puño Solar o Bengala Solar)**!- gritó como acto seguido una brillante luz cubrió todo el lugar.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mis ojos!- fue el gritó colectivo por todos los afectados

Algunos se cubrían el rostro con la esperanza de aliviar su vista, mientras otros se sostenían de lo primero que encontraron, como las mesas e incluso de otras personas.

Unos pocos como el caso de Natsu terminaron rodando en el piso hasta que el resplandor se extinguió. Lucy y Mirajane también se vieron afectadas pero en menor medida.

-¡Ya es suficiente mocosos!- bramo una ensombrecida figura que sobrepasaba los cuatro metros de altura.

De repente todos se callaron, ni siquiera se movían. Lucy veía al gigante, paralizada del miedo, Mirajine solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero Dante no se veía afectado siquiera.

-Bienvenido... Maestro Makarov - saludo la ojiazul.

-¡¿Maestro!?- repitió Lucy.

-(Interesante, es una habilidad similar a la de los Namekianos)- razonó el Saiyan, todas las demás personas se habían recuperado, pero prefirieron calmarse.

-¡¿Quién fue el que detuvo todo esté escándalo?!- cuestionó el gigante

-Fui yo- respondió el albino.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. Lucy sólo agachó la mirada incómoda por tanta atención.

-¡FNUUU...!- se quejó el enorme ser cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desprender una ligera corriente de aire y su tamaño se iba reduciendo, hasta revelar a un hombre de edad avanzada y baja estatura. Era casi calvo a excepción de su coronilla, tenía un espeso bigote y poseedor de varias arrugas.

-Mucho gustó jóvenes- saludo el viejo dejando boquiabierta a la maga celestial, ni se diga del ojiazul quien no esperaba que alguien con tanto poder como sentía tuviera semejante estatura, de un saltó el maestro ascendió al balcón del segundo piso, golpeándose la cabeza cerca del final del trayecto -¡Otra vez lo han vuelto a hacer, granujas! ¡Miren la cantidad de papeleo que me mandó esta vez el consejo, aquí no hay más que quejas!-

Hojeando entre los múltiples papeles pronto uno captó su atención.

-Gray- habló mientras el mencionado apretaba los dientes -Realizaste un gran trabajó al encargarte de aquella organización clandestina. Pero te la pasaste desnudó la mayor parte del tiempo, encima robaste la ropa interior de varias casas-

-Pero... ¿No habría sido peor seguir desnudó?- se intentó defender.

-Elfman, se suponía que tu misión era ser la escolta de una persona de clase alta, pero en lugar de eso terminaste dándole una paliza...- el albino de cabello en punta solo apartó la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

-Él dijo que era de hombres pelear con la mente-

Pero no se quedó solo hay, para sorpresa de el Saiyan y la maga celestial. La siguiente fue Cana quien se había tomado trece barriles de alcohol, cargando los gastos a la cuenta del consejo de magia. Loke estaba en la lista por seducir a la nieta de un concejal, además de que por su culpa una agencia de modelaje demandó al gremio, por un daño psicológico en sus empleadas.

-Y tú... Natsu...- mencionó el maestro gremial agachando la cabeza, mientras el Dragón Slayer dejaba de rodar por el piso prestando atención -Te encargaste de derrotar a una familia de ladrones, pero terminaste destruyendo otras siete casas. Quemaste una Iglesia en Freesia. Por tu culpa el Observatorio de Nazuma Ravine se fue a la quiebra... Y lo último fue lo del puerto de Hargeon.

La joven rubia de grandes encantos y el joven guerrero tenían miradas de asombro, ellos habían leído la nota en la revista de Lucy pero no se imaginaban que el causante de todo fuera en mago de cabello color salmón.

-(Que extraño Chronoa-sama nunca nos llamaba la atención si destruirnos cosas durante los patrullajes o que nos reclamará por alguna queja...)- rememoró mientras Makarov seguía leyendo los nombre de las demás hojas, andes de recordar ciertos detalles con una mirada plana-(Ah es verdad, ella era un Kaioshin los únicos que le podía reclamar son los Hakaishin ( **Dios de la Destrucción** )-

-¡Acaso están locos! ¡Ustedes no hacen más que aumentar mis canas!- gritó el mago de corta estatura temblando del enojo, todos los presentes tenían miradas cabizbajas -sin embargo... Al diablo con el Consejo de Magia-

Haciendo arder los papeles el maestro del gremio los arrojó, siendo capturadas por Natsu quien terminó comiéndoselas. Makarov los veía a todos con una mirada que reflejaba sabiduría.

-Ahora escuchen. Cualquier tipo de poder irrazonable nace de alguna razón cierto. La magia tampoco es un milagro, es un talento que solo funciona cuando la energía que fluye dentro de nosotros y la que fluye en la naturaleza están en perfecta armonía...- todos tomaron un semblante serio con las palabras del maestro de Fairy Tail. Lucy observaba todo con asombro, ni siquiera Dante tenía la fuerza para decir algo.

-Es tener una mente fuerte y una gran concentración. Es tomar todo tu ser y concebirla con tu alma. Si solo nos preocupamos por seguir reglas entonces la magia nunca progresara, ¡No se asusten con esos tontos del Consejo y sigan el camino en el que ustedes creen!- continuó mientras una sonrisa se hacía presenté en cada uno de los espectadores -¡Porque eso hará que sigamos siendo el gremio número uno!

Ni un segundo después todos gritaron en júbilo, incluso la maga celestial y el Saiyan tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. Saltando para caer sobre la barra el maestro de avanzada edad avanzo hacía los dos jóvenes, centrando la vista en el ojiazul.

-Gracias por evitar que se destruyera el gremio joven- exclamó con una pequeña reverencia.

-No es nada Makarov-san, aunque creó que con solo verlo a usted ellos se habrían detenido- le respondió.

-Si es posible. Pero díganme ¿Que los trae a Fairy Tail?-

-Bueno aquí mi amiga- señaló a Lucy -Desea unirse a su gremio-

Viendo de reojo a la joven, una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro del hombre de edad.

-Por supuesto que puede, ella es una chica linda después de todo- comentó obteniendo una mirada plana del peli blanco.

-(Genial, encontré a alguien igual al maestro Roshi)- se lamentó observando como la voluptuosa rubia colocaba su mano derecha sobre la barra, mientras Mira presionaba un especie de selló sobre el dorso de esta.

Al removerlo se rebeló la marca del gremio en color rosa.

-¡Whoa! ¡Mira Dante-san, me han puesto el sello de Fairy Tail!- informó la maga rubia con una sonrisa y la mano en alto.

-Felicidades Lucy-san-

-Qué hay de ti chico ¿quieres unirte también?- para Makarov este joven le causaba curiosidad, no sentía magia proveniente de él, pero lograba sentir un poder de algún tipo. Uno que nunca había sentido.

-Bueno... Esté parece ser un lugar muy animado y la idea de unirme la verdad me parece excelente, pero...este como le digo esto...- musito con duda no era como si podría decirle que viene de otro mundo sin que lo crean un loco -¿Podría hablar con usted en un lugar un tanto más privado?-

No comprendía el motivo de aquella solicitud pero de igual modo accedió mientras ambos se dirigían a la oficina del mago. Todo ante la curiosa mirada de algunos otros.

Pero entré todos una maga celestial era la más preocupada.

 **X-XX-En la Oficina de Makarov-XX-X**

El lugar no era lo que uno se esperaría de alguien que ostenta el título de "Mago Santo" como es el caso de Makarov Dreyar. Los únicos muebles que se encontraban en la habitación eran un escritorio no muy grande, con dos sillas al frente. Tres libreros al topé de su capacidad. Una ventana y una pequeña mesa con varios vasos y una jarra con agua.

-¿No es lo que tu esperabas?- preguntó Makarov adivinando los pensamientos del ojiazul.

-Siendo sincero yo espera más cosas. No se tal vez una que otra foto con el Consejo de Magia, un político importante e incluso un Príncipe o un Rey- le respondió el Saiyan con un mirada divertida.

-Nunca he sido un fanático sobre ese tipo de cosas- pronto la sonrisa se esfumó, siendo reemplazado por un semblante serio -ahora joven ¿por qué razón parece inseguro de unirse a este gremio? Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no tienes magia ¿verdad?-

El joven albino se sorprendió por lo que oía, el daba por hecho que los habitantes de este mundo nunca habían sentido el Ki antes. Pero al parecer existían quienes podían sentirlo.

-Siendo honesto, si señor es por eso ¿Está bien que una persona sin magia se una a un gremio de mago?-

-Lo normal en éstos casos seria llamar al Consejo para que ellos decidieran que hacer contigo- habló Makarov observó cómo los músculos del peli blanco se tensaron -Pero no has hecho nada que nos dé razones para hacerlo, solo quiero que respondas a una pregunta...-

Obteniendo de respuesta un asentimiento del ahora relajado Saiyan de ojos azules, el mago continuo.

-¿Eres de alguna forma una amenaza para las personas que conforman este gremio?- finalizo.

Dante se mantuvo tranquilo, de lo poco que aprendió de los gremios fue que la persona frente era el responsable por las vidas de todas las personas del lugar, es normal que se preocupé si algo les representa un riesgo.

-No. No lo soy- respondió firmemente.

-...Ya veo, entonces sólo tengo una cosa que decirte...- cruzando las manos frente a su rostro la seriedad del mago parecía haberse intensificado de ser posible -¡Bienvenido al gremio hijo! ¡Vamos a celebrar!-

El Saiyan ojiazul miraba incrédulo como toda seriedad se volvía añicos cuando el hombre de más edad levantó una tarro de cerveza sacado de quien sabe donde. Incapaz de contenerse Dante se fue de espalda al suelo con todo y silla.

-¡Eso es todo! ¡A pesar de que acabo de decirte que tenerme en este lugar es peligroso, me aceptas así nomas!- gritó reponiéndose de golpe.

-Entonces dime hijo... ¿Por qué viniste a este gremio en primer lugar? ¿Para hacerle compañía a esa chica?- el peli blanco se quedó callado intentando responder.

-Supongo... Que era debido a que no quería estar solo... Otra vez- murmuró lo último pero de igual modo Makarov lo escuchó.

-No tienes un lugar al cual regresar ¿cierto? Entonces no veo razón para negarte el acceso joven, este no es solo un gremio. Es un lugar dónde aquellos que no tienen donde regresar puedan llamar hogar, así como del mismo modo todos los miembros somos una familia- finalizó solemnemente, dejando a un pensativo Saiyan.

-(Familia ¿eh?...)- se repitió cuando una vieja memoria resurgió de entre sus recuerdos.

 **X-XX-** **Flashback-XX-X**

La noche por fin había cubierto el cielo mientras las estrellas brillaban con toda su fuerza y el aire caliente abundaba en el lugar.

-¡Pero realmente podremos hacerlo!- gritó un joven Dante mientras la silueta de otras cinco personas lo miraban fijamente, todos en medió de varias estructuras rocosas.

-¿Acaso no crees que nos sea posible lograrlo?- le respondió una de las figuras cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero siquiera entienden lo que está diciendo...! ¡Estamos hablando de enfrentarnos a todos ellos, eso prácticamente es un suicidio!- bramo el peliblanco con desesperación, la figura más corta y de cabello en punta avanzó hasta poner su mano en el hombro del más joven.

-Si quizás lo sea... Pero no eras tú el que quería cambiar las cosas...- habló con voz calmada, alejando las dudas del ojiazul.

Todos tenían una determinación en los ojos que dejaban un claro mensaje...

No nos detendremos sin importar lo que pase.

-Recuerda pequeño tonto... Somos una familia-

 **X-XX-Fin del** **Flashback-XX-X**

-¿Éstas escuchando lo que digo hijo?- la voz de Makarov lo regresó a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Eh...? Digo, lo siento... Me perdí en unas viejas memorias- comentó con una sonrisa melancólica -Gracias maestro Makarov-san-

-No hay problema, pero todavía necesito que me expliques que es ese poder- recibiendo una mirada interrogante del joven patrullero continuo, después de sacar unas hojas blancas, una pluma y tinta -Es para en caso que el Consejo lo descubra poder explicárselos-

-Supongo que es lo justo. Para empezar debo decirte que mi poder se llama Ki...- sin lugar a dudas esa sería una larga charla.

 **X-XX-Una Hora Después-XX-X**

La explicación le llevó más tiempo del que había imaginado y cuando Makarov por fin dejo salir, al peli blanco le extraño no ver a Lucy por ningún lado.

-Si buscas a la chica nueva acaba de salir con Natsu- comentó cierto peli negro.

-enserio ¿A dónde fueron...? ¿Y dónde está tu ropa?- preguntó el Saiyan observando como Gray se encontraba sentado en la barra solo en ropa interior.

-¡Aahh! ¡Mierda!- gritó al momento de levantarse a buscar su ropa.

-Solo tienes que ignorarlo, él siempre es así- regresando su atención hacía la barra Dante distinguió a una peli marrón de escasas ropas -Mi nombre es Cana por cierto. El chico nudista es Gray-

-Un placer Cana-san- contesto extendiendo la mano.

Contestando el saludó la mujer con adicción al alcohol dio unos ligeros golpes en el banco a su lado, captando el mensaje el ojiazul tomó asiento iniciando una pequeña charla. Un poco alejado de ellos, dos personas de cabellos blancos los observaban con curiosidad o más específico al Saiyan albino.

-Nee-chan... Ese sujetó se parece mucho a...- comentó el más alto incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Lo se Elfman, ellos dos tienen un gran parecido- habló Mirajane quién se encontraba tras la barra limpiando unos vasos, mientras veía de reojo como Cana y Dante seguían platicando hasta que Gray ya vestido se les unió.

-¿Crees que él sabrá algo de ella?- cuestionó el peli blanco de la cicatriz, solo para que se hermana negará con rostro abatido explicándole lo sucedido en su primer encuentro -oh, ya veo-

-¡Oye Mira! ¡Tráeme otras dos cervezas y un barril más!- fue el grito de Cana para la ojiazul.

Cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una sonrisa la camarera respondió con un gesto afirmativo, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con el pedido y mucho a su sorpresa, su hermano se unió al grupo.

-Entonces, Natsu fue al Monté Hakobe en busca de ese tal Macao-san y Lucy decidió ir para ayudarle- resumió el Saiyan después de escuchar la razón de la ausencia de la voluptuosa maga por parte de los demás -¿Y por qué fue a ése sitio en primer lugar? ¿Cana-san?-

-Fue por una misión para eliminar unos Valkan que merodeaban esa zona-

-Son criaturas algo molestas pero últimamente aumentaron su número en gran medida, ahora solo atacan a quien sea que vaya por ahí- completo el mago peli negro.

-Ya entiendo... Estoy un poco preocupado por Lucy, ella no es del tipo de personas que le gusten las peleas- de hecho Dante dudaba que la maga celestial tenga algún interés por cualquier actividad peligrosa.

-¿Y qué hay de Natsu?- preguntó Elfman.

-Soy consciente de las capacidades de Natsu, pero es eso lo que me preocupa... Esperó que no exagere y destruya todo el monté- sin poder evitarlo todos soltaron una pequeña risa ante lo dicho.

-De ése cabeza de flama se podría esperar algo así, pero dudó que tenga el suficiente poder para eso- se burló el peli negro tomando un tragó de la cerveza traída por la mujer albina.

-¡No es de hombres poner en duda la fuerza de tus compañeros Gray!- gritó el más alto de todos.

-Por cierto Dante-san ¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes tres?- Cuestionó Mirajane dándole un tarro al joven extraterrestre.

Dándole un tragó decidió que no tenía sentido guardarse las cosas... De acuerdo quizás solo algunas.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Déjame ver si entendí- exclamó Cana cuando ella y todos los demás terminaron de escuchar la historia del patrullero de tiempo -Conociste a Natsu en Hargeon, donde un sujetó esclavista fingía ser el para atraer a mujeres y le ofreció a Lucy unirse al gremio de ir con el...-

El peli blanco Saiyan asintió.

-Y ése idiota aliento de fuego creía que ese impostor era Igneel, el dragón que lo crío. Pero al saber la verdad terminó dándole la paliza de su vida, llevándose el puerto también- Terminó el mago de cabello negro ya sin camisa.

-Utilizar el nombre de otros para tus propios fines ¡Eso no es de hombres!- bramo Elfman obligando a los que estaban cerca suyo a cubrirse los oídos.

-¿Entonces te unirás al gremio, Dante-san?- preguntó la camarera demasiado alegre.

Despegando la bebida de sus labios el patrullero del tiempo su cabello le cubría los ojos e incluso cruzó los brazos. Todos los demás veían esté comportamiento un tanto preocupados, quizás tocaron un tema delicado. Tanta era su preocupación que ninguno logró distinguir la sonrisa del Saiyan.

-Por supuesto que si- les respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual fue rápidamente compartida por los demás.

-¿En dónde vas a querer que se te coloqué la marca del gremio?- preguntó la camarera albina sosteniendo el selló.

Dante tomó una pose pensativa llevando su mano derecha al mentón, ¿en dónde colocarse la marca? Normalmente no se preocuparía por algo así, pero por la que a llegando apreciar esto era algo muy importante para todas las personas.

-Mmmm... Creó que lo quiero aquí- contestó colocando la mano izquierda sobre la barra, Mirajane sonrió preguntándole "¿de qué color?" -Carmesí con el borde dorado-

Presionando el sello en el dorso de dicha mano este liberó un pequeño brilló. Al levantarlo dejó al descubierto la marca.

-Listo... Ahora eres oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail- comentó la modelo ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Ahora lo siguiente sería buscar una casa- ante eso Gray reaccionó era como si algo le llegará de golpe.

-Sabes, está mañana cuando venía para el gremio vi que había unos departamentos en renta ¿Quieres que te de la dirección?- Habló el ojinegro.

-En serio, muchas gracias amigo- le respondió mientras el mago stripper anotaba todo en un pequeño papel.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Tomar un trabajó?- preguntó Gray sin pantalones

-No creo que eso lo haré mañana ¿por cierto Gray, tu ropa?- Agregó mientras el mago se daba cuenta de su desnudez maldiciendo por lo bajo y desatando la risa de todos.

Pero de pronto todo se volvió silencio cuando un intenso sonido acallo a los demás.

 **¡Gggggrrrrrruuuuuuuu!**

Resonó en todo el lugar, algunos incluso juraban que el edificio completó tembló.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- gritó alguien.

-¿Fue un temblor?- alegó otro.

-¿Fue el rugido de alguna criatura?-

Pero en cierto grupo todos tenían los ojos reducidos a dos puntos negros, esto mientras su vista se posaba en el joven perteneciente a la raza Saiyan.

-Jejeje... Se me había olvidado que Lucy estuvo tan emocionada por llegar hoy que no nos dejó desayunar a Natsu y a mí. Jejeje- se reía nerviosamente Dante sosteniendo su estómago con una mano mientras con la otra se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza sonrojándose.

 **¡Gggrruuu!**

Volvió a rugir esta vez con menos potencia.

-C-claro, entonces ¿qué te gustaría comer?- le preguntó Mira siendo la primera en reaccionar, pero se estremeció igual que los demás cuando una sonrisa adorno el rostro del Saiyan

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas...-

 **X-XX-Un tiempo después-XX-X**

-¡Estamos de Vuelta!- bramo cierto Dragón Slayer abriendo la puerta muy a su modo mientras sostenía a otra persona con Lucy y Happy a su lado derecho.

Dicha persona era un hombre de aparentes treintas. Su cabello era azul peinado hacia atrás, una ligera cantidad de vello facial marcaba la zona del bigote y la barba. Su vestimenta un gran abrigo blanco por fuera y azul por dentro de mangas cortas, el cual cubría una camiseta negra. Pantalones marrones que terminaban con zapatos negros. Aunque lo más curioso eran las vendas que sobresalían por las mangas.

Del lado opuesto un niño pequeño ayudaba a Natsu, usaba una polera verde con cuello celeste y mangas cortas. Con pantalones cortos color marrón claro, también llevaba sandalias.

Mas sin embargo, no obtuvieron respuesta alguna de nadie. Confundidos observaron como la mayoría tenía miradas de asombró e incredulidad, algunos incluso se quedaron con el bocado a centímetros de sus bocas. Fijándose en cierto punto en específico distinguieron la figura de un Saiyan de cabellos blancos.

Dante se encontraba sentado frente a la barra del bar, junto a él gran cantidad de platós vacíos se hallaban apilados.

-¡Phew...! ¡Estuvo delicioso!- gritó después de terminar su plató numero treinta, todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platós ¿Cómo diablos cabía tanta comida en el cuerpo de una persona? -Natsu, Happy que bueno que están de vuelta-

Reaccionando a las palabras del ojiazul varias personas se levantaron de sus lugares, ayudando al peli azul para llevándolo directamente a la enfermería.

-Veo que ya descubrieron el gran apetito de Dante-san, Mira-san- agregó la maga celestial cuando llegó a la barra y tomo asiento a lado del patrullero del tiempo, la modelo de Fairy Tail respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-(No puede ser... *sollozo*... ahora tengo que... *sollozo*... lavar todos estos trastes... *sollozo*)- se lamentaba una chivi Mira con cascaditas de lágrimas -¿Él siempre come así?-

-En realidad no... Ayer comió solo diez platós en cada comida- respondió Lucy.

-Eso fue porque no me dejaste desayunar y mi estómago siempre me pide lo equivalente después- se defendió el ojiazul del universo siete -Bueno dejando eso de lado ¿no tuvieron problemas para rescatar a Macao-san?-

La tarde paso de manera veloz entre la historia de Lucy sobre como el mago peli rosa se enfrentó a aquella bestia mono, solo para descubrí que dicho Valkan usaba el cuerpo de la persona que ellos buscaban y que al final terminaron tratando sus heridas. Dante por su parte contó la reunión que tuvo con el maestro del gremio permitiéndole permanecer en el lugar, mucho a la alegría de la rubia de grandes encantos.

El atardecer por fin se hacía presente y faltaban minutos para el anochecer, y el gremio Fairy Tail se empezaba a vaciar poco a poco.

-Bien ya es hora de irme- comentó el Saiyan levantándose de su asiento -¿Tengo que ir a ver cómo estará ese departamento?

-¿Eh? ¿Encontraste un departamento?- cuestionó la ojimarron imitándolo.

-Más o menos, un sujetó llamado Gray me habló sobre unos departamentos en renta y voy a ver cómo están- pagando por todo lo consumido el ojiazul dio media vuelta listo para irse, mas no esperaba que Lucy rápidamente lo siguiera.

-¡Espera, yo voy contigo!-

-Ah, qué lindo. Una pareja va en busca de su primera casa- agregó Mirajane juntando las manos con una mirada soñadora.

Las mejillas de Lucy ganaron un ligero sonrojo.

-No somos una pareja Mira-san- alegó la ojimarron negando frenéticamente, todo ante la divertida visión de la mujer albina. Pero ambas se quedaron calladas de golpe cuando la presión del lugar disminuyó abruptamente.

-Mira-san voy a pedirte de favor que no hagas bromas de ése tipo, ¿está bien?- no era una pregunta, era una orden. La expresión en su rostro del Saiyan era tal que en otro universo un Saiyan muy de corta estatura y un Namek de ropas moradas tenían un gran sentimiento de orgullo sin saber por qué.

Mira solo respondió con un gestó afirmativo y una sonrisa nerviosa. El peli blanco solo le deseo una buena noche antes de retirarse juntó a la rubia de prominente delantera.

 **X-XX-Universo Siete, Tokitoki City, año 850-XX-X**

Tokitoki City este es el nombre del lugar que funciona tanto como hogar y base de la Patrulla del Tiempo, los encargados de proteger el flujo temporal bajo mando de la Kaioshin del Tiempo. Es una ciudad que se encuentra en un espacio de Reino Celestial.

Hasta hace poco esta podía ser considerada una ciudad muy avanzada, gracias al patrocinio dado por Corporación Cápsula, dotándola de instalaciones óptimas para viajes en el tiempo, entrenamientos y hasta incluyendo negocios de compra y venta. Pero en la actualidad la mayor parte de la ciudad se encontraba en estado de reconstrucción, ni siquiera el enorme reloj de arena en el centro el cual venía siendo la atracción principal del lugar se salvó.

Todo por el ataque del autonombrado "Dios Demonio" Demigra, y de no ser por la ayuda del patrullero invocado por Shenlong y el Súper Saiyajin Son Goku quizás no quedará ni siquiera el polvo del lugar.

Una semana ya ha pasado desde aquél suceso y las calles se encontraban llenas de personas y demás seres de diferentes formas, tamaños e incluso... ¿Tonos de piel? Recogiendo los escombros de todas las edificaciones derribadas antes de amontonarlas en pequeños montones, solo para segundos después unos seres humanoides dispararon un rayo rosa de una antena situada en sus cabezas convirtiéndolos en chocolates, goma de mascar, pasteles e incluso en helados repartiéndolos entre los presentes.

 **X-XX-Nido del Tiempo-XX-X**

Mientras en otra parte después de cruzar un arco-portal se encontraba un lugar conocido como Nido del Tiempo, el lugar más importante de la Ciudad, donde se albergaban todos "los pergaminos del fin y del inició" en donde puede leerse la historia. Incluyendo aquellas en las que la historia es alterada, fue una bendición que este lugar pudo ser salvado de ser destruido ya que eso significaría la desaparición de todo el Universo.

-¡Maldición!- bramo una voz dejando caer su mano contra la mesa en la que estaba sentado -Tampoco hay nada en esta línea de tiempo-

Se trataba de un joven de quizás veinte años, alto y delgado, con cierta musculatura. Tiene ojos azules y el cabello corto de color lila hasta las orejas. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo negro, con una espada atada a la espalda. Un pantalón verde y zapatos cafés.

-Ya ha pasado casi una semana y no hemos encontrado ni un solo indicio que nos diga dónde está el- agregó levantando el rostro el cual dejaba a la vista unas grandes ojeras.

- **Basta Trunks, tienes que calmarte y descansar un poco** \- sugirió otra voz de un ser femenino de estatura comparable a la de cierto monje de cabeza rapada, una tez color malva, orejas puntiagudas que utilizaba unos pendientes amarillos. Su cabello le llegaba por debajo del cuello, de color rosa salmón.

Usaba una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris oscuro, la cual era cubierta por un traje de color rosado con mangas blancas. Un pañuelo amarillo a modo de cinta, unos pantalones morados y botas blancas de taco alto.

-Cómo puede decir eso a si nada mas Kaioshin-sama. ¡Dante lleva cerca de una semana desaparecido!- exclamó el peli lila pasando sus manos por el cabello.

-Too... Kii...- fue el lamentó de un ave de plumaje blanco y amarillo que agachó la cabeza.

- **Vamos no es tu culpa Tokitoki** \- Dijo la Kaioshin de corta estatura acariciando al ave de larga barba para dirigir una mirada tranquilizadora al semi Saiyan - **Él está bien de eso ya nos aseguramos, antes de que Son Goku regresará a su línea temporal le hizo un pequeña visita a Enma Daio-sama y para nuestra fortuna no tenía registro de ningún Saiyan con esas características** -

-¡Pero eso tampoco nos da una pista de donde podría estar!- grito Trunks aún más alterado.

-El que actúes de ese modo tampoco ayudará en algo- replicó una nueva voz que era acompañada por el sonido de tacones al tocar el suelo.

- **¿Cómo van las cosas haya fuera... Yuzuriha?** \- cuestiono la peli rosada Kaio a una joven muy bella de piel clara, de largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, y en lugar de cejas tenía dos singulares marcas en el entrecejo.

Su vestimenta era una larga bufanda roja que le tapaba el cuello, una pequeña chaqueta roja con bordes naranjos sobre unas vendas que le cubrían el pecho, unos shorts blancos. Con vendas en las muñecas y parte de sus piernas, terminando con sandalias de tacón.

-Hasta ahora se han removido los escombros de la mayor parte de las zonas afectadas, así de igual forma se atendieron a todos los heridos. Aunque posiblemente se empiece el proceso de reconstrucción para la próxima semana- finalizó la joven ojiazul entregando unos folders a la líder de la patrulla del tiempo.

- **Eso es algo bueno de escuchar... ¿Y cómo están los demás miembros de su escuadrón?** \- preguntó la mujer de corta estatura con una mirada abatida.

-*Suspiro* ellos están en buen estado físicamente, pero aún siguen preocupados. Aunque todos se intentan mantener distraídos ayudando...- aclaro la rubia -Pero el que se ve más afectado por su desaparición fue Leon-

Yuzuriha y Dante se conocían prácticamente desde que el ojiazul Saiyan llegó por primera vez, de hecho fue poco después de haber sido invocado por el dragón de los deseos. Fue ella quien le explicó el cómo funcionaban todas las cosas en Tokitoki City, algunas semanas después formaron un equipo y antes de darse cuenta el peli blanco formó su propio escuadrón de fuerzas especiales.

- **Eso no es ninguna sorpresa, ustedes tres son casi como hermanos** \- terminó la Kaioshin femenina sacándole una melancólica sonrisa a la guerrera rubia.

Sin importar lo que digan para Yuzuriha el Saiyan albino ha sido lo más cercano a un hermano y ella podría apostar todo lo que tiene en que Dante piensa lo mismo.

-¡Kiiii...! ¡Kiiii...!- gritó el ave de plumaje bicolor aleteando para obtener la atención de lo demás. Al lograrlo emprendió el vuelo a la parte superior del lugar.

-¿Qué le sucede a Tokitoki?- preguntó Trunks extrañado por el comportamiento del animal.

- **Dice que acaba de recordar algo que nos podría ayudar...** \- apenas terminó la frase cuando el guardián regresó y para la curiosidad de los demás traía un nuevo pergamino entre sus garras.

Aterrizando en la mesa lo soltó dejando que este rodará a manos del peli celeste, confundidos todos los presentes se acercaron a Trunks cuando lo tomó.

-Qué raro no recuerdo haber visto este pergamino antes ¿a qué línea del tiempo pertenece, Kaioshin-sama?- sin tener otra opción el joven mitad Saiyan lo abrió.

Ni un segundo después sus ojos así como los de las dos mujeres se abrieron como platós cuando la imagen de dos figuras conocidas se hizo presenté.

-¡Esos son Dante y Demigra!- grito Yuzuriha, mientras los tres veían los eventos transcurridos después del intento fallido del demonio peli rojo por destruir todo el nido del tiempo.

Estaba de más decir lo sorprendidos que se encontraban cuando el demonio reveló su verdadera forma, ni siquiera la Kaio peli rosada tenía conocimiento de eso. El ambiente se volvió tenso cuando ambos contrincantes estaban decididos a acabar de una vez por todas la pelea.

El semblante de todos paso de serio a uno de miedo y angustia cuando aquél cristal golpeó la cabeza del peli blanco solo para ser impactado por el demonio, pero su preocupación aumento cuándo Dante fue absorbido por la fisura y Demigra lo siguiera a los pocos segundos, ambos terminaron frente a frente en lo que parecía una ciudad junto al mar. Las imágenes se empezaron a oscurecer cuando la figura del Saiyan se hizo visible encontrándose acostado en la camilla de algún hospital con todo el cuerpo vendado, antes de que el pergamino se "apagará"

-...- todo fue silencio en la habitación, el reciente descubrimiento causó dos cosas en los presentes.

La primera fue alegría, su amigo, figura de hermano se encontraba vivo, con algunos huesos rotos quizás, pero vivo.

La segunda era preocupación, el albino estaba vivo si... ¿pero dónde estará? Por lo poco que se mostró parecía ser alguna ciudad de la tierra.

- **¡Yuzuriha! ¡Junta al resto de su escuadrón y diríjase a la tierra! ¡Esta es una orden de gran prioridad!** \- ordenó la mujer de piel malva sin dejar lugar a una objeción.

-¡C-claro Kaioshin-sama! Entonces me retiró... Después regresare con los demás- tan sólo alcanzó a decir eso antes de correr a la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola de golpe.

Trunks decidió darle una última repasada a los pergaminos del fin y del inicio, todo sin percatarse de la figura escondida entre las sombras seguía los pasos de la rubia de largó cabello.

- **(Creó que era inevitable que ellos dos se reúnan)** -se decía mentalmente la peli rosa.

 **X-XX-En el Pasillo-XX-X**

Yuzuriha corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, por fin después de varios días de angustia, al fin habían encontrado una pista que los guiará hasta su amigo.

-¡Yuzuriha-nee!- exclamó una voz la cuál le hizo detenerse, la mujer distinguió como una pequeña figura se acercaba a su posición.

-¿Que sucede... Leon?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de la guerrera revelando a un niño de quizás doce o trece años. Cabello de un pálido rojo con un peinado que recordaba al primer Saiyan criado en la tierra, con una cinta negra a la altura de la frente, ojos negro y tez clara.

Llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón de color gris, una cinta de color amarillo a juego con un par de muñequeras y unos zapatos negros. También usa capa roja.

-¿Sabes qué siempre me pareció rara tu forma de combinar los estilo de Bardock-san y Piccolo-san?- agregó la guerrera, más el niño ignoró la último.

-¡Lo encontraron!- gritó el ahora identificado Leon -¡¿Por fin encontraron a Ni-san?!-

La rubia dudo, él era como su hermano pequeño, además también se encontraba preocupado por la desaparición del Saiyan peli blanco. Suspirando tomo su decisión viendo con seriedad al peli rojo.

-Encontramos un indicio, pero eso no nos dice mucho- respondió.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte... Yo también quiero encontrar a Nii-san- pronunció juntando las palmas frente a su rostro, agachado la mirada.

-...- no recibió respuesta alguna, extrañado el pequeño ojinegro levantó la vista -Leon quiero que vallas y encuentres a los demás, y si después regresas con ellos dejaré que formes parte de la misión ¿Quedó claro?-

El miedo del niño se transformó rápidamente en alegría para salir corriendo en la dirección que llegó. Yuzuriha por su parte no pudo contener una sonrisa propia hasta que el peli rojo estuviera a una buena distancia, dio media vuelta.

-Sé que estás ahí... Así que sal de una buena vez- la seriedad que había en esa oración era tal que cualquiera retrocedería lo quisiera o no.

El sonido de paso se volvió presenté mientras una figura masculina salía detrás de un pilar.

-Ho-hola Yuzuriha- habló con nerviosismo, todo mientras los ojos de la rubia de singulares cejas se suavizaban.

-hola... Yuu-san- .

 **X-XX-Universo ?, Ciudad de Magnolia, año 784-XX-X**

Un nuevo día llegó y en Magnolia los habitantes se levantaban para empezar a disfrutarlo, los negocios abrían esperando buenas ventas, mientras otras personas se preparaban para sus trabajos correspondientes. Y un poco alejado de la ciudad, en el bosque cercano se podía respirar un aire de paz y tranquilidad...

 **¡Booommm!**

... Quizás no de tanta tranquilidad...

 **¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!**

El sonido de pequeñas explosiones resonaba en el lugar alejando a todo animal y ave que estuviera en la cercanía, en medio de todo se encontraba el guerrero de blancos cabellos con la mano apuntando a un árbol frente a él.

 **¡Boom!**

Y el pobre árbol terminó convirtiéndose en simples astillas y pedazos de leña. Todo el lugar alrededor del patrullero del tiempo se encontraba llenó de pedazos de madera, incluso uno que otro cráter.

-M-mal... dicion... es justo... como temía...- dijo de manera pausada, una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo -No sólo fue mi capacidad para sentir el ki... También mi fuerza, mi velocidad y mi Ki se ven afectadas-

Todo comenzó cuando Dante juntó a Lucy dejaron el gremio el día de ayer con rumbo a la dirección que Gray le dio. Fue una suerte que eran dos los departamentos que se rentaban, todo amueblado y solo por 70,000 Jewels. Después de una buena noche de sueño el reloj interno del peli blanco, desarrollado gracias al entrenamiento/tortura de Piccolo.

Sabiendo que le era imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo decidió ir a entrenar un poco, no le costó mucho hallar el lugar adecuado a una distancia suficiente para no molestar a nadie empezó.

... Y fue gracias a eso que descubrió algo muy desafortunado para el...

Su Ki, fuerza, velocidad y resistencia se encontraban muy reducidos de lo que originalmente tenía. Antes Dante podía recibir un Kamehameha de Goku en Súper Saiyaji pesar de ganar una buena cantidad de heridas todavía podría seguir peleando. Pero ahora podía apostar a que recibir directamente un ataque de Raditz lo podría matar inmediatamente.

-Por qué de Raditz... Hubiera preferido todavía que fuera alguien del nivel de Nappa- se lamentó de rodillas y rodeado de una extraña aura azul, que no era de su Ki -Doy gracias a Kami-sama de que Vegeta-san no esté aquí, porque me terminaría moliendo a golpes si se llegará a enterar-

 **X-XX-Imaginación de Dante-XX-X**

-¡Insecto!- gritó el Príncipe de los Saiyans frente s su pobre victi... Digo alumno -¡¿Como que perdiste la mayor parte de tu poder?!-

-¡Pero ya le dije que ni siquiera yo sé por qué pasa esto!- le respondió el ojiazul retrocediendo varios pasos.

-¡No me importan tus patéticas escusas! ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo terminé desperdiciando por entrenarte!- bramo el Saiyan de pésimo temperamento -¡Haaa!

Un resplandor inundó el lugar con aquel gritó y cuando este se calmó la piel del Dante se puso pálida como su cabello, cuando una sonrisa lunática apareció en el rostro de Vegeta. El negro de su cabello a igual que sus ojos fueron reemplazados por un color azul celeste.

-Entonces qué tal si te doy un entrenamiento intensivo como castigo- sentenció el peli celeste mientras su alumno hizo lo más inteligente que cualquiera haría en esta situación...

... Volar como alma que persigue el mismísimo Hakaishin… Con su maestro dándole caza.

 **X-XX-Fin de la imaginación-XX-X**

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, quizás fue solo su imaginación pero esperaba que eso nunca suceda.

-Maldición... Creó que necesitó algo con qué desahogarme- levantándose estiró el cuerpo en un intento por destensar los músculos. La presencia de una persona con la que había interactuando mucho últimamente se hizo presente sacándole una ligera sonrisa -Creo que ya encontré con qué-

-¡Dante!- gritó con emoción un joven mago de fuego mientras corría al encuentro del Joven Saiyan, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era su siguiente acción.

Corriendo sin detenerse Natsu dio un salto a los pocos metros de Dante, mientras su brazo se posicionaba en escuadra y su puño se rodeaba de fuego. El patrullero Saiyan respondió sujetando el antebrazo de Natsu y desviando su golpe al suelo.

Mas no esperaba que el mago utilizará su mano como punto de apoyo, un aumentó en la temperatura le confundió dejándole sólo sentir como el pie en llamas del peli rosa chocaba contra el ladeándole el rostro. Aprovechando esto el Dragón Slayer se impulsó creando distancia entre ambos.

Recomponiéndose una sonrisa de abrió pasó en el rostro del ojiazul, la cual fue regresada por el ojinegro. Sin perder ni un segundo ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Salamander soltó un golpe cubierto de fuego en dirección del rostro de su adversario. Solo para que este se agachara a escasos centímetros del golpe, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

-¡Agh!- gritó el peli rosa cuando el codo del guerrero chocó en sus costillas, impulsándolo hasta el suelo donde terminó rodando antes de levantarse de un ágil movimiento.

Las mejillas de Natsu se inflaron antes de soltar una llamarada de gran tamaño, el fuego se precipitó en dirección del guerrero del universo siete, quien siquiera se movió recibiendo el ataque de lleno. El peli rosa volteó hacía todas las direcciones intentando ubicar al Saiyan, de lo poco que recordaba de aquel conflicto en Hargeon era que Dante tenía una gran velocidad.

-¡Ha!- se escuchó de pronto y los ojos de Natsu se abrieron cuando un anillo de energía amarillo se cerró a la altura de su abdomen aprisionando sus brazos también. (1)

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- gritó/preguntó al intentar infructuosamente deshacer el anillo con su propia fuerza.

-¡Hyaaa- la voz del ojiazul le hizo voltear solo para ver con la boca abierta como salía de entre las llamas con la ropa ligeramente chamuscada, la mandíbula del mago fue cerrada de golpe, literalmente, por el puño de Saiyan de cabellos blancos mandando a Natsu por los aires.

-¡Prepárate, Natsu! ¡Recibe el Haikyūken ( **Golpe de Voleibol** )! (2)- sentenció entrelazado las manos con el compás de las piernas abierto.

El Dragón Slayer comenzó a caer, pero antes de siquiera tocar el suelo el peli blanco apareció debajo de él.

-¡Uno!- gritó al golpear a Natsu como si fuera la pelota de dicho deporte. Incapaz de entender que pasaba el usuario de fuego solo alcanzó a sentir un nuevo golpe en la espalda que lo mandó a aire otra vez, acompañado de la voz de Dante -¡Dos!-

Dando un saltó hasta posicionarse a la altura de la pelota humana levantó el brazo izquierdo.

 **¡BAM!**

Resonó cuando el manotazo conectó en el estómago del Dragón Slayer, el aire abandonó sus pulmones mientras su boca se abría en un golpe silencioso. Lo último que recordó ver fue el suelo acercándose antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

 **X-XX-Tiempo después, Departamento de Dante-XX-X**

-¡ah! ¿Alguien se fijó de qué color eran las escamas de ese dragón?- pregunto el peli rosa al despertar bastante confundido al no reconocer la habitación donde se encontraba.

-¡Natsu!- gritó su amigo de pelaje azul abrazándolo.

-Qué bueno que al fin despiertas...- la voz de cierto peli blanco le trajo el recuerdo de su pequeño enfrentamiento y antes de ponerse a reclamar un plató con huevo, tocino y un vaso de jugó fue colocado frente a él.

Ni un segundo después el plató fue prácticamente arrancado de su mano, antes de ser tragado por el hijo adoptivo del dragón. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su amigo y después de pasarle un plató con dos pescados a Happy, el Saiyan se unió a ellos.

-Ése fue un buen golpe ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- cuestionó el mago con la boca llena de comida.

-Un amigo de mi sensei me lo enseñó, pero tú ¿cómo me encontraste?- en respuesta el mago ojinegro dio una sonrisa astuta mientras señalaba su nariz -¿Por mi olor?-

-Sí, yo tengo un mejor olfato que las demás personas... Además de que por alguna razón tienes el olor de un mono- terminó el Dragón Slayer con una pequeña risa sacándole una vena en la frete al ojiazul.

-B-bueno dejando de lado los olores ¿cómo sigue Macao-san?- la molestia era apenas contenida en su voz pero decidió dejarlo pasar cambiando el tema.

-Él se encuentra bien, después de que llegamos fue llevado al médico dónde lo atendieron. Pero su hijo decidió quedarse con el...- a la mente del Saiyan llegó la memoria de un niño que los acompañaba el otro día -Los Valkan son monstruos que sobreviven tomado el cuerpo de otros seres.

-(¿Tomar el cuerpo de otros? Eso es algo similar a lo que hizo el idiota de Zamazu. Aunque él lo logró con ayuda de las súper esferas del dragón... ¿Dragón? ¿Me preguntó si...?) Oye Natsu, tú fuiste criado por un dragón ¿verdad?- el mencionado respondió con un gestó afirmativo pero se veía claramente confundido -¿Alguna vez te mencionó algo sobre las esferas del dragón o de un dragón llamado Shenlong?-

El peli rosa se quedó pensativo poniendo a trabajar sus neuronas, la pocas qué no pensaban solamente en peleas. Al final para decepción y un poco de alegría para el Saiyan de cabello blanco su escucha solo negó.

-No lo siento, Igneel nunca me habló de algo como eso. Aunque tampoco hablaba mucho sobre otros dragones-

-Está bien no te preocupes- tomando un tragó de su vaso Dante se relajó, por lo menos no tendrá que preocuparse por algo como que un idiota dese la inmortalidad.

-¿No venías a preguntarle algo importante, Natsu?- habló por primera vez Happy cuando su plató se quedó vacío.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- exclamó alegremente, el ojiazul solo alzó una ceja cuando la sonrisa del Dragón Slayer se hizo presenté.

 **X-XX-Habitación de Lucy-XX-X**

-¿Hacer un equipo?- preguntó Lucy, hace escasos minutos que había despertado y después de un rápido baño alguien tocó a su puerta. Se trataba de Natsu, Happy y Dante.

-Si. Happy me explicó que las personas que muestran mejores actitudes para trabajar juntos suelen formar equipos, de esta forma las los trabajos son más sencillos que si lo hicieras sólo- finalizó la explicación el ojiazul con Natsu a su lado, dejando a una pensativa rubia -(No es muy diferente de cómo lo hacemos en la patrulla del tiempo. A parte me ayudará a conocer más de este mundo)-

Happy por el contrario de los humanos y el Saiyan se encontraba bailando con lo que en opinión del albino sería un muñeco de nieve con nariz de cono. Él era Nicola el espíritu celestial del canino menor, aunque Lucy le término llamando Plue.

-¡Es una buena idea!- exclamó chocando la palmas con el mago y el guerrero

-¡Entonces por qué no empezamos de una vez!- bramo Natsu colocando una hoja de papel sobre la mesa. Lucy lo tomó para leerlo con Dante a su lado.

-Solo tenemos que tomar un libró de la mansión de alguien llamado Duque de Evaroo... ¡Y nos pagarán 200,000 Jewels!- gritó anonada por el pagó.

-Eso significaría que nos tocaría de a 50,000 Jewels a cada uno- razonó el peli blanco, pero algo en la hoja le llamó la atención -¿Qué es eso último que dice?

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde?- preguntó mientras el Saiyan de orbes azules le señalaba la parte de interés.

"El Duque Evaroo"

*Peligro

"¡Este hombre es un mujeriego, un pervertido y un hentai! ¡Anda en busca de una criada rubia!"

-...- todo fue silencio en la habitación, la vista del peli blanco fue del papel y después a Natsu, papel, Natsu, papel, Natsu, Lucy, hasta que comprendieron las implicaciones de las palabras escritas en él.

-Ahhhh... ¡Me engañarse!- lloró la maga celestial sin apartar la vista de la hoja.

 **¡BAM!**

Se escuchó en toda la habitación, sacando de su estado de shock a Lucy. Confundida se enfocó en el Dragón Slayer quién estaba tirado en el suelo con una delgada línea de humo saliendo de su frente, mientras el joven de origen extraterrestre estaba de pie a su lado con el brazo en alto en un golpe de karate.

-¡No abuses de la gente idiota!- suspiro levantándolo -¿Existe alguna forma de cancelar esto?-

-No... Después de escogerse él trabajó Mira toma los datos y se los manda al cliente para infórmale- al ver incapacidad de su compañero Happy decidió contestar.

-¡Maldición...! Lo siento Lucy-

-No pasa nada. Ahora que lo pienso este trabajo es muy sencillo- habló Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?- cuestionó el gato azul.

-Si, al fin y al cabo... Este será mi primer trabajo. ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!- finalizó con determinación y sin poder evitarlo los dos muchachos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces que estamos esperando ¡Vamos!- agregó Natsu con júbilo levantando el brazo izquierdo siendo imitado por los demás.

-¡Claro!-

Hoy había nacido un nuevo equipo conformado por un Dragón Slayer, una maga Celestial y un miembro de la raza guerrera más poderosa... Y también un gato. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a estos jóvenes? Sera algo realmente interesante de ver.

 **X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

-Hola soy Goku- saludó un chivi Saiyan con dos figuras a su lado.

-Hola me llamó Mirajane, pero pueden llamarme Mira- continuo la chivi albina con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Lucy- término la chivi ojimarron en una pose coqueta.

-En este capítulo vimos cómo Dante por fin llegó al gremio de Fairy Tail- habló Mira.

-Y para nuestra sorpresa se encontraba llenó de gente muy singular- continuó chivi Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa -Pero al final terminamos formando un equipo

-Además de que por fin sabemos algo sobre los patrulleros del tiempo del universo siete- comentó el peli negro dejando confundidas a las otras dos -¿Quiénes habrán sido las personas que aparecieron durante aquél recuerdo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su pasado?-

-Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "Fairy Tail Xenoverse " llamado...

"Una maga con armadura. La primera misión real de Lucy"

-Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...-

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Bueno este fue el capítulo tres, como ya había aclarado antes estos capítulos son para la introducción y adaptación de mi OC a Earthland en el siguiente las cosas se pondrán más serías se los juro.

¿Cómo estuvo la pequeña pelea de Dante y Natsu? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así.

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1): Gyarakutuka Dōnatsu ( **Dona Galáctica** ) (como se dio a conocer en mi país) es una técnica que aprender al volverte alumno de Gotenks.

(2): Haikyūken ( **Golpe de Voleibol** ) es la primera técnica que te enseña Ten Shin Han.

 **Review:**

 **Reader912:**

Me alegra que te guste mi historia y si entiendo tu punto, Dante no le dio la paliza a Bora por dos razones. La primera porqué Aquarius lo interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera y la segunda debido a que Dante no tenía ninguna razón personal para hacer, como fue el caso de Natsu. ¿Enserio Dante da esa imagen? Pues no, él no es un personaje perfecto. Creo que los mejores ejemplos de ese tipo de personajes son los Naruto Dios que abundan en su sección.

 **Guest (alister 01):**

Me da gusto que mi historia te haga pensar así amigo y gracias por la sugerencia pero no, soy un novato en esto y todavía no creo tener la capacidad para algo así. Si la historia se presta (o si me convencen) posiblemente agregue a alguien más, si no pues seguiré solo con Lucy. Pondré una pista en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Optimus117** :

Gracias compañero. Si Dante podrá transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, pero después de analizarlo bien llegue a la conclusión de que será algo similar al Dragón Force de Natsu. Como leyeron las habilidades de mi OC se ven limitadas debido a diversos factores que ya pensé. Esto es porqué al finalizar el juego estas por principios de Dragón Ball Súper y de por si con todo el poder serias una clase de Saitama y no creó tener la suficiente capacidad para crear una historia genial con alguien que vence a su enemigos con un solo golpe.

Bueno sin más me despido, cuídense.

PD: Como leyeron en este capítulo Dante tiene un escuadrón necesitó que si ustedes quieren o han jugado el videojuego, que me manden información de sus OC. No soy bueno creando varios OC de por si crear el pasado del mío me costó un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Solo se aceptarán un Saiyan, un Namek, un Majin y un Demon Frost (raza de Freezer)

Sayonara.


	4. Cap 04: La Maga con Armadura

Fairy Tail Xenoverse: Clash of Two Worlds

-Hola- Persona y extraterrestre hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona y extraterrestre pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

* **Onomatopeya de sonido** *

- **X** - **XX** - **XXX** - **XX** - **X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

-¡Kienzan ( **Disco cortador de ki** )!-técnica, ataque o magia.

Capítulo 04: La Maga con Armadura. La Primera Misión Real de Lucy.

 **X-XX-Mansión del Duque Everlue-XX-X**

-¡Disculpe...! ¡He venido por el puesto de trabajó!- gritó Lucy frente a las puertas de la mansión vestida con un uniforme de criada de falda corta hasta la mitad de los muslos, unas calcetas blancas y un pequeño chaleco negro encima de una blusa blanca y el cabello recogido en dos coletas -(Esto será muy fácil. Sólo tengo que convertirme en la favorita del Duque buscar el libro, quemarlo y listo.)-

-¡Ánimo Lucy!/ ¡Buena suerte!/ ¡Tú puedes!- la motivaron Natsu, Happy y Dante escondidos detrás de un árbol.

Hace poco que llegaron a la ciudad de Shirotsume, por desgracia para Natsu ya que ni Happy, ni Dante conocían la ubicación no les quedó de otra que viajar en carreta hasta que llegaron. Momento que aprovecho Lucy para comprar un traje criada como especificó el peli rosa, solo para descubrir que eso era una simple broma. Dejaron de lado eso para dirigirse a la casa del cliente un hombre llamado Kirby Melón a discutir los términos de la misión, la cual consistía en tomar prestado, por no decir robar un libro llamado "Day Break" que está en la biblioteca personal de Everlue. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse que la recompensa aumentó hasta los 2, 000,000 de Jewels.

-¡Hieek!- exclamó la rubia asustada cuando el suelo se despedazo y de un agujero surgió una mujer de dos metros de cabello rosa, grotesco aspecto y con uniforme de criada.

-¿Vienés por el puesto?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-¡Whoa!- fue su única respuesta más la mujer la ignoró.

-Boyoyoyooon. ¿Me has llamado?- emergiendo del mismo hoyo pareció un hombre de edad mayor, aunque su estatura es muy baja. Tiene el pelo castaño en el centro de la cabeza y un gran bigote negro.

Su cara es alargada, tiene unas orejas puntiagudas y una gran barbilla. Viste con ropa elegante y costosa de un color negro. Sin decir una palabra empezó a inspeccionar a Lucy, mucho a la incomodidad de esta pues prácticamente se la estaban comiendo con la mirada, pero se mantuvo firmé solo por el dinero.

-¡Rechazada...! Vete a tu casa, fea.- le contestó en menos de cinco segundos, Lucy sintió como si le hubieran golpeando directo en la cara. El suelo se volvió a remover cuando otras cuatro figuras salieron de él, se trataba de otras criadas francamente... Horribles -Solo las chicas más hermosas pueden trabajar para mí. Boyoyoyo...-

-Oh, señor-

-Usted es tan amable-

-Ufuuuun-

-¡Vamos vete a tu casa, fea! ¡Fuera, fuera!-

Entre los árboles Natsu y Happy tenían miradas planas, mientras el rostro del Saiyan ser tornaba azul.

-(¿Qué diablos pasa con los gustos de este tipo?)- se preguntó mentalmente al observar como Lucy les daba la espalda al hombre de extraños gustos y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar con los chicos -O-oye Lucy, vamos no hagas caso el solo...-

Mas sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos cuando la maga celestial los paso de largo, antes de recargarse en un árbol abrazando sus rodillas y ser rodeada de una aura depresiva.

-Eres una inútil.- le reclamó el apodado Salamander.

-Aye.- agregó el gato, soltando un pequeño gritó poco después.

-¡¿Acaso nunca les enseñaron cómo comportarse con una chica?!- recriminó el peli blanco al golpearlos dejando a Natsu con el rostro medió enterrado en el suelo y a Happy que con ojos llorosos se acariciaba la cabeza en un intento por calmar el dolor.

-Vamos, vamos. No tienes que tomar esto tan a pecho.- la intentó consolar el ojiazul dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Lucy por su parte levanto la mirada con cascaditas de lágrimas.

-Ya lo sé... E-es solo que... Que yo...- murmuro levantándose en el acto, frunciendo el ceño y echando humo aún con lágrimas -¡Yo nunca perdonaré a ese viejo pervertido!-

-Esto significa que hay un cambio de planes. Comienza la "Operación T"- habló Natsu con tierra en el rostro, chocando su puño contra su palma. Siendo apoyado por un "Aye" por parte del gato.

-¿Y en que consiste esa operación?- cuestionó el Saiyan del universo siete, observando todo con una gota de sudor -Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no terminará bien.-

 **X-XX-Poco después-XX-X**

-¡Todavía no me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo pueden rechazar dos millones de Jewels así de simple?!- fue el gritó llenó de frustración de cierta rubia de gran pechonalidad.

Después de colarse en la mansión encontraron el libro, no había sido tan difícil. Pero antes de completar él trabajó, Lucy reconoció el nombre del autor, pidiendo que por lo menos la dejarán leerlo, y cuando ella lo hizo había encontrado algún secreto en el libro.

Se vieron obligados a luchar contra el Duque, quien también era un mago de Espíritus celestiales y usó un espíritu llamado Virgo. Después de derrotarlo, tomaron el libro de vuelta con Kirby y Lucy le reveló que el libro era para él, por parte de su padre.

-No acabamos nuestra misión, si aceptábamos el dinero habríamos manchado el nombre de Fairy Tail.- le respondió Natsu sin detenerse o voltear a verla.

-Aye.-

-¡Pero todo salió bien! ¡¿Qué importa lo demás?!- reclamo desesperada hasta que una mano toco su hombro.

-¿Y tú estarías bien cobrando esa cantidad de dinero a una persona que claramente no lo tiene?- le preguntó Dante mientras Lucy solo aparto la mirada con un puchero -Además ¿hubieras aceptado la misión de saberlo?-

-¡Claro qué si...! Posiblemente...- grito para murmurar lo último.

-Pero debo admitir que me sorprendes, si tu no hubieras venido con nosotros posiblemente nunca nos habríamos dado cuenta de aquel secreto.- le alabó el peli blanco.

La maga rubia sonrió ante el halago, se sentía bien que alguien reconociera su esfuerzo.

-Esa persona, antes de ser escritor era un mago ¿no es así?- cuestionó Natsu

-Aye... De seguro debió ser muy poderoso si su magia no desapareció después de treinta años.- respondió el gato.

-Cuando él era joven pertenecía a un gremio al igual que nosotros. Y fue escribiendo libros basados en sus aventuras. Me gustaría algún día ser como el...- se decía a sí misma en pose pensativa.

-Lo sabía...- agregó de manera burlona el Dragon Slayer confundiendo a la voluptuosa rubia y al Saiyan peli blanco -Lo que tratabas de ocultarnos aquella ocasión... ¡Es una historia escrita por ti, ¿verdad?!-

Por la mente de ojiazul paso un fugas recuerdo de antes de que se formara su equipo, en aquel momento Natsu encontró un pequeño montón de hojas. Y antes de siquiera leerlas Lucy se la arrebato, alejándolo de una patada.

-Debe ser por eso que te gustan tanto los libros- habló el gato observando divertido como el rostro de Lucy se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Pronto surgieron una serie de reclamos y amenazas por parte de la maga, la mayoría solo para que ninguno de los dos le contará a nadie. Pero el rostro del guerrero se tornó serio.

-(Políticos corruptos, mercenarios e incluso escritores. Es increíble que incluso personas que no han recibido el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que nosotros los patrulleros, sean capaces de usar magia.)- razonó el Saiyan de orbes zafiro, tenía que preparar un informé completo antes de que regresará a Tokitoki City -(Aunque solo el 10% de su población pueden usarla, existen grandes diferencias entre cada usuario.)-

Su vista se posó en Natsu, él podía manejar el fuego e incluso comerlo. Nadie en la patrulla del tiempo tenía algo equivalente. Añadiendo el hecho de que fue entrenado por un dragón, era obvio que aquel entrenamiento debió de haber sido muy riguroso. Y aunque Dante no tenía un rastreador podría asegurar sin lugar a dudas que el peli rosa ya había sobrepasado el límite humano.

-(Pero tiene el mal hábito de ser imprudente e impaciente, lo cual puede costarle caro en una batalla seria.)- pensó notando como Natsu ignoraba las amenazas de Lucy, y alegaba que nadie querrá leer su novela, algo a lo cual ella no sabía en qué sentido tomarlo.

Ahora se enfocó en la joven rubia. Ella no era un combatiente. De lo poco que ha visto de sus espíritus celestiales parece que cada uno tiene su propia forma de pelear, por ejemplo Aquarius almacenaba una gran cantidad de agua y la combinaba con su magia para realizar ataques, sin importar si son de largo o corto alcance. Pero Cancer el espíritu que recientemente conoció, utilizaba unas tijeras por arma principal... Por más raro que eso sonara, para realizar cortes rápidos y precisos.

Aunque lamentaba el no poder haber visto las capacidades de Virgo.

-(Pero esa dependencia tampoco es buena, si se queda sin poder mágico estará indefensa en contra su enemigo... ¿Debería de ayudarla dándole un poco de entrenamiento?)- se propuso para segundos después desechar la idea, le pareció escuchar una voz llamándole por su nombre pero decidió ignorarlo -(Pero que estoy diciendo... Solo estaré aquí por un tiempo, posiblemente unas semanas, de nada serviría eso)-

-¡Dante-san!- le hablaron con la voz ligeramente alzada, pero él seguía sin hacer caso. En su lugar elevó la vista observando el cielo.

-(Me preguntó ¿que estarán haciendo los demás...? Yuzuriha probablemente estará dándoles órdenes a todos los demás...)- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar lo estricta que era su figura de hermana mayor -(Pero el que más me preocupa es Leon. Esperó que no haga nada imprudente mientras tanto.)-

-¡Dante-san!- el dolor lo invadió cuando le gritaron directamente en su oído derecho.

-¡Uah! ¡¿Q-que pasa?! ¡Nos atacan!- preguntó/gritó el miembro de la raza guerrera, tomando su postura de pelea. Más un coscorrón lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le gritó Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos... Ejejeje- se reía de manera nerviosa el peli blanco, mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Je... Si quieren nos podemos retirar- la burlona voz de cierto mago con tendencia a sacarse la ropa, le hizo reconocer su presencia.

-¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el albino, mientras la ojimarron se quedó callada y con un gran sonrojo al entender a lo que se refería el mago.

-Vengo de completar un trabajó... Y este es el camino más rápido para llegar a Magnolia.- se explicó el peli negro mientras chocaba frentes con Natsu -Además de que me meteré en problemas si no regresó pronto-

Sin poder evitarlo los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail preguntaron por qué ello.

-Erza... Está a punto de regresar- finalizó causando que una expresión de incredulidad y nerviosismo se plasmara en el rostro del Dragon Slayer.

-¿Erza? Acaso no es ella...-

-La maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail- terminó la oración Happy con un pecado en la boca.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Quiero conocerla!- casi grito Lucy con extraña alegría.

-Aunque no comparto el mismo entusiasmo que Lucy-san, también tengo curiosidad ¿Qué tipo de persona es?- cuestionó el Saiyan peli blanco.

-Da Miedo- le respondieron inmediatamente Natsu, Happy y Gray en sincronía.

-¿Salvaje?-

-¿Monstruosa?-

-¡Aun más terrible que un demonio!-

Por la mente de Lucy paso la imagen de una gran figura femenina, la cual destruía casas y escupía fuego por la boca. Todo ante la aterrada vista de varias personas.

-(Con que la maga más poderosa del gremio... Las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes)- pensó el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

 **X-XX-Al día siguiente-XX-X**

Era una animada mañana en el gremio de Fairy Tail, no tanto para llegar a una de sus clásicas peleas, pero de igual manera era agradable.

-Entonces ¿que trabajó deberíamos tomar?- preguntó Dante tras darle una mordida a un gran pedazo de carné asada.

-Hrmmm...- musito Lucy al llevarse un dedo a la boca en una posición reflexiva al miraba el tablero de trabajos. Hoy se vistió con una camisa roja y una falda rosa.

-Encontrar un brazalete mágico... Retirar el hechizo de un bastón maldito... Predecir la fortuna con magia... ¡¿Cazar un monstruo en un volcán?!- Gritó al final en estado de shock a una solicitud de este tipo.

-(Wow... Las misiones de los magos son más variadas... A diferencia de la que se encontraban en la patrulla del tiempo.)- se dijo mentalmente el ojiazul.

-Si encuentra algo que les interese, solo avísenme. El maestro se encuentra en una reunión.- habló Mirajane, detrás de la barra. Dándoles le una sonrisa a los nuevo miembro.

-¿Una reunión, de qué?- preguntó el albino, al verificar que el maestro no se encontraba en el lugar donde por lo general se sentaba.

-Todos los Maestro gremiales se reúnen cada cierto tiempo.- respondió Mirajane.

-Es una reunión donde Maestros de diferentes provincias vienen a informar acerca de las actividades de sus gremios. Es diferente de la reunión del Consejo, pero... uhmmm... supongo que puede ser un poco confuso.- admitió la ojiazul al dirigirse a un hombre con un frondoso cabello castaño claro. Utilizando un sombrero con punta decaída, rodeada por una franja amarilla. Poseedor de un cuerpo redondo, pero es solamente el torso ya que sus brazos y piernas tienen una contextura delgada.

-Reedus ¿Me prestas tu lápiz mágico...?- el ahora identificado Reedus sonrió y le tendió una pluma de aspecto normal musitando un "Claro"

Mirajane sonrió y comenzó a escribir sorprendiendo al patrullero. El lápiz mágico era un objetó que permite escribir en el aire.

-Las personas que están en la cima del mundo de la magia son los diez miembros del Consejo, los cuáles están relacionados con el gobierno. Su trabajó es poner orden a todo lo que pasa en el mundo.- explicó la camarera albina, terminando el diagrama de lo que el sistema de los gremios.

-(Eso explica por qué querían hablar conmigo después de aquella la pelea contra Demigra.)- concluyó el Saiyan. Mira parpadeo confundida, podría jurar que el collar de Dante había liberado un leve resplandor azul.

-Y también juzgan a los magos que cometen crímenes. Después los que están por debajo de ellos son los maestros de los gremios. Ellos informan los decretos del Consejo, entre gremios de la misma zona y nos mantienen unidos...- se detuvo Mirajane al señalar una de las secciones del diagrama y dirigiéndose hacía Dante y Lucy -Es un trabajó bastante duro.-

-No tenía ni idea de que los gremios estaban conectados de esa forma.- Ella comentó con asombro.

-Mantener las conexiones con los gremios es muy importante. Si no eres cuidadoso...- la camarera albina colocó sus manos juntas delante de su cara sin completar la frase.

-¡La gente de las tinieblas vendrá por ti!- pronunció Natsu de manera oscura a espaldas de Lucy, asustándola.

-¡HIEEEK!- gritó la ojimarron antes de aferrarse a lo primero que encontró presa del pánico.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Caíste!- Natsu se rio a carcajadas.

-¡No me asustes de esa forma!- bramo Lucy agarrándose el corazón, el cual le latía a gran velocidad.

-Pero "la gente de las tinieblas" realmente existen. Son los gremios oscuros.- aclaro Mirajane cuando había dejado de reírse, se aclaró la garganta a la ligeramente -Esas son personas que efectúan actividades ilegales.-

-Como no siguen las leyes, la gente les tiene miedo.- dijo el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Aye!- Happy asintió alegremente.

-Pues no me sorprendería si vinieran a reclutarte un día.- comentó la maga celestial con una mirada sin expresión.

-Bueno todo eso es muy interesante... Pero Lucy-san... ¿Te importaría soltarme?- preguntó Dante confundiendo a su amiga, más porque el Saiyan tenía la mirada desviada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-(Espera... ¿Cómo puedo verlo directamente al rostro, si él es más alto que yo?)- se preguntó hasta que notó cierto detalle. Sus brazos se encontraban envueltos alrededor de su cuello como de igual forma los brazos del ojiazul la sostenían para que no fuera a caer.

Pero lo más importante era que su rostro se encontraba cerca, muy cerca, del suyo. Incluso podría jurar que si el no estuviera mirando en otra dirección sus labios estarían a punto de... A punto de... El solo pensamiento hacía su rostro sonrojarse de sobremanera.

Al parecer en medió del susto inconscientemente saltó a los brazos de Dante.

-Te guuusssta.- se burló Happy sacando a la rubia de su aturdimiento, antes de bajarse velozmente y empezar a perseguir al gato con la amenaza de arrancarle los bigotes.

Todos los que fueron testigos de aquel momento no podían hacer más que reírse, algunos... dígase pocos... disimuladamente. Mientras otros se reían a todo lo que daban.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Eres una maga de espíritus celestiales?!- exclamo cierto mujeriego peli naranja en estado de shock al señalar a Lucy.

-Sip… Ella tiene a un toro y a un cangrejo.- hablo Happy desde atrás de Lucy.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero este es el fin de lo nuestro!- gritó Loke con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Que le hiciste a ese tipo?- preguntó el Saiyan ojiazul al acercarse junto a su amiga.

-¡Yo no le hice nada!-

-Loke no se lleva muy bien con los magos celestiales.- explicó Mirajane con una risita llamando la atención de ambos -Hubo rumores de que tuvo algunos problemas con una mujer tiempo atrás.-

-¡Estamos en problemas!- gritó Loke abriendo abruptamente la puerta principal del gremio, atrayendo toda la atención sobre el -Erza... regreso.-

-¡Eeehhhh!- gritaron todos con expresiones de miedo. Los ojos de Dante se abrieron cuando una presencia con un poder que sobresalía de entre los demás fue captada por su capacidad sensorial.

-(Increíble... Se acerca alguien con un poder que sobrepasa al resto)- dijo mentalmente el patrullero del tiempo...

Todos se quedaron atentos a las puertas del gremio cuando el sonido de pasos llenó el lugar cuando una mujer que cargaba un gigantesco cuerno entro al gremio. Tenía un largo cabello rojo liso cayendo por su espalda y unos ojos marrones. Vestía una armadura echa a la medida y en el petó se encontraba una cruz naranja, con la marca del gremio debajo. También lleva una falda azul y botas negras hasta las rodillas.

Todos tragaron saliva cuando vieron a Erza Scarlet con una mirada calculadora en su rostro mientras seguía avanzando.

-He regresado. ¿Está aquí el maestro?- hablo con voz de mando, depositando el cuerno en el suelo y mirando al frente.

-¡Bienvenida! El maestro se encuentra en una reunión ahora mismo.- respondió la camarera albina con su clásica sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pero cambiando de tema... ¡Todos ustedes!- habló la peli roja con armadura, todos los presentes se tensaron ante el tono de su voz -Escuché muchos rumores en mi ausencia. Acerca de cómo Fairy Tail sigue causando problemas. ¡El maestro tal vez los perdono, pero yo no!-

Sin perder ni un segundo la mujer más fuerte del gremio empezó a regañar a Cana, Visitar, Wakaba, Nad y Macao. Lucy se encontraba asombrada de como todos la obedecían sin queja alguna.

-(No puedo culparlos. Esta chica me recuerda mucho a la esposa de Goku-sensei.)- se dijo mentalmente el Saiyan del universo siete mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo -(¿Me preguntó qué pasará si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de qué las dos se llegarán a conocer?)-

Mas sólo negó frenéticamente. Era mejor ni siquiera imaginárselo.

-¿Crees que pertenezca a algún comité de disciplina o algo así?- preguntó Lucy en un murmullo.

-No lo creó. Más bien esto parece ser natural en ella.- respondió el peli blanco en el mismo tono, sin apartar la mirada de la joven de cabellera escarlata -Mejor pongámosle atención... No se vaya a desquitar con nosotros por lo de la mansión del Duque Everlue.-

La piel de Lucy se puso blanca al recordar dicho evento decidiendo, por seguridad, hacerle caso al ojiazul.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Natsu y Gray?-

-¡Aye!- pronunció el felino azul haciéndose a un lado para señalar a los dos jóvenes.

Los ojos de del patrullero del tiempo y la maga celestial se abrieron a toda su capacidad al verlos con el brazo de uno sobre el cuello del otro y estrechando las manos que tenían libres, todo sudando de sobremanera y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ho... Hola Erza... Mira Natsu y yo somos tan buenos amigos como siempre.- saludo Gray solo en boxers.

-Aye.- dijo el peli rosa.

-¡Natsu está hablando como Happy!- gritó una anonada Lucy, incluso Dante perdió las palabras al ver como dos personas que no podían verse ni en pintura se trataban como viejos amigos.

-(Ok, creó que esta chica ya los dejo traumados.)- pensó el Saiyan albino con una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

Mirajane les explicó que el apodado Salamander la retó a una pelea con anterioridad, siendo completamente derrotado. Y en el caso del mago peli negro fue debido a que Erza lo encontró paseando desnudo, ganándose una buena paliza.

-Incluso Loke trató de ligar con ella una vez...-

-Si no me equivoco diría que con suerte aún conserva su vida... Y su hombría, ¿cierto?- cuestionó el guerrero de orbes zafiro, incluso su rostro tomo un ligero tono azul al intentar imaginarse eso.

-Si.- contestó la camarera sin dejar de sonreír. Mucho a confusión de la rubia y el peli blanco, incluso llegaron a pensar si no le preocupaba o le daba lo mismo.

-Me alegra ver que se llevan tan bien. Pero tengo un favor que pedirles... Necesitó de la ayuda de ustedes dos.- finalizó la peli roja.

-¡¿Eh?!/ ¡¿Huh?!- exclamaron ambos con asombrado juntó a la mayor parte del gremio, nadie podía creer que Erza, la maga más poderosa del gremio quería hacer equipo con alguien.

Erza no les dio tiempo de siquiera quejarse cuando dio media vuelta lista para irse. Mientras les pronunciaba un "Salimos mañana a primera hora, así que prepárense"

-¡Espera un segundo Erza!- gritó el mago de fuego sorprendiendo a más de uno -¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con la princesa del hielo?-

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso... Natsu?- cuestionó la mujer caballero con una mirada que oscura, mientras el peli rosado se puso pálido cuando comprendió lo que había hecho. Todos los demás solo le dedicaban miradas de pena con un mismo pensamiento.

-(Fue un gusto conocerte Natsu.)-

-N-no, como crees... Yo solo estoy diciendo que... Que...- balbuceo el Dragon Slayer forzando a todas sus neuronas a trabajar en un intento por salvar su vida, y casi como si de un milagro se tratará se le ocurrió una idea -¡Que el venga con nosotros!-

La peli roja alzó una ceja con duda cuando Natsu señaló a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules, al cual nunca había visto.

-(¿Quién es el?)- se cuestionó mientras el peli blanco se señalaba incrédulo a sí mismo, dejando al descubierto la marca del gremio -(Tiene la marca del gremio. Debe ser un nuevo miembro.)

Mientras Erza seguía con sus pensamientos, el Saiyan salió de su estupor exigiendo una explicación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?!- grito/preguntó el albino.

-¡Porque me llevó mejor contigo y si tú vienes no tendré que soportar a este helado sin cono todo el día!- respondió el peli rosa -Además en aquél combate contra los "Lobos del Sur" teníamos buena coordinación.-

-¡Coordinados, si cómo no! ¡Si era yo quien tenía que leer tus movimientos, incluso estoy seguro que te hubieras olvidado de que yo estaba ahí!- le reclamó el guerrero ojiazul. Todo bajó a atenta mirada de los demás quienes, a excepción de Lucy, se sorprendieron al saber que el chico nuevo se había enfrentado a ese gremio de mercenarios -¡Además es ella quien te está pidiendo ayuda, así que solo ella tiene la última palabra!-

-Él tiene razón Natsu. Y en el caso de que le permitiera acompañarnos, ¿qué tipo de habilidades tiene el que nos resulten beneficiosas para esta misión?- aunque no quisiera admitirlo pero también estaba un poco curiosa por el chico nuevo.

-Bu-bueno él es fuerte.-

-Yo también lo soy.-

-El... Él es... Rápido.-

-Tú también cuando usas tus llamas.-

-El... El... El...- intentó pronunciar Natsu sudando del nerviosismo, si no decía algo coherente estaba seguro que Erza lo molería a golpes.

Dante por su lado se encontraba aliviado, era una suerte que su amigo peli rosa no prestará atención a sus capacidades ya que ser así la mujer de armadura lo arrastraría con ellos. Era una lástima que cierto gato pensará diferente.

-¡Aye! Dante tiene una habilidad que le permite detectar a cualquier persona sin importar si esta se esconde.- los ojos del peli blanco y la peli roja se abrieron ante el comentario de Happy, quién al ver el dilema del Dragon Slayer decidió darle una pequeña ayuda.

-(Me lleva la... Se me había olvidado lo metiche que es ese gato.)- pensó en pánico el patrullero del tiempo.

-¡Entonces vendrá con nosotros!- gritó Erza.

-P-pero... Pero...- sin nada que lo sacará de este embrollo el albino no le quedó más que resignarse -Si señorita...-

La mujer de cabellera escarlata sólo asintió al momento de salir del gremio.

* **Crush** *

Erza reaccionó ante el sonido más que lista para volver a regañar a los chicos por causar otro alboroto, mas solo encontró un extraño silencio lo cual la confundió.

-Quizás fue solo mi imaginación.- se dijo yendo rumbo a su habitación.

En el interior del gremio todos veían con ojos abiertos como el patrullero tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido y con la mano en puño. En la misma dirección en la que apuntaba, en una de las paredes se formó un agujero con la forma del peli rosado.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Natsu!- el gritó de Happy sacó a todos de su estupor, mientras el gato volaba hasta donde llegó a parar el Dragon Slayer. El pobre mago de fuego se encontraba inconsciente varios metros afuera del gremio.

Dante por su lado soltó un suspiro de resignación, incluso pasándose una mano por su cabello para calmarse.

-Mirajane-san, por favor anoté el precio de lo que comí y la reparación de la pared en una cuenta a mi nombre. La pagaré cuando regrese.- finalizó el Saiyan saliendo del lugar. Todo ante la atenta mirada de todos mientras la albina humana solo tomaba nota.

 **X-XX-Departamento de Dante-XX-X**

-Maldición...- se decía el Saiyan de ojos color zafiro, mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello -Supongo que debo disculparme con Natsu mañana-

Poco después de dejar el gremio Dante arribo a su departamento y decidió tomar una ducha. Fue solo gracias al agua caliente que logro calmarse, únicamente para reprenderse por la forma en que actuó hacía el mago de cabellos rosados.

Cuando terminó salió del baño con nada más que un pantalón. Caminando hasta tomar asiento al borde de su cama, mientras de un rápido vistazo encontró su mochila a escasos metros de él. Tomándola empezó a buscar algo.

-Aquí están- exclamó con alegría cuando saco dos objetos.

El primero era una bolsa, no muy grande, de color marrón. El segundo objeto era un pequeño estuche blanco, depositándolos en la cama. Tomo primero la bolsa, abriéndola para revisar su contenido.

En el interior se hallaban seis pequeños objetos de tres centímetros de largo, unas cápsulas, todas con un pequeño botón en la parte superior. Pero había algo que las separaba en dos grupos. El primer grupo tenían etiquetas blancas con dos estrellas de cuatro puntas, mientras el otro tenía la etiqueta roja con el mismo logo. Con cuidado tomo una de las blancas.

-las Senzu ( **Semillas del Ermitaño** ) "P" son solo para heridas no muy graves, además de restaurar una parte del Ki.- regresando la cápsula a la bolsa sacó una de las rojas -Y las Senzu "Z" son para heridas mortales, incluyendo una completa restauración del Ki.-

Satisfecho con eso volvió a guardar la bolsa, para poco después abrir el estuche. Donde se hallaban otras cuatro cápsulas.

Dante tomó la primera. Una de etiqueta café, presionó el botón antes de arrojarla hacia una de las esquinas vacías.

* **Boom** *

Una pequeña cortina de humo apreció para esfumarse segundos después y dejando en aquel espacio un ropero de tamaño decente. Tenía tres puertas, con un espejo en la primera, que abarcaban más de la mitad del espacio. Junto a cuatro cajones en lo que quedaba de la parte inferior.

La primera de las tres puertas se abrió revelando un espacio vacío. Tomando su ropa sucia el Saiyan la arrojó adentro, para que esta se cerrará pocos segundos después, justo cuando unos números se volvían visibles en el espejo iniciando una cuenta regresiva.

-Que serte que el ropero que me dio ese vendedor también es lavadora.- dijo sonriendo antes de que su rostro tomará una expresión sería.

El peli blanco levantó el brazo derecho, con el dedo índice extendido. Dos pequeños puntos luminosos aparecieron girando alrededor la punta. Con un rápido movimiento deslizó el dedo de manera descendiente causando que apareciera un círculo gris algo transparente, con otras tres pantallas holográficas, dos a los costados y la última en medió de ellas (1).

Acercó las manos a la pantalla central y comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Una luz roja empezó a parpadear en la parte superior, señal indudable de que estaba grabando, mientras veía su propia imagen en esta.

-Aquí Dante. Código de patrullero del tiempo 140697.- habló el ojiazul mientras en las otras pantallas aparecía un lector de pupila en la izquierda y un detector de voz en la derecha -Han pasado ya más de una semana desde que llegue a este mundo, Earthland...-

Y así durante la siguiente hora el peli blanco se la paso contando todos los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta hoy. Desde su escapé de Hargeon con Natsu, Happy y Lucy, para posteriormente unirse al gremio de magos. Pasando por su lucha contra el Duque Everlue, para finalizar con el cómo, gracias a su peli rosado amigo, se vio envuelto en lo que sería la primer misión en este planeta.

-Y es debido a eso que Erza-san me esperará mañana para que le brinde mi ayuda... Todo por culpa de Natsu.- se lamentó para después ser cubierto por un aura deprimente -También si tomamos en cuenta la misteriosa razón por la que perdí el 99.9% de mi poder. Aún conservó mis técnicas, salvó que su poder destructivo se vio severamente reducido.-

Un perfecto ejemplo de esto sería el "Súper Kamehameha", con el cual fácilmente se podría hacer volar un planeta. Mas ahora solo destruiría una montaña, y eso después de consumir el máximo poder al que puede acceder.

-Creo que mi nivel de pelea esta por los mismos niveles que tenían Goku-sensei y Piccolo-san cuando pelearon por primera vez.- el Saiyan regresó una mirada suplicante a la cámara -Sin más que reportar por el momento me retiro. Esta grabación es guardada en el canal de comunicaciones al que solo pueden acceder los patrulleros del tiempo, si alguien se encuentra hay respondan... Por favor. Dante fuera.-

El Saiyan ojiazul se dejó caer en la cama cuando la pantalla termino de grabar. Su brazo chocó contra su estuche causando que las cápsulas se salieran, una de etiqueta morada rodó hasta llegar a su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando recordó lo que había dentro de ella.

-Erza-san aceptó el que fuera con ellos después de que Happy le reveló mi habilidad para sentir el Ki...- razonó el miembro de la raza guerrera -Pero entonces eso significaría que ella... Que ella está buscando algo... No mejor dicho busca a alguien.-

Reincorporarse empezó a teclear lo más rápido que podía con una sola mano, mientras con la otra activó la cápsula liberando un pequeño cúmulo de humo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que voy a volverte a usar viejo amigo. Solo tengo que ajustar el idioma y listo.-

 **X-XX-Al Día Siguiente,** **Estación de trenes.** **-XX-X**

-(Solo tengo que ajustar el idioma y listo. Si como no.)- se dijo mentalmente un irritado Saiyan que tenía unas grandes ojeras, sentado en una banca con Happy su lado. Al final fueron más de tres horas las que se necesitaron para realizar él trabajó -(¿Cómo diablos es que Sayok puede hacer estas cosas en menos de diez minutos?)-

-¡¿Por qué tengo que estar cerca de ti?!- Grito cierto mago de fuego, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Esa es mi línea! - respondió Gray, en su rostro una expresión similar -¡Si Erza quería ayuda, podría encargarme de esto yo solo!-

-Hay que fingir que no los conocemos.- dijo Lucy quién usaba una blusa de tirantes naranja, con una falda azul y sandalias rojas de tacón medió, sin olvidar su látigo y sus llaves. Sintiéndose avergonzada del inmaduro comportamiento de los dos.

-Por desgracia aunque lo hiciéramos no serviría de nada. Están demasiado cerca de nosotros, con eso lo primero que pensaría cualquiera es que estos inadaptados vienen con nosotros.- habló Dante causando que Lucy bajará la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Lucy?- preguntó Happy, o eso se imaginaban que dijo el gato ya que era difícil entenderle con la boca llena de pescado.

-Es que Mira-san me pidió que los detuviera en caso de que se empezarán a pelear.-

-Ya veo. Pero ¿estas segura de querer venir con nosotros?, esta misión puede ser más peligrosa que la de Shirotsume.- Dante solo notó cómo Lucy afirmaba que sí, pero su cuerpo temblaba del nerviosismo -Tu tranquila, mientras confíes el tus compañeros nada mala te ocurrirá.-

En las mejillas de la maga celestial se hizo presenté un pequeño rubor pero respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Aunque tengo algo de curiosidad, ¿por qué cambiaste tu atuendo?- cuestionó la rubia amante de la literatura al notar como el peli blanco usaba unas ropas distintas. Siendo estas una camisa naranja de manga corta, la cual era cubierta por un Gi azul sin mangas y pantalones de igual color detenidos por una cinta azul de un tono más claro. Terminado con botas y guantes sin dedos blancos.

-¡Ah, eso! La verdad es que mi otra ropa ya estaba sucia y la puse a lavar ayer, por desgracia todavía seguía húmeda en la mañana.- le informó.

-Oh... Aunque pienso que te veías mejor con las otras.- murmuró ella apartando la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Lo siento. ¿Los hice esperar?- la voz de cierta peli roja causó que la pequeña disputa de Natsu y Gray se detuvieran abruptamente.

-¡Erza-san...!- gritó Lucy, mas sus palabras se perdieron en el aire cuando notó sorprendida, como Erza traía jalando una carreta con varias maletas.

-Sé que dicen que mujer precavida vale por dos... Pero creó que ella está exagerando.- se dijo en voz baja el peli blanco con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su nuca.

-Veo con alegría que decidiste acompañarnos.- afirmó la peli roja de armadura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno tú me pediste que les brindará mi ayuda, así que por eso vine. Además de que sería muy descortés el no hacerlo.- respondió el ojiazul.

-Y yo te estoy agradecida por ello... Tu...- es en ese momento que Erza se da cuenta de cierto detalle.

-Mi nombre es Dante, es un placer conocerte formalmente.- se presentó con una pequeña inclinación.

-Es un gusto, me llamó Erza Scarlet- respondió la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail con un asentimiento antes de pasar su atención a Lucy -¿Y tú eres? Creó que estuviste en el gremio ayer.-

-Yo soy Lucy, soy un nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail. Mira-san me pidió que viniera con ustedes ¡gracias por aceptarme!-

-Erza, tengo una condición para ir.- comentó Natsu sorprendiendo al mago peli negro, incluso la peli roja no pudo evitar el preguntar de que se trataba -¡Cuando regresemos, pelea conmigo!-

Todos se sorprendieron ante la audacia del peli rosado. Incluso Gray trató de hacerlo entrar en razón recordándole el cómo terminaron las cosas la última vez que la retó, más el Dragón Slayer solo respondió que no sería como en aquél momento.

-Es cierto que has mejorado, sin embargo... Está bien. Lo haremos.-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy entusiasmado!- gritó el mago de fuego ardiendo de la emoción, literalmente.

 **X-XX-Minutos después.-XX-X**

-Ya veo, así que el gremio oscuro "Eisenwald" planea usare esté tal "Lullaby" para algún fin desconocido- afirmó el Saiyan cuando la joven de cabello rojo terminó de contarles de que trataba la misión -Es por eso que cuando Happy mencionó lo de mi habilidad me hiciste formar parte de tu equipo.-

-Sí, normalmente no recurriría a algo así pero dadas las circunstancias no me quedó otra opción- explicó Erza agachado la cabeza un poco avergonzada de su forma de actuar en aquella situación, mientras en su regazo descansaba la cabeza de un inconsciente Natsu.

-Por el contrario, ahora agradezco que me trajeras contigo. Si de esta manera se puede evitar que inocentes sean perjudicados por las acciones egoístas de esa clase de personas, entonces no hay problema alguno.- respondió el ojiazul sin vacilar causando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Erza -Pero tengo dos pequeños inconvenientes.-

-¿Y cuáles serían?- cuestionó la peli roja alzando una ceja.

-La primera sería que necesitó por lo menos estar cerca de aquella persona para que se me grabé su presencia y así ubicarla con más facilidad.- Erza frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, solo ella había escuchado la conversación entré los miembros de Eisenwald.

-¿Y cuál es la otra?- prosiguió Gray un tanto curioso.

-La segunda es que desde hace unos días mi habilidad de sentir la presencia de las personas tiene un pequeño bloqueó, por así decirlo.- todos lo miraban con confusión ante lo último -Normalmente podría sentir a cualquier persona a kilómetros de distancia... pero desde hace una semana, y por circunstancias desconocidas, no puedo detectar a nadie más haya de unos quince metros a mi alrededor.-

-Maldición...- murmuró la ojimarron de armadura.

-Por suerte traje esto conmigo.- dijo en Saiyan buscando en su pequeña mochila hasta sacar lo que parecía un extraño aparato de cristal morado muy similar a unos lentes, que cubría completamente la zona de los ojos. Con espacio en los costado para detenerse en los oídos.

-¿Unos lentes?- preguntó la rubia extrañada.

-No son unos lentes comunes. Una amiga de mi sensei le gusta inventar cosas y creo esto, a lo que ella denomina Scouter( **Rastreador** ). Este pequeño aparato tiene como función principal el localizar a cualquier persona por su poder y medir cuánto posee... (Aunque también cumple la función de comunicador.)- Mintió un poco pero decidió guardarse lo último para sí mismo y sin perder ni un segundo más empezó a colocarle el rastreador a Lucy.

-No van a explotar, ¿verdad?- incapaz de esconder su miedo preguntó de manera nerviosa la maga celestial. Dante solo levantó una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no. De ser así ni siquiera los habría traído en primer lugar.- se explicó antes de sonreír -¡Listo...! Ahora Lucy, ¿Cuál es el nivel de pelea de todos los presentes?-

La voluptuosa rubia obedeció, aunque todavía seguía confundida. Enfocándose en el peli negro presionó el pequeño botón del lado derecho de aquel extraño aparato, unas letras amarillas aparecieron en el cristal. Aunque Gray seguía indiferente una parte de el también tenía curiosidad.

-Gray tiene un poder de... 79- una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, quizás no entienda muy bien esto de los niveles pero el suyo al menos sonaba decente. La ojimarron cambió a Natsu -Natsu tiene un nivel de... Uh 20-

Comunicó con decepción. El exhibicionista de Fairy Tail ni siquiera intento ser sutil empezando a burlarse de su rival.

-Bueno el esta inconsciente y también debilitado por el transporte, supongo que es debido a eso su bajo nivel. Bueno le toca a usted, Erza-san- la maga de cabellos rojos afirmó dándole a Lucy el permiso para repetir la acción.

-Erza-san tiene un nivel de...-los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en shock cuando la cantidad numérica apareció -¡150!-

Todos los magos se sorprendieron, incluso Natsu pero solo pudo emitir un leve quejido antes de dejar caer su cabeza en las piernas de Erza otra vez.

-(No es algo que me sorprenda.)- pensó el albino, sabiendo que se acercaba su turno disminuyó su Ki hasta dejarlo a un nivel hasta dejarlo a un nivel respetable.

-Dante-san tiene un nivel de... Vaya tienes 100.-

-Enserio que bie...*Bostezo*...en. Disculpen me quedé despierto hasta tarde ajustando esa cosa.- el peli blanco soltó otro bostezo para después acomodarse en una mejor posición en su lugar -Si no les importa voy a dormir un poco, por favor despiértenme cuando lleguemos.-

Nadie dijo nada pero sabía que estaban de acuerdo con eso. Cerró los ojos pero todavía podía escuchar un poco de lo que decían, pero el sueño iba ganándole poco a poco teniendo un último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

-(Que nostálgico... Esto me recuerda a mi primera misión en la patrulla del tiempo.)- se dijo el ojiazul reviviendo aquellas memorias.

 **X-XX-Flashback, Tokitoki City, año 848.-XX-X**

-¡Vaya! ¡Este lugar es enorme!- comentó un Dante de dieciséis años, cuando él y Trunks entraron al Nido del Tiempo.

-Llamamos a este lugar "Nido del Tiempo ", la Kaioshin del Tiempo vive aquí y gobierna este sitio. También tenemos la "Cámara del Tiempo "con muchos libros importantes- explicó un peli lila mitad Saiyan al guerrero invocado por Shenlong.

Decir que Dante se encontraba asombrado era poco. Después de haber sido traído por ese dragón de escamas verdes y conocer a Trunks, el semi Saiyan le explicó lo que practicante era él trabajó de la patrulla del tiempo. Un tanto inseguro sobre qué hacer se le permitió hablar con todos los demás patrulleros para tomar una decisión, estaba sorprendido de la gran variedad de razas que se encontraban en un solo lugar.

Pero algo que realmente lo dejo sin palabras y al borde de derramar lágrimas fue el ver a mas miembros de su misma raza, siendo incluso mejor cuando se enteró que todos eran buenas personas persona y sus días piratería habían terminado hace casi más de un siglo, todo esto lo ayudó para decidir el brindarle su ayuda a estas personas.

-Hay una tarea que quiero encargarte, no es gran cosa, así que vamos a la Cámara del Tiempo.- ambos caminaron hasta adentrarse en el edificio.

-Este es... El Pergamino del fin y del inició- pronunció el ojiazul de la espada sosteniendo un pergamino morado con grabados blancos el cual era cubierto por una aura morada -Todo el tiempo... Toda la historia. Todo queda reflejado aquí.-

-Pero... Mira, hecha un vistazo a esto.- el Saiyan de cabellos lilas colocó el pergamino sobre una mesa y procedió a abrirlo. En su interior no se encontraba ninguna letra, solo un cuadro blanco que poco a poco fue tomando color mostrando la imagen de un ser de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas.

 **X-XX-Año 761-XX-X**

-¡Makankōsappō! ( **Cañón de Haz Especial** )- Gritó el ser de piel verde acumulando una inmensa cantidad de Ki con dos dedos en la frente, para luego apuntar con los mismos al frente donde salieron dos rayos de color amarillo con destellos morados. Uno formado una espiral alrededor del otro.

En el lugar donde se dirigía el ataque se apreciaba a un hombre de unos treinta de largo cabello negro erizado. Vestía una Armadura de combate de color marrón y negro, con hombreras y unos picos que protegen la parte de la cadera, además unas botas que protegían parte de las piernas, y unos guantes. Lleva un Rastreador con el lente color verde y posee una cola muy larga con pelaje de color castaño.

Él podría fácilmente esquivar el ataque de no ser por un pequeño problema. Detrás de el un hombre unos años más joven lo detenía. Compartía su mismo color de cabello, pero el más joven usaba ropas naranjas ya prácticamente destrozadas, sujetándolo firmemente de los brazos. Listo para sacrificarse.

Una sonrisa un tanto arrogante apareció en el rostro del peli negro de largo cabello. De un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarré y esquivando el taladro de energía por centímetros.

Por desgracia el peleador de ropas naranjas no tuvo tanta suerte recibiendo el ataque de lleno, no hacía falta decir que el haz de energía lo término atravesando fácilmente.

-¡Aaagh!- bramo el guerrero espacial disparando una esfera de ki rosado contra el Namekiano.

Piccolo no podía hacer nada salvo ver como su final se acercaba cada vez más. La esfera explotó cuando chocó contra el levantando una cortina de humo, cuando este se esfumó no quedó nada del hijo de Piccolo Daimaō ( **Rey demonio Piccolo** ).

-Ja, ja... ¡Ja, ja, ja...!- se empezó a reír el maligno Saiyan mientras a escasos metros de él se encontraba el inconsciente cuerpo de un niño de escasos cuatro años, de ropas verdes y amarillas. Pero lo más sobresaliente era una cola café que sobresalía de la cintura del Infante.

Una extraña aura morada empezó a emerger de su cuerpo mientras su risa se volvía lunática, sus ojos desprendían un leve destello rojo.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Cómo puedes comprobar... Si la historia se altera o se distorsiona de cualquier modo... Podría cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.- la explicación de Trunks lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-S-si había escuchado algo similar antes.- las palabras del peli blanco fueron confirmadas por su superior.

-No tenemos elección. Tenemos que detenerlo. No podemos dejar que la historia cambie.- extendiendo el pergamino hasta que estuviera al alcance del ojiazul, asistiendo ante lo dicho el semi Saiyan prosiguió -Ahora mismo, Son Goku está en apuros y necesita ayuda. ¡Por favor!-

-Está bien, entiendo la situación. Y te juró que daré mi máximo esfuerzo para arreglar esto.- el joven guerrero afirmó con convicción.

-Contamos contigo, Dante-san.- el Saiyan de orbes zafiro asintió a las palabras de su compatriota antes de ser rodeado por unas luces multicolores desaparecido del lugar.

 **X-XX-Año 761-XX-X**

Múltiples sacudidas se sentían en toda la zona. Dichas sacudidas eran el resultado del choque de golpes entre dos personas.

-¡Guha!- gritó un azabache de ropas naranjas cuando un golpe a su estómago le saco el aire y lo precipitó hasta impactar con el suelo levantando una nube de humo, se levantó inmediatamente lanzándose en dirección de su oponente -¡Aahhh!-

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad...- pronunció el de cabello erizado, bloqueando fácilmente los golpes. Incluso Piccolo se les unió pero no hubo diferencia alguna -Únete a tu familia, Kakarotto-

El Saiyan mayor se esfumó y reapareció a espaldas del peli negro y el Namek de ropas moradas, golpeándolos con sus brazos, los dos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Con una sonrisa Raditz lanzó una pequeña esfera de Ki rosa impactando en el pecho de su desprevenido hermano derribándolo.

-Mira. Les haré un favor y los perdonaré.- colocando su pie a la altura del pecho, el Saiyan de cabello largo intento razonar con su, según él, inútil hermano.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me uniré a ti de ninguna manera!- fue la única respuesta del hermano menor.

-Se terminó el juego.-sentenció el ojinegro mayor, pero antes de dar el golpe de gracia, su Scouter detectó un aumento de poder proveniente el interior de su nave -¡¿Pero que...?!-

Del lugar donde había impactado su nave cuando aterrizó en el planeta surgió un niño de cabello negro con cola. Lo más destacable del niño era el ceño fruncido plasmado en su rostro.

-¡Deja en paz a mi Oto-san! ¡Uuaaaahhh!- gritó el pequeño a todo pulmón siendo rodeado por un aura azul, impulsándose hacía su tío.

Los ojos de Raditz brillaron en rojo mientras su expresión pasaba de una de asombro a una de confianza, un aura morada se manifestó por unos segundos sin ser notado por nadie más. El hombre con armadura de combate se movió a la derecha dejando pasar de largo al niño, quien termino cayendo en el suelo agotado.

-¡Enano miserable!- bramo el mayor levantando su mano izquierda hacia Gohan.

-¡E-espera...!- exclamó Goku cuando su hermano disparó un ataque de Ki destruyendo toda esa parte.

-¿Mm?- el rastreador sonó cuando se detectó un nuevo nivel de pelea.

A unos metros detrás de ellos, un joven de cabello blanco depositaba al Saiyan más joven con cuidado en el suelo a una distancia segura.

-Tranquilo... El solo esta inconsciente- el Saiyan de cabello alborotado soltó un suspiró de alivió.

-¿Es alguien que conoces, Son Goku?- cuestionó el ser de piel verde respirando pesadamente.

-No... Pero... Estoy seguro que podemos confiar en el.- habló el azabache al levantarse y ponerse en guardia listo para continuar.

-Mi nombre es Dante y vine a revisar por que sentí un gran poder viniendo de aquí. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- comunicó el albino adoptando su propia pose de pelea. Las piernas se encontraban separadas, con la pierna izquierda hacía el frente mientras la derecha era usada de apoyarse. Su mano derecha fue al costado de su cuerpo sobre sus costillas, la mano izquierda la ubicó frente a su rostro con el dedo pulgar, índice y medio en forma de garra.

-(Esa postura)- pensó Raditz estrechando los ojos. Sus manos brillaron en rosa antes de disparar dos ráfagas de Ki. Una contra Goku y Piccolo y la otra contra Dante, lo cual los obligó a volar para esquivarlos.

-Da igual la cantidad de basura que haya, ¡no deja de ser basura!- gritó el Saiyan mayor cuando su hermano y el peli blanco lo atacaron de frente

-¡Haaa!- liberando aquel gritó de guerra ambos peleadores empezaron a dar golpes y patadas contra el Saiyan de cabello largo, quien los detenía o desviaba sin dificultad alguna. Goku lanzo una patada que Raditz esquivó al agacharse. Usando el Zanzōken ( **Técnica de las Multi Imágenes** ) ambos dejaron una imagen residual, aparecieron detrás de el con los puños en alto. Aunque el azabache se encontraba sorprendido de que aquel joven conociera ese movimiento.

Con una sonrisa confiada el guerrero con rastreador alzó sus piernas conectando una patada en el rostro de los dos, dejándolos aturdidos. El antiguo estudiante de la escuela de la tortuga se recuperó rápidamente lanzándose al encuentro del violento Saiyan, con Piccolo imitándolo del lado contrario. El hijo mayor de Gine (2) saltó esquivando a los dos.

-Maldito- musito el Saiyan de apellido Son, elevándose para alcanzar a su familiar. Los ojos de los guerreros de la tierra se abrieron cuando unas dos ráfagas de energía les fue lanzada, una para cada uno tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¡Aaargh!/¡Aahhh!- gritaron los dos esquivando por centímetros el ataque, desatando dos grandes explosiones.

-Maldición este sujeto solo está jugando con nosotros.- Dante veía todo con frustración, el Saiyan mayor los superaba en poder, velocidad, pero sobretodo en experiencia.

-¡Estoy detrás de ti!- gritó Raditz detrás del albino quien no logro reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo una patada en la espalda.

-Je, je, je... Aunque me ataquen juntos, será inútil.-

-Rayos... Ahhh... ¿se encuentran bien, Dante, Piccolo...?- preguntó Goku recuperándose del cansancio.

-¡P-Piccolo-san!- gritó el albino en shock cuando notó que el Namekiano no estaba en óptimas condiciones.

-Aarg... Estoy bien...- comentó el humanoide de piel verde sosteniendo su sangrante brazo izquierdo al notar el estado de este... O mejor dicho la ausencia del mismo -Aunque tenga un solo brazo puedo seguir peleando...-

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡El momento de su muerte está cada vez más cerca!- se reía casi lunáticamente Raditz. Era una delicia para el humillar a sus oponentes -Es una lástima para ti Kakarotto... Por desgracia también es una pena para ti mocoso.

Goku y Piccolo estaban levemente confundidos, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-¿A-a que te refieres...?- preguntó el Saiyan ojiazul con evidente nerviosismo.

-¡A mí no me engañas niño! Esa postura que usaste, tus movientes. Estoy completamente seguro de que tu...- su mano señaló acusadoramente al albino -... ¡También eres un Saiyan!-

Los ojos del Namekiano y el Saiyan criado en la tierra se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad. Al ver que no había sentido en seguir ocultándolo algo empezó a moverse en su cintura hasta revelar que se trataba de una cola de pelaje marrón.

-(¡¿Que!? Había otro de estos sujetos en el planeta.)- pensó el de piel verde.

-¡Otro Saiyan! ¡E-eso es, es... Eso es increíble!- el gritó llenó de alegría de Goku dejó confundidos a los demás -¿Por qué no te había conocido antes? ¡Hubiera sido increíble tener una pelea contigo!-

Ninguno de los otros tres pudo evitar que una gota de sudor se descendiera por su nuca, todo ante la animada reacción del hombre de cabello alborotado.

-¿Eh...? No hay ningún problema... Pero creó que por el momento lo mejor cera concentrarse en el.- el peli negro parpadeo varias veces de manera cómica para asentir con seriedad.

-Es verdad.- respondió volviéndose a concentrar en su hermano.

-(¿Este sujetó siempre es así?)- se preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-(Tranquilo... Cuando llega el momento de entrar en combate puede ser un genio para ellos.)- una conocida voz le aclaró su duda.

-(Ah, ya veo. Confiare en el si tú lo dices, Trunks... Espera ¿Trunks? ¿Dónde estás?)- cuestionó mentalmente el albino volteando a todos lados, tratando de ubicar al Saiyan híbrido.

-(Primero tienes que calmarte. Seré tu refuerzo desde el "Nido del Tiempo". Lamentó el tener que comunicarme directamente en tu memoria pero no tenías un Scouter para hacerlo más fácil.)- el peli blanco solo le dijo que no había problema alguno -(Escucha. Este Raditz es más fuerte que en su forma histórica. ¡Tendrás que debilitarlo para que Goku-san y Piccolo-san puedan rematarlo!)-

-(De acuerdo.)- afirmó el Saiyan peli blanco.

-Oye, Son Goku... ¿tienes alguna nueva técnica que nos sea de utilidad?- la pregunta del Namek obligó a que los dos Saiyan voltearan a verlo.

-No, discúlpame... Esta vez no tengo nada...- respondió el peli negro de con una sonrisa -¿Qué tal tu Dante?-

-Lo siento pero yo no tuve maestro alguno y mis padres me enseñaron solo lo necesario.-

-¡Bah! Parece que ustedes dos no son más que unos holgazanes... Yo en cambió he desarrollado una nueva súper técnica...- el monólogo del extraterrestre de piel verde fue interrumpido cuando el peli negro mayor.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡¿pero que tanto están murmurando!? ¡Cualquier estrategia que planeen hacer será completamente inútil! ¡¿Acaso piensan que todavía tienen alguna oportunidad contra mí?!- el gritó de Raditz estaba lleno de arrogancia, más los tres lo ignoraron.

-(Quizás se traté de aquella técnica con forma de taladro.)- haciendo memoria Dante recordó lo que había visto en la "Cámara del Tiempo" -¿Realmente funcionara...?-

-Por supuesto...-

-¿Incluso lo puedes hacer con tan solo un brazo?- preguntó Goku.

-Si... No hay problema, lo único que necesito es concentrar la energía suficiente y para ello necesito algo de tiempo...-

-Y quieres que nosotros te lo consigamos, ¿cierto?- musito el albino con una mirada plana.

-Exacto mocoso. Solo me bastará un poco, pero les advierto que si esto no funciona, nada en este mundo podrá vencerlo.- informo el guerrero de ropas moradas, agregando el su deseo de utilizar aquel ataque contra Goku.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Me muero de ganas por ver esa técnica!- sin perder más tiempo el azabache se lanzó, cerrando la distancia entre su hermano y el - ¡Vamos, Dante!-

Los antebrazos de los hermanos chocaron iniciando un rápido intercambio de golpes. El Namekiano llevo sus dedos índice y medió hasta su frente. Los ojos del albino se abrieron cuando sintió el aumento de energía, no tanto como el momento en que decidió regresar su atención a la pelea. El terror invadió su rostro cuando Son Goku se vio superado por la velocidad del guerrero mayor, quien de manera cruel atacaba a su hermano con una lluvia de golpes. Uno en especial obligó al peli negro de cabello alborotado a soltar un escupitajo de sangre y una última patada lo arrojará a una gran distancia.

-¡Ugh!- se quejó el azabache al recuperar la orientación, uso sus manos realizando un rechazo del suelo, cambiando su dirección para elevarse. Mucho a frustración de Raditz, aunque una nueva duda invadía su mente cuando Goku junto sus manos en el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-¡Ka...! ¡Me...! ¡Ha...! ¡Me...!- el rastreador sonó al distinguir el aumento en el nivel de pelea.

-¡Increíble! ¡Al parecer si se concentra la energía en un solo punto es posible aumentarla...!- el ojinegro con armadura de combate se quedó asombrado cuando el aparato marco la cifra de "924"

Los pensamientos de Dante eran similares, pero el más que interesado en el poder se sentía más atraído por la técnica en sí.

-¡Haaaa!- gritó el Saiyan de ropas naranjas al disparar el haz azul. Raditz lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás. En respuesta su hermano movió los brazos en la misma dirección desviando el Kamehameha.

-¡No me vencerás con eso!- Dejando de correr el guerrero espacial detuvo el haz azul con su mano, para sorpresa de Goku y a pesar de la explosión apenas y tenía raspones.

-¡Toma, te regalo esto!- bramo el mayor de los presentes arrojando una esfera eléctrica. El azabache menor no pudo esquivarla quedando paralizado a causa de la electricidad.

Raditz emprendió el vuelo en un intento de acabar con su hermano. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando el joven de blancos cabellos apareció debajo de él, mientras en su puño se concentraba una gran cantidad de Ki rojizo.

-¡Haaa!- exclamó el ojiazul impactando su golpe en el estómago del Saiyan mayor.

-¡Uugghhh!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Raditz cuando el aire lo abandonó, dejándolo indefenso ante la patada en la quijada que lo mando a volar.

-¡Maldito mocoso...! ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Dónde está!?- Se quejó el frustrado Saiyan, más la confusión lo invadió cuando Dante prácticamente desapareció.

Su Scouter sonó cuando un poder fue detectado encima de él. Se trataba del Saiyan de cabellos blancos, quien sostenía una esfera azul en su mano izquierda.

-¡Aarrgghh!- bramo el peli negro cuando la esfera explotó contra su rostro.

-¡Haaa!- Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse Darte cargo la mayor cantidad de poder en sus manos, una andanada de ráfagas de Ki salieron disparadas hasta chocar con su objetivo (3).

Raditz no la pasaba nada bien, ya iban diez, o eran veinte, sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta de las explosiones que habían impactado contra él, solo tenía la fuerza para soltar un quejido cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo.

Los ojos de Goku y Piccolo, quien aún seguía cargando su técnica, se abrieron con asombró por la ofensiva de aquel joven. Pero nada de lo que ellos habían visto los sorprendió más que ver como el peli blanco imitaba la misma pose que realizó el Saiyan de la tierra.

-(Por favor que esto funcione.)- pensó el patrullero del tiempo empezando a reunir el Ki en sus manos. Aunque mucho a su curiosidad la energía era azul contraria al rojo que él estaba acostumbrado pero decidió olvidarlo por el momento -¡Kame...! ¡Hame...!-

Los ojos del Saiyan mayor reflejaban horror al reconocer el ataque que su hermano utilizó en su contra, aunque este no era tan brillante y por consecuente no tan poderoso como el anterior. Pero lo que realmente le aterraba era el hecho de que no podía moverse.

-¡Haaa!- liberando aquel gritó el albino lanzó el haz de energía, el cual descendía con gran velocidad.

-¡Aagghhh!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el guerrero de larga cabellera cuando el Kamehameha le dio de lleno, levantando una gran nube de humo.

-(Increíble ese mocoso logró realizar la técnica de Son Goku solo con verla una vez.)- fueron los pensamientos de Piccolo al ver lo que el Saiyan de ojos azules hizo.

-(M-maldición... Creó que utilice... Demasiada energía.)- sin fuerzas para mantenerse flotando Dante descendió al nivel del suelo para caer de rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-¡M-maldito!- los ojos del albino se abrieron cuando de entré la polvareda surgió Raditz con la parte que cubría los abdominales y la hombrera derecha destrozadas.

-Te mataré... Juro que te mata... ¡Agh!- las amenazas de Raditz fueron abruptamente detenidas cuando su hermano apareció detrás de el para sujetándolo por los brazos -¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?-

-¡Ahora! ¡Piccolo! ¡Hazlo ya!- gritó el azabache menor, ante tal acción los ojos del Saiyan mayor de abrieron al recordar al Namekiano.

-Makankōsappō! ( **Cañón de Haz Especial** )- gritó liberando su ataque.

El haz chocó contra el pecho de Raditz antes de abrirse pasó a través de los dos hermanos.

-¡Urgh...! ¡M-maldita sea...!- fueron las últimas palabras del guerrero de cabello erizado, siendo acompañadas por las risas del Saiyan de ropas naranjas.

-Lo tenías merecido.- murmuró un exhausto Piccolo. Pero la confusión se abrió paso en su rostro al no encontrar rastro alguno de aquél joven que los había ayudado -¿Q-qué ha sido eso? ¿Dónde...?-

 **X-XX-En la Cámara del Tiempo-XX-X**

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Aunque debo decir que no estuvo nada mal tu participación. ¡No parecía que fuese tu primera vez haciendo esto!- felicito Trunks cuando el albino había regresado -¡Has corregido la línea temporal! Y sin causar efectos secundarios.-

-Si te soy honesto no fue nada fácil... Creo que necesito algo de entrenamiento.- agregó el ojiazul cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes por eso ya lo tengo solucionado.- Tomando el pergamino con su mano ambos notaron como el aura morada desaparecía y con una sonrisa el peli lila agregaría -Bien. Cuando la Kaioshin del Tiempo lo inspeccione habremos terminado... No te preocupes por Son Goku. Estará bien una vez que lo resuciten con las esferas del dragón.

-Ah sí, ese no era el único pergamino con "cambios en la historia"- soltó Trunks de manera un tanto nerviosa.

-Él trabajó nunca termina, ¿verdad?- habló Dante soltando un suspiró de resignación.

-No...- sin evitarlo el guerrero mitad humano soltó una risa -En cualquier caso ven a hablar conmigo cuando estés listo para la próxima misión... Oh es verdad, antes de que se me olvidé ¡Oye Xena-san!-

Un gran alboroto se escuchó en el lugar y a los pocos segundos una joven de cabello alborotado aparecería cargando unos libros.

-¿Que sucede Trunks? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó alegremente una chica de baja estatura de cabello negro alborotado y ojos del mismo color, y para la sorpresa del albino ella tenía una cola. Una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un pantalón verde, unas deportivas blancas y unas muñequeras azules.

-Verás Xena-san. Él es Dante-san, es el nuevo integrante que tragó shenlo-¡agh!- fue una lástima que se viera interrumpido cuando la joven de baja estatura le pasó por encima, literalmente, apareció frente al peli blanco, tomando sus manos y mirándolo con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡¿Tu eres el guerrero que invocó Shenlong?!- incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar Dante solo respondió afirmativamente para alegría de la Saiyan femenina -Entonces cuéntame ¿Qué hacías antes de que te llamará? ¿Dónde vivías? ¿Tuviste alguna clase de entrenamiento previó?-

Esas y varias preguntas más fueron mencionadas por la joven. El ojiazul por su parte vería a la entusiasmada chica con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su nuca, y preguntándose si todo ese logar estaba lleno de gente tan singular.

-¡Xe-Xena-san!- gritó la joven mitad Saiyan levantándose de golpe más que molestó.

-Je, je, je, lo siento. Creó que me emocioné.- se excusó una apenada Xena rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Sabes que mejor olvidado. Quiero que lleves a Dante-san a la zona residencial para que le brinden un departamento.- la pequeña ojinegra respondió con un saludó tipo militar.

-¡Como usted ordene señor!- gritó para luego con una sonrisa indicarle al nuevo miembro que la siguiera.

-(Creó que a partir de ahora todos los días ocurrirán cosas interesantes)- se dijo el albino con una sonrisa.

 **X-XX-Flashback End-XX-X**

 **X-XX-Universo?, Estación Onibus-XX-X**

-¡Dante-san!- fue el gritó de cierta maga celestial mientras lo movía un poco hasta que este empezó a moverse -Ya llegamos, así que date prisa antes de que vuelva a partir el tren.-

El ojiazul no le pudo responder ya que soltó un gran bostezo y en su lugar decidió seguir a su amiga. Todo sin que ninguno notara la cabellera rosa que soltaba leves quejidos.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¿Realmente crees que esos tipos de Eisenwald sigan por aquí?- preguntó Gray.

-No lo sé. Pero vine para averiguarlo.- le respondió Erza quién iba jalando su carreta -¿Tú no has sentido nada, Dante?-

-¿Qué...? Oh disculpa todavía estaba un poco somnoliento.- soltando un último bostezo el Saiyan se dio unas palmadas en el rostro para despertar completamente -¿Cómo sigues tu Natsu? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

Extrañado por no recibir respuesta alguna todos empezaron a buscar al peli rosa con la mirada.

-Oigan ¿dónde está Natsu?- al final fue Happy quien hizo la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos.

-No me digan que todavía sigue en...- Dante no logró terminar la frase cuando el tren emprendió su marcha alejándose de la estación.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante semejante situación, excepto Happy, quien de manera alegré se despedía del tren. Erza mientras tanto se culpaba, ya que según ella, fue su culpa que Natsu se quedará hay. Incluso llegando a extremos como pedir que la golpearan.

-¡Maldición!- bramo el albino para darle su mochila a su amiga rubia -Lucy te la encargó. Iré a alcanzarlos.-

-¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿Piensas alcanzar un tren corriendo?- preguntó el mago peli negro, más el ojiazul le regreso una sonrisa.

-Para que correr... ¡Cuando puedes volar!- sus pies se despegaron del suelo antes de salir disparado, creando un pequeño estallido sónico. Gray y Erza se quedaron sin palabras.

-Tranquilos, yo me sentí igual la primera que descubrí que él era capaz de hacer eso.- agregó Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

A Dante no le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el tren, y mucho a su curiosidad apenas empezaba a avanzar.

-(Quizás Erza-san y los demás hicieron algo para que se detuvieran.)- pensó el Saiyan cuando alcanzó el tren pasando por los primeros vagones. Sus ojos de abrieron cuando un poder oscuro saturo sus sentidos -(¿Pero qué demonios...? ¿A quién pertenece este poder?)-

* **Crush** *

Los pensamientos del peli blanco fueron interrumpidos debido a que uno de los vagones explotó. Sus ojos de abrieron como platós cuando la figura del Dragon Slayer emergió, del ahora, destrozado vagón y sin control alguno.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto moviéndose un poco a su derecha dejándolo pasar, y con velocidad su mano se enganchó del cuello del chaleco de Natsu.

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- preguntó/gritó el guerrero.

-S-si... Gracias amigo.- musito el peli rosa cuando los dos descendieron al nivel del suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Natsu? Sé que odias los transportes, pero no creo que esa sea razón para saltar de uno sus vagones.-

-Por supuesto que no. Me terminé metiendo en una pelea con un tipo raro en el tren.-

-¿Un tipo raro?- cuestionó el ojiazul alzando una ceja.

-Si. Dijo que era un miembro de Eisenwald o algo así.- los ojos del Saiyan de ropas azules se estrecharon cuando escucho el nombre de aquel gremio oscuro.

-¡Espera, dijo que era Eisenwald!- el peli rosado parpadeo confundido antes el gritó de su Nakama, pero igualmente asistió -¡Natsu esos son los sujetos que busca Erza-san!-

El pobre mago de fuego se puso azul al oír eso. Si lo que decía Dante era verdad entonces era seguro que la peli roja lo molería a golpes por dejar escapar a un posible informante.

-¡Natsu! ¡Dante!-ambos jóvenes se tensaron al escuchar la voz de la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail, quien conducía una de la extrañas carretas que el ojiazul había visto cuando llego a este mundo.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicos?- preguntó Lucy al bajar de aquel vehículo y para sorpresa del guerrero del universo siete, la maga celestial estaba usando el rastreador, respondiendo con esto la duda de como los habían encontrado tan rápido.

-Estamos bien, pero tenemos un problema- todos parecían curiosos ante la exclamación del peli blanco -¡Un miembro de Eisenwald van en ese tren!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y por qué no lo detuvieron?!- fue el gritó lleno de furia de parte de Erza, quien lo empezó a zangolotear al pobre mago de fuego. El pobre ni siquiera era capaz de formular palabra alguna debido a la brusquedad de los movimientos.

-¡Erza-san...!- gritó el Saiyan de cabello blanco deteniendo a la peli roja -Natsu estaba peleando contra él, por desgracia lo arrojó fuera del tren cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba acercando.-

-El seguía en ese tren, ¿verdad?- afirmó Erza quien había soltado al pobre mago de fuego para después subirse nuevamente a la carreta un extraño brazalete en su antebrazo derecho -¡Vayamos tras él de inmediato!-

-¿Cómo era ese sujeto?- ante la pregunta de Gray el mago peli rosa hizo memoria, aunque solo respondió vagamente.

-Pero ése sujeto tenía una flauta con forma de cráneo y tres ojos.-

-Eso es algo tétrico- agregó el albino preguntándose quien crearía semejante instrumento.

-Lucy, ¿qué te ocurre?-todos se encontraban confundidos cuando la maga celestial se quedó callada.

-Se acerca de esa flauta... Lullaby... ¡La canción de la maldición! ¡La Magia de la Muerte!- gritó con un rostro que solo reflejaba seriedad.

-(¿Magia de muerte...?)-

 **X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

-¡Hola soy Goku!- saludó un chivi Saiyan quedándose callado. Pasaron unos minutos y nada más pasaba, confundido volteó de izquierda a derecha sin encontrar a nadie más -¿Qué no hay nadie más...? Oh bueno que importa.-

-En el capítulo de hoy tuvimos cosas sorprendentes, conocimos a unos nuevos personajes... De los cuáles una de ellas me recuerda a mi esposa...- murmurando lo último un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del azabache -También nos enteramos de cómo fue la primera misión de Dante y ahora se ha embarcado en una misión junto a Erza y su equipo-

-¿Qué es lo que les espera en esta misión? ¿Qué es en realidad Lullaby? ¿Y qué planes tendrá Eisenwald con ella...? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de...-

-¡Espera!- gritó una chivi rubia quien entró corriendo a escena -¿Todavía... Llegue... A tiempo?-

-No... De hecho estaba a punto de presentar el siguiente capítulo- dijo el ojinegro dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. La chivi rubia solo se lamentó pero decidió ayudar aunque sea un poco.

-¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Xenoverse! ¡El cual se titula!-

-¡El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!-

-¡Nos veremos luego!- gritó el peli negro colocando el dedo medio e índice en su frente para desaparecer.

-¿Por qué siempre se va y me deja aquí sola?- se lamentó la ojimarron también retirándose.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Bueno hasta aquí queda el capítulo espero y les haya gustado o en su caso al menos entretenido un rato.

Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo, lo que pasa es que tuve exámenes en mi escuela, corrieron a mi jefe del trabajó y en consecuencia él nos corrió a mí y a otras tres personas. Y por si fuera poco tuve mi primer bloqueó, enserio no podía escribir más de mil palabras en un mes.

Pero olvidando eso gracias por leer esta historia que espero sea de su agradó.

Sayonara.

PD: ¿Qué tal me quedó la pelea de Dante contra Raditz? En lo personal me gusto debido a que era la primera misión de Dante y como en el juego sucede poco después de que llegas a Tokitoki City, por eso no le hice utilizar ninguna técnica más destructiva.

 **Aclaraciones:**

En DBX2 es el menú en que me modificas los atributos, ropas, y técnicas. Me paracio buena idea incluirlo.

Para quien no lo sepa es el nombre de la madre de Goku y Raditz

Ráfaga volley al Máximo. Es el primer ataque definitivo que tienes al empezar el juego

 **Reviews** :

 **Reader912:**

Gracias por tu Oc y perdón por la tardanza espero te haya gustado.

PD: dejen almenos un Reviews


	5. Cap 05: El Equipo mas Fuerte

Fairy Tail Xenoverse: Clash of Two Worlds

-Hola- Persona y extraterrestre hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona y extraterrestre pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

* **Onomatopeya de sonido** *

- **X** - **XX** - **XXX** - **XX** - **X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

-¡Kienzan ( **Disco cortador de Ki** )!-técnica, ataque o magia.

Capítulo 05: El Equipo más Fuerte de Fairy Tail.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡Entonces todo aquel que escuché esa melodía morirá!- gritó cierto Saiyan se cabello blanco, quien volaba cerca de una carreta que avanzaba sin caballos y era conducida por una joven de cabellera escarlata.

-Si. Este tipo de magia fue prohibida por el "Consejo de Magia" desde hace varios años.- explicó Erza sin apartar la mirada del camino -Pero...-

-Ahora esos idiotas encontraron una... Y no planean nada bueno con ella.- todos asintieron a las palabras del albino -¡¿El rastreador no te ha indicado nada Lucy?!-

La mencionada se asomó del interior activando el extraño, para ella, aparato. Después de algunos segundos el Scouter emitió un sonido.

-¡Esta cosa ha detectado dos grupos...! ¡Uno se encuentra muy cerca, pero sus niveles varían entré los 3 y los 5!- respondió la rubia.

-¡Por lo bajo de los números deben de ser civiles!-

-¡¿Y qué hay del otro?!- fue la pregunta de Gray quien se sujetaba con uñas y dientes al capota del vehículo (1).

-¡No me dice con exactitud cuántos son pero sus niveles van desde los 25 hasta los 80...!- los ojos de Lucy se abrieron cuando el Scouter detectó a alguien más -¡Hay alguien con ellos que tiene un nivel de 160! ¡Y se están alejando!-

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No es común que individuos con ese poder este reunidos de esa forma! Amenos que...- razonó el ojiazul causando que los ojos de Erza se estrecharan.

-¡Es el gremio de Eisenwald! ¡Y parece que ya han iniciado con sus planes!- gritó la mujer de armadura aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Escuchen! Yo iré a ver si los civiles necesitan ayuda, mientras tanto ustedes vayas tras los magos oscuros. Ya después los alcanzare.- nadie dio ninguna objeción a las palabras del patrullero del tiempo.

-¡Ten cuidado!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle Lucy cuando su amigo fue rodeado por un aura rojiza y poco después salir disparado en otra dirección.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa!- ordenó la maga de apellido Scarlet antes de acelerar.

-¿Crees que el estará bien?- preguntó Happy quien se encontraba en el interior de aquel medio de transporte ayudando al Dragon Slayer peli rosado.

-Eso espero Happy... Aunque yo estaría más preocupada por nosotros.- murmuró la rubia un poco asustada, todo cuando perdió de vista al joven guerrero.

 **X-XX-Con Dante-XX-X**

Al Saiyan de orbes azules no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar al grupo de civiles quienes se encontraban a un costado de las vías del tren y varias maletas estaban todas amontonadas hay también. Sin perder más tiempo descendió hasta el nivel del suelo, esto causo que varias personas lo mirarán con temor.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- gritó el albino causando que la atención de todos se concentrará en él.

Todos se asustaron al verlo, algunas personas incluso retrocedieron cuando él se acercó. El ojiazul levantó las manos señalando que se calmaran.

-Tranquilos...- musito quitándose su guante izquierdo. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron al reconocer la marca en el dorso de su mano -Me llamo Dante y soy miembro de Fairy Tail. ¿Se encuentran todos bien?-

Antes de que cualquiera le respondiera una joven de cabellos plateados que llevaba un vestido azul salió rápidamente de entre la multitud.

-¡Por favor debes de ayudarnos!- gritó la desesperada mujer y sin darle tiempo a preguntar que ocurría, lo tomó del brazo llevando hasta en medio de la multitud.

-¡Oh, malditas seas!- bramo el joven Saiyan ante la vista frente a él.

Un hombre vestido de un uniforme azul estaba tendido en el suelo, pero lo más preocupante era como se sujetaba la zona del abdomen en un desesperado en un intento por detener el líquido rojo que se filtraba de entre sus dedos. Dante lo reconoció como uno de los conductores del tren.

-¡¿Cómo fue que le ocurrió esto?!- preguntó el ojiazul al arrodillarse para revisar mejor la herida.

-Una de las personas que nos atacaron lo apuñaló cuando se negó a darles el tren- habló otra de las personas -¿Puedes ayudarlo?-

-(Maldición piensa, piensa, ¿qué hago?)- se decía en su mente el guerrero del universo 7 -¡Ya se!-

Todos veían extrañados y confundidos como el joven de cabellos blancos posaba su mano sobre la herida de aquel hombre. Liberando un sonoro "Haaa" un pequeño resplandor rojizo salió de su mano adentrándose en la herida. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron antes de escupir un poco de sangre que se encontraba en su boca, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar en señal de que ya podía respirar mejor.

-G-gra... cias...- balbuceo el conductor intentando levantarse, más la mano del Saiyan contra su pecho lo detuvo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes... No soy médico así que no puedo curar tu herida, solo logre estabilizarte.- informó el Saiyan de orbes zafiro. El sujeto de uniforme azul se llevó la mano a su abdomen sintiendo como efectivamente la herida seguía abierta -Por desgracia eso solo funcionará durante unas horas. Lo que tú necesitas es recibir atención médica cuanto antes.-

-(Espero que los demás tengan mejor suerte.)- pensó el miembro de la patrulla de tiempo mientras se apresuraba a brindarle su ayuda a todo los heridos. Pero alguien lo tomo del pantalón deteniéndolo.

-E-espera...- hablo el conductor con gran esfuerzo -Debemos... Pedir ayuda a... La otra estación...-

-¡Y como piensas hacer eso! ¡Por si no lo has notado estamos en medió de la nada! ¡Y según lo que tengo entendido el siguiente tren no pasará hasta dentro de una dos horas!-fue el grito del Saiyan quien frunció el ceño, pero cuando una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre, el joven guerrero se confundió.

-Detalles más... Detalles menos...- musito el hombre señalando con la vista una maleta azul -Pásame eso, hijo.-

Su confusión aumento todavía más pero igualmente hizo caso. Trayendo la maleta la abrió por indicación del hombre uniformado.

-¡Esto es...!- dijo el albino abriendo sus ojos a toda su capacidad, mientras la sonrisa del habitante de Earthland creciera aún más.

 **X-XX-Estación Oshibana.-XX-X**

-¡Por favor todos conserven la calma! ¡Se ha producido un descarrilamiento! ¡Debido a esto no podemos permitir que entren a la estación!- comunicó uno de los trabajadores, en un intento por calmar a la multitud que se formó cuando una explosión ocurrió dentro de la estación. Su voz fue interrumpida cuando una mano metálica se posó en su hombro.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Cuál es la situación adentro?- preguntó Erza quien junto a Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy llegaron a tiempo para ver aquella explosión.

-¿Quién diablos ere-aagghh...?- ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta cuando la peli roja le soltó el cabezazo más fuerte que alguna vez haya sentido, llegándole a tirar algunos dientes.

-¿Cuál es la situación adentro?-

-¿Eh...? ¡Aagghh!-

Y así el procesó se repitió otras dos veces antes de que Erza se detuviera, dejando a varias personas inconscientes. Todo ante Lucy quien tenía una mirada plana, además de cargar a un mareado Natsu y a lado de un Gray en calzoncillos.

-¡Eisenwald está dentro! ¡Vamos!-

-¡Oigan esperen...!-habló Lucy parándolos en seco -¿No deberíamos esperar a que llegue Dante-san?-

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Debemos de darnos prisa antes de que esos miserables sigan lastimado a más personas!- fue la orden de la peli roja y aunque la maga celestial quería argumentar las siguientes palabras la dejaron callada -Además ¿Tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con él en este momento?-

-¡Muchachos!- los ojos de todos se abrieron al escuchar esa voz.

Alzaron la vista al cielo para ver un punto rojo acercarse a gran velocidad deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-¡Dante!- gritaron todos cuando el albino descendió al suelo.

-¿No se suponía que tenías que ayudar a las personas que venían en el tren?- preguntó el mago del Ice Maker.

-Ellos se encuentran bien. Todo gracias a que el conductor del tren tenía un equipo para mandar un mensaje de auxilio a la otra estación para que les ayudarán.- todos suspiraron aliviados, más el albino se dio cuenta de los trabajadores inconscientes -¿Que le paso a estas personas?-

-¡Eso no importa ahora!- grito Erza cuando empezó a jalarlos hacía dentro -¡Erigor y todos sus hombre están adentro! ¡También hace poco entró una fracción del ejército pero aun no regresan!-

Sin perder ni un segundo todos se adentraron en el lugar.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó el Saiyan ojiazul cuando su rostro se tornó serio y aceleró el paso, mucho a confusión de los demás quien también aumentaron la velocidad.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzaron los ojos de Lucy de abrieron en shock. Frente al equipo de magos se hallaban todos soldados que anteriormente había mencionado Erza, tirados en el suelo con varios cortes y moretones en el cuerpo, como de igual manera sus escudos, lanzas y espadas se encontraban rotas y dispersas por todo el lugar.

-¿E-ellos... están... M-muertos?- preguntó la voluptuosa rubia con miedo.

-No...- respondió el albino quien cargaba a uno de los soldados para dejarlo recargado en la pared, el cual soltó unos gemidos de dolor debido al movimiento -Solamente recibieron la peor paliza de sus vidas.-

-Estuvieron en contra de un gremio entero. Donde cada uno de sus miembros son mago.- habló Erza con un aire de seriedad -Una fracción del ejército no tiene ninguna oportunidad en contra de ellos.-

Todos empezaron a caminar con Dante siguiéndoles de cerca, después de ayudar a Lucy a cargar a una mareado Natsu. Cuando entraron a la plataforma para los trenes una risita burlona les llamó la atención.

-Sabía que vendrían. ¡Moscas de Fairy Tail!- fueron esas las palabras de un hombre que aparentaba estar cerca de los treinta, era alto y ligeramente musculoso. De cabello plateado con un penacho que le cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro, sus ojos son oscuros y carecía de cejas.

Él usaba un pañuelo negro alrededor del cuello, con sus bordes colgando en la espalda y varios tatuajes adoraban la parte superior de su cuerpo. Un par de guantes negros, cada uno adornado con una "X" en el dorso, y vendas alrededor de sus antebrazos. Portaba un faldón largo y gastado de color morado, que recuerda a un hakama. Sandalias geta tradicionales en sus pies. Quien estaba sentado en la parte superior de uno de los vagones y por debajo de él estaban los demás miembros de su gremio.

-¡Tu! Tu eres Erigor- exigió saber la mujer caballero, mientras el peli plateado solo sonrió.

-¡Natsu, despierta!-

-¡Vamos amigo, tienes que levantarte!- eran las palabras de Dante y Lucy, los cuales intentaban despertar al Dragon Slayer. Pero este ni siquiera reaccionaba.

-Es imposible. Trenes, un coche mágico, y para rematar Dante y Lucy. ¡Se ha mareado por cuatro!- informó el neko azul.

-¡Nosotros no somos ningún transporte!- gritaron los dos más que indignados.

-¡Malditas moscas! Es su culpa que el maestro Erigor se enfadara conmigo...-reclamó un sujeto que tenía el cabello largo pero tomado en una cola de caballo, de tal forma que su peinado termina en punta. Y utilizaba una vestimenta blanca con franjas negras.

-Esa voz...- murmuró el peli rosado, quien por fin había reaccionado.

-¡Malditos sinvergüenzas! ¿Qué intentan hacer con el Lullaby?-

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo el peli plateado cuando una ráfaga de viento lo levantó de donde estaba sentado hasta quedar suspendido en el aire -¿Qué hay aquí en la estación del tren?-

-¡Él puede volar...! Igual que tu Dante.-

-¡No...! Su habilidad para volar y la mía son diferentes.- aclaró el Saiyan del universo siete -(Pero siento algo que lo detiene en los pies. Es casi imperceptible, pero podría jurar que eso es... ¿Aire?)-

-¡Entonces eso es magia de viento!- gritó el gato de pelaje azul, aclarando los pensamientos del ojiazul.

-(Con que el mocoso de cabello blanco también puede volar. Una razón más para asegurarme de que no me sigan.)- sin que la sonrisa dejará su rostro descendió hasta posarse sobre un poste, el cual detenía cuatro altavoces.

-¡El sistema de altavoces!- gritó el albino, si aquella idea que se formulaba en su cabeza era lo que planeaban podría significar la muerte de cientos, no incluso miles.

-¡¿Planeas tocar el Lullaby?!- rugió la peli roja apretando los puños.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Me preguntó cuántos miles de espectadores están reunidos aquí? Y si aumentamos el volumen, toda la ciudad lo escuchara... La melodía de la muerte.- su sonrisa se volvió sádica, he incluso de no ser por que era imposible todos los magos y el patrullero del tiempo jugarían que su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Planeas hacer que las personas inocentes escuchen el Lullaby.- bramo Erza frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una purga. Estoy purgando a los tontos que protegen sus propios derechos y seguridad. Su pecado es vivir sin saber que este mundo no es justo. Ahora... ¡El shinigami ( **Dios de la Muerte** ) ha venido para castigarlos!- se explicó el maestro de Eisenwald sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Y piensas que tus derechos volverán cuando realices una masacre!- gritó el Saiyan peli blanco apretando los puños.

 ***Slash***

Los ojos de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se abrieron en shock cuando un corte apareció en el Gi de Dante, más exacto en la zona del hombro derecho.

-Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, los derechos ya no es algo que nos interese. ¡Es poder! Aquellos con poder pueden borrar su pasado, para gobernar el futuro.- exclamó el hombre del cuerpo tatuado. La mirada de Erigor se había vuelto arrogante, de seguro que con ese ataque estos mocosos ya no se volverían a meter en su camino. Aunque tenía que darle su reconocimiento al albino, al ser cortado por una cuchilla de viento y no emitir ningún gritó o quejido -¿Que ocurre, no tendrás miedo o si niñ...?-

 ***Fiiuu***

Los ojos de Erigor se abrieron como platos cuando un destello amarillo pasó junto a él. Los miembros del gremio oscuro tenían miradas de asombro e incredulidad como también lo tenían Erza y sus demás compañeros.

Una sensación de humedad deslizándose por su rostro le hizo llevar su mano hasta su mejilla derecha, cuando la separó una mancha roja se hallaba en su guante. Era sangre, más específico su sangre, la cual brotaba de un corte.

-¿Que ocurre, no tendrás miedo o si... niño?- replicó Dante con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ma-maldito. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Erigor-san?!- gritó el peli negro de cabello amarrado colocando su mano en el suelo. Su sombra se deformo, de la cual surgieron cuatro líneas que serpenteaban por el suelo antes de alzarse en el aire.

Las puntas de aquellos látigos de sombra tomaron la forma de un puño, teniendo como objetivo a Lucy. Dante se colocó frente a ella en un intento por protegerla, mas fue innecesario cuando una llamarada incinero las sombras.

-¡Teme! ( **Bastardo)** \- exclamó el mago de ropas blancas.

-Sabía que eres tu.- alegó el Dragon Slayer impresionado por la cantidad de enemigos. Pero en lugar de asustarse, parecía más emocionado.

Erigor solo contemplaba su mano, la cual temblaba por la furia antes de apretar el puño con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Muchachos! les dejo el resto. ¡Enséñenles lo temible que es un gremio oscuro!- fue lo último que se escuchó del peli plateado antes de elevarse y atravesar una ventana hacia otra parte del edificio.

-¡Maldito! ¡Voy tras el!- dijo el patrullero del tiempo listo para ir tras el autonombrado shinigami.

-¡No, espera!- fue el gritó de Erza. El cual causo que el alumno de Son Goku frenará de manera inmediata -Necesito que tú te quedes aquí y nos ayudes con ellos. ¡Natsu, Gray, vayan tras Erigor!-

Ante dicha orden los tres hombres estaban más que listos para iniciar una discusión contra ella o al menos Dante, ya que Natsu y Gray chocaron frentes, dejando en claro su inconformidad. Aunque solo se necesitó de una mirada de la chica de cabellera escarlata para que se quedarán callados y los dos magos salieran disparados para cumplir la orden.

-Después de acaba a todos ellos, nosotros también los seguiremos- fueron las palabras de Erza, las cuales asustaron a la maga rubia por la cantidad de enemigos que debían enfrentar los tres. Tampoco ayudaba el que la mayoría fueran hombres, quienes las veían lujuria. Pero la mirada de la peli roja se concentró en el albino -(Sé que él tendría más posibilidades de encontrarlo... Pero quiero ver de primera mano de lo que es capaz.)-

-¡Miserables!- gritó la mujer de armadura cuando un círculo rojo apareció en su mano derecha. Donde para sorpresa de Dante y Lucy apareció una espada, una espada mágica según las palabras de esta última.

-¡Un insultó más a Fairy Tail y no puedo garantizar que vivirán para ver el mañana!- fue la última advertencia.

-¡Eso no es nada que no hayamos visto antes!-

-¡Nosotros también tenemos nuestras propias espadas mágicas!- sin dudar un grupo de magos oscuros se lanzó contra la peli roja.

 ***Slash***

Lo siguiente que paso dejó a Lucy con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad. De un solo corte el grupo de magos oscuros cayeron inconscientes con varios cortes en sus ropas y todas sus armas destrozadas.

 ***Slash***

Por desgracia, para ellos, la mujer caballero no se detuvo yendo a atacar a otro grupo, quienes compartieron el mismo destinó.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal algo de esto?-bramo un peli negro miembro de Eisenwald lanzando un rayo amarillo desde la palma de su mano, mientras otros tres se sumaron al ataque.

Erza lo esquivó en el último segundo dando un salto. Su espada brilló antes de transformarse en una lanza con la cual se hizo cargo de otras dos docenas de magos oscuros. Nuevamente cambió de arma esta vez en dos espadas repitiendo el proceso.

-¡Dos espadas a la vez!-

-Esa mujer... ¡¿Cómo puede re-equipar tan rápidamente!?- cuestionó uno de los magos, siendo escuchado por el albino.

-¿Re-equipa?- musito el Saiyan ojiazul alzando una ceja ante la extraña palabra.

-Las espadas mágicas son similares a la magia celestial de Lucy. Funciona almacenando las armas en un espacio alternativo, al cual solo el usuario tiene acceso y la puede llamar cuando sean necesarias.- tan pronto como terminó la explicación el peli blanco tenía una mirada de incredulidad -El cambiar de arma se le llama "Re-equipamiento"... Pero, la grandeza de Erza apenas empieza...-

-Increíble... ¿Hm?- fue el quejido que procedió de los labios de la ojimarron, cuando el brazo izquierdo del Saiyan pasó frente a su rostro.

 ***Crack***

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó uno de los magos oscuros cuando el puño de Dante impactó en su rostro rompiéndole la nariz. Los ojos de Lucy y todos los que no estaban peleando contra Erza se abrieron a toda su capacidad cuando el atacante salió disparado hasta chocar con la pared quedando incrustado en la misma.

-Estate atenta Lucy... Nosotros estamos aquí para brindarle ayuda a Erza-san- tan solo acabo de decir eso el ojiazul antes de lanzarse de frente contra los demás.

En menos de un parpadeo el peli blanco se encontraba frente a su primer oponente, el cual no pudo reaccionar ante el puño que se clavó en su estómago. El aire le abandonó mientras su cuerpo caía duramente contra el suelo, del cual no volvió a levantarse. Rápidamente fue contra el segundo, quien a diferencia de su compañero tomo su espada soltando un corte horizontal que atravesó al patrullero del tiempo. El problema era que literalmente su espada pasó a través de él, justo antes de que su figura se esfumara en el aire.

-¡¿Pero que...?! ¡Ahh!- la expresión de confusión en su cara fue reemplazada por una de dolor, causado por una patada en la nuca que mando su cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente además de ser usado como trampolín para llegar en medió del grupo de magos oscuros.

Y con un sonoro "Haaa" todos fueron mandados a volar cuando una onda de presión invisible los golpeó. Uno logró soportar la presión antes de lanzase de frente sosteniendo una lanza, con la cual apuntaba al centro de la espalda del Saiyan.

Sin necesidad de voltear el guerrero ojiazul dio un paso a su derecha dejándolo pasar de largo. Frustrado por haber fallado, el mago se detuvo listo para voltear y seguir con el ataque, pero antes de que diera siquiera media vuelta alguien lo sujeto de la parte posterior de la cabeza hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

 ***Crack***

El suelo de lleno de grietas cuando su rostro fue incrustado en el piso. Otros seis se acercaron aprovechando que el Saiyan se encontraba distraído, cada uno con diferente arma en mano. Ninguno contaba con que el peli blanco levantara las piernas y abriera el compás pateando en la cara a los dos más cercanos. Utilizando su mano como punto de apoyo empezó a girar sobre sí mismo golpeando al resto.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Quién sigue desgraciados?!- grito/preguntó emocionado el guerrero del universo siete quien había vuelto a ponerse de pie de un pequeño saltó.

-(Vaya... No lo hace nada mal.)- pensó Erza viendo a su compañero pero sin olvidarse de sus oponentes frente suyo.

Lucy y Happy veían esto sorprendidos, pero aquella demostración de habilidad por parte de sus compañeros de gremio le dio motivación más que suficiente para unirse a la pelea.

-¡Esta bien, yo también puedo luchar!- comentó Lucy tomando sus llaves -¡Ábrete, puerta del cangrejo gigante...! ¡Cáncer!-

Una luz dorada iluminó el lugar, cuando esta se extinguió reveló a un hombre alto y delgado, de piel morena además de llevar el pelo dividido en dos decorado con unas trenzas de color rojo. También llevaba unas gafas de color verde. Vestía una camisa azul claro con rayas que tenía unas patas similares a las de un cangrejo en su espalda, haciendo referencia a su signo zodiacal. Y unos pantalones largos de color negro con unas tijeras en cada mano.

-¿Este también es momento de pelear-ebi?- preguntó el espíritu peli negro con las tijeras más que listas para cortar.

-¡Qué peinado tan raro!-

-¡Nosotros te arreglaremos bien!- gritaban los magos lanzándose contra el espíritu y su invocadora.

Los lentes de cáncer brillaron un segundo antes de convertirse en un borrón azul deteniéndose detrás de todos ellos.

Los ojos de todos los miembros de Eisenwald se abrieron con incredulidad cuando sus armas se despedazaron, como de igual forma su cabello fue cortado dejándolos calvos.

-Nada mal.- Eligió Erza causando que Lucy se alegrará, por lo menos logro obtener una buena impresión de ella -Sin embargo, me intriga la forma en que acaban sus frases. "¿Ebi?" no me parece bien. Por lo menos debería decir algo como "recorte" o algún sinónimo.-

-¿No fue suficiente?- grito la ojimarron con las manos en las mejillas -¡Ahh!-

Una mano la tomo de la cintura levantándola, por el rabillo del ojo notó que también estaban jalando a Cáncer del cuello de su camisa.

 ***Clack***

 ***Clack***

Los ojos del espíritu y su invocadora se abrieron de par en par cuando unas lanzas quedaron incrustadas en la zona donde habían estado de pie.

-¡No se distraigan!- ambos reconocieron las voz del albino -En una pelea no pueden distraerse o perder de vista su entorno... Esa clase de descuidos podrían costarles la vida.-

-Él tiene razón. Deben de tener cuidado en todo momento para evitar ser lastimados.- continuó la peli roja posicionándose junto a los tres -Pero aún quedan demasiados. Sera doloroso, ¡pero debo terminar con esto!-

Un gran circulo mágico apareció a debajo de ella iluminando todo su cuerpo. El brillo era tal que iluminó todo el lugar, pero a pesar de la luz todavía se podría distinguir como la armadura al igual que la ropa desaparecían. Todos los hombres se emocionaron ante la idea de ver a la peli roja sin ropa.

-Los Caballeros Mágicos generalmente lucha re-equipando distintas armas. ¡Pero Erza ha llevado sus habilidades a un nivel superior! ¡Ella puede luchar mientras re-equipa distintos tipos de armaduras mágicas!- explicó Happy, quien al parecer se había auto designado el que explicaría todo tipo de magia que se enfrentarán de aquel equipo.

Cuando la luz se apagó revelo a Erza con una armadura distinta. Su cabello seguía suelto pero ahora cubriendo su ojo derecho, un collar como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobresale en su cabeza. La coraza de esta armadura se compone de placas apuntando hacia arriba, que sólo cubren los senos, revelando una gran cantidad de su escote. Las manos y los antebrazos eran cubiertos por unos grandes guantes metálicos con diseño de plumas siendo detenidas por unas correas metálicas en los brazos.

Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda que se extendían hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago y ocultando sus botas, las cuales tenían pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. La armadura también dispone de dos pares de alas grandes de metal que adornan la parte posterior, compuesta de varias placas de metal.

-Es llamada: ¡La Caballera!- todos los presentes se emocionaron al ver a la peli roja con su nueva apariencia. Incluso el Saiyan peli blanco se sonrojo mas no aparto la mirada esperando a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de ella.

-¡Bailen, mis espadas!- exclamó la joven de cabello escarlata alzando el vuelo. Pequeños destellos la rodearon revelando un gran número de espadas, las cuales giraban a gran velocidad.

-¡¿Erza!? Ella podría ser...-fueron las palabras llenas de miedo de un miembro de Eisenwald de cabello verde.

-¡Circulo de espadas!- las espadas parecían haber duplicado su velocidad girando cada vez más rápido yendo contra los magos oscuros.

 ***Slash***

 ***Slash***

 ***Slash***

-¡Gwah!- gritaron cuando la lluvia de cortes les dio de frente.

-I-increíble- pronunció temerosa la rubia -Se deshizo de la mayoría con un solo golpe-

-Mal... Maldita...- musito uno de los últimos dos magos que no fueron afectados por el ataque, lanzándose contra la mujer de armadura -¡Yo seré tu oponente!-

-¡No hay duda! ¡Ella es la mujer más poderosa de Fairy Tail!- terminó el mago oscuro al ver como su compañero era vencido de un simple movimiento por parte de la peli roja-¡"Titania" Erza!-

-(¿Titania?)- se preguntó mentalmente el guerrero ojiazul.

-¡No podre contra ella!- más la atención de todos se concentró en el peli verde cuando este emprendió la huida.

-Lucy ve tras él. Utiliza el rastreador si hace falta.- ordenó el Saiyan del universo siete.

La maga celestial trató de debatir, más una mirada aterradora y un "cuento contigo" de Erza, fueron motivación suficiente para salir a toda prisa.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea dejar que vaya ella sola?- preguntó la mujer del re-equipo acercándose al albino.

-Ella estará bien.- respondió el peli blanco, pero Erza solo se cruzó de brazos -Además, si alguien necesitará de ayuda en estos momentos esa serias tu.-

-¿Eh?- cuestionó ella, pero en lugar de responder su visión se oscureció y sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse a tal grado que casi perdía el equilibrio. Mas Dante la detuvo en plena caída -¿C-como...?-

-Aparte de sentir la presencia de los que me rodean también puedo detectar cuando su poder aumenta o disminuye. Como es tu caso, tus niveles de poder están muy bajos. De hecho me sorprende que aun sigas consciente.- finalizó el Saiyan pasándose el brazo de Erza por detrás de su cuello -¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora?-

-Hay que avisarles a todos los civiles que se alejen lo más que les sea posible.-

-¿Estas segura?, eso solo podría causar que la gente entre en pánico.- intento hacerle reflexionar el albino.

-Sí, debemos evitar que cualquier persona inocente se vea perjudicado por los planes de Erigor- sin esperar a nadie la peli roja empezó a caminar a la entrada principal de la estación.

Dante por su parte, sabedor de que solo sería un desperdició de tiempo el discutir con ella decidió ayudarla para que llegará más rápido.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡Miren! ¡Alguien está saliendo!- gritó una de las personas que estaban entre la multitud señalando a uno de los balcones de la estación. Del cual salió la maga peli roja con el albino a su lado. Erza ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para caminar sola.

-¡Ustedes son los que entraron a la fuerza hace poco! ¿Qué está pasando haya dentro?- preguntó un empleado al verlos salir, cargando un megáfono en mano.

Erza ni siquiera le hizo caso cuando paso junto a él y solamente le quito el megáfono de las manos.

-¡Si valoran sus vidas, huyan de aquí inmediatamente! ¡La estación ha sido tomada por magos oscuros!- comunicó la mujer de armadura dejando a todos los presentes callados -¡Quieren usar una magia que puede ser capaz de matar a todos los que están en este sitio! ¡Busquen refugió en el lugar más lejano posible!-

En un principio nadie reaccionó. Todos los presentes se habían quedado callados sin saber que decir, incluso el viento había dejado de soplar.

Pero solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta. Las personas empezaron a inquietarse. Algunos volteaban de izquierda a derecha esperando que cualquiera les dijera que era una broma, pero cuando eso no pasó la simple expresión de su cara lo decía todo. Tenían miedo y mucho.

-¡Waaaaah!-

Dante solo podía soltar un suspiró ante la reacción de las personas. Pero era algo entendible, después de todo solo eran civiles.

-¡¿Por qué dicen algo que causa semejante pánico?!- reclamó un de los trabajadores.

-Ella solo decía la verdad.- intervino el albino -Además esto es mucho mejor que ver a todos muertos. Ustedes también deberían de retirarse a un lugar seguro.-

Los trabajadores ni siquiera necesitaron que se les dijera dos veces cuando empezaron a correr siguiendo a la multitud.

-La meta de Erigor es acabar con la vida de tantas personas como pueda con ayuda del Lullaby. Pero si no hay nadie que la escuche no servirá de nada.- dijo la peli roja.

-Eso es algo obvio, pero... Siento que esto se está volviendo demasiado fácil.- Erza arqueo una ceja ante ese comentario, incluso pidiéndole al Saiyan que se explicará -Si la intención de ese sujeto era matar a tantos como les sea posible, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho todavía? Después de todo nos tomó tiempo encargarnos de sus secuaces y llegar hasta aquí.-

Erza se quedó callada debido a que era verdad.

-Pero entonces, ¿a dónde habrá ido?- preguntó Erza mientras el viento agitaba su cabello y ropa.

Los ojos de Dante se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de esto.

-(¿Que está pasando...? El viento aumento su velocidad.)- se decía mentalmente el Saiyan ojiazul cuando noto como el viento agitaba su cabello con intensidad. Volteó para ver de dónde había surgido semejante ráfaga de viento.

-No creo que sea necesario buscarle.- respondió Dante sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba detrás de ellos. Erza confundida por aquella acción también volteó la vista solo para que sus ojos se abrieran como platós -Por que algo me dice que ya lo encontramos.-

Un enorme tornado giraba a gran velocidad creando fuertes ráfagas de viento, los cuales rodeaban toda la estación. Unos pequeños escombros que fueron atraídos por el viento chocaron contra el tornado fueron trituradas al instante.

 ***Slash***

Erza volteó lo más que podía sobre su hombro solo para ver como una cuchilla de viento se le acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad. Su cuerpo se movió intentando convocar un escudo para defenderse, pero la velocidad no estaba a su favor. Más un borrón blanco la sujeto antes de saltar para evitar el ataque, donde quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

-Hm... Parece que se me escaparon un par de moscas.- ambos, maga y guerrero de Fairy Tail voltearon la mirada al reconocer aquella voz -Aunque gracias por ahuyentar a los metiches.-

-¡Erigor!- fue el grito de Erza -¡¿Tu hiciste esto?!-

-Siempre he tenido el deseo de pelear contigo al menos una vez. Lamentablemente, no tengo mucho tiempo.- pronunció el maestro de Eisenwald alzando una de sus manos en dirección de ambos jóvenes -Así que les pido que esperen adentro.-

 ***Slash***

 ***Slash***

 ***Slash***

Los ojos del albino Saiyan se abrieron cuando tres cuchillas de aire se les acercaban a ellos por enfrente y a los lados. Soltó una maldición al ver que no podía esquivarlas y sin muchas opciones empezó a liberar si Ki formando una esfera rojiza a su alrededor.

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

Las tres cuchillas perdieron su forma al chocar con la esfera, pero Erza logro ver de reojo algo que la sobresalto.

-¡Muévete!- gritó la mujer de la armadura confundiendo al ojiazul.

Un pequeño destello morado le hizo levantar la mirada notando como un círculo mágico del mismo color apareció enfrente del peli plateado. Moviendo la mano hacia adelante surgió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, la cual chocó contra la esfera empujándola hasta atravesar el tornado deteniéndose cuando se estrellaron en la escalinata de la estación.

-¡Erigor!- Erza quien fue la primera en levantarse empezó a correr para alcanzar al mago peli plateado. Todo ante la aterrada mirada de Dante.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Erza!- intento advertirle, pero fue tarde cuando en un intento por atravesar la barrera, la maga de cabellera escarlata soltó un derechazo contra el muro de viento.

 ***Brtch***

-¡Ugh!- fue el quejido procedente de la peli roja, quien apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir ningún grito de dolor cuando su guantelete fue destruido por la velocidad con la que giraban los vientos.

-Ya desperdicié demasiado tiempo con ustedes. Disculpen, pero me tengo que ir.- dijo Erigor antes de salir volando a toda prisa.

-¡Erigor!- volvió a gritar una frustrada Erza apretando su sangrante puño -¿Que está pasando? ¿Acaso la estación no era lo que querían?-

Impaciente por no encontrar una forma de salir volteó dispuesta a preguntarle a su compañero, pero lo único que vio fue como un puño descendía contra ella.

 ***Pum***

-¡Tarada!- recriminó el Saiyan dándole un coscorrón a la maga.

Decir que erza no estaba sorprendida, sería como decir que Natsu era un joven educado y con modales. Nunca, pero nunca en todo su tiempo en Fairy Tail, alguien había tenido la osadía de hacer algo semejante. Era ella quien normalmente regañaba a los demás miembros del gremio, pero esta era la primera vez que la regañaba a ella. Exceptuando las veces que el maestro Makarov lo hacía.

-¡¿Q-que fue eso?!- gritó/preguntó la peli roja.

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!- replicó el ojiazul, que sin molestarse en contentar tomo la mano de Erza y la levantó hasta ponerla frente a ella -¡¿Se puede saber que rayos pensabas al lanzarte de manera tan imprudente contra esa barrera?! ¡Tienes suerte de que al menos tenías protegida la mano, si no lo que habría sido destrozado sería otra cosa!-

Erza se sentía incapaz de contradecir al Saiyan así que prefirió apartar la mirada. Dante por su parte respiraba agitadamente, para después agachar la mirada avergonzado.

-Escucha... Yo lo siento...- se disculpó el guerrero del universo siete, mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano izquierda.

-No... Yo entiendo el por qué reaccionaste así. Admito que no pensé bien las cosas, ya que estaba más concentrada en detener a Erigor.-dijo Erza.

-Escucha, por ahora la mejor opción que tenemos es regresar e intentar que alguno de los idiotas que vencimos hace poco nos digan cuáles son sus verdaderos planes.- mencionó el patrullero del tiempo recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer caballero. Sin más que discutir ambos volvieron a adentrarse en la estación.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Ya les dije... Que no sé cómo... Deshacer el muro de viento mágico...- musito un miembro de Eisenwald mientras era sostenido por el cuello de sus ropas por una más que molesta Erza.

 ***Pum***

 ***Crush***

Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron con terror y su rostro se tornó azul cuando un puño golpeó la loseta atravesándola. Todo a escasos centímetros de él.

-Bueno, si ese es el casó entonces no te importará contarnos que es lo que planean ¿verdad?- preguntó el Saiyan peli blanco con una mirada fría, aprendida del Príncipe de los Saiyans.

-Y-yo...- balbuceo pero por suerte alguien llegó para salvarlo.

-¡Erza!- gritó Gray quien había llegado al lugar -¡Qué bueno que también estas aquí Dante!-

-¿Gray? ¿No estabas con Natsu?-

-Nos separamos. ¡Pero eso no es importante ahora!- se explicó el peli negro -¡El verdadero objetivo de Eisenwald es el siguiente pueblo!-

-¿Que hay en el siguiente pueblo?- pregunto Dante ya que no le estaba dando buena espina el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-¡Ellos tienen planeado tocar el Lullaby en el lugar donde se está llevando a cabo la reunión de los maestros gremiales!-

-¡¿Así que eso planeaban?!- exclamó la maga peli roja con un aura oscura rodeándola y cara de pocos amigos. Dante incluso retrocedió unos pasos. Podrá ser un Saiyan, pero a diferencia del resto de su raza él tenía sentido común -Pero no podremos salir, ya que una barrera de viento rodea el lugar.-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y si tratamos de salir a la fuerza, nos hará pedazos!- terminó el peli negro con una mano en el mentón antes de voltear la mirada hacia el patrullero del tiempo -¿A ti no se te ocurre nada?-

-Tengo una idea... Pero prefiero dejarla como último recurso ya que sería la primera vez que la utilizaré.- aclaró Dante causando que Gray soltara una suspiró.

Erza se había quedado callada pensando en que hacer hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Es verdad... ¡Eisenwald tiene un miembro llamado Kageyama! ¡Él fue capaz de disipar el selló del Lullaby!- gritó ella dejando asombrado al peli negro.

-Si pudo con el sello que mantenía encerrada a esa flauta posiblemente pueda deshacer el muro.- medito el guerrero siendo apoyado por los magos.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo!- ordenó la peli roja empezando a correr siendo seguida por los otros dos.

Pero discretamente volteó de reojo hacia un pilar que estaba cerca del sujeto que estaban interrogado.

-(Sé que alguien está escondido ahí, pero tenía un poder muy bajo. Posiblemente por eso no salió para ayudar a su compañero. Bueno, mientras no cause problemas creo que estará bien dejarlo.)-

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

 ***Bakooon***

 ***Dokooooon***

-¡Phew!- silbo un más que satisfecho Natsu mientras frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo todo golpeado de cierto mago que manipula las sombras -Bien... Ahora dime ¿dónde está Erigor?-

-I-idiota... Erigor-sama... Ya no se encuentra... En la estación.- fue lo único que dijo Kageyama, confundiendo al peli rosa.

-¡Natsu, espera!-

-¿Eh?- confundido volteó solo para ver a Dante, Erza y Gray acercándose. Al parecer el primero fue quien le hablo.

-¡Natsu… no le hagas nada más! ¡Todavía lo necesitamos!- habló Erza.

-¡Bien hecho, pirómano!- alabó el mago de hielo dejando más confundido al peli rosado.

Pero cualquier otra palabra se perdió en el aire cuando la maga del re-equipo salto invocando una espada, y de alguna extraña manera su cuerpo se ensombreció mientras uno de sus ojos tenía un resplandor rojizo, dándole un aspecto más que siniestro.

-¡No sé qué hice, pero lo siento!- grito mientras se tiraba al suelo para salir del camino de la peli roja.

Kageyama nunca había sido una persona fácil de asustar, después de todo el había estado la mayor parte de su vida en un gremio oscuro, quizás los momentos más destacables eran cuando hacia enojar a su maestro Erigor. Pero la situación en la que se encuentra ahora sin duda sería una difícil de olvidar.

Después de que la peli rojiza salta con espada en mano, y el estúpido mago de fuego con el que estuvo peleando hasta hace poco se quitará de en medio, la espada se incrustó en la pared sobre la que se estaba recargando y siguió avanzando hasta detenerse a milímetros de su cuello.

-Vas a quitar la barrera de viento sin quejarte. Ni se te ocurra decir que no, a menos que quieras que te corte.- sentenció la maga con una mirada que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

-¡Ella no está jugando! ¡Erza es una fiera cuando se pone así!- aconsejo un nervioso Natsu que temblaba del miedo que le causaba Erza.

-¿Comprendido?- preguntó para remarcar lo dicho.

-Com... Compren... ¡Agh!- los ojos de los cuatro jóvenes se abrieron cuando el mago oscuro escupió una increíble cantidad de sangre -¿Po-por qué?-

Sin fuerzas para sostenerse Kageyama cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto un cuchillo clavado en la espalda. El responsable de dicho acto fue un sujeto que sobresalía de la pared, lo más sorprendente era que el sujeto estaba atravesándola como si no estuviera hay. Pero de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail el más sorprendido era el joven Saiyan.

-(Ese maldito... Es el mismo que se había escapado cuando Erza utilizó su otra armadura.)- el albino agachó la mirada apretando sus puños mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos. Lo peor es que era el mismo que había sentido que se ocultaba cuando buscaban el cómo deshacer la barrera de viento.

-¡Kage!-

-¡Maldición! Era nuestra opción más segura para salir de aquí...- gritó Gray quien junto a Erza corrían para socorrer al mago controlador de sombras.

-¿Él no era... Tu amigo?- murmuró el todavía shokeado peli rosa para después cambiar su mirada a una feroz -¡¿Que no era tu...!?-

Pero la furia del hijo de Igneel fue apagada abruptamente cuando una sofocante sensación inundó todo el lugar, con miedo todos voltearon a ver al causante de ello. El Saiyan ojiazul seguía con la mirada agachada, pero un aura roja similar a un fuego de tonos carmesí, empezaba a rodear su cuerpo. Con lentitud levantó el rostro mostrando esos ojos que mostraban alegría y calma habían desaparecido. Pero sin duda lo que más los sorprendió fue el cómo sus ojos se tornaban completamente rojos sin dejar rastro alguno de la esclerótica, el iris y la pupila. Incluso podrían jurar que sus colmillos habían crecido.

-¿ **Con que se te hace fácil el matar a tus propios compañeros**...?- todos, incluyendo a Gray quien era un mago de hielo, se estremecieron a oír la frialdad en la voz del albino.

Karakka estaba aterrado. Contrario a lo que uno pensaría, él no era alguien que disfrutará del matar a las personas, independientemente si fueran enemigos, mucho menos aliados. Pero los ojos y voz fría, además de aquella aura que desprendía esa persona lo asustaban más que cuando el maestro de su gremio estaba de mal humor. Era como estar frente a una vestía que estaba a punto de despedazarte.

Y sin más opciones volvió a meterse en la pared. Mientras los ojos de Erza y Gray se abrían como platos cuando su compañero Saiyan desapareció.

 ***Grtch***

Se escuchó y los tres magos voltearon para ver la fuente de aquel estruendo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontraron a Dante con el brazo extendido tomando del cuello al gordito peli verde.

-(Que rápido.)-

-(¿En qué momento...?)- eran los pensamientos de los magos, exceptuando a Natsu quien ya sabía de la velocidad que tenía su amigo.

- **Si ese es el caso, entonces permíteme mostrarte lo que se siente**...- sin soltarlo creo una pequeña esfera de Ki amarillento en su mano libre.

Karakka solo podía ver inmóvil por el terror que le causaba este joven, como la esfera se acercaba cada vez más y más a el antes de que la estrellaran contra su estómago. El aire le abandonó mientras salía propulsado por la fuerza de aquel ataque.

-¡Argh!- gritó el mago oscuro hasta que chocó contra la pared.

 ***Bakooon***

Fue una lástima que el poder que tenía la esfera lo hiciera seguir hasta chocar con la siguiente.

 ***Dogoooon***

Y la siguiente hasta que se dejó de oír ruido alguno. Nadie se movía, ni siquiera sabían que decir ante lo acontecido. Incluso Lucy quien había presenciado todos los hecho decidió mejor quedarse callada.

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento.- comentó nerviosa la joven rubia.

-¡Aye!-finalizó el gato.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡¿Entonces el objetivo de Erigor era la reunión regular?!- gritó/preguntó Lucy.

Después de la aterradora experiencia que era ver a un Saiyan enojado, aunque los magos no lo supieran, y fue gracias a la sugerencia de Erza que decidieron tratar las heridas de Kageyama. Aunque ninguno de los presentes era médico tenían por lo menos el conocimiento necesario para evitar que muriera desangrado. Ahora los cuatro magos, el gato y el Saiyan se encontraban frente al único obstáculo que los detenía de alcanzar a Erigor.

-Pero Erigor bloqueo la única ruta para ir a Clover, y se dirige por aire hacia allá.-

-Sería posible alcanzarlo en un coche mágico, pero si no hacemos nada al respecto sobre este muro de viento mágico, no podremos salir de la estación.- dijo el mago de hielo con gran seriedad.

-Entonces tenemos que salir por nuestros propios medios.- secundó el Saiyan ojiazul.

 ***Pachin***

-¡Aaagghh!- y como era de esperarse, Natsu fue el primero en actuar de manera imprudente lanzándose en contra de la barrera solo para ser repelido poco después.

-Si tratamos de escapar, eso es lo que sucederá.- informó el peli negro sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

No fue el caso de Lucy, quien veía con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, el como Natsu se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con pequeñas líneas de humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Pero Kage no puede ayudarnos en el estado en el que se encuentra. Incluso he tratado de despertarlo, pero no reacciona.- alegó la peli roja. Todos los demás tenían una gota de sudor descendiendo por su nuca al ver como Erza agitaba al pobre mago con brusquedad, incluso su cabeza chocaba contra el piso, el cual estaba comenzando a cuartearse por tanto golpe.

-Pues no creo que despierte más fácil de esa manera.- murmuró nerviosa la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-¡Maldición! ¡Voy a abrir esta cosa a puños!- volvió a gritar el peli rosado lanzando golpes y patadas en contra de del muro.

 ***Pachin***

Y el resultado volvió a ser el mismo. Derribado pero no derrotado, el Dragon Slayer se levantó con esfuerzo para ver fijamente a la barrera. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber qué es lo que pensaba.

El peli rosa acabó confirmando lo que los demás pensaban al lanzarse contra el viento mágico. Pero un repentino tirón de su bufanda lo paro en seco.

-¡No malgastes energía!- reclamó el albino del grupo -Ahorra toda esa energía para cuando estés peleando contra Erigor.-

-¿Entonces, es hora del "plan B"?- ante la sugerencia del mago del Ice Maker, el ojiazul asintió acercándose con cautela.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Que acaso estas loc...?!- pero el grito de Lucy fue interrumpido cuando Gray levantó el brazo en señal de que se detuviera.

-Tu solo confía en el...- dijo serio el ojinegro -Estoy seguro de que él tiene un plan, así que no debemos molestarlo por el momento.-

Aun insegura la maga rubia asintió guardando silencio. Mientras tanto Dante había llegado frente al muro de viento y ante la mirada incrédula de los demás acercó su mano con lentitud. Todos estaban a punto de gritarle por semejante acción, más se quedaron callados al notar que la mano se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

-(Interesante. La velocidad con la que gira este viento podría despedazar a una persona común. Creo que es debido a la resistencia natural de mi piel que no puede cortarla.)- terminando su análisis retiró el brazo pero no bajo el brazo.

Lucy veía confundida con su amigo usuario de Ki cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse. Un brilló blanquecino cubrió su mano y antebrazo, ante esto los los ojos de Erza y Gray se abrieron como platós.

-(¿Ese es su poder?)- se preguntó la peli roja.

-(Así que eso es lo que él llama Ki.)- pensó el mago de hielo, concentrando toda su atención en aquella energía desconocida para él.

Tanto Erza como Gray podían sentir el flujo constante de esa energía. Pero había algo que los sorprendió bastante... No podían sentir ningún tipo de naturaleza elemental. No era extraño ya que Erza tampoco poseía uno, pero sin duda alguna lo que más los intrigante era la densidad que poseía dicha energía.

Sin prestarles atención Dante seguía concentrando el su Ki. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente antes de lanzar su puño de frente. Lucy se cubrió la boca por el asombró esperando oír los desgarradores gritos de dolor del joven de cabellera blanca.

-...- pero la confusión se plasmó en sus caras al ver que este ni parecía afectado. Retirando su brazo, el Saiyan les dejó ver como su mano se encontraba en perfecto estado, incluso su guante no tenía ni un rasguño.

-¡Genial, si funciona! (Y pensar que Goku-sensei solo lo utilizó para no verse afectado por el veneno de Lavender durante el torneo del poder.)- pronunció guardándose lo último para sí mismo, alzando los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo volvió a concentrarse.

Esta vez el resplandor cubrió todo su cuerpo y antes de que cualquiera de los magos dijera algo se lanzó en contra del muro de viento. Al principio hubo resistencia por parte del viento giratorio, el cual trataba de rechazar al Saiyan, pero no fue nada que un poco de esfuerzo logrará resolver.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora?- preguntó Gray, quien había sido el primero en reaccionar.

-No lo sé Gray. Solo espero que no se vaya a ir y nos deje aquí.- continuo Erza, quizás sonarán un poco duras sus palabras, pero era más que nada por haber conocido al peli blanco hace poco.

-(No... Él no nos dejaría aquí, ¿verdad?)- se preguntó a sí misma la voluptuosa rubia.

Una parte de ella quería defender a su amigo, pero había otra que también tenía dudas. No sabía que decir así que prefirió quedarse callada.

-Él no lo hará.- todos se sorprendieron al ver que fue Natsu quien había hablado -Estoy seguro de que él no nos abandonará.-

 ***Woosh***

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del peli rosa al ver que estaba en lo correcto, mientras él y los demás veían como un domo de energía morada se abría paso entre los bravos vientos dejando visible la ciudad.

-¡Lo logro!- gritó de alegría Lucy.

-Si... ¿Pero cómo vamos a salir? Se ve que tiene que estar concentrado en mantener la forma de la esfera y no creo que podamos atravesarla solo caminando.- ante el comunicado de Erza todos se quedaron pensativos dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Incluso aunque solo se podía ver la espalda del Saiyan se notaba el esfuerza que ponía ya que los músculos de sus brazos estaban increíblemente tensos.

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta se manifestó como un círculo del tamaño de una persona se formó en uno de los extremos de la semi esfera. Gracias a que la barrera del albino era semi transparente se dieron cuenta de que en el lado contrario se formó otro del mismo tamaño, entonces todos lo entendieron, estaba formando un túnel.

-¡Vamos Happy!- grito del Dragon Slayer empezando a correr -¡Tenemos que alcanzar a Erigor antes de que llegue con Ji-san!-

-¡Aye, sir!- respondió el gato de pelaje azul sacando sus alas para volar y sujetar a Natsu de la espalda.

-¡Espera Natsu!- fue el gritó de Erza en un vano intento por detener al mago peli rosado.

-(¡Maldición! Debido a la disminución de mi poder me cuesta mantener la forma de la barrera)- pensó Dante quien estaba completamente concentrado en mantener la esfera, pero el gritó de la joven de armadura lo hizo voltear solo para ver como el hijo de Igneel pasaban por el improvisado túnel de energía, siendo sostenido por Happy -¡No, Natsu!-

Pero el mago de fuego solo les dedicó una sonrisa que tenía un mensaje oculto que el Saiyan ojiazul logró captar "Yo lo detendré".

El peli blanco solo respondió con una media sonrisa y un asentimiento el cual Natsu interpretó como un "Cuento contigo". Cuando por fin salieron, Happy recordó algo y redujo su velocidad buscando algo en su mochila.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó el felino alzando la mano sosteniendo un pequeño objeto el cual no se alcanzaba a distinguir -¡Dante! ¡Dale esto a Lucy!-

Los ojos del patrullero del tiempo se abrieron ante dicha acción. Levantó los brazos intentando atrapar aquel objeto, lográndolo después de que casi se le cae. Mas sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Mierda...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando el muro de viento volvió a cerrarse.

-¡Dante!- gritaron todos aterrados por lo que vieron. Incluso Lucy trató de ir hasta la pared de viento para ayudarle, pero Gray la detuvo sujetándola de la cintura.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces tonta?! ¡Los vientos te destrozaran si te acercas más!- aconsejo el mago con problemas de exhibicionismo.

-¡Pero...!- intentó debatir la maga de las llaves.

 ***Don***

Pero la joven rubia se vio interrumpida cuando algo salió disparado del muro de viento antes de chocar contra uno de los pilares que sostenían el balcón del segundo piso destrozándolo causando que las demás partes del pilar le cayeran encima.

Lucy y Gray avanzaron velozmente para empezar a remover las partes de aquel pilar, Erza los seguía un poco más despacio ya que tenía que cargar al moribundo Kageyama.

No esperaban de los escombros se sacudieran antes de que un enorme pedazo se levantara en alto, siendo sostenido por el Saiyan del universo siete cubierto por aquel brillo blanquecino. Más no salió ileso ya que la mitad de la pierna derecha de su pantalón había desaparecido, como de igual manera su Gi y su camisa fueron destrozadas en su totalidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dante?- volvió a preguntar Lucy examinándolo con la mirada, mas aquello paso a segundo plano cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el trabajado cuerpo de joven guerrero.

-(Wow. No me imagine que aquella ropa tan simple cubría todo esto.)- pensó sonrojada la rubia de ojos marrones.

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos alcanzar a Natsu y a el imbécil de Erigor.- Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras, mientras el albino apretaba los puños e debido a la impotencia que sentía, él podía destruir un planeta pero estaba siendo contenido por una simple barrera.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sostenía algo en su mano, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar que Happy le había arrojado algo pero por la prisa de atraparlo no vio que era. Su mano se abrió de manera lenta revelando aquel objeto causando que el Saiyan levantara una ceja y que los ojos de la maga de espíritus celestiales casi se salieran de sus cuencas.

-¿Una llave dorada?/ ¡Una llave dorada!- fue lo único que pronunciaron ambos jóvenes, uno con curiosidad y la otra con sorpresa. Pero la duda que más inundaba su mente era el cómo fue que Happy la obtuvo en primer lugar.

 **X-XX-En otro Lugar-XX-X**

-Ya veo el pueblo.- dijo Erigor cuando logro visualizar el pueblo de Clover -¡Solo esperen, ancianos!-

 ***Kiii***

Un extraño silbido le llamó la atención a tal grado que lo hizo voltear, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran en shock cuando un chico de cabellos rosas sostenido de un gato de pelaje azul con alas se acercaban a toda velocidad.

-Esta es... La máxima velocidad... ¡De Happy!- gritó el peli rosado dándole una doble patada directo al rostro mandándolo a estrellarse en las vías del tren.

Natsu cayó de pie sobre las vías estirando los brazos para atrapar a su compañero felino.

-Ya no puedo... Volar más...-murmuró por el cansancio el gato.

-Pero fue gracias a ti que logramos alcanzarlo.- agradeció el mago antes de ponerse serio cuando una voz sonó detrás de él.

-Ma-maldito...- dijo el peli gris levantándose viendo con gran odio al mago más joven -Eres de Fairy Tail. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Para derrotarte...- las manos de Natsu se rodearon de fuego regalándole una sonrisa salvaje a su oponente -...Ventoso de porquería.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Te convertiré en cenizas, a ti y a tu estúpida flauta!- no hacía falta señalar quien dijo eso.

-¿Disiparon el muro de viento? Qué moscas más molestas.- comentó el mago de viento con una gran tranquilidad, pero por dentro se encontraba sumamente nervioso -(¿Qué pasó con Kageyama y los demás? ¡Maldición! Justo cuando ya me faltaba poco para llegar donde están los viejos.)-

-De cualquier forma déjame pasar. Lárgate de aquí.-ordenó el maestro de Eisenwald extendiendo la palma de su mano, donde apareció un círculo mágico el cual liberó una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Natsu intento soportarla poniéndose lo más firmé que podía, antes de que los vientos explotaran alzando una nube de polvo. Mas saltó en el último segundo impulsándose con llamas en sus pies, antes de caer con una bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

Erigor salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, el cual destruyó parte de las vías. Sin detenerse el Dragon Slayer fue de frente lanzando un golpe cubierto de fuego, el cual fue detenido por el mago oscuro quien interpuso su guadaña.

-(¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Puede saltar y golpear con flamas? ¡Y esa fuerza! ¡Nunca pensé que un mago podía golpear de esa manera!)- analizó el peli gris saltando y quedando suspendido en el aire para crear distancia entre los dos.

-¡Deja de flotar, eso no es justo! ¡Baja y pelea como un hombre!- fue la queja de Natsu quien ya estaba harto de que su enemigo solo volará para escapar de él. Normalmente Happy le ayudaría en estos momentos pero él estaba indispuesto ya que había perdido la mayor parte, por no decir casi todo su poder mágico al usar su máxima velocidad.

-¡No seas engreído, mosca!- levantando su mano apareció su característico círculo mágico.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento surgió pero esta vez de manera ascendiente, atrapó al mago de fuego antes de convertirse en un tornado que le daba vueltas sin control. Happy al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su compañero intento sacar sus alas pero fue en vano ya que no podía ni siquiera levantarse.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó el hijo de Igneel cuando el viento lo arrojó fuera del sendero y en medio de la caída tomo una pose de meditación invertida -De-demonios. Esto no se ve bien. ¡Que debería…? ¡Aarrgghh!-

 ***Pap***

 ***Bam***

 ***Pum***

Por desgracia su intento de pensar un plan se vio interrumpido cuando su cabeza chocó contra unos levantamientos de roca que había ahí.

-(Eres un inútil.)- se escuchó de pronto una voz muy conocida para Natsu.

-(¿Viejo?)- fue lo último que pensó cuando sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

 **X-XX-Flashback, Gremio de Fairy Tail, hace algunos años.-XX-X**

-¿Ves?- decía un hombre de cabellera azul mientras unas flamas purpuras giraban a su alrededor y al final sostenía un tarro de cerveza, lo más curioso era que las llamas no parecía que calentaran la cerveza.

-Vaya, es increíble.- elogió un joven Natsu de quizás unos 13 o 14 años.

\- Estas llamas son conocidas como "Fuego purpura".- explicó Macao -Además son muy útiles para muchas cosas aparte de quemarlo todo.-

-Pero las mías solo queman todo lo que tocan.-

-Tú puedes cambiar las propiedades del fuego. Si lo deseas desde tu corazón, el fuego responderá naturalmente a tu voluntad. Y al hacerlo te puedo asegurar que el fuego no perderá contra el agua o el viento...- finalizó el hombre tomando un trago de su cerveza apagando sus llamas.

-No lo entiendo.- fue la respuesta del pequeño.

 **X-XX-Flashback End-XX-X**

-(¿Pero cómo puedo darle forma a mis llamas?)- se preguntó viendo sus manos fijamente.

-(Solo se trata de tener el control.)- volvió a sonar en su mente.

 **X-XX-Flashback, departamento de Lucy, hace dos días-XX-X**

 **(N/A: esto ocurrió después de que Dante y los demás regresarán de la misión de Shirotsume y antes de que conocieran a Erza.)**

Ya era cerca de la media noche en la ciudad de Magnolia, la mayoría de las personas ya se encontraban dormidas o preparándose para caer en el reino de los sueños. Y afuera del departamento de cierta maga celestial una sombra se movía con cuidado acercándose a una de las ventanas. Con cuidado colocó su mano contra el vidrio, pero antes de que la abriera una voz lo interrumpió.

-Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso.- la luz de la luna iluminó a la persona oculta en las sombras, revelando a un conocido mago de cabellos rosas.

-Hola Dante. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- preguntó Natsu como si no le importará que lo hayan descubierto que estaba a punto de meterse a una casa.

-Eso es lo que debería de preguntar yo. ¿Que se supone que planean hacer entrando a la casa de Lucy de esta forma?- les preguntó el primer Saiyan en llegar a Earthland, alzando una ceja.

-No planeamos hacer nada malo.- explicó Happy recargándose en el hombro de Natsu -Solo planeábamos meternos para dormir porque es cómoda la casa de Lucy.-

Dante solo les dio una mirada plana antes de suspirar.

-Déjense de tonterías y entren aquí de una vez.- fue la orden del joven guerrero para después hacerse a un lado dejándoles espacio para entrar. Tanto el mago como el gato se escogieron de hombros y accedieron a entrar.

-Tu casa no es muy diferente de la de Lucy.- decía el neko volador mientras revisaba todo el lugar.

-Sí, si, como digan, solo hagan el favor de no romper nada.- fue lo único que le preocupaba y sin nada más que decirles el patrullero del tiempo tomo asiento en posición de loto sobre su cama. Natsu arqueo una ceja ante eso, y su curiosidad lo hizo sentarse frente al albino esperando a ver que más hacía.

Ignorante a su nuevo espectador Dante levantó las manos formando un círculo a la altura del pecho. Los ojos del Dragon Slayer se abrieron con emoción cuando una esfera de color amarillo brillante apareció en el espacio que había entre las manos del guerrero. Pero si el que apareciera la esfera lo asombro, sus ojos incluso se abrieron más cuando la esfera se dividió en otras seis empezando a girar alrededor del ojiazul antes de volverse a unir en una, para que la esfera se desvaneciera poco después.

-¡Genial!- gritó el ojinegro, cual niño emocionado -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-¿Que acaso no puedes hacer lo mismo con tu fuego?- le respondió con otra pregunta, obteniendo una negación de parte del peli rosa.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero no puedo cambiar la forma de mis llamas durante un ataque.- contestó el mago peli rosado.

-Solo se trata de tener un perfecto control...-explicó el peli blanco, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Natsu volvió a suspirar y decidió ser más explicativo -El hacer que un ataque tomé una forma en específico requiere que el usuario tanga un gran control sobre su poder para que este no pierda la forma y se disuelva a medio camino.-

Natsu asintió a las palabras de su amigo. Cuando era pequeño algunos de sus ataque se apagaban antes de llegar a su objetivo y fue gracias al viejo Makarov que entendió el porqué de eso, desde entonces decidió poner más poder en sus llamas... Aunque el maestro de Fairy Tail se arrepintió los días siguientes cuando las facturas por destrucción a propiedad ajena llegaban de sobremanera.

-Vaya, por lo menos entiendes eso.- con una sonrisa un tanto burlona Dante -Ahora quiero que levantes las manos a la altura del pecho, separadas por unos 15 cm la una de la otra.-

Haciendo lo que se mencionó, el Dragon Slayer imitó la postura de Saiyan y alzó las manos.

-Bien, ahora quiero que hagas una bola de fuego entre tus manos.- sin quejarse el mago peli rosa encendió sus manos tratando de hacer lo pedido.

La curiosidad se plantó en el rostro de Dante cuando el fuego empezó a reunirse en medió de las manos del mago de apellido Dragneel formando la esfera pero contrario a lo que el miembro de la raza guerrera esperaba, las llamas parecían no querer despegarse de las manos de su creador.

-(Interesante, ¿me preguntó si...?)-pensó el guerrero de blancos cabellos cuando una idea se formó en su mente -Bien, con eso creo que terminamos el primer pasó Natsu.

-¿Entonces qué sigue?-

-Bien, como había dicho anteriormente tener un buen control en tu poder es algo que nunca te debe faltar. Pero también se tiene que tener un gran control sobre la forma que quieres que tengan tus ataques. Te daré un ejemplo para que entiendas mejor.- Siseo el guerrero formando otra esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y un disco giratorio en la izquierda -Dependiendo la forma que le des a tus técnicas su efecto variará; la esfera en mi mano derecha es altamente volátil, el más mínimo roce contra cualquier objetó y se creará una gran explosión.-

-¿Y la otra que hace?- cuestionó con sumó interés y emocionándose.

-Me alegra que preguntes. Está en comparación no explota, pero tiene la capacidad de cortar cualquier cosa. Aunque una vez que la lanzas no tiene forma alguna para controlarla.- para mostrar su punto tomo un lápiz que estaba sobre el mueble al lado de su cama y con tan solo acercar la punta, el disco la cortó en dos fácilmente.

-¡Es aún más increíble! ¿No es verdad, Happy?-

-¡Aye!- respondió el gato, que al parecer en algún momento se había sentado junto a ellos -¿Puedes formar alguna otra cosa?-

-Puedo cubrir mi brazo con mi Ki para formar una espada de energía, pero por lo general solo utilizó las esferas para los combates y los discos para cortar... Aunque procuró tener cuidado de no lastimar a alguien con estos últimos.- dijo un poco nervioso recordando el día que aprendió a realizar el Kienzan casi corta a la mitad a su pequeño y calvo maestro -Aunque también escuche de un hombre que podía formar una guadaña de energía y de una mujer que podía transformar su Ki en cualquier clase de arma, pero eso lo dejaremos para otro momento. Ahora quiero que tu hagas algo parecido e intentes formar un... No sé, ¿qué tal una espada?-

-Claro.- aseguró intentando crear el objeto pedido, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento junto las manos como si sostuviera el mango de una espada. El fuego parecía estirarse tomando una forma cilíndrica -(Ya casi esta... Pero aun no parece una espada.) ¡Tengo que esforzarme más!-

Gritando la última parte, apretó con más fuerza las manos causando que el cilindro se volviera plano.

-(¿Está intentando darle filo a la espada?)- se dijo a sí mismo el Saiyan al ver la reacción del fuego. Pero cuando el fuego empezó a brillar, su sexto sentido le advirtió que hiciera algo para detenerlo -¡Espera Natsu!-

Pero fue muy tarde.

 ***Boom***

Una pequeña explosión se había desatado cubriendo a los dos chicos y al gato. Por suerte las demás cosas en la habitación no se vieron afectadas gracias a que una esfera de Ki contuvo la explosión, no así las cobijas de la cama las cuales fueron calcinadas.

La esfera se deshizo dejando que el humo saliera por la ventana revelando a los tres individuos con las ropas y pelaje ligeramente quemados. Dante parpadeo varias veces de manera cómica antes de soltar una ligera tos de la cual salió un pequeño cúmulo de humo de su boca.

-Ok... Nuevo plan. Tenemos que hacer esto en un lugar que no esté cerrado.- tanto el peli rosa como el gato asintieron a sus palabras -Pero eso podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión, vamos a dormir por ahora.-

-Sí, pero... Lamento haber quemado tu cama- si disculpó el mago.

-Nah, no importa. Ya sabía que algo iba a terminar destruido.- sin poder evitarlo todos soltaron una pequeña risa -Pero siempre recuerda esto Natsu. Tener un mejor control sobre tus técnicas puede hacerlas más efectivas que las de tu adversario.-

 **X-XX-Flashback End-XX-X**

Un gigantesco pilar de fuego surgió desde las profundidades del lugar antes de que tomara la forma de una gran mano sujetándose del borde del sendero.

-¡Aaaahg!- sin esperar ni un segundo más el Dragon Slayer empezó a subir utilizando el fuego como si fuera una cuerda regresando a las vías- Eso estuvo cerca... Cambiar las propiedades del fuego y darle forma con un gran control, ¿eh? ¡Lo hice, Macao y gracias a ti también, Dante!-

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el peli gris, quien estaba sorprendido por lo que el joven hizo con el fuego, llegándose a preguntar "¿qué dominios había sido eso?".

-Debes tener frío por estar vestido de esa manera. ¿Qué te parecería entrar en calor?- preguntó con sorna el mago de fuego.

-¡No veo que lleves una chaqueta, tampoco!- le respondió el mago mayor frunciendo el ceño.

Sin molestarse en responder, el fuego se manifestó en los pies de Natsu antes de salir disparado.

 ***Ban***

-¡Dogn!- balbuceo Erigor cuando un puñetazo del peli rosa se incrustó en su estómago sacándole el aire -(¡Es muy rápido!)-

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo cuando la pierna derecha del Dragon Slayer se prendió, propinándole una patada de hacha en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡Karyū no Kagitsume ( **Garra del Dragón de fuego** )!- gritó a todo pulmón y sin darle tregua las llamas cubrieron su mano izquierda, con la que intento dar otro golpe. Por desgracia Erigor había recuperado la orientación esquivando el golpe al saltar de nueva cuenta al cielo.

-¡No te confíes tanto!- bramo el hombre del cuerpo tatuado alzando la mano. El aire levantó al miembro de Fairy Tail dejándolo suspendido.

-¡Storm Bringer! ( **Portador de tormentas** )!- un tornado surgió de su mano atrapando al Dragon Slayer en su interior, quien daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar, antes de que los fuertes vientos los "escupieran". Viendo su oportunidad Erigor se colocó encima del joven, con su guadaña lista para partirlo a la mitad -¡Es tu fin!-

 ***Zatch***

El maestro de Eisenwald miraba incrédulo como su guadaña habia sido detenida solo por el antebrazo de Natsu, pero su incredulidad se transformó en miedo al ver como las mejillas del peli rosado se comenzaron a inflar por el aire que succionaba.

-¡Karyū no Hōkō ( **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego** )!- la gran llamarada por poco y lo calcina pero li gro esquivarla por poco -Caray... Andas volando siempre como palomilla. ¡Baja de una vez!-

-(¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Solo ataca al azar. ¿Así son los magos de Fairy Tail?)- pensó sorprendido el mago de mayor edad -Creo que me tomé tus poderes demasiado a la ligera. Vamos a pelear en serio... Y eso va para los dos.-

-Oh, estoy encendido- una sonrisa salvaje se formó en el rostro del peli rosa al entender a lo que se refería el peli gris.

 ***Gwoooo***

-¡Stormcloth ( **Bata de Tormentas** )!- el viento empezó a girar alrededor de Erigor atrayendo muchas corrientes de aire para reunirse a su alrededor hasta cubrirlo completamente, tomando la forma de un huracán humanoide -Aquí vamos.-

 **X-XX-FIN-XX-X**

-Hola soy Lucy.- decía una chivi rubia sonriendo de manera atraviesa.

-¡Oye! ¡Se supone que yo soy el que dice eso!- se quejó el chivi Saiyan.

-¡Ja! ¡Esta vez llegue antes que tú, así que no puedes reclamarme!- la pequeña rubia cruzó los brazos dando como terminado el tema -Ahora presentemos el siguiente capítulo.-

-Pues ya que...- dijo el azabache cabizbajo -En el capítulo de hoy...-

-¡Lucy!- pero el grito de una nueva voz los interrumpió.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó ella confundida por la inesperada entrada del peli rosado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Esto es malo, Lucy!- tanto la rubia como el peli negro bajaron la mirada para ver a un pequeño gato azul.

Pero antes de que preguntarán a que se referían más Natsu solo extendió la mano sosteniendo un papel. Con curiosidad chivi Lucy tomo el papel abriéndolo y empezando a leerlo con el Saiyan a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando acabo de leer la nota.

-¡¿Que?!¡ ¿Como que Dante-san y Erza-san han sido arrestados?!-reclamó casi histérica.

-¿Pero si ellos no han hecho nada malo?- esta vez fue el ojinegro quien grito.

-¡No lo sabemos! ¡Simplemente llego alguien que dijo venir de parte del consejo mágico y se los llevó!- la desesperación era palpable en el peli rosa.

-¡Entonces, hay que ir a ayudarlos!- no era una pregunta.

-¡¿Pero que pasara con el siguiente capítulo?!- cuestionó Lucy.

-¡Pues solo háganlo y ya!- gritaron tanto gato como el mago.

-¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Fairy Tail Xenoverse! ¡El cual se titula!-

-¡El equipo más Fuerte de Fairy Tail, Parte 2! ¡Un Saiyan bajo custodia!-

-No se lo pierdan...- terminó el Saiyan colocando su dedos en la frente -Ahora sujétense de mi... Iremos a ayudar a Dante.-

Todos lo sujetaron y en un zumbido desaparecieron.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, sé que me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo y lo siento pero tenía que atender otros asuntos.- decía un joven de cabello y ojos negros -Pero enserio, realmente lamentó mucho la tardanza. Pero no se preocupen subiré el siguiente capítulo a finales de Febrero.-

-El dice la verdad, así que por favor sean pacientes, de acuerdo.- hablo esta vez una joven de corto cabello castaño y ojos marrones, vestida con un uniforme escolar verde.

-Ahora para todos aquellos que nos ven (o leen más bien). Quiero presentarles a todos ustedes a mi nueva asistente. Ella fue una de las primeras chicas del anime en robar el corazón de muchos. Ha participado en Digimon, Digimon 02 y actualmente trabaja en Digimon Tri. La hermosa Hikari Yagami.-

-Será un placer trabajar con usted Dark-Dukemon-14.- agradeció la joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Sólo llámame "Dark" ¿está bien?- la peli castaña respondió afirmativamente -Bueno eso es todo por hoy. ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes (al menos en mi país)...! Aunque sé que es un poco tarde para decir eso... De todas formas se cuidan, adiós.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió la peli castaña con una linda sonrisa.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cubierta o techo plegable de algunos automóviles y coches de caballos.

 **Reviews:**

 **Reader912:**

Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado. Si, la verdad por eso voy despacio en el que Dante conozca a los demás miembros del gremio, hasta ahora solo conoce al equipo de protagonistas y unos pocos más. Y si el que Dante sienta que Fairy Tail es como un hogar para él es mi objetivo, pero no será algo fácil. En cuanto a lo de Erza, te puedo decir con toda seguridad que no tendrá ningún sentimiento romántico hacia nuestro albino protagonista, no es que no me guste la peli roja, pero siento que es de los personajes que más se usan en esta clase de historias. Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema con los harems, pero como es mi primer historia, no quiero arruinarla y por eso me fui solo por una chica, aunque quizás exista la mínima, y digo mínima, posibilidad de que agregue a otra chica, pero veré si la historia se amolda para ello. En cuanto a tu oc, me alegra que te gustará, la verdad fue un poco complicado el pensar en su manera de expresarse, pero ya tengo preparado algo para ella, pero no te lo diré porque sería dar spoiler.

 **Nexxoz Highdraco** (los 3 comentarios):

Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y si, son pocas las historias en las que Lucy es la chica principal (y donde no está emparejada con Natsu). Los adelantos que dan chivi Lucy y chivi Goku se me ocurrieron al combinar los adelantos que tenían ambas series. ¿Goku y Erza...? Sabes acabas de darme una idea pero la utilizaré en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno esos fueron todos, que si bien no son muchos tampoco me desanimare por eso. Bueno se cuidan.

PD: sé que se preguntarán el por qué le reduje muy drásticamente su poder a un Saiyan, pero solo puedo decir que es para el desarrollo de Dante en esta historia, digamos que él tiene que superar cierto evento que lo marco de gran manera.


	6. Cap 06: El Equipo mas Fuerte Part 2

Fairy Tail Xenoverse: Clash of Two Worlds

-Hola- Persona y extraterrestre hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona y extraterrestre pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios pensando.

* **Onomatopeya de sonido** *

- **X** - **XX** - **XXX** - **XX** - **X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

-¡Kienzan ( **Disco cortador de Ki** )!- técnica, ataque o magia.

Capítulo 06: ¡El equipo más Fuerte, Parte 2! ¡Un Saiyan bajo custodia!

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡Karyū no Tekken ( **Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego** )!- grito Natsu lanzando un derechazo recubierto con fuego en contra de su adversario.

 ***Bush***

Más Erigor levantó la mano izquierda interceptado el golpe. Y para incredulidad del peli rosado, sus llamas se extinguieron con apenas hacer contactó. Más no dejó que eso lo detuviera y lanzó otro golpe.

 ***Shuuu***

Pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Mi fuego se apaga!- grito el confundido Dragon Slayer.

-Como lo suponía... Si no estás revestido con fuego, no tienes la misma fuerza.- dijo el hombre recubierto de viento con total confianza -Tus llamas ya no son tan eficaces.-

El peli gris extendió los brazos causando que el viento aumento su fuerza.

-La Bata de tormenta constantemente sopla hacia el exterior. ¿No lo entiendes...?- exclamó el hombre de cuerpo tatuado haciendo una pausa para agregar más drama -¡El fuego no le puede ganar al viento!-

-¡¿Que has dicho?!- preguntó el mago de fuego enfurecido por las palabras del hombre mayor.

 **X-XX-Momentos Antes-XX-X**

 ***Tap***

-¡Rápido! ¡Todos suban!- ordenó Erza abriendo la puerta de un carruaje mágico.

...Después de haberlo abierto a la fuerza...

-¡Pero Erza-san! ¡Este no es el carruaje que habíamos rentado!- dijo la maga celestial.

-Ese esta por haya.- le respondió el mago peli negro al señalar a otro carruaje mágico, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que algunos escombros lo habían aplastado.

-Bueno, parece que por ahora no nos queda otra opción que tomar este.- habló el guerrero Albino, cargando sobre su hombro al inconsciente Kageyama. Pero volteó para ver de reojo al nuevo individuo que acababa de unirse al equipo -Oye, enserio no tienes que hacer eso.-

Se trataba de una mujer joven de cabellos rosas y ojos azules. Vestía un traje de Maid, con unos grilletes en las muñecas. Era linda, aunque tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

Ella era el espíritu celestial de la doncella: Virgo.

Fue una sorpresa tanto para el Saiyan como para la maga celestial, la nueva apariencia que tenía Virgo. Incluso el ojiazul solo la reconoció por su firma de poder mágico. Además de que el espíritu peli rosada se ofreció a rehacer el Gi de Dante. Ya que según ella, era su manera de disculparse por todos los problemas que les había causado por las órdenes del Duque Everlue.

- **No es ningún problema Dante-sama.** \- dijo Virgo sosteniendo todos los pedazos del Gi en sus manos.

-¿Sama?- preguntaron el Saiyan peli blanco y la maga rubia en sintonía.

- **Aquarius-san me había informado que Hime (Princesa) se había conseguido un novio.-** comentó consiguiendo que un sonrojo se formará en el rostro de su invocadora - **Y como usted es el que parece más apegado a ella, debo suponer que usted es su novio. Por lo cual también tengo que servirle.** -

-(Que costumbres tan raras tienen los espíritus celestiales.)- se decía en pensamientos el guerrero del universo siete.

-(¡Maldita seas Aquarius!)- gritó mentalmente la ojimarron jalándose el cabello -(Solo esperó que no le haya dicho lo mismo a cualquier otro espíritu que conozca o conoceré en un futuro)-

Pobre. No sabes la que te espera.

-¡Quieren dejar de perder el tiempo y subirse de una maldita vez!- ante el gritó de la peli roja, los cuatro se adentraron en el vehículo.

Y después de cerrar la puerta Erza aceleró.

 **X-XX-Un rato después-XX-X**

-¿Por qué me trajeron con ustedes?- preguntó Kageyama con todo el torso cubierto de vendas.

Imagen la sorpresa que se llevó al despertar y encontrarse en el interior de un carruaje mágico, Además del hecho de estar rodeado de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿Que más podíamos hacer? No queda ni un alma en el pueblo.- respondió Lucy quien iba sentada al lado de el -Te llevaremos con un médico en Clover. Deberías estar agradecido.-

-¡¿Pero por qué me están ayudando?! ¡No se supone que somos enemigos!- reclamó el mago de las sombras sin comprender el por qué lo hacían -Seguro que me quieren usar como rehén para negociar con el señor Erigor. Les digo de una vez que será inútil. Ese tipo es de lo más frío. No haría nada por mí.-

-Si tanto quieres morir, yo te puedo ayudar con eso.- amenazó el nudista de Fairy Tail apuntándole con su mano, la cual empezaba a desprender una ligera escarcha.

Lucy se asustó ante la idea de matar al mago oscuro, más el Saiyan la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo.

-No todo puede ser decidido por la vida o la muerte, sabes. ¿Qué tal si intentan vivir de forma más positiva? Piensa en el futuro un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- ante lo dicho por Gray, el miembro de Eisenwald se quedó callado en una pose reflexiva.

-(Pensar en el futuro...)- se repitió el albino con la mirada agachada. Virgo noto eso, pero prefirió no decir nada y concentrarse mejor en terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

 **X-XX-Flashback-XX-X**

 **X-XX-Año 849, Tokitoki City-XX-X**

-¡Salud!- fue el grito de un gran número de patrulleros del tiempo, quienes levantaron, ya sea vasos o copas para brindar y felicitar a la Kaioshin del Tiempo.

Si, hoy se celebraba 75, 000,000 de años desde que Chronoa fue nombrada Kaioshin del Tiempo. Y por idea de Trunks se organizó una gran fiesta, llegando incluso a suspender las actividades de toda la patrulla para que todos asistieran.

Pero alejado de todo eso, en uno de los balcones, se encontraba un Saiyan de orbes zafiro observando el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¡Oye! La fiesta está adentro, ¿sabes?- pronunció una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Con curiosidad volteó para encontrarse con una chica de cuerpo delgado, pero saludable y de mediana altura. Ella tenía el cabello largo de color negro y ojos marrones. Además de que usaba un vestido negro, con un sacó beige.

-Oh, eres tu Yu...- pero no pudo terminar ya que la peli negra lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya te he dicho que tienes que llamarme por mi apellido!- reprochó la ojimarron, señalando acusadoramente al Saiyan. El solo se le quedó viendo con una mirada plana antes de suspirar.

-Ustedes los humanos tienen unas costumbres muy raras.- comentó el albino sin cambiar su expresión, causando que la peli negra estrechara los ojos -Además, que tiene de especial que te llame por tu nombre o tú apellido. En mi planeta natal solo nos bastaba con el nombre.-

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien cuya raza tenía como únicas costumbres dormir, comer, y entrenar! ¡Además, este no es tu planeta natal! ¡Acaso tus padres nunca te enseñaron modales!- reclamó la ojimarron solo para arrepentirse cuando la expresión del guerrero decayó rápidamente -L-lo siento, yo...-

Se intentó disculpar, mas Dante alzó la mano deteniéndola.

-No, yo... Yo entendió.- respondió alzando la mirada al cielo -A pesar de que ya llevo medió año como patrullero del tiempo, aun no comprendo del todo las tradiciones o costumbres de las demás razas. Y es gracias a ti, Yuzuriha y Xena, que al menos entiendo un poco de este lugar.-

El enojo de la chica humana se apagó rápidamente al ver la expresión abatida del Saiyan y sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar frente a él. Ella lo sorprendió cuando lo abrazó.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso?- más que pregunta parecía una afirmación. El peli blanco se quedó sin palabras y prefirió mejor corresponder el abrazó.

-Si...- contesto el recargándose en el hombro de la chica -Todavía me parece injusto que solo yo esté aquí y ellos no.-

Ella sintió como en los brazos del Saiyan se aumentaba la presión, lo cual la hizo soltar un pequeño quejido de molestia. Dante al darse cuenta aflojo su agarré.

-Lo siento.- pronunció, mas ella solo le restó importancia. Pero en ningún momento parecía estar dispuesta a soltarlo.

-No pasa nada. Sé que aun te sientes culpable por lo que tú y ellos tuvieron que pasar. Pero ahora estas vivo y si quieres honrar su recuerdo debes disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad que se te dio.- agregó ella para después recargar su cabeza en el pecho del Saiyan -No tienes que dejar que el pasado afecte tu presente.-

Dante solo se le quedo viendo dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por ella.

-Realmente necesitaba oír eso. Muchas gracias... Kotegawa.- agradeció el guerrero. Pero su expresión paso de felicidad a confusión, cuando la peli negra frunció el ceño -¿Qué?-

-¡Ba-baka!- gritó dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Aunque no es como si él lo sintiera -Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.-

El Saiyan ojiazul le dedicó una mirada sin expresión antes de suspirar, para después soltar una leve risa.

-¡Je, je, je, je! Eres muy bipolar... Yui.- el rostro de la recientemente identificada Yui se tornó de un intenso color rojo, llegando incluso a salir vapor por sus oídos.

 ***Paf***

 ***Paf***

Por suerte ocurrió algo los distrajo de su creciente vergüenza, para ella, y diversión, para él. Pues en el cielo varias luces multicolores hacían acto de presencia iluminando todo el lugar. Había algunas que incluso tomaban la forma de las figuras importantes en la historia del universo 7.

Antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta el resto del balcón fue ocupado por los demás miembros de la patrulla del tiempo, que salieron para ver los fuegos pirotécnicos. Pero en opinión de ellos nada de eso importa y mejor decidieron disfrutar del momento.

 **X-XX-Flashback End-XX-X**

- **¡Dante-sama!** \- el Saiyan albino reacción al escuchar su nombre para encontrarse un par de ojos azules que lo observaban.

-¿Eh?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado

- **Que ya terminé de arreglar su ropa.** \- respondió la espíritu celestial alzando el reconstruido Gi.

-¿Tan rápido?- cuestionó sorprendido por la rapidez de la peli rosa con la costura.

-¿De que estas hablando? Ya ha pasado media hora desde que salimos de la Estación Oshibana- informó el mago de hielo con una expresión que reflejaba lo aburrido que estaba.

-(¿Media hora?)- se preguntó en pensamientos-(Piccolo-san tenía razón. Me pierdo mucho en mis pensamientos.)-

Sin molestarse en decir nada más, tomó su Gi poniéndoselo. Pero antes de sujetarlo con su cinta, paso algo que nadie se esperaba.

 ***Gatan***

El vehículo dio un pequeño, pero brusco, salto que movió a todos en el interior. Nadie se esperaba semejante movimiento. Gray soltó una maldición cuando choco con el lado lateral del vehículo. Kageyama fue el único que reaccionó a tiempo sujetándose del asiento y la manija de la puerta. Mas su visión se oscureció cuando Lucy, o mejor dicho el trasero de Lucy, se estrelló contra su rostro.

Pero quien se llevó la peor parte fue Dante. Ya que al estar de pie por andar acomodándose el Gi, su cabeza choco contra la capota del vehículo, para después golpearse la nuca en el borde del asiento.

-¡Carajo!- gritó llevando su mano hasta su cabeza en un intento de apaciguar el dolor. Eso lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

 ***Trum***

Aun con el dolor todavía logro distinguir el cómo alguien le había caído encima. Abrió los ojos reconociendo las ropas de Virgo, la cual tenía un pequeño chichón en la cabeza. Aunque ella seguía con su mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Virgo?- preguntó el, mientras ambos se recomponían de la caída. Gray también se había levantado y le preguntaba a Erza que fue lo que ocurrió, mas ella solo se disculpó.

- **Si... Solo fue un golpe leve.** \- respondió ella, aunque parecía extrañamente feliz, mas luego dio una pequeña inclinación -Lo siento Dante-sama, pero me tengo que ir. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de despedirme de Hime después?-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero si ella esta...?-

-¡Eso es acoso sexual! ¡Gray, mátalo!- gritó la rubia con una ira más que evidente. Al parecer el mago de las sombras hizo un comentario respecto al cuerpo de Lucy, uno que al parecer no le gusto a ella.

-Oi, oi, No arrojes a la basura mis sabías palabras.- replicó el peli negro del Ice Make con una mirada plana.

-Emmm... Al parecer ella está un poco ocupada en este momento. Pero no te preocupes, yo le doy el mensaje. ¡Je, je, je!- se reía de manera nerviosa el Saiyan por el comportamiento de sus otros tres acompañantes.

- **Gracias, Dante-sama.** \- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer desintegrándose en partículas de luz.

-Bien creó que ya es hora de que sigamos avanzando.-decreto el albino.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir los demás cuando Dante abrió la puerta de la carroza mágica. Grande fue la sorpresa para los demás al darse cuenta de que se habían detenido.

-Ya sabía que esto pasaría.- se escuchó la voz de Dante y antes de que alguien se moviera, este regresó cargando el inconsciente cuerpo de Erza en brazos.

-¡Erza!/ ¡Erza-san!- gritaron los otros dos miembros de Fairy Tail preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba la peli roja -¿Qué le paso?-

-Quedó inconsciente debido a que agotó casi todo su poder mágico.- respondió el Saiyan a la pregunta del mago alquimista, mientras acomodaba a la inconsciente "Titania" en el asiento -De cualquier manera deben sentarse y abrocharse los cinturones. Yo conduciré.-

De entre los presentes, un peli negro de cuerpo vendado lo miro escéptico.

-¿Sabes conducir?-preguntó Kageyama un tanto desconfiado.

-Amigo, he conducido vehículos que incluso nunca has escuchado hablar en toda tu vida.- declaró el Saiyan ojiazul con completa confianza y sin más, cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el asiento del conductor para sentarse en el -(Veamos... ¿Cómo fue que Erza-san hizo arrancar esta cosa...? ¡Ah... Ya recuerdo!)-

Con la mirada buscó a su alrededor hasta encontrar un brazalete que estaba unido a un cable. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro al terminar de ajustárselo, le quedaba un poco apretado, pero no era nada grave.

-(Bien. Ahora viene la parte más complicada.)- cerrando los ojos, el albino concentró su Ki. Un singular brillo rojizo cubrió brazalete antes de extenderse por el cable hasta llegar al vehículo.

 ***Vweeem***

-¡Sí!- exclamó con alegría al oír el rugido del motor.

 ***Vweeem* *Puf* *Vweeem***

-(Maldición... Parece que le cuesta trabajó al motor funcionar con Ki. Entonces mejor me apresuró.)- con su mano izquierda tomo la palanca/volante y de un rápido movimiento la empujó al frente causando que el carruaje mágico saliera disparado por la velocidad con la que aceleró.

A los pocos metros de haber avanzado apareció una curva un poco cerrada. El Saiyan movió la palanca hacia el lado izquierdo, pero sin disminuir la velocidad causando que el vehículo derrapara unos cuantos metros. Incluso una de las ruedas traseras salió por poco del sendero, antes de regresar al camino.

-(Sip. Es como manejar esos coches de los videojuegos de Leon.)- se decía a sí mismo, sin escuchar los gritos que venían del interior.

 **X-XX-Con Natsu-XX-X**

-¡Karyu no Kenkaku ( **Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego** )!-grito Natsu con total desesperación. El fuego se encendió en todo su cuerpo, para arremeter a su rival a toda velocidad.

Fue un cabezazo directo al estómago de Erigor, para que el mismo fuego lo terminará arrojando de forma ascendiente.

 ***Gaaan***

Antes de caer con medio cuerpo enterrado en la vías del tren, dejando las piernas al aire.

¿Qué tal eso, Happy?- reprochó el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Ayer! No esperaba menos de ti.-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento.- murmuró el con mala cara ante la respuesta del gato.

-Los gatos tenemos memoria de corto plazo.-

Y así se inició una discusión entre mago y gato sobre la derrota del peli plata. Pero sin que ellos lo notarán los ojos de la flauta comenzaron a brillar y de su boca se desprendía un extraño humo morado.

- **Je, je...** \- Se escuchó una risa que parecía casi un murmullo.

...Pero antes de que algo pasará...

-¡Natsu!- ambos voltearon confundidos y sorprendidos al ver al Saiyan albino conduciendo el carruaje mágico.

-¡Oh, Dante! ¡Llegas tarde! Todo esto ya se acabó.- señaló al patear el inconsciente cuerpo de Erigor. El albino soltó un suspiró de alivió al ver que ya todo había terminado -¿Oye? ¿Dónde están los demás?-

El ojiazul parpadeo confundido antes de reaccionar. Liberando su brazo y bajando del asiento del conductor, se encaminó hasta la puerta con la mano extendida. Pero antes de que siquiera tocará la manija, esta se abrió de golpe y del interior cayeron los cuatro magos completamente mareados.

-¿Y a ustedes que les paso?- cuestionó el, extrañado por el aspecto de sus compañeros.

¿Y todavía... ***Blugg***...Lo preguntas?- reclamó el mago del hielo antes de cubrir su boca tratando de evitar que saliera lo poco que tenía en el estómago -¿Quién fue el idiota que te autorizó el permiso para conducir?-

El guerrero del universo siete solo le regreso una mirada de desconcierto ante de pronunciar de manera nerviosa lo siguiente.

-¿Se necesita de un permiso especial para conducir estas cosas?- todos alzaron la mirada con una expresión plana dirigida hacia el Saiyan -(Nota mental: conducir coches en videojuegos no cuenta como experiencia en la vida real.)-

Prefiriendo evitar un dolor de cabeza decidieron ignorar ese último comentario. Todos se acercaron a Natsu para felicitarlo por haber detenido al maestro de Eisenwald, mas cierta rubia se dio cuenta de que el muchacho albino parecía estar concentrado en algo más.

-¿Dante-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lucy pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-(Estoy seguro de que sentí un ligero aumento en el poder de esta cosa.)- se decía en pensamientos el ojiazul. Una esfera de Ki rojiza se formó en su mano y con ella procedió a apuntar en dirección de la flauta -(No sé qué habrá significado eso, pero prefiero no tomar riesgos.)-

Pero antes de que logrará disparar, paso algo que él no se esperaba.

 ***Psss***

-¿P-pero que...?- se quejó con gran esfuerzo, mientras el ataque de Ki se dispersaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gray, extrañado de que el guerrero albino no destruyera la flauta.

-No... Puedo... Moverme.- musito Dante con el cuerpo completamente inmóvil.

-¡Ugh!- exclamaron dos personas. El primero fue Dante cuando de manera extraña el aire se le fue, junto a un intenso dolor en la zona del estómago.

-¡Lucy!- exclamaron los demás. Con esfuerzo volteó ligeramente la vista para ver de reojo como un puño de sombras surgiría del suelo para terminar incrustándose en el estómago de la rubia.

La maga celestial escupió una gran cantidad de saliva producto de aquél golpe. Llegando incluso a caer de rodillas sosteniéndose la zona afectada.

 ***Dogoooo***

Inesperadamente y para sorpresa de los magos y el patrullero del tiempo, el carruaje mágico volvió a avanzar saltado por encima de ellos gracias a múltiples brazos de sombras.

-¡Kage!- gritó una incrédula Erza.

Uno de aquellos brazos de sombra salió disparado tomando la flauta.

-¡Lullaby es mía!- alegaba el último miembro de Eisenwald aumentando más la velocidad -Hasta luego moscas-

Todos se quedaron tiesos ante lo acontecido, antes de que el mago de temperamento más... Ardiente, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Ese maldito!- bramo el Dragon Slayer rodeado de fuego.

-¡Maldición! Hay que atrápalo Dante.- ordenó la peli roja, pero se mostró confundida al ver que el albino se encontraba en la misma posición que Lucy -¿Que te ocurre?-

-No puedo... Mover mi cuerpo... Como yo quiero.- explicó el guerrero del universo siete, con un poco de esfuerzo.

Todos se mostraron confusos ante eso, pues no encontraban razón alguna para explicar lo que pasaba. Happy se acercó junto a sus compañeros de gremio, y fue gracias a la diferencia de altura que él se dio cuenta de algo que los demás no.

-Oigan, ¿qué es eso?- todos voltearon a donde señalaba el gato, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver como una línea negra bastante ancha nacía de los pies de Dante y continuaba hasta perderse en los de Lucy.

-¡!...- el ojiazul estaba igual de confundido que el resto pero en lugar de perder el tiempo con preguntas sin respuesta, prefirió hacer algo al respecto.

Con esfuerzo logro mover su mano izquierda hasta apoyarla sobre su rodilla y gracias a eso logro ponerse de pie.

-(¡Vamos...! ¡Un poco más...!)- apretando los dientes el joven guerrero concentro más fuerza en sus músculos.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó la maga celestial atrayendo las miradas sobre ella. Los magos se encontraban sorprendidos al ver como una línea negra ascendía por su pierna, pasando sobre su cintura, hasta llegar al hombro y enredarse por todo su brazo derecho para torcérselo hacia atrás.

Erza viendo esto volteó para ver al Saiyan ojiazul. Quien a pesar de mantenerse en pie tenía el brazo torcido en la misma dirección que la de Lucy. Solo tuvo que unir todos los puntos para saber que pasaba.

-¡Dante, espera!- sin darle tiempo a preguntar algo, lo sujeto de los hombros obligándole a permanecer de rodillas, para luego voltear en la dirección en la que se encontraba su compañera y ver como la sombra que apretaba su brazo se desvaneció. Ella sacudió el brazo en un intento por calmar el hormigueo que recorría esa parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de eso Erza se logró darse cuenta de que Dante también repitió esa acción -Lo sabía. Es un hechizo de atadura de sombra.-

Al ver que los demás solo le regresaron una mirada de duda decidió ser más específica.

-Es un antiguo hechizo que utilizaba para detener e inmovilizar a los ladrones, pero dejo de ser útil cuando los magos oscuros encontraron la forma de deshacer el efecto.- finalizó al ver a Lucy todavía de rodillas, aunque sus manos seguían sobre la parte dañada de su cuerpo -Además, parece ser que agregó otra cualidad. Si intentas liberarte por la fuerza...-

-Lucy terminará pagando las consecuencias.- finalizó el alumno de Son Goku dejando mudo al resto.

-¡Oh, genial! Ni Dante, ni Happy pueden volar ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- fue la pregunta proveniente del mago del hielo a nadie en específico, pero fue Dante el primero en hablar.

-No nos queda otra opción...- ante la sorprendida mirada de los mago el joven guerrero se encontraba de pie apuntando hacia el horizonte -¡Todos corran tras ese idiota! ¡Hay que alcanzarlo!-

Los magos parpadearon confundidos a aquella acción, ¿que no se suponía que no se podía mover? Buscando una respuesta voltearon a ver a Lucy, solo para que una gota de sudor descendiera por sus nucas al encontrarla en la misma posición, dando a entender que el albino se movió gracias a que ella lo hizo.

-¡Vámonos!- ordenó la peli roja, y todos acataron la orden sin reprochar.

Aunque Natsu y Gray hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse de la situación de guerrero ojiazul ya que al estar unido a Lucy, este corría de forma un tanto femenina, muy a la gracia de ellos y vergüenza del albino.

-¡Juro que le romperé las piernas a ese idiota cuando lo alcancemos!- soltó aquel gritó llenó de ira y frustración por la situación en la que se encontraba.

 **X-XX-Una hora después-XX-X**

Cansancio.

Esa era la única palabra con la cual se podía describir como se sentían los magos en este momento. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Kageyama los dejo atrás, incluso ya había anochecido, mas no eso no fue impedimento para que ellos siguieran corriendo.

Erza respiraba de manera ligeramente agitada. No es que esto fuera un reto para ella, pero no estaba acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancias. Es en esta clase de momentos en los que ella desearía tener la resistencia atlética de Jet.

Sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en los demás miembros de su equipo. Natsu y Gray venían detrás de ella y que por alguna razón desconocida parecían estar teniendo alguna clase de competencia por ver quien se cansaba antes que el otro, aunque se notaba que estaban igual o más cansados que ella ya que el ligero sudor cubría su piel los delataba.

Después se fijó en Lucy, la pobre era la que peor se veía de todos, ya que toda su ropa estaba empapada en sudor, pero de alguna manera logro seguirles el paso.

-(Ella es más resistente de lo que parece.)- pensó la peli roja asombrada por la resistencia de la rubia. Sus orbes marrones pasaron al último, pero no menos importante, miembro del equipo y lo que encontró la dejo bastante sorprendida -(¡Que rayos!)-

Frente a ella se encontraba el guerrero albino siendo el quien llevaba la delantera, mas eso no fue lo que la dejo sorprendida. Fue el hecho de que él no se veía cansado, ni siquiera había una sola gota de sudor en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Miren!- grito Gray señalando al frente. Todos voltearon en la dirección en la que apunto el peli negro alegrándose al ver el carruaje mágico que habían roba... Digo tomado "prestado" pero había algo que los dejo confundidos.

La parte trasera del vehículo parecía haber explotado por alguna razón. Al acercarse lo suficiente comenzaron a inspeccionar el vehículo, Natsu, Gray y Erza en la parte de enfrente, mientras el peli rosa olfateando los alrededores buscando el olor del mago manipulador de sombras.

Los dos últimos miembros del equipo se encontraban en la parte trasera. Lucy ponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar la respiración, llegando incluso a recargarse sobre sus rodillas.

-Parece ser... Que ya pasó... El efecto del hechizo...- comentó la rubia con cansancio.

-Si...- respondió el ojiazul con desinterés -(Así que esta cosa tenía el motor en la parte de atrás.)-

Curiosa la joven maga estelar se acercó para ver lo mismo que él. La cual aumento al ver como la carrocería de vehículo estaba doblada hacía fuera, señal indiscutible de que lo que la explosión ocurrió en el interior. Incluso había partes del motor regadas por el camino.

-Esto... ¿Ocurrió por qué utilizaste tu Ki?- aquella pregunta logro traer al peli blanco de vuelta a la realidad.

El albino no podía dejar de sorprenderse por esta chica. Quizás ella no era una increíble guerrera o una maga con grandes poderes, pero lo compensaba con su inteligencia y capacidad de razonamiento. El desarrolló aquella capacidad gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con Piccolo. Ya que según las palabras de Namekiano, "se negaba a que su alumno fuera un idiota que solo piensa con los puños."

-Si... Al parecer este es el resultado de utilizar otro tipo de energía en máquinas que solo funcionan con magia.- hablo el joven Saiyan.

-¡Lo encontré!- ante aquel grito todos voltearon para ver a Natsu, quien fue el que había gritado mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos.

-¿Que ocurre llamitas?- el peli rosa frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Gray, pero de manera casi milagrosa no respondió con más insultos, sino que solo le mostró aquel objeto que llevaba en sus manos.

Los ojos del mago de hielo se abrieron al ver una pieza de metal, posiblemente del motor. Aunque lo más llamativo era la delgada línea de un líquido rojo que escurría de ella.

-Parece ser que cuando explotó esta cosa unas partes se le terminaron clavando en el cuerpo. Y gracias a eso encontré el rastro de ese idiota.- respondió el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa, hasta que en brazo recubierto de metal lo tomo del cuello.

 ***Gatch***

-¡Aaahh!-

-Bien hecho Natsu.- le elogió Erza abrazando a Natsu, por desgracia no midió su fuerza causando que la cabeza del mago de fuego se golpeara contra el petó de su armadura -¡Ahora guía nos en la dirección en la que se fue Kageyama!-

-Ha... Hai.- decidiendo que era mejor no hacer enojar al peli roja accedió a realizar su pedido.

-¡Dante, Lucy! ¡Que están haciendo, hay que movernos de una vez!- ante el grito de la mujer de armadura, el Saiyan peli blanco estaba por emprender la marcha más se detuvo al no ver movimiento alguno por parte de su amiga rubia.

-¿Lucy?- la maga celestial se encontraba recargada contra el vehículo, además de que todavía se notaba cansada. Al oír su nombre levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Dante -¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh...? Digo si, solo un poco cansada. Ustedes solo sigan sin mí... Los alcanzare después.- decir que a Dante no le gustó el cómo sonó eso era decir poco. Volteó para ver como los miembros más veteranos en el ofició de la magia ya se habían adelantado, después volteó de nueva cuenta hacia Lucy para seguidamente suspirar.

-Lucy-san...- la joven de cabellos rubios reaccionó al escuchar su nombre encontrándose con el albino frente a ella mirándola con seriedad, y con delicadeza tomo sus manos. Ella se sonrojo ante aquella acción, más lo que dijo después la confundió -Perdóname por lo que haré.-

-¿Ehh...? ¡Kyyaaa!- la maga de prominente delantera soltó aquel lindo quejido cuando de un rápido movimiento fue cargada, cual costal de papas, en el hombro del joven Saiyan. El rostro de la humana rubia estaba tan rojo como un tomate -¡¿Dante-san?! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!-

-¡lo siento, pero no podía dejarte atrás...! Me prometí que ya no abandonaría a nadie más.- declaró con decisión aunque lo último fue murmurado más que nada para sí mismo.

-(Esto es vergonzoso.)- fue lo primero que pensó Lucy cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, además de agradecer dos cosas.

La primera era que el ojiazul no podía ver lo sonrojada que estaba. Y la segunda, que al menos Dante tuvo el suficiente sentido común para sujetarle parte de la falda y de esa forma evitar que se le viera la ropa interior. Aunque el guerrero también tenía sus propios dilemas.

-(Maldición... Que buen trasero tiene.)- se decía en pensamientos el Saiyan ojiazul cuando alcanzó a los demás. Si uno prestaba la suficiente atención podría ver como se agitaba el trasero de Lucy con cada paso que el daba. Pero al darse cuenta de aquellos pensamientos un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas -¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!-

Después de liberar aquel gritó todo el grupo se le quedo viendo extrañados por el comportamiento del patrullero del tiempo, mas este ni siquiera pareció notar las miradas dirigidas a su persona.

-Pasar tanto tiempo con Issei me afectó para mal.- murmuró con cierta cantidad de resentimiento dirigido hacía un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones que él conocía.

 **X-XX-En otro Lugar-XX-X**

-Hah... Hah... Hah...-respiraba con dificultad Kageyama, quizás no fue la mejor idea conducir un carruaje mágico después de haber gastado la mayor parte de su magia en su pelea contra aquel mago de fuego.

Tampoco ayudaba que el motor de aquel vehículo impulsado por magia explotara, causando que varios fragmentos de metal afilado se incrustaran en su espalda, cerca de su hombro derecho. Incluso le sorprendía no haberse desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

-(Parece que aún no ha terminado la reunión.)- dejando los pensamientos sobre sus heridas de lado, el último miembro de Eisenwald en pie se concentró en lo que tenía enfrente. Se trataba de un gran edificio de cuatro pisos de alto, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión de los maestros gremiales -(Desde esta distancia todos podrán escucharla. Je, je... Por fin llegó el momento.)

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- unas escandalosas risas se escucharon de repente asustando al peli negro -¡Estas chicas están bastante bien!-

Se trataba de viejo Makarov quien estaba sentado en una roca mientras veía el "Sorcerer Weekly", más específicamente las fotos de unas chicas en singulares ropas.

-Estás fotos son lo máximo.- mencionó con una mirada soñadora, la cual cambió rápidamente a una nerviosa -¡Gwaagh! ¡No, no, no! No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que encontrar a esos tres...-

Pero no avanzó mucho antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por un joven de cabellos negros. Asustado por haber sido descubierto el actual maestro de Fairy Tail se puso a decir varias escusas, donde las más destacables eran "No es lo que crees" o "Es parte de mis estudios"

Mas al peli negro no le importó nada de eso. Más que nada era porque había reconocido quien era esa persona.

-(Él es Makarov. El maestro de Fairy Tail.)- pensó Kageyama con sorpresa antes de que una oscura sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro -Disculpe... ¿No quiere escuchar una hermosa melodía?-

 **X-XX-Mientras tanto-XX-X**

Ahora un poco alejados de donde se encontraba el maestro del gremio más escandaloso en todo Fiore, cierto grupo de magos conformado por cuatro magos, un guerrero y un gato, corrían despavoridos intentando alcanzar al mago oscuro que se les había escapado hace algunas horas.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí Natsu?- más que pregunta, parecía exigencia lo dicho por un conocido mago de hielo.

-¡Estoy completamente seguro!- respondió el peli rosa sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¡Entonces debemos hay que acelerar el paso! ¡Por cada segundo que perdemos aquí la vida de los maestros de los gremios esta en más peligro!- declaró la única peli roja del grupo rebasando al mago del Ice Make y el Dragon Slayer.

Happy quien ya había recuperado las la magia suficiente para volar por sí mismo volteó a ver a los dos ultimo integrantes del equipo.

-¿Dante...?- dijo el gato llamando la atención del Saiyan ojiazul -¿No te has cansado de llevar a Lucy así?-

¿Eh?- fue lo más razonable que pudo pronunciar en ese momento, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran al darse cuenta de que aun tenia cargando a la maga rubia. Lucy por su parte había dejado de pelear o quejarse desde hace rato -¡Pe-perdón! Estaba tan concentrado en alcanzar a ese idiota cabeza de piña que no le tome importancia a lo demás.-

-No te preocupes.- fue la simple respuesta de Lucy -Además gracias a eso recuperé la energía suficiente para caminar por mí misma.-

-¡Ahí están!- gritó Gray apuntando en cierta dirección. Cuando los demás voltearon hacía donde señalaba su compañero lograron distinguir a dos personas. Al primero los reconocieron fácilmente, en especial por el "peinado de piña", según las palabras de Dante.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al reconocer a la otra persona que estaba junto a Kageyama, era el viejo Makarov. Mas sus expresiones pasaron de incredulidad a miedo al ver como el peli negro se acercaba la flauta a los labios.

-¡Ji-san!-

-¡Ji-chan!-

-¡Maestro!-

Los músculos del joven Saiyan se tensaron, en señal de que estaba listo para lanzarse y quitarle la flauta a Kageyama. Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso se detuvo al sentir la aparición de dos presencias.

-Shuu.- pidió una persona que apareció frente a ellos. Se trataba de un hombre de mayor edad, era calvo. Llevaba una camisa rosa, con un collar de círculos al rededor del cuello, pantalones cortos con franjas rosas y moradas, además de zapatos de tacón. Lleva la marca de un gremio de color azul sobre su hombro derecho. Además de tener unas peculiares alas en la espalda -Esta por ocurrir algo bueno.-

Pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Natsu, Gray y Dante, en el rostro de aquél hombre se formó un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ara... Ustedes tres son muy lindos.- no hacía falta decir que los tres hombres retrocedieron por miedo a este sujeto.

Gracias a Erza descubrieron que este hombre se llama Bob, el maestro del gremio de Blue Pegasus.

-Bob tiene razón. Es mejor que se callen, está por ocurrir algo bueno.- afirmó otra voz. Se trataba de otro hombre de cuerpo delgado y cabellos de color rubio opaco, sus ojos era cubiertos por unos lentes negros. Usaba una camisa azul con pantalones negros y sobre su cabeza estaba el clásico sombrero de una bruja (N/A: Así lo veo yo), con un collar de pinchos en la base del sombrero y otro en el cuello. Él era Goldmine el maestro del gremio Quatro Cerberus.

Aun con dudas, los jóvenes magos y el guerrero hicieron caso a las palabras de ambos hombres y se quedaron quietos. Solo esperaban que no se hayan equivocado.

 **X-XX-Con Makarov-XX-X**

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Makarov con seriedad.

Por su parte Kageyama sentía algo que pocas veces había sentido en su vida; indecisión. Una parte de el grita… No exigía que tocara la flauta y tomara la vida de todos los viejos... Pero la otra le dejo caer una bomba. ¿Realmente servirá de algo? ¿Enserio cambiarán las cosas?

-(Si yo sólo... Si solo la toco, entonces todo será distinto... ¿Verdad?)- el peli negro estaba indeciso, no sabía a cuál parte hacerle casó. Dominado por el nerviosismo llevó la flauta hasta sus labios.

El maestro de Fairy Tail al ver eso soltó un suspiro.

-No cambiará nada...- los ojos del mago de las sombras se abrieron en shock ante los dicho por el hombre de más edad, Incluso llegando a darle una mirada llena de seriedad -La gente débil siempre será débil. Pero ser débil no es siempre algo malo. Los humanos siempre hemos sido seres débiles.-

-Inquietos por nosotros mismos, formamos gremios. Por eso tenemos amigos. Para prosperar, nos unimos y avanzamos hacia el futuro. Y con todo esto combinado podremos encontrarnos con menos muros que los que encontraría una persona estando sola... Y que les llevaría más tiempo que a los demás.- todos los espectadores escuchaban atentamente las palabras cargadas de sabiduría del maestro Makarov. Incluso en el interior del edificio había unos pocos que veían este intercambio de palabras a través de las ventanas -Pero siempre que creas en el mañana, tu fuerza llegará naturalmente. Y así, podrás vivir sonriendo, como alguien fuerte. Y no necesitarás una tonta flauta... Nunca más.-

El cuerpo de Kageyama temblaba, mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su piel.

 ***poc***

Fue el único sonido que se escuchó al momento de que los brazos del peli negro perdieron su fuerza dejando caer la flauta, y seguidamente cayó de rodillas.

-Me rindo.- pronunció el último miembro de Eisenwald con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo.

Los rostros felices no tardaron en aparecer en todos los presentes al escuchar eso último. Y sin perder más tiempo Natsu, Erza y Gray, corrieron hasta donde estaba su maestro para felicitarlo. Por su parte Makarov tenía la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo, no se esperaba que aquellos tres que le habían causado dolor de cabeza estuvieran aquí.

-Por lo menos ya solucionamos esto.- murmuró el albino al ver como todos se habían tranquilizado.

Incluso Lucy y Bob ayudaban a Kageyama para poder llevarlo con un médico y de esa forma tratar sus heridas.

-¿Y qué tal te pareció tu primera misión con este equipo?- el Saiyan ojiazul parpadeo confundido antes la pregunta hecha por Makarov, solo para soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sinceramente... Pienso que son un montón de locos.- respondió con simpleza mientras señalaba al grupo de magos -Pero no es tan malo. Me recuerdan al montón de locos que conozco de dónde vengo.-

Ambos soltaron unas risas de alegría. Lucy viendo la interacción de todos no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro para después sonreír.

-¡Bien! Creó que con esto ya podemos dar por concluida esta misión.- dijo la maga celestial, mas su sonrisa se borró cuando la expresión del albino cambio a una de seriedad absoluta.

-Todavía no...- su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba la flauta tirada en el suelo -¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir quedándote así?-

- **¡Je, je, je! Vaya, vaya, no esperaba que un insignificante humano se diera cuenta de mi presencia.** \- los ojos de todos los magos se abrieron como platos al escuchar como la "flauta" respondió la pregunta hecha por Dante.

Los tres ojos del cráneo emitieron un siniestro resplandor morado, como de igual forma una pequeña neblina de color morado oscuro emanaba de su boca formado una enorme nube de la misma tonalidad encima de ellos.

La nube morada parecía estar comprimiéndose antes de expandirse empezando a tomar forma. Primero aparecieron un par de piernas cuyos dedos parecían raíces, ya que inmediatamente se habían enterrado en el suelo. Después se formó su cintura y torso, el cual tenía un hueco en donde debería estar su estómago. Inmediatamente aparecieron los brazos con cuatro dedos en las manos. Lo último que se formo fue su cabeza, la cual mantenía los tres ojos pero su boca se hizo más grande y llena de dientes puntiagudos, junto a un par de cuernos. Y lo más curioso era que su cuerpo estaba formado en su totalidad por madera.

Todos estaban paralizados, algunos por el miedo y otros por el asombro. Incluso Kageyama estaba aterrado, ya que el también desconocía que la flauta pudiese hacer eso.

- **Estoy muerto de hambre. Qué tal si me doy un buen banquete... Con sus almas.** \- la mirada del demonio se concentró en los magos, o más específicamente en el trío de magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Que dijiste...? ¡¿Las almas se pueden comer?! ¿Son sabrosas?- preguntó de manera demasiado inocente el peli rosa. Obteniendo un "¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa!" de parte de un irritado Gray.

-¿Que paso? ¿Porque la flauta se transformó en un monstruo?-

-No se "transformó" señorita. Esta cosa siempre fue Lullaby, es magia viviente... La magia de Zeref.- respondió Goldmine a las dudas de Lucy, pero algo de lo que dijo llamo la atención del Saiyan.

-¡¿Zeref?!/ (¿Zeref?)- grito Gray, mientras que Dante se preguntó en pensamientos. Si existía o existió alguien que podía crear este tipo de monstruos tenía que reportarlo inmediatamente a la Kaioshin del tiempo, antes de que se volviera un peligro potencial. Sin importar si estuviera muerto o no.

-El mago oscuro Zeref fue el mago más malvado en la historia del mundo mágico. Quien hubiera pensado que parte de su legado apareciera frente a nosotros después de tantos siglos.- el rostro del albino se tornó de un tono azulado. De manera casi robótica volteó a su lado derecho para encontrarse con el maestro de Blue Pegasus, muy cerca de él, casi apuntó de invadir su espacio personal -Te importa si me quedo junto a ti Guapo... ¿eh?-

La sonrisa de aquél... ¿Hombre? se esfumó. Como de la misma manera la figura del albino se esfumó en el aire, dejando desconcertado a Bob.

- **¡Ya lo he decidido! ¡Me comeré el alma de todos ustedes!** \- ante la amenaza del demonio Erza, Gray y Natsu se pusieron en guardia. Aunque también consiguió emocionar al peli rosado.

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer solos esos tres?- preguntó Lucy teniendo por la seguridad del trío de magos.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Lucy?- la joven rubia solo puso una sonrisa forzada mientras alegaba que se había quedado sin poder mágico -Excusas.-

-¡Cállate, gato estúpido!- exclamó Lucy molesta.

-Aunque sinceramente creo que ni siquiera será necesario tener que intervenir en esto.- agregó una voz a su derecha.

-¡Kyyaa!/ ¡Aahhh!- gritaron ambos y al voltear se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver a Dante a su lado y con los brazos cruzados.

-Les importaría bajar el volumen... Está a punto de iniciar la pelea.- les pidió el ojiazul como si nada hubiera pasado antes de murmurar un... -Ustedes son muy escandalosos.-

- **¡Groooowww!** \- Rugió Lullaby causando que la mayoría de los presentes se cubrirán los oídos.

Los ojos del trío de magos de Fairy Tail se estrecharon cuando un círculo mágico de color morado se formó encima del demonio de Zeref y sin decir palabra alguna los jóvenes magos se lanzaron al ataque.

El cuerpo de Erza fue cubierto en su totalidad por un resplandor dorado, y cuando esta se extinguió revelo a la peli roja usando su Tenrin no Yoroi ( **Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo** ) con dos espadas en mano.

 ***Slash***

 ***Slash***

Dos cortes aparecieron en el cuello del demonio flauta. Un destello azul le llamó la atención e incluso le hizo olvidar el dolor del ataque anterior. Era un círculo mágico de color azul el que emitía aquel brilló y detrás de él se encontraba un cierto mago peli negro con problemas de exhibicionismo, con la mano derecha en forma de puño encima de la izquierda.

-¡Ice Make: lance ( **Hielo en forma de: lanza** )!- una docena de lanzas de hielo fueron disparadas del círculo mágico chocaron en el pecho de Lullaby.

 ***Shgagagagaga***

- **¡Gwaagh!** \- rugió en dolor a causa de las flechas que dejaron una ligera escarcha de hielo en su cuerpo.

-¡Me toca!- grito el Dragon Slayer con el puño derecho envuelto en fuego. De un saltó quedo a la altura del rostro del demonio con cuerpo de madera -¡Karyū no Tekken ( **Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego** )!-

 ***Gakon***

Todos los demás maestros gremiales estaban con la boca abierta. No podían creer que solo tres jóvenes magos le hicieran frente a un de los demonios de Zeref.

-Qué raro...- habló el ojiazul llamando la atención de Lucy y Happy -¿Por qué solo lo atacan de esa forma?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Lucy.

-No lo está atacando con intención para acabarlo... De hecho solo están utilizando el poder suficiente para lastimarlo.- la declaración del albino sorprendió a la rubia dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Ya que a pesar de todos los huecos que tenía en el cuerpo Lullaby no parecía estar cansado o cerca de ser vencido. Happy por su parte solo sonreía confiadamente -Es como si solo quisieran llenarlo de agujeros, pero ¿por qué? cual es la finalidad de... ¡Ah, ya veo!-

-¡Aye! Por fin lo entendiste.- felicitó el gato parlante. Lucy volteó a ver a cada uno extrañada, llegando incluso a sentirse excluida de la conversación.

- **¡Groowww!** \- volvió a gritar Lullaby ampliando el círculo mágico, antes de compactarse hasta alcanzar en su boca. Mientras el gritó se prolongaba los árboles cercanos se marchitaban, incluso el césped se veía afectado - **¡Voy a devorar sus almas!** -

 ***Pacf***

Chocado las palmas frente a su pecho el poder de Lullaby se espacio por todo su cuerpo.

Pero...

 ***Fuufffff***

Lo único que salió de su cuerpo fue un inentendible sonido, que parecía más que nada como alguien que intentaba silbar sin conseguirlo.

- **¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué le paso a mi hermosa melodía?!** \- preguntó el demonio incrédulo.

-¡Ya-ya veo! Como le abrieron un montón de agujeros ya no puede tocar correctamente.- decía Lucy por fin entendiendo de lo que hablaban hace poco Dante y Happy.

- **¡Como se atreven!** \- volvió a gritar el demonio, esta vez de frustración, llegando incluso a patear una montaña solo porque quería desquitarse con algo.

-¡Oh, oh! Parece ser que "el instrumento con patas" se ha enojado.- comentó Dante, tronándose los nudillos con una sonrisa -Bueno, parece que llegó el momento de ponerse serios.-

En medio del enojó Lullaby se enfocó en un pequeño grupo de maestros de gremio. Sus ojos brillaron en rosa antes de liberar una gran llamarada de su boca, con la intención de calcinar a esas personas.

-¡Ice Make: Shield ( **Hielo en forma de: Escudo** )!- plantado sus manos en el suelo un gran muro de hielo en forma de flor detuvo la llamarada.

Los ojos del mago alquimista se abrieron en su totalidad cuando el tercer ojo de Lullaby desprendió un brillo rosado. Un haz de energía mágica salió disparado de aquel ojo pasando por encima de un asombrado Gray.

Los maestros gremiales se encontraban inmóviles al ver como el disparó de energía se dirigía hacia ellos sin detenerse. Encabezado al grupo se encontraba Makarov quien veía todo con seriedad, pero sin mover ni un músculo y con los amigos de su juventud detrás de él. Mas una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro cuando una figura de cabellos blanco apareció frente a todos con las palmas abiertas y cruzadas por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Masenkō ( **Brillo Demoníaco** )!- gritó el Saiyan realizando la técnica más usada por el hijo primogénito de Goku.

Llevando sus palmas hacía adelante salió disparado un haz de energía amarillo chocando contra el de Lullaby. Tanto el Saiyan como el demonio empezaron una competencia por ver cual ataque superaba el del otro, cuando ambos rayos de energía estuvieron igualados en poder el albino soltó un "Haaa" aumentando el poder del Masenkō, el cual se abrió paso a través de haz rosa hasta impactar en la cara del ser creado por Zeref.

- **¡Aarrgghh!** \- tras el quedar con el rostro casi calcinado Lullaby retrocedió varios pasos - **¡Malditos humanos!** -

-¡Kansou: Kuraha no Yoroi ( **Re-equipar: Armadura de Alas Negras** )!- el círculo mágico característico de la peli roja hizo acto de presencia. El albino alzó una ceja ante eso, ¿Acaso tenía más armaduras?

Su respuesta se manifestó en forma de una armadura de color negro que relucía unos relieves de tonalidad plateada. Sus pechos eran cubiertos por una coraza que revelaba la mayor parte del vientre, con las placas que flanquean sus caderas y decorados con cruces de plata. Con su ingle cubierta por una clase de ropa interior de batalla oscura.

Su hombreras de grandes, cada uno compuesto de dos placas de plata con bordes uno sobre el otro. Guantes que venían equipados con una protección importante para las manos, las placas de protección en sus piernas llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero el metal de las rodilleras tenía un tono más oscuro.

La característica más distintiva de la armadura eran un par de alas que recuerdan a las de un murciélago. Alrededor del cuello tenía un protector decorado con varias joyas y con su cabello atado en una coleta alta, con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

 ***Slash***

 ***Slash***

Varios cortes aparecieron en todo el cuerpo del demonio, cada uno con más profundidad y fuerza que el anterior.

-¡Ice Make: Saucer ( **Hielo en Forma de: Platillo** )!- un disco de hielo doble apareció frente al peli negro, con unos dientes de sierra que giraban a gran velocidad.

 ***Crack***

El disco/sierra salió disparado y chocando contra el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Lullaby, atravesando y destruyendo gran parte de esa sección, como también su brazo fue cortado.

El daño acumulado de los ataques de los dos magos por fin le paso factura a la creación de Zeref, ya que había perdido la fuerza en una de sus piernas cayendo sobre su rodilla.

-¡Natsu, hay que darle el golpe de gracia a esta cosa! ¡¿Estás listo?!- el Dragon Slayer sonrió de manera salvaje ante lo dicho por el Saiyan ojiazul.

-¡Moete Kitazou (Estoy encendido)!- sin esperar ni un segundo Dante sujeto al mago de fuego de su cinturón para después elevarse hasta quedar encima del demonio.

-Fuego en mi mano derecha...- el fuego se reunió cubriendo el puño de Natsu para repetir el mismo proceso en la otra -...Y llamas en mi mano izquierda. Cuando las combinan se forma el...-

Mientras el mago peli rosado combinaba su fuego, Dante se preparó alzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, para realizar una serie de movimientos que les fue imposible seguir a varios de los presentes. En el movimiento final sus palmas apuntaron hacia el frente, con los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos tocándose entre sí y dejando un pequeño espacio en forma de diamante.

-¡ _Karyū no Kōen (_ _ **Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego**_ _)!-_ grito el Dragon Slayer lanzando la gran esfera de fuego naranja que sostenía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Burning Attack ( **Ataque Ardiente** )!- en el hueco de entre sus palmas se formó una esfera de tonos dorados antes de ser lanzada. La esfera de Ki crecía poco a poco hasta tener el mismo tamaño que el ataque de fuego.

Un resplandor anaranjado y dorados le hizo alzar la mirada para ver de se trataba, pero lo que encontró causó que sus tres ojos se abrieran a todo lo que podían. Las esferas de Ki y magia giraban una sobre la otra mientras descendían hasta chocar contra Lullaby.

 ***Doooooon***

- **¡Aarrrgghh!** \- gritó el demonio cuando ambas esferas impactaron contra el antes de explotar en un gigantesco domo giratorio de fuego anaranjado y dorados el cual lo cubrió por completo. El dolor que sentía su cuerpo mientras era reducido a cenizas era algo que no podía describir, ya que desde su creación nunca había sido tan apaleado como en la actualidad. El domo desprendió un pequeño brilló blanco antes de explotar y ascender al cielo en forma de un pilar de fuego alzando una gran nube de polvo y tierra - **No... No es posible...** -

Fueron las últimas palabras del demonio antes de desaparecer. Todos los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta antes el poder que se demostró.

-Bien hecho mocosos.- felicitó el maestro Makarov con una sonrisa.

-Vencieron al demonio de Zeref como si nada...-

-Esto no me lo creo...-

-In-increíble...- fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió decir a Kageyama -Es... Es así... ¡¿Así es como son los magos de Fairy Tail?!-

El viento sopló dispersado la nube de polvo revelando a los tres magos y el guerrero de Fairy Tail parados frente a cráter que dejo el último ataque con la seriedad absoluta en los rostros de Gray y Erza, y una sonrisa en el de Natsu y Dante. Estos dos últimos incluso chocaron los puños por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡¿A poco no son increíbles?!- alegó el maestro de menor estatura, algunos de los maestros gremiales estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Los tres jóvenes mago sonrieron complacidos por ver feliz a su maestro, salvo el ojiazul quien parecía más avergonzado que nada.

-Bueno, no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero creo que todos les debemos una a Fairy Tail.- ante las palabras de Goldmine varios tuvieron que estar de acuerdo, aunque alguno más a regañadientes que otros.

-Si... Pero, mira...- dijo alguien apuntando detrás de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Los miembros de dicho gremio voltearon para ver de qué se trataba sin encontrar nada. Y ese era el problema ya que aparte del gran cráter que hicieron, el edificio donde se llevó acabo la reunión periódica fue reducido a simples escombros.

-(Ups... Creó que me dejé llevar por la emoción y le di más poder del que debía a ese ataque.)- se decía el guerrero del universo siete con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su nuca. Y no era el único, ya que la incredulidad era más que palpable en el rostro de Makarov al ver que a sus "hijos" se les había pasado la mano otra vez.

La sorpresa fue tal que el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail se desmayó quedándose de alguna extraña manera de pie, aunque una pequeña nube blanca salió de su boca, y lo más curioso era que tenía la forma de un chivi Makarov.

-¡Rápido! ¡Retirada táctica número 59 de Fairy Tail!- ordenó la peli roja apuntando en dirección contraria de donde estaba todos los enfurecidos maestros gremiales.

-¡¿Y cuál es esa?!- gritaron los miembros más recientes del gremio más alborotado de Fiore.

-¡Corran!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. El albino les dedicó una mirada plana ¿Enserio esa era su retirada táctica? Pero en vista de cómo iban las cosas él no quería quedarse para que lo culpen de lo que había pasado. Aunque en realidad si era su culpa.

 **X-XX-Ubicación desconocida-XX-X**

-¡Corre, Otôto!- grito una voz claramente femenina -¡Blagh!-

Los ojos de una persona que escuchó la voz de aquella chica se abrieron al ver como ella era atravesada en el pecho por un rayo de energía azul acabando con su vida.

-Tú tienes que vivir. Nosotros siempre hemos puesto nuestra confianza en ti.- habló esta vez un hombre frente a él. No podía ver su rostro pero lograba distinguir como parecía estar deteniendo algo con su otra mano -Cuídate... Mocoso...-

-¡Noooo! ¡Espera!- grito con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras se iba alejando hasta que la figura de aquel sujetó desapareció en un destello de luz blanca.

 **X-XX-Habitación de Dante-XX-X**

-¡Espera!- gritó el patrullero del tiempo, levantándose de su cama con el brazo extendido -Maldición... Otra vez ese sueño...-

Abriendo sus pantallas holográficas se dio cuenta de que eran las "4:00 am" para después dejarse caer otra vez en su cama.

-Solo logre dormir cuatro horas.- se decía antes suspirar para después levantarse. Acercándose a su ropero, tecleo algunos movimientos rápidos en el espejo para que segundos después la puerta de en medio se abriera mostrando su Gi naranja con su pantalón negro.

Cuando termino de vestirse cerró los ojos sintiendo las presencias a su alrededor, identificó rápidamente la de Lucy y se alegró de que no haberla despertado con sus gritos.

-Creó que mejor me voy a entrenar para despejar mi mente.- con eso último dicho abrió la ventana antes de salir volando a las afueras de la ciudad.

 **X-XX-Horas después-XX-X**

-¿Estás seguro de que él está aquí?- preguntó cierta maga rubia abriéndose paso entre los arbustos.

-Natsu fue quien me dijo que el entrenaba por aquí. Solo espero que ese baboso cerebro de carbón hablará con la verdad.- respondió Gray, quién caminaba junto a Lucy. Además de que sorprendentemente estaba con la ropa puesta -También me dijo que buscará el lugar con más destrozos.-

-¡Como esperas encontrar un lugar lleno de destrozos a...qui...!- las palabras de Lucy se perdieron en el viento cuando se fijó en lo que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Decías algo?- se jacto el peli negro con una sonrisa viendo lo mismo que Lucy.

Era una pequeña parte del bosque que parecía haberse convertido en una zona de guerra. Había pequeños cráteres cubriendo todo el suelo. Un gran número de árboles estaban derribados, algunos incluso fueron reducidos a simples astillas. Y en medio de todo esto se encontraba Dante, que estaba acostado viendo al cielo... Dentro del cráter más grande, con varios raspones en el cuerpo y la ropa ligeramente quemada.

-¡Dante-san!- grito la joven rubia y sin dudarlo se acercó rápidamente hasta su amigo de orbes zafiro. Gray también la siguió, pero a paso calmado -¡Dante-san! ¡Vamos, despierta!-

Preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba alzó la mano haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió para despertarlo.

 ***paf***

Darle una cachetada.

Dante arrugo las cejas en señal de incomodidad y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Cuando su vista se aclaró reconoció al par de magos que lo observaban, una con preocupación y el otro con diversión. Confundido hizo lo único que haría en digno estudiante de Son Goku.

-Hola.- dijo él.

 ***paf***

-¡Nada de "hola"! ¡¿Que rayos estabas haciendo aquí dormido?!- exigió la rubia después de haberle dado otra cachetada.

-Estaba entrenando.- respondió con simpleza, aunque todavía estaba sorprendido por las acciones de la mujer rubia. La ceja de Lucy tuvo un pequeño tic por la falta de seriedad en la respuesta del usuario de Ki.

-¿Estuviste entrenando hasta caer desmayado?- cuestionó el peli negro ligeramente sorprendido por cómo había terminado el paisaje. ¡Y eso que era solo un entrenamiento! Esto le hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo habría terminado el lugar si él hubiera ido enserio?

-Si... Mi maestro tenía un amigo con un pésimo temperamento. El me entrenó durante algún tiempo, y si no me esforzaba hasta perder el conocimiento... El me hacía perderlo a golpes.- su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar aquellos días en los que entrenaba con el Príncipe de los Saiyans -Pero más importante aún, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? No es que no me alegre de verlos, pero creí que los encontraría más tarde en el gremio.-

-¿También lo olvidaste?- al ver la cara de confusión que tenía el ojiazul fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba -La pelea de Natsu y Erza.-

Los ojos del patrullero del tiempo se abrieron como platos al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Realmente lo harán?! ¡Yo creí que a Natsu se olvidaría!-

-Natsu puede olvidar muchas cosas... Pero olvidarse de una pelea es de las últimas cosas que esperaría de el.- habló el mago de hielo -Hay que darnos prisa para llegar al gremio. Dentro de poco iniciará la pele... ¡Aahh!-

-¡Kya! ¡No, otra vez no!- gritaron ambos magos cuando Dante los sujetó a ambos, empezando a correr con dirección a Fairy Tail.

 **X-XX-Frente al Gremio de Fairy Tail-XX-X**

Frente al gremio más problemático de todo Fiore se hallaba una multitud de personas viendo con emoción a las dos personas en el centro. Eran Natsu y Erza, quiénes se veían fijamente el uno al otro.

-Realmente me sorprende que Erza accediera a hacer esto.- comentó una joven de estatura baja en comparación a las demás chicas de su edad. Tenía el cabello corto y de color azul claro y de ojos marrones. Utiliza una cinta anaranjada que usaba a modo de diadema para detenerse el cabello.

Usaba un chaleco cortó de color azul oscuro, debajo de él había un bikini amarillo que cubría sus pechos de copa B. Un cinturón café detenía un pantalón corto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Y finalizaba con unas sandalias de plataforma rojas. Ella era Levy Mcgarden

-Bueno... Natsu le pidió esto a cambio por haberle ayudado. Así que supongo que fue por eso que Erza no se negó.- respondió cierta mesera albina.

-¡Aahhh!/ ¡Aaahhh!- aquellos gritos detuvieron su plática de ambas.

Curiosas voltearon en la dirección de dónde venían aquellos gritos solo para ver a Dante llegar corriendo con Lucy en su hombro y jalando a Gray del cinturón.

-Phew... Llegamos a tiempo.- exclamó el Saiyan ojiazul, soltando al peli negro y bajando a la rubia.

-Avísanos... La próxima vez... Que hagas eso...- se quejó entrecortadamente el peli negro, intentando contener lo poco que tenía en el estómago por el brusco viajé.

-¡¿Realmente lo van a hacerlo?!- preguntó/gritó la voluptuosa rubia abriéndose paso entre la multitud -Es increíble que dos de los miembros del equipo más fuerte estén a punto de combatir.-

-¿Equipo más fuerte? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Gray, mientras Lucy le decía que ella creía que los tres era el equipo más fuerte del gremio. El peli negro esbozó una sonrisa burlona -¡Qué bobada! ¿Quién fue el tonto que te dijo eso?-

La respuesta a su pregunta llego cuando la expresión alegre de Mirajane se transformó en una de tristeza llegando incluso a llorar.

-¿Fue Mira-san?- fue lo más lógico que se le ocurrió decir al mago con problemas para dejarse la ropa.

-Admito que Natsu y Gray son hombres de verdad... Pero aún les falta para que puedan ser considerados los más fuertes.- tomó la palabra Elfman -Fairy Tail está lleno de gente fuerte.

-Aun así, yo estoy segura de que Erza es la mujer más fuerte del Fairy Tail.-

-Pero entre los hombres también están Mystogan y Laxus.-

-Tampoco hay que olvidar "al Viejo" chicos.-

El patrullero del tiempo parpadeo confundido al ver a este nuevo trio de personas. Recordaba haberlos visto con anterioridad en el gremio, pero no había interactuando con ellos. Pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la chica que los acompañaba.

-(Esta chica... Es idéntica a Xena, solamente que su cabello y ojos son de distinto color. Y también sus pechos son... Son más pequeños.)- un sonrojo invadió las mejillas del albino ante eso último. Agitando la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, su expresión cambió a una de seriedad para concentrarse en la pelea que se iba a desarrollar. Aunque el sonrojo todavía era perceptible en sus mejillas.

-(Je, je, que lindo. Intenta parecer serio pero en realidad esta avergonzado.)- por desgracia para el ojiazul, Lucy se dio cuenta del tono rosa en sus mejilla, mas prefirió no decir nada y concentrarse en Natsu y Erza.

-Lleva tiempo desde que no teníamos un combate así, Natsu.- habló Erza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Era un niño en ese entonces! ¡Ahora soy diferente! ¡Esta vez ganare!- aseguró el peli rosado alzando los puños.

-Entonces me pondré seria para la ocasión.- apenas término de pronunciar esas palabras el círculo mágico se manifestó a en pies iluminando todo su cuerpo -¡Kansou: Entei no Yoroi ( **Re-equipar: Armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego** )!-

Cuando aquel brillo bajo su intensidad rebeló a Erza con una armadura completamente distinta de color rojo oscuro como color predominante, también algunas partes de color naranja y negro, con los diseños que tenían la forma de llamas.

La parte superior del cuerpo era cubierta por un peto que no tenía hombreras y dejaba los hombros descubiertos y se extendía hasta cubrir la ingle, dejando al descubierto la mitad de los muslos. Con una parte de color naranja que cubre el pecho y otro dando vueltas a la cintura como un cinturón. En los guantes destacaba una decoración naranja, junto con pequeñas protuberancias a modo de garras en las manos.

La protección de las piernas tenía forma de garras de Dragón de color naranja. Y en la espalda tiene un par de alas similares a las de un Dragón, y su cabello estaba sujetó por un par de clips en forma de cuernos en unas largas coletas.

-Ven con todo.- finalizo ella.

-¡La Entei no Yoroi!-

-¡Esa armadura reduce a la mitad el poder de las llamas!-

Eran los gritos de algunas de las personas entre la multitud. El interés del único Saiyan en Earthland se incrementó después de escuchar el efecto que tenía esa armadura.

-La Entei no Yoroi… ¡Qué bueno que la llevas!- el fuego rodeo los puños del Dragon Slayer mientras una sonrisa salvaje se hacía presente -Así puedo usar mis llamas sin contenerme-

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron. Una con seriedad, la otra con emoción. El actual maestro de Fairy Tail se colocó en medio de ambos alzando el brazo.

-¡Comiencen!- bajando el brazo, salió de ahí de un salto y apenas escucharon esas palabras el infierno se desato.

 ***Bwah***

-¡Aaaah!- y como muchos habían intuido el primero en hacer un movimiento fue Natsu lanzándose de frente intentando conectar un derechazo recubierto de fuego. Pero erza lo esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás.

 ***Goh***

La peli roja respondió con un corte horizontal. Pero el hijo de Igneel aprovecho la inercia de su movimiento anterior para evadirlo. Plantando las manos firmente en el suelo lanzo una patada ardiente, por desgracia la peli roja bloqueo el movimiento con su espada.

 ***Shuu***

El Dragon Slayer retrajo las piernas, pero no espero que la nombrada "Titania" pateara sus brazos haciendo que chocara con el suelo. Sin dejarse impresionar abrió la boca lanzando una llamarada que ella esquivo al saltar. Pero el fuego no se detuvo acercándose peligrosamente a los espectadores.

 ***Blish***

Un muro de energía rojizo detuvo el avance de las llamas. Las miradas se concentraron en Dante quien había alzado el brazo para crear la barrera de KI.

-Ten cuidado Natsu.- murmuro el guerrero.

El peli rosa y la peli roja volvían a cruzar miradas, y sin decir nada se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

 ***Pan***

La espada y el puño de detuvieron a milímetros de conectar, las miradas de ambos magos se dirigió a la fuente de aquel sonido, como de igual forma lo hicieron todos los demás. Al patrullero del tiempo parpadeo confundido al distinguir a un… sapo humanoide… Que usaba una falda gris con una camisa blanca las cuales eran cubiertas por un saco azul oscuro. Y sobre su cabeza estaba un sombrero de color negro.

-Suficiente…- hablo el anfibio humanoide –No se muevan de sus lugares… Soy un mensajero del Consejo Mágico.-

Con tan solo escuchar "Consejo Mágico" todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se pusieron nerviosos sin saber qué hacer.

-Debido al ataque terrorista realizado por el ahora disuelto gremio socoro "Eisenwald" y por estar entre los posibles sospechosos, incluyendo daños materiales… el Consejo Mágico solicita la presencia de Erza Scarlet- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Incluso Natsu parecía estar a punto de decir algo, más el mensajero aun no terminaba -También según nos informan varios testigos que había alguien de quien no tenemos información al respeto. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules. ¿Alguien lo conoce?-

-Soy yo.- Respondió el albino abriéndose paso entre las personas –Y antes de que algo más ocurra ¿Puedo saber para que nos requiere el Consejo Mágico?-

-… Ambos están arrestados…- Soltó de golpe, dejando sin palabras a la mayoría.

Salvo uno…

-¡¿Que acaba de decir?!-

 **X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

-Bueno y hay lo tienen- decía un joven peli negro con un gorro de ocmpleanos en la cabeza –Lamento el retrazo pero entre el trabajo, mi vida personal y otros factores que se que nos les importan estuve muy ocupado. Tanto que apeneas y podia escribir, ¿No es cierto, Hikari?-

-Si.. de hecho hasta te dormias tarde por cumplir con lo que te pedían.- respondio la castaña de apellido Yagami, también con un gorro de cumpleaños –Incluso apenas y tenias tiempo hoy para celebrar tu Cumlpeaños.-

-Bueno ya la oyeron. Una vez mas lamento la tardanza pero ya escucharon el por que. Sin mas que decir me despido ya que como escucharon es mi cupleaños y lo estamos celebrando. ¡Sayonara!- fe lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió la elegida de la luz yendo tras el peli negro.


	7. Cap 07: Después de la tormenta

Fairy Tail Xenoverse: Clash of Two Worlds.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Hola ¿qué tal le va a todos?- saludo Dark entrando de in previsto a escena -"¿No se suponía que salías al final del capítulo?" se han de estar preguntando, lo sé. Pues la verdad hoy es un día muy especial, ¿por qué? Hikari.-

-¡Hai!- contestó animadamente la castaña -Debido a que el día de hoy tenemos a un invitado especial. Por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a quien salvo a su mundo de quedar atrapado en un sueño eterno. ¡El increíble, Naruto Uzumaki!-

La cámara enfocó otra parte del estudió donde se podían apreciar un par de puestas dobles, mientras el sonido de múltiples aplausos se escuchaba de fondo.

Pero al pasar de los segundos nadie salía.

-¿Eh?- dijeron los dos, ella incluso inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

 ***Pufff***

De pronto una pequeña nube de humo apareció en medió del escenario sorprendiendo a los presentes. El peli negro reaccionó colocándose adelante de la castaña mientras manifestaba un aura roja.

Mas grande fue la sorpresa cuando de entre la nube salió un enorme sapo naranja con manchas azules. Pero lo más impactante fue el ver como en su espalda se encontraba un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con la tez ligeramente bronceada. En sus ropas predominaban los colores naranja y negro. Aunque lo más sobresaliente (todavía más) de él era una placa metálica con un símbolo que tenía un espiral en el centró que tenia parecido al de una hoja.

-Con ustedes el grandioso Naruto Uzumaki!- grito el recién llegado sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos.

 ***Pam***

-¡No sea payaso!- gritó el peli negro dándole un coscorrón al rubio. Y debido a que aun tenía activada su aura el golpe dolió más.

-¡Ittai!- grito el rubio sobándose la cabeza -¡Eso dolió!-

-¡Pues no lo hice para te rieras!- replico el ojinegro antes de suspirar -Mira eso no importa ahora. Te invitamos por que hoy es un día especial.-

-Por esa razón ¿podrías ayudarnos?- pidió la elegida de la luz con una linda sonrisa, la cual causo que las mejillas de ambos jóvenes de tiñeran de rojo.

-Bu-bueno supongo que está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó volteando a ver al peli negro.

-Solo tienes que decir esto. Se suponía que tenía que ponerlo desde el primer capítulo pero ¡nah…!- el Uzumaki tomo una hoja de papel que le estaban ofreciendo. Después de leerla el ninja ojiazul tenía una cara de WTF.

-¡Solo para eso me llamaron!- el peli negro y la peli castaña asintieron a lo dicho. El peli rubio se deprimió por ser usado solo para algo tan simple -Descargo de responsabilidad: Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Akira Toriyama. Así como Dragon Ball Xenoverse le pertenece a Bandai. A "Dark-Dukemon-14" solo le pertenece Dante.-

-Y con eso dicho comenzamos.- ordenó el ojinegro causando que todo el estudio se tornara negro.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Hola- Persona y extraterrestre hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona y extraterrestre pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Espíritu Celestial, Monstruo y/o Dios pensando.

- **[Hola]** -hablando por teléfono, comunicador, telegrama mágico, video llamada.

* **Onomatopeya de sonido** *

- **X** - **XX** - **XXX** - **XX** - **X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

-¡Kienzan ( **Disco cortador de Ki** )!- técnica, ataque o magia.

Capítulo 07: Después de la tormenta viene la calma... ¿Cierto?

 **X-XX-Planeta Tierra, Universo siete-XX-X**

-¡Aahhh! ¡¿Donde rayos esta?!-Eran los gritos de cierta joven Saiyan de cabellos alborotados que atravesaba los cielos del planeta tierra. Si alguno de los habitantes del mismo la hubiera visto se habría quedado con la boca abierta debido a la impresión.

Era una suerte que la raza humana fuera tan despistada que ni siquiera la notaron.

( **N\A: Esto lo digo porque en todos los animes de Aliens, Monstruos, Demonios, etc. Ninguna otra persona aparte del protagonista sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Incluso si pasa algo muy sobresaliente, estos parecen olvidarlo después de unas semanas.** )

-¡Ya recorrí cada Capital y pueblo de esta parte del planeta tres veces y aun así no encuentro nada!- volvió a gritar Xena, pero esta vez de frustración mientras se revolvía el cabello. Desde que descubrieron que el Saiyan albino estaba vivo, ella junto a los amigos más cercanos de Dante se había propuesto a encontrarlo.

Y así decidieron dividirse en equipos de tres. La peli negra, junta a Leon y un miembro del escuadrón de Dante se quedaron a buscar en la tierra mientras otros seis iban a buscar en otros planetas, esto en el mínimo caso de que se encontrará en alguno de ellos.

-¡Xena-san!- la joven mujer Saiyan reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y distinguiendo a dos figuras que se iba acercando a lo lejos.

La primera era la de un niño de ropas grises y cabellos rojos que hacia juego con su capa. Un aura verdosa rodeaba el cuerpo del infante. Junto a él venía un hombre de cerca de los treinta, era alto y tenía un corto cabello azul celeste. Vestía un una camisa negra de cuello alto que casi alcanzaba su mentón, la cual era cubierta por un saco gris. Un pantalón azul oscuro cubría sus piernas y terminaba con botas grises. Lo más destacable de este último era sus ojos dorados, de los cuales un era cubierto por un rastreador de color verde y el aura violeta que lo cubría.

-¡Leon, Snowell! ¡¿Encontraron algo?!- preguntó ella obteniendo una negación por parte de ambos.

-Busque en todas las regiones de la parte que me toco del planeta... Pero no encontré nada.- respondió el peli rojo agachado la mirada.

-Lo mismo va para mí. Incluso fui a revisar los bosques para ver si los animales sabían al de casualidad, por desgracia no halle nada.- agrego el ahora identificado Snowell.

 ***Bit, bit, bit***

Todos dieron un pequeño saltó al escuchar aquel sonido, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que solo era el Scouter del ojidorado. Presionando un botón Snowell respondió.

-Aquí Snowell reportándose.- habló el de mayor edad presionando otro botón, el cual activó los altavoces.

- **[¡Snowell-san!]** \- sonó la voz por el comunicador. Una que todos reconocieron como la voz uno de los primeros híbridos Saiyan/humano e hijo del príncipe Vegeta; Trunks.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo Trunks?- preguntó el peli celeste extrañado.

- **[No ha pasado nada... Y creó que ese es el problema. Todos los demás ya han regresado, así que les pido a ustedes tres que regresen de una vez.]** \- pidió el miembro de la extinta realeza Saiyan.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si todavía no...!- mas fue interrumpida por el peli lila.

- **[Es una orden Xena-san. Regresen de una vez.]** \- todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos por el tono en el que habló el Saiyan hibrido, ya que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Ok... Vamos enseguida...- fue lo último que pronunciaron antes de ser rodeados por unas luces multicolor para después desaparecer.

 **X-XX-Oficina del Consejo Mágico, Universo ?-XX-X**

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

Eran los sonidos causados por los pasos que daban Dante y Erza mientras caminaban por el enorme pasillo del lugar. Tampoco ayudaba que no hubiera nadie más por lo cual el sonido no disminuía.

-(¡Carajo...! ¡Ya no puedo soportar este maldito silencio!)- gritaba en pensamientos el albino, ya que desde que los arrestaron ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra cayendo en un incómodo silencio -(Sin contar con el hecho de que tuve que dejar inconsciente a Natsu)-

Su memoria regreso al momento en el que el sapo humanoide los declaró arrestados. Ni siquiera paso un minuto antes de que los dos se vieran rodeados por una decena de caballeros que les apuntaban con lanza y espadas, mientras un par más los esposaba.

Y fiel a su forma de ser el Dragon Slayer de cabello rosa se lanzó contra el caballero más cercano en un intento por ayudar a sus amigos. Aquel hombre de armadura tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hiso sus manos se movieron lo más rápido que podían para tomar su espada. Mas a medio camino un borrón naranja y negro, apareció a su lado propinándole un ligero golpe en la base del cuello y con un sonido sordo cuerpo del mago de fuego cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-(Solo esperó que no se despierte pronto y traté de hacer alguna de sus tonterías.)- pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando paso algo que él no esperaba.

 ***Dosh***

Su cuerpo chocó contra el Erza, y aunque ella no se movió el albino retrocedió un pasó. Mas una de sus cejas se alzó al verla completamente tensa y con unas ligeras gotas de sudor descendiendo por su rostro. El sapo que los guiaba/escoltaba se había arrodillado agachado la mirada. Su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo al notar como la mirada de los dos se concentraba en un punto en específico.

Volteando en la misma dirección sus ojos se abrieron por lo que encontró. Se trataba de un joven aparentemente de su misma edad, de cabello azul y con un tatuaje rojo por encima y debajo del ojo derecho que estaba recargado sobre uno de los pilares. Más no era su apariencia lo que lo sorprendió.

-(¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡No puedo sentir la presencia de este sujeto!)- grito en su mente el ojiazul, pero la voz de la peli roja lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡Siegrain...!- pronunció Erza revelando el nombre de este individuo.

-Tiempo sin vernos... Erza.- comentó el peli azul como si no le importará que ella haya tomado una postura de pelea -No te pongas así. Este no es mi verdadero cuerpo. El mío así como el de todos los viejos se encuentra en "Era"-

Para comprobar lo dicho su cuerpo se volvió semitransparente antes de volver a su estado normal.

-Ya veo. ¡Toda esta maldita farsa es obra tuya!- declaró la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, sin contenerse en lo que decía.

Sin decir nada Siegrain se acercó hasta Erza y con su mano la tomó de la barbilla obligándole a verlo.

-(No se suponía que era un holograma.)- pensó el Saiyan albino. Pero al ver el comportamiento, tanto de Erza como de Siegrain decidió intervenir -¡Disculpa!-

El peli azul dejo lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en el ojiazul, al que hasta ahora había estado ignorando. Pero se veía claramente molestó porque los interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su tono de disgustó.

-Lamentó interrumpir su "feliz" reencuentro, pero que tal si nos damos prisa. Como tú lo has dicho quizás no estén físicamente, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan más paciencia de lo habitual.- el peli azul chasqueo la lengua y muy a su pesar tenía que darle la razón. No es que le tuviera miedo a ese montón de viejos amargados, de hecho le gustaba fastidiarlos, pero no quería que le dieran uno de sus aburridos sermones.

-Bien... Los veré adentro.- fueron sus últimas palabras, pero antes de retirarse le susurro unas palabras al oído de Erza. Unas que lastimosamente el joven guerrero no pudo escuchar, para seguidamente desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer de la armadura, incluso había soltado un suspiro que ni ella misma sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Si... Gracias.- dijo ella con gran alivió, obteniendo un "no hay de que" por parte del albino.

Mas la felicidad no duró para siempre ya que el sapo humanoide los volvió a guiar hasta donde los verían los Miembros del Consejo, obteniendo un resoplido de ambos.

-(Bien... Es hora de ver que quieren estas personas.)- pensó viendo con seriedad como unas enormes puertas dobles se abrían frente a ellos.

 **X-XX-Cámara del Tiempo, Universo Siete-XX-X**

 ***Brush***

Cuando la luz de extinguió reveló a un trió de guerreros de diferente color de cabello cada uno. La peli negra de mediana estatura volteó a todos lados de la habitación observando a las otras siete personas en la habitación. Pero sus ojos se abrieron en shock al reconocer a otras tres que no había visto antes, aunque si sabía quiénes eran.

El primero era un ser de baja estatura, con la piel de un color púrpura. Su cabello era blanco, conformada por varios mechones que formaban una cresta en medio de su cabeza y con un par de pendientes amarillos en sus puntiagudos oídos. Vestía con una camisa y pantalón celestes, los cuales eran cubiertos por una túnica azul oscuro con los bordes rojos. También tenía una tela anaranjada atada a la cintura y un par de botas rojas.

La segunda "persona" era idéntica a la primera. Mismas ropas, mismos colores, e incluso mismo color de piel. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era que su cabello era más corto. También tenía un pequeño bigote y su cara era más larga. Pero lo que sin duda los diferenciaba era la edad, ya que él tenía una apariencia de alguien de ochenta años.

El último del grupo era el más alto de todos. Tenía la piel de color rosa y largo cabello blanco de mirada seria. Sus ropas eran de un estilo similar al de los otros dos. Salvo que su túnica era de un color rojo oscuro, las cuales cubrían unas de tonos azules y botas amarillas.

-¡Ka-Kaioshin-sama!- gritaron asombrados los tres.

- **Hola, jóvenes patrulleros.** \- saludó una de las dos deidades más importantes del universo siete.

-Es un gustó saludarlo Kaioshin-sama. Díganos, a que se debe el honor de que nos visite.- preguntó el peli azul con gran respeto. Su mano se movió hasta el cuello de su camisa donde presionó un pequeño botón.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado en su totalidad por una membrana azul que tenía patrón de hexágonos, casi como si fueran escamas. A los pocos segundos aquellas figuras luminosas se empezaron a desprender una por una disolviéndose en el aire revelando al ojidorado, pero con una nueva apariencia.

Seguía conservando su altura y sus ojos dorados, pero de ahí en adelante todo era diferente. Su piel ahora tenía un color azul celeste, similar a su cabello en su apariencia humana. Un biotraje de tonos grises cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de los demás demonios del frío este poseía los pies de modo antropomórfico. Además de que su boca era cubierta por una pequeña placa, y también su cola estaba protegida por una serie de placas con pinchos en la parte superior.

Tenía un total de nueve gemas de color esmeralda esparcidas por su biotraje. La primera estaba en su cabeza y era la más grande, también tenía otra a la altura del pecho y por debajo de los pectorales. Un par más se situaban en sus antebrazos casi a la altura del codo. Otras tres se ubicaban en su cintura, una cubría la zona de la entrepierna y las otras dos estaban sobre unas placas que protegían sus costados. Y las dos últimas se encontraban sobre sus rodillas.

Y el último detalle sobresaliente de su biotraje eran unos cuernos/púas. Tenía cuatro en la cabeza, dos pequeños de color blanco al frente y otros dos negros atrás. Otro par se encontraban en los hombros, estos eran los más grandes. Unos estaban en la parte superior de la muñeca de cada brazo. El último se encontraba a la altura de las espinillas.

- **También nos da gusto verlos patrulleros del tiempo.** \- habló el asistente y guardaespaldas de Kaioshin. Estaba de más decir que Kibito se sentía satisfecho al ver el respecto que le tenían los patrulleros del tiempo al Dios de la Creación del universo siete.

- **Es bueno tenerte por aquí Shin.** \- saludo la Kaioshin de cabellos rosas.

- **Puedo decir lo mismo Chronoa.** \- mas la sonrisa del Dios fue reemplazada por una sería - **Pero no hemos venido solo por eso. ¿Han tenido noticias de su paradero?** -

Ante la pregunta del Kaioshin todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

-Desde que desapareció para enfrentar a Demigra no hemos logrado establecer algún contacto con él. Mucho menos sabemos su ubicación...- informó uno... O mejor dicho una de los presentes.

Se trataba de un ser de piel rosa pálido, cuyas pupilas era de color naranja con la esclerótica negra, los cuales eran cubiertos por unos lentes de montura azul. Su "cabello", si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que parecían más unos tentáculos que sobresalían de su cabeza, hechos del mismo material que su piel, estaban peinados hacia atrás. Salvo un mechón que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, aunque en realidad era una antena. Esto último sumado a los numerosos agujeros esparcidos en los brazos dejaba en claro que ella pertenecía a la raza de los Majin.

Un sostén deportivo verde cubría sus pechos copa B, casi llegando a copa C. Unas muñequeras rojas en cada brazo. Un pantalón negro cubría sus piernas, y encima de este había un faldón verde que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ambos eran detenidos por un cinturón morado, y terminaba con unas botas blancas con las puntas rosas.

-Sayok tiene razón.- continuó otro de los presentes. Su piel verde, con almohadillas rosas y antenas en la frente ayudaron a catalogarlo como un Namekiano.

Vestía un chaleco de color vino, con una capa morada encima. También usaba un pantalón blanco detenido por una cinta azul. Y en los pies usaba los clásicos zapatos marrones de los Namekianos.

-Pero aunque Sayok-san diga eso, todavía quedan muchos lugares donde buscar.- agregó un joven de cabello cortó castaño con varios mechones que le cubrían las cejas, y dos más que tapaban parte de la nuca. También tenía ojos marrones.

Vestía un Dogi de pelea negro, tanto la parte inferior como la superior y una camisa roja era cubierta por esta última. También usaba botas de combate blancas con punta negra, las cuales combinan con el color de su cinta/cinturón.

-Cálmate Hyōdō...- respondió alguien de la misma edad que el castaño. Tenía el cabello rubio algo crecido y ojos de un inusual color gris. Un pantalón gris con botas cafés era lo único que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Mientras en la parte superior solo traía una camisa blanca de manga corta -Todos estamos preocupados por Dante-sempai. Pero perder la calma no ayudara en nada.-

- ***Suspiro***... Ya lose Saji. Es solo que... Me siento como un inútil.- el castaño dijo bajando la mirada -Sempai no ayudó en aquella ocasión... Y de no haber sido por él, ni siquiera estaríamos aquí.-

Todos los demás que escucharon lo dicho por ambos jóvenes no podían evitar sonreír ante eso último. Desde que el Saiyan albino demostró todo su potencial en las diversas batallas que había tenido, se había ganado el respeto de gran parte de los demás patrulleros del tiempo. Pero en especial de estos dos.

Sus nombres, Issei Hyōdō y Saji Genshirou.

- **¿Ya intentaron usar los pergaminos para encontrarlo?** \- sugirió el Kaioshin de mayor edad causando que la diosa del tiempo chasqueara los dedos.

Al oír el chasquido, Tokitoki llegó volando sosteniendo algo entre las patas. Cuando estuvo sobre ellos soltó aquel objetó, el cual cayó sobre las manos de la Kaioshin peli rosada.

- **Ya lo hemos intentado anciano, pero siempre es lo mismo.** \- decía ella abriendo el pergamino sobre la mesa mostrándoselos a los recién llegado - **Pero siempre nos muestra lo mismo. Empieza con Dante en su pelea contra Demigra, después muestra el cómo ambos son absorbidos por aquella fisura y termina con el desenlace de su batalla en un pueblo pesquero.** -

El Kaioshin del universo siete junto a sus acompañantes vieron todo lo proyectando, analizando todos los hechos hasta que la imagen se volvió completamente negra.

- **Interesante. Pero ¿porque todo se vuelve negro después de un rato?** \- cuestionó Shin. Chronoa solo se encogió de hombros alegando que desconocía la razón.

El viejo Kaioshin se quedo callado con una mano en su mentón.

- **(¿Qué extraño...? Se supone que "los pergaminos de inició y el fin" pueden mostrar la historia de todo ser vivo y toda línea temporal. Ni siquiera los dioses están exentos... Claro todo esto siempre y cuando estén en los límites del...)** \- los ojos del Kaioshin anciano se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de cierto detalle - **¡Eso es!** -

- **¿Que ocurre Ji-san?** \- preguntó la Kaioshin del tiempo, mientras el viejo enrollaba nuevamente el pergamino - **¿Encontraste algo?** -

- **Podría decirse que si... Pero primero.** -

 ***Pam***

- **¡Ittai!** \- gritó la peli rosa cuando el Kaioshin de más edad la golpeó en la cabeza, con el pergamino que sostenía en las manos - **¡¿Y eso porque?!** -

- **¡Deja de llamarme Ji-san! ¡Te recuerdo que solo eres un milenio más joven que yo!** \- reprochó el con el ceño fruncido - **Pero sí, Creo que descubrí algo. Dime Chronoa, ¿qué es esto?** -

- **Es un pergamino del Inició y el Fin.** \- fue su respuesta. Aunque se le hacía raro, ¿por qué el viejo le preguntaría eso?

- **¿Y cuál es su función?** \- Ok, si antes la Kaioshin estaba extrañada, ahora estaba realmente confundida.

- **¿Y esto en que nos ayudará a encontrar a...?** -

 ***Pam***

- **¡Ittai!** -

- **¿Cual es su función?** \- volvió a repetir, ignorando los gritos de la Kaioshin.

- **¡La función de los pergaminos es la de contener el registro de varios períodos de tiempo y épocas en la historia del universo!** \- gritó ella con desesperación.

Silencio...

Eso junto a las respiraciones agitadas de la peli rosada eran lo único que se oía en la habitación.

-... ¡!...- los ojos de la peli rosa de abrieron como platos al analizar lo que había dicho. Incluso llegando a ignorar la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía el Kaioshin de hace quince generaciones - **Estas diciendo lo que yo creo que estas diciendo.** -

-¿Qué ocurre Kaioshin-sama?- preguntó el segundo Saiyan híbrido.

- **Ocurre que ya descubrí la razón por la cual no pueden encontrar a su amigo.** \- soltó de golpe el antepasado del Kaioshin actual, sorprendiendo al resto.

-¡¿Enserio?!- gritó/preguntó el más joven de todos los presentes, ya que él había sido el primero en reaccionar.

- **Si... Pero no será nada fácil encontrarlo, ya que el...** -

-Se encuentra fuera de los límites del universo.- interrumpió la humana rubia, quien apenas estaba entrando en la habitación -¿Verdad?-

Los Kaioshin con más experiencia asistieron a lo dicho por Sayok.

-Pero yo creía que "Las Grieta del Tiempo" estaban conectadas a nuestro universo.- hablo el hijo de Vegeta.

- **Sí y no, Trunks. "Las Grietas del Tiempo" o "Abismo del Tiempo" como también son conocidas. Son una dimensión que separa y a la vez interconecta los doce universos.** \- comentó la peli rosa - **Así que tomando esto en cuenta quiere decir que...** -

-Que la pregunta que deberíamos de hacernos no es ¿en dónde?, sino ¿en cuál?- interrumpió el Namekiano dejando a todos sumidos en un profundo silencio.

 **X-XX-Gremio de Fairy Tail, Universo ?-XX-X**

-¡Era solo un arrestó vacío!- gritó Lucy llena de incredulidad.

Después de haber pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Erza y Dante habían sido arrestados Natsu por fin había despertado. Y como muchos se habían esperado intentó ir a las oficinas del Consejo para liberar a sus amigos, mas todos los demás miembros intentaron detenerlo pero el peli rosa los esquivaba con algo de dificultad. Pero cuando sus manos estaban a centímetros de abrir las puertas, estas mismas se abrieron golpeando, derribado al Dragon Slayer y dejándolo inconsciente.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al reconocer al guerrero de albino y a la mujer caballero de cabellera escarlata, apareciendo tras la puerta. Los demás no esperaron ni un segundo antes de rodearlos con un sinfín de preguntas.

-Solo era una formalidad. Deben ser estrictos de vez en cuando.- comentó Erza mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.

-En pocas palabras, solo lo hacen para quedar bien ante la sociedad.- ambas magas voltearon a ver al Saiyan albino, quien estaba sentado junto a ellas comiéndose un pizza.

Lucy tenía una sonrisa nerviosa ante el comentario de su amigo. Mientras Erza fruncía en ceño, solo para afirma con la cabeza, muy a regañadientes.

-¡Erza!- al escuchar su nombre la peli roja volteó para ver al viejo Makarov llamándole desde el segundo pisó -¿Puedes venir, por favor?-

La maga de armadura asintió terminándose su pastel lo más rápido que pudo, antes de ir con el maestro. Un cómodo silencio se formó entre ambos jóvenes que aun seguían en la mesa. Bueno, más bien era Dante quien comía en silencio, ya que Lucy solo estaba recostada en la mesas con una expresión de aburrimiento.

A través de los días la maga rubia había aprendido que cuando el guerrero del universo siete se encontraba comiendo, era mejor dejarlo disfrutar de eso, ya que en esos momentos parecía olvidarse de todo lo que le rodea.

-Hola.- saludó una desconocida voz que llamó la atención de la rubia -Tu eres Lucy, ¿verdad?-

La maga estelar volteó para ver a una chica de cabello azul, acompañada de otros dos uno de cabello naranja y el último tenía cabello negro.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

 **X-XX-Ubicación desconocida, Universo siete-XX-X**

Así como en lo que quedó de Tokitoki hubo una reunión en la que decidiría el futuro del Saiyan albino. En algún lugar, en lo más apartado del universo siete también se llevaba a cabo una reunión que tenía relación con el guerrero invocado por Shen Long, pero con otra finalidad.

 ***Bakiiiin***

- **¡Maldición!** \- gritó una voz llena de ira al chocar su puño contra una roca. Estaba de mas decir que aquella roca fue reducida a simples escombros - **No puedo creer que Demigra-sama haya sido vencido por un... Un maldito mortal.** -

Por el tono de su voz dejaba en claro que era hombre, mas no se podía ver lo demás gracias a que un largo manto café con capucha cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Pero definía claramente su contextura robusta y de espalda algo jorobada.

- **Cálmate cabeza hueca.** \- comentó alguien que lo había observado desde el principio. También era cubierta por el mismo manto, excepto que era claramente una mujer ya que había dos montículos que resaltaban a la altura del pecho. Y sostenía en su mano izquierda un báculo verde.

- **¡Como rayos quieres que me calme cuando es maldito...**!- mas sus gritos se detuvieron cuando ella alzo una mano.

- **Lo se... Pero perder la compostura no ayudará en nada.** \- le dijo ella.

Mas su plática fue interrumpida cuando un portal negro se abrió a pocos metros de ellos. Y de su interior emergieron otras dos figuras encapuchadas, una más corta que la otra. Una era hombre y la ultima era claramente mujer.

- **Lamentamos la tardanza.** \- dijo la encapuchada recién llegada. Dirigiendo la mirada hacía los otros dos, un largo mecho de cabello azul sobresalió de entre sus ropas.

- **No pasa nada.** \- respondió la otra chica.

- **Este cabeza hueca ya está haciendo un alboroto.** \- agregó la figura más corta, desatando la risa de las otras dos. El encapuchado de espalda jorobada apretó los dientes, casi rompiéndolos.

- **¡Ya déjense de tonterías! ¡¿Encontraron algo?!** \- ante la pregunta los otros tres dejaron de reír, para tomar una actitud seria.

- **No.** \- respondió la encapuchada del mechón azul - **A pesar de que buscamos en cada lugar al cual iría Demigra-sama para recuperarse, mas no encontramos nada.** -

Ella apretó los puños con tal fuerza que unas cuantas gotas de sangre se empezaron a filtrar por entre sus dedos. Se negaba a creer que su señor fue derrotado por un patético mortal. No, ella estaba segura que la persona a la servía con su longeva vida, seguía con vida en algún sitio.

- **Parece ser que no nos queda más opción. Debemos buscar en el último lugar donde tenemos conocimiento que Demigra-sama estuvo**.- declaró el encapuchado de menor estatura extendiendo el brazo, en el cual apareció un báculo negro.

Agitándolo un portal negro se abrió. Los demás se miraron unos a otros antes se asentir y saltar dentro del portal. La mujer del mechón azul se quedo al último mirando fijamente el portal.

- **Demigra-sama...** \- pronunció apretando su mano herida a la altura del pecho. Pero esta vez era con delicadeza - **Yo se que usted aun está con vida, pero no se preocupé. Juró por mi orgullo de demonio, que lo encontraré. Así sea lo último que haga.** -

Sin pronunciar cualquier otra palabra saltó al portal siguiendo a sus demás compañeros.

 **X-XX-Gremio de Fairy Tail, Universo ?-XX-X**

 ***Tap***

-¡Aauu!- se quejó el Saiyan albino cuando sin querer se mordió los dedos. Sus ojos viajaron al plato vacío frente a él, aquél plato que hace escasos minutos tenia encima su pizza -(¿Que fue eso? Por un momento sentí que algo malo pasará.)-

Fueron los pensamientos del Saiyan ojiazul mientras agitaba su mano en un intento de borrar el hormigueo que recorría sus dedos. Un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda hace escasos segundos, y gracias a la experiencia propia sabia, que eso era una señal de mal augurio.

-Se que tienes hambre... Pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto.- el guerrero de cabellos blancos le dirigió un ceño fruncido ante el comentario burlón de su amiga rubia. Mas seguidamente parpadeo confundido al ver a tres nuevas personas.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegremente una joven de cabello azul.

-Ho-hola.- respondió el, un poco avergonzado por no haberlos notado -¿Ehhh?-

-Levy... Mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden.- dijo la maga peli azul presentándose, para después señalar a las dos personas tras de ella -El es Droy.-

Señaló a un joven alto, que parecía tener su misma edad. Su estilo de peinado era algo extraño, ya que en cierta forma recordaba a la cola de un delfín y poseía unas marcas de rayo a los costados de sus cabezas. Utiliza una camiseta blanca y la acompaña con correas amarillas cruzadas en "X" a través del pecho. Terminando con un pantalón verde cuadriculado y zapatos negros.

Aunque él no dijo nada, ya que parecía estar más embobado mirando a Lucy con una sonrisa tonta.

-Y el es Jet.- presentó al último de los presentes. Era un joven mago de cabello anaranjado y en punta. Utilizaba un abrigo de pieles. Pero al igual que si compañero peli negro el también tenía algo muy singular, y eso era un sombrero de copa de piel con argollas de pelo.

Debajo de su sacó tenía una camisa morada de cuello abierto y un pantalón negro.

-Hola.- saludó el peli naranja sentado a la izquierda de Dante.

Los ojos del Saiyan se abrieron en shock cuando el mago apareció a su lado. Por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo estaba sorprendido.

-(Su velocidad... Es similar a la mía.)- analizó cuando paso la sorpresa inicial. Aunque parpadeo confundido, ¿por qué la voz de este sujeto tenía un pequeño tono desafiante? -Tu... Quieres algo, ¿verdad?-

-Vaya, eres muy perspectivo.- La sonrisa de Jet se agrando al oír eso último -Pero si, tienes razón... ¡Yo te desafío, novato!-

Los ojos de Levy y Droy se abrieron como platos por las palabras de su compañero. Juntó a ellos Lucy también estaba sorprendida, pero en menor medida que los otros dos magos.

El albino alzó una ceja ante la demanda. Iba a negarse, pero su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de el.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber exactamente por que me quieres desafiar?-

-Yo te vi... Cuando Natsu se lanzó para atacar a los caballeros que los tenían rodeados a ti y a Erza, tú te moviste a una gran velocidad logrando para entre ellos sin que lo notarán. Y cuando estuviste juntó a Natsu le diste un golpe en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.- terminando su explicación, sonrió con satisfacción al ver como los cuatro lo miraban con incredulidad -¡Mi nombre es Jet, y soy el miembro más rápido del gremio! ¡Y me niego a dejar que un novato me quité ese título!-

-Je, je, je, je...- se empezó a reír el ojiazul, desconcertando a la maga celestial y el equipo Shadow Gear.

 ***Tap***

Solo para que los cuatro magos se sobresaltaran cuando el Saiyan estrelló sus manos contra la mesa mientras se levantaba. Claro, teniendo el debido cuidado para no destrozar el mueble.

-Debo decir... Que eso realmente suena interesante. ¡Mi nombre es Dante, Dante Redfield! ¡Y aceptó tu desafío! Solo di ¿Cuándo y en donde?- la declaración del Saiyan de cabellos blancos saco se su trance al peli naranja quien también respondió con una mirada de desafío, la cual fue correspondida.

-Lamentablemente eso no será, ni ahora, ni en este lugar.- los cuatro magos y el guerrero se tensaron al reconocer aquella voz, ya que solo le pertenecía a la persona más atemorizante del gremio. Después del maestro claro está.

-E-erza-san... ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó con sumo cuidado el patrullero del tiempo. Quizás tenga la resistencia para soportar una explosión planetaria, pero si había aprendido algo durante su estancia en Tokitoki, aparte de las peleas y técnicas. Y era que sin importar cuán resistente, fuerte y poderoso seas, nunca, pero nunca, provoques la ira de una mujer con mal temperamento.

-El maestro quiere hablar contigo.- dijo ella señalando hacia la barra, donde el maestro de corta estatura se encontraba sentado tomando un tarro de cerveza.

Haciendo caso empezó a caminar en dirección de Makarov, mas no dio ni siquiera tres pasos cuando se detuvo sujetándose la cabeza.

-¿Dante-san?- preguntó Lucy extrañada.

-(¿Q-qu-qué es esto...? Me siento muy... Cansado)- se decía entre pensamientos luchando contra el deseó de cerrar los ojos. Pero un aumento de peso en lo hombro lo hizo voltear llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que era Lucy. Pero había algo raro en ella ya que se notaba cansada, ya que no dejaban de tambalearle las piernas -¿Lu-Lucy? ¿Q-que te ocurre?-

-Dante... Me siento muy cansada...- respondió con mucho esfuerzo.

 ***Patn***

 ***Patn***

 ***Patn***

Aquellos sonidos le hicieron voltear lo más que podía sobre su hombro viendo como el trío de magos que conformaban el equipo Shadow Gear, estaban inconscientes. Levy tenía la cara pegada a la mesa, mientras Jet y Droy estaban tirados en el suelo. Pero algo que lo sorprendió fue ver a Erza arrodillada sujetándose del borde de la mesa. Y no solo eso a su alrededor todos los demás miembros estaban en un estado similar.

Actuando por instinto, libero una pequeña parte de su Ki rodeándose de un aura llameante carmesí. El liberar su poder bastó para despertarlo, y debido a que la maga celestial estaba, prácticamente apoyada en el, también despertó.

-¡Erza-san! ¡Levy-chan!- gritó la rubia yendo a socorrer a sus amigas. El Saiyan de ojos azules estaba por hacer lo mismo pero algo lo detuvo.

 ***Dok***

 ***Dok***

Eran los sonidos de pasos de una persona, lleva un manto negro, el cual cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, con su cuerpo mayormente cubierto de vendas, tenía un pañuelo negro con un protector plateado en la frente y una máscara de color verde para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro

La cual avanzaba a paso lento desde la entrada del gremio, para después desviarse al tablero de trabajos. Tomando uno, lo arrancó sin tomarle importancia de que las esquinas se rompieran por el tirón. Segundos después retomó su caminó a la barra o más específico, en dirección del maestro Makarov.

El albino ni siquiera esperó un segundo para utilizar su súper velocidad apareciendo delante del desconocido en pose de pelea. No hacía falta decir que la persona con la cara cubierta estaba sorprendida de ver que alguien seguía despierto. Aunque luego entrecerró los ojos al ver el aura que cubría al joven de ojos azules, su brazo se movió rápidamente sujetando uno de los bastones que tenía atado en su espalda.

-¡Esperen!- ante aquel gritó ambos se quedaron quietos y voltearon para ver al maestro de Fairy Tail. Quien a pesar de que seguía consciente, se no taba que parte de aquella magia lo afectaba ya que parecía adormilado -El es parte del gremio.-

Al no saber a cuál de los dos se refería, el alumno de los Guerreros Z levantó la mano izquierda mostrando sus marcas.

El joven misterioso alzó su antebrazo a la altura del rostro, el cual estaba cubierto de vendas. Con su mano libre desató la venda dejando al descubierto la marca del gremio en color negro (1).

A pesar de eso Dante todavía se le quedaba viendo, obviamente insatisfecho, pero soltando un suspiró se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

-Gracias...- pronunció el mago enmascarado siguiendo su caminó -Por cierto... Me llamo Mystogan.-

-Dante... Dante Redfield.- se presentó el albino, recibiendo un asentimiento en señal de entendimiento.

Dicha acción sorprendió a Makarov, ya que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba siendo parte del gremio nunca había interactuado con nadie, salvo con el claro está. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera la manía de dejar dormido a todo mundo. Volvió a la realidad cuando la hoja con la información de un trabajó fue colocada frente a él.

-Me lo llevó.-

-De acuerdo...- el hombre de edad avanzada asintió brindándole el permiso para realiza la misión. El encapuchado dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada -¡Pero levanta el hechizo antes de irte!-

-Cinco... Cuatro... Tres...- inició una cuenta regresiva levantando la mano -Dos... Uno...-

 ***Chap***

Con el sonido del chasquido de los dedos de Mystogan los ojos de todos los dormidos se abrieron de golpe, mientras la mayoría parecían confundidos. Salvo algunos pocos que sabían que fue lo que paso.

-¡Ese fue el maldito de Mystogan! ¿Verdad?- preguntó un molestó Gray a nadie en particular.

-Si...- los ojos del peli negro se abrieron como platos al ver al miembro de la patrulla del tiempo junto a él.

-¿Dante...? ¿Que no estabas junto a Lucy y Erza?-el ojiazul parpadeo varias veces hasta que captó a lo que se refería el mago del hielo.

-Estaba... Y estuve a punto de caer dormido también, pero libere un poco de mi Ki deshaciendo el efecto.- el peli negro se le quedó viendo con asombro puesto que el solo conocía a tres personas que habían resistido ese hechizo -De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué ese sujeto hace eso?-

-Nadie lo sabe. A pesar de ser uno de los candidatos a miembro más fuerte del gremio, siempre que viene por un trabajó pone a dormir a todo mundo. Los únicos que lo han visto son el maestro y "el viejo"- dijo el mago del ice make.

Dante levantó una ceja debido a eso. Sus sospechas aumentaban por el extraño mago Mystogan. Aunque también lo confundió algo, ¿A qué se refería Gray con eso de "el viejo"?, acaso no se refería a Makarov.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- pronunció una nueva voz. Los ojos de los que llevaban más tiempo en el gremio se abrieron en shock cuando identificaron rápidamente de quien se trataba -Yo también lo he visto.-

Desde el segundo piso del gremio y recargado sobre el barandal, se encontraba una un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, con ojos de color verdosos. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho. Algo que resaltaba en el eran los audífonos mágicos con forma de punta.

Usaba un abrigo negro de piel con pelusa en los bordes y al final de cada manga, y debajo de esta traía una camisa púrpura y pantalón azul marino.

-¡Laxus!-

-¡¿Estabas aquí?!-

-¡No es común verte en el gremio!-

-¿Otro raro?- ante las palabras de Dante, Gray tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejar salir una risa.

-No... El es otro candidato al título del más fuerte.- agregó Elfman, quien había estado junto a ellos todo el tiempo uniéndose a la plática.

-Mystogan es alguien tímido. Es mejor que no se pongan a investigar sobre el.- sugirió el rubio con una mirada de desdén. Todo mientras fumaba un puro.

-¡Laxus, pelea conmigo!- gritó el Dragon Slayer despertándose de golpe. Aunque un miembro junto a él le recordó el cómo había sido derrotado por Erza tan fácilmente, pero fue ignorado.

-Es verdad. Si no puedes ni siquiera vencer a Erza, ¿Como esperas tener siquiera una oportunidad conmigo?- declaró con una sonrisa burlona.

Los ojos del Saiyan se entrecerraron ya que no le agradó en lo absoluto ese último comentario. Sobre todo su forma tan arrogante de ser, le recordaba a Vegeta cuando llego por primera vez a la tierra.

Incluso la peli roja no lo tomó muy bien como indicaba el aura oscura que la rodeaba. Llegando a exigirle al rubio que explicará a que se refería.

A lo que él respondió con la arrogancia grabada en el rostro.

-¡Me refiero a que yo soy el más fuerte de todos!-

-¡Baja y dilo en frente de mí!-

-¿Y por qué mejor no subes?- reto con burla el rubio, sabiendo lo torpe que era el mago de fuego el vendría hacia el sin importarle lo que tuviera enfrente.

-¡Perfecto!- grito el peli rosa yendo en dirección del autonombrado mago más fuerte.

-Uumph- pero a medió caminó su bufanda se apretó en su cuello y un fuerte tirón le hizo caer de espalda al suelo.

-¡No caigas en provocaciones, idiota!- regaño el joven Saiyan sosteniendo lo extremos de la bufanda de Natsu. Todo mientras le daba una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¡Ja, ja! Hasta el nuevo puede contigo, Natsu!-

-Ya basta, Laxus.- ordenó Makarov queriendo evitar una pelea sin sentido.

El joven de la cicatriz en el ojo hizo una mueca, pero la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro.

-No dejare que nadie más reclame el puesto del más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Ni a erza, ni a Mystogan... Ni siquiera al viejo.- los presentes fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras del rubio, pues obviamente se sentían menospreciados -Ya que yo... ¡Soy el más fuerte!-

Fue su última declaración, antes de dar media vuelta hasta perdiéndose de vista.

-Es un idiota.- murmuró Dante sin apartar la mirada de donde estuvo el rubio. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, pero se calmó cuando reconoció la firma de poder mágico de la persona.

-Quizás lo sea... Pero tenemos cosas más importantes que atender en este momento.- el albino asintió de mala gana acercándose al maestro con Erza siguiéndolo detrás.

-¿Me mandó a llamar Maestro Makarov?-

-Si Dante. Necesitó hablar contigo sobre algo.- dijo él con una gran seriedad. Esto le gano una mirada curiosa del Saiyan -Acompáñame a mi oficina.-

Inseguro solamente asintió. Y cuando el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail empezó a caminar con dirección a su despacho, tanto la peli roja como el peli blanco lo siguieron.

Todo esto sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de cierta maga rubia que los observaba con la misma intensidad que un Halcón a su presa.

O al menos así fue hasta que una puerta de madera le impidió ver que pasaría después.

 **X-XX-Oficina de Makarov-XX-X**

-¿Quiere que vaya con Erza-san a una misión?- repitió Dante lo que había escuchado. Obteniendo un asentimiento del hombre de mayor edad.

-Así es, mira esto...- abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail saco una hoja de trabajo, el cual abrió -Mientras estábamos ocupados con el asunto de Lullaby llegó este trabajo. Al parecer un pequeño grupo de Wyverns han formado su guarida cerca de un pueblo, que está siendo constantemente atacado por aquellas criaturas para conseguir comida...-

Colocando la hoja sobre la mesa, el Saiyan albino veía con curiosidad el dibujo de un pueblo que era atacado por una criatura similar a un dragón occidental. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de aquella mítica criatura era el hecho de solo tener dos patas.

-Como te podrás imaginar, los habitantes de ese pueblo viven con el temor de que el día que se terminen sus recursos los Wyverns terminen atacándolos a ellos. ¿Entiendes de que estoy hablando?- preguntó el obteniendo un asentimiento del joven Saiyan.

-Entiendo perfectamente Maestro Makarov, mas tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué quiere que vaya yo?- preguntó el guerrero -Digo... Aquí hay una gran cantidad de personas con el nivel de poder mágico necesario para realizar esto. ¿Por qué de entre todos me escogió a mi? Incluso Mirajane-san podría ayudar.-

Ese último comentario causo que los ojos de ambos magos se abrieran como platos.

-¿Sentiste el poder de Mira?- preguntó Erza. Aunque más que nada parecía una afirmación.

-Si... Y aunque lo suprime en su mayoría, puedo decir que su poder sería similar al tuyo.- aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

No es que Dante estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que hiciera la albina humana, sino todo lo contrario, el apenas y la conocía. Pero un día, víctima del aburrimiento, se puso a memorizar las firmas de poder mágico de todos los miembros del gremio con el fin de que el día en que pueda usar su capacidad sensorial sin restricciones, pueda detectar si alguien se encontraba en peligro para socorrerlo inmediatamente.

Más encontró ciertas singularidades en algunos. Un ejemplo de ello era Loke. El poder del mago peli naranja se encontraba disminuyendo de manera constante, aunque aun no llega a niveles peligrosos era mejor mantener un ojo sobre él. Pero si bien eso era alarmante, lo que verdaderamente le causo curiosidad era que su presencia no era humana. Era algo muy difícil de notar para cualquier persona, pero para alguien que paso mucho tiempo rodeado de diferentes razas, unas mas similares a la humana que otras, era algo sencillo.

Cuando llego el turno de la camarera albina, los ojos de el patrullero del tiempo se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir la enorme cantidad de poder mágico que tenía. Fácilmente podría decir que estaba a la par con cierta maga de cabellera escarlata. Esto lo llevo incluso a preguntarse ¿qué pasaría si hubiera una pelea entre las dos?

Aquello lo lleno de curiosidad. Por un momento quería ir y preguntarles el por qué de eso. Mas prefirió quedarse callado ya que sería algo hipócrita de su parte, el también tenía cosas que no quería que los demás descubrieran.

-Entiendo tu punto Dante.- habló el hombre de mayor edad, sacando al ojiazul de sus pensamientos -Pero mis razones son simples... Durante la pelea que tuvieron con Lullaby, note como los ataques que empleaste tenían ciertas cualidades. Y no hablo de su capacidad destructiva. Me refiero a que aquellas técnicas eran de medio y largo alcance. Si tomamos en cuenta todo eso...-

-Podemos realizar este trabajo sin el riesgo de que Erza-san o yo seamos heridos de gravedad.- interrumpió el Saiyan al entender el punto detrás del razonamiento del maestro, y la sonrisa que tenia Makarov grabada en el rostro le ayudaba a entender que dio justo en el blanco.

-Estas en lo correcto mi estimado joven.- aseguro el maestro -Es por esa razón que solicitó específicamente tu ayuda. ¿Puedo contar contigo?-

-Bueno... No soy el tipo de persona que pueda quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando alguien necesita ayuda. Así que... De acuerdo, lo haré. ¿Adónde tenemos que ir?- ambos magos mostraron una sonrisa al oír la respuesta del peli blanco, aunque cada uno por una razón diferente.

La sonrisa de Makarov era una juguetona. Por lo que había visto y mas lo Erza le había contado, a pesar del poder que tenía, el albino era alguien que prefería utilizar sus puños. Era mucho mejor pagar las facturas por la destrucción de unas paredes, que por la de unas casas. Y quién sabe, había visto como el joven de cabellos blancos entabló una amistad con el Dragon Slayer, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría convencerlo para que haga equipo de forma permanente con él y así evitar que el peli rosa cause mas destrucción de la necesaria.

En el caso de Erza era una de alegría. Era bueno ver que había una persona que a pesar de tener un gran poder no era un completo idiota, como Natsu, o un arrogante, igual a Laxus.

-Al pueblo de Krimson.- habló la maga de la armadura uniéndose a la conversación -Es un pequeño pueblo que fue fundado hace poco. Y por esa razón no tiene magos que lo defiendan.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomaría llegar ahí?-

-Seria un viaje de cuatro horas en tren y luego otras dos horas caminando hasta llegar al pueblo.- fueron las últimas palabras del maestro mientras ambos jóvenes se ponían de pie -El último tren que los llevará lo más cerca posible y sale antes del anochecer.-

-Ya veo. Si me disculpan debo ir a prepararme. Te veré en la estación de trenes, Erza-san.- con eso dicho el guerrero de cabellos blancos dio una pequeña reverencia, antes de dar media vuelta mientras salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **X-XX-Comedor del gremio-XX-X**

Al llegar al comedor se extraño de que este estuviera en relativa calma, todos comían y charlaban alegremente. Le preocupo el ver a Natsu sentado el solo en una de las mesas más apartadas. Eso no era malo, lo preocupante era la expresión seria y pensativa que tenia.

-¡Dante-san!- el oír que lo llamaban lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteando en la dirección de la que vino aquel llamado, identificó a Lucy sentada frente a la barra con Mirajane del otro lado.

Soltó una risa al ver el animado estado de la rubia mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

-¿Que hacen chicas?- preguntó un tanto curioso por lo que hablaban las dos.

-No mucho. Solo le estaba explicando a Lucy por qué no se podía subir al segundo piso y que eran las misiones de "Clase S"-los ojos del albino se abrieron al oír aquella categoría, el había leído un poco de ellas en algunos libros. Le causó curiosidad el por qué su amiga preguntaba sobre ellas, mas luego negó con la cabeza.

Era Lucy de quien estaba hablando, ella no era el tipo de persona que hiciera algo completamente tonto y peligroso.

-¿Para que te llamo el maestro?- cuestionó la voluptuosa rubia sacando al guerrero de sus pensamientos.

-Fue por un trabajo. Un pequeño pueblo que se formo hace poco está siendo atacado de manera constante por unas criaturas y están pidiendo ayuda.-

-¿Y solo irán ustedes dos?- preguntó esta vez la albina humana.

-Si... Y si tenemos suerte regresamos en unos... Dos días a lo mucho.- aclaro tranquilizándolas -Además necesitó pedirte algo, Lucy.-

-¿Eh? Claro, ¿Que es lo que necesitas?- preguntó ella con un ligero toque de duda.

-¿Podrías cuidar mi casa mientras estoy fuera?- eso las tomo por sorpresa, mas luego suspiro aliviada. Por lo menos eso no era algo difícil. Mas no pudo responderle por que el continuó hablando -Y también... ¿Podrías mantener vigilado a Natsu?

-... ¿Eh?...- ok, ahora si estaba confundida -Pero si Natsu no ha hecho nada. En realidad es hay sentado.-

Apenas termino de decir eso apuntó en la dirección en la que se encontraba el peli rosa, mas se preocupó al ver la mirada seria que tenían ambos albinos.

-Lo sé Lucy... Y eso es lo que más me preocupa.- Mirajane quería hablar y decir algo para defender a su compañero, pero se quedo callada mientras sus ojos reflejaban preocupación al ver mejor al peli rosa.

No era la primera vez que al peli rosado se encontraba en ese estado y cuando estaba así era una señal de que nada bueno pasaría. Todavía recordaba la última vez que el mago de fuego tomo esa actitud y para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería a Cana se le ocurrió la brillante idea de retarlo en una competencia de quien podía tomar más tarros de cerveza antes de caer inconscientes.

El resultado fue algo que no esperaban y que hasta la actualidad seguían lamentando.

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso.- comentó Mira -Ya sabes lo que dicen. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.-

Aquellas palabras más que tranquilizarla, solo incrementaron más su nerviosismo. Pero era algo que le estaba pidiendo la persona que no solo la salvo y le ayudó a entrar al gremio, sino que también era su amigo y no quería defraudarlo.

-H-haré lo que pueda.- decretó ella, Dante solo asintió a sus palabras. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero con eso se conformaba.

-Te lo encargó.- fueron sus últimas palabras mientras se disponía a irse, pero la voz de Mirajane lo detuvo.

-Yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿Me la responderías sin inconveniente?- ante la eso el Saiyan albino alzó una ceja. Respondiendo con una afirmación señalándole que prosiguiera -¿Por qué me llamas Mirajane?-

Dante y Lucy se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Obviamente estaban descolocados con la pregunta.

-Porque ese es tu nombre, ¿no es así?- le respondió con la mirada plana.

-¡No me refería a eso, Baka!- grito al ojiazul con las mejillas sonrojadas -Por lo regular los demás me llaman Mira-chan para abreviar o de cariño, además de que son pocos los que me llaman por mi nombre completó. Esa es mi duda más que nada.-.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo.- hablo el patrullero del tiempo, mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda un poco avergonzado por no haber comprendido bien la pregunta -Lo que pasa es que hace algunos meses conocí a dos personas. Una mujer llamada Towa y a su esposo Miira...-

Los ojos de la camarera se abrieron con asombró al saber que había alguien que tenía un nombre similar al suyo.

-Ellos no eran buenas personas y tuvimos que pelear varias ocasiones... En especial cuando me metía en sus planes…- se explicó el guerrero del tiempo recordando las veces que tuvo que enfrentarse a la pareja de demonio y biodemonio -Es por esa razón que te llamo por tu nombre completo y así distinguirte de ese sujeto.-

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir... Creo.- declaró ella susurrando lo ultimo aunque ellos la escucharon -Pero no crees que es un poco exagerado eso, digo es solo una coincidencia. ¡Je, je, je!-

Se empezó a reír de manera nerviosa. Era increíble que existiera alguien con un nombre parecido al suyo, pero eso era solo una coincidencia, ¿Verdad?

-De hecho... Hay algo que teníamos en común Miira, Towa, tu y yo.- mencionó el con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca con su mano -...Los cuatro tenemos el cabello blanco.-

-...- un silencio fue su única respuesta ya que ninguno sabia que mas decir o de plano ya no querían decir nada, siendo esto último el caso del Saiyan de cabellos blancos. No porque le tenga odio al biodemonio, de hecho y aunque no lo quiera admitir le tenía cierta cantidad de respeto al desgraciado.

Por suerte cierta castaña como un increíble gusto por la cerveza aprovechó para interrumpirlos.

-¡Mira!- los tres reaccionaron ante el gritó de la bebedora número uno de Fairy Tail mientras la camarera de ojos azules le iba a atender dejando solos a Dante y Lucy.

-¿Y dónde está ese sujeto ahora?- preguntó Lucy un tanto curiosa por saber el paradero de aquel sujeto.

-No tengo idea.- fue la respuesta del albino mientras soltaba un suspiro -Durante nuestra última pelea ambos terminamos con heridas de gravedad y casi sin fuerzas por nuestros últimos ataques, pero antes de que lo destr... Quiero decir arrestaran Towa utilizó magia de Teletransportación para escapar.-

Se corrigió el guerrero del universo siete no queriendo decirle a su amiga que había matado al Demonio de cabello blanco, ya que por lo que sabía aquí no era bien visto el matar a las personas independientemente de su raza o si eran buenos o malos.

La voluptuosa rubia alzo una ceja ante lo dicho por su amigo. Quizás se estuviera equivocando pero juraría que él iba a decir destruir, pero no podía verdad, el no era alguien capaz de hacer eso... ¿O sí?

-Nos vemos en unos días Lucy.- se despidió el joven guerrero dándole la espalda encaminándose a la puerta.

 ***Tap***

Dejando caer su cabeza contra la barra, la joven rubia maldijo su suerte ¿porqué le tenían que tocar este tipo de cosas a ella?

-(Bueno no es tan malo... Siempre y cuando Natsu no haga nada tonto.)- ante su último pensamiento volteó a ver de reojo al mago de cabellos rosados, el cual seguía sentado sin prestar atención a su alrededor -(Después de todo, ¿Que es lo peor que podía pasar?)-

Agitando la cabeza para alejar sus divagaciones se recostó en la barra queriendo descansar un rato.

En la mesa mas apartada del gremio llego cierto gato de pelaje azul con un plato de pescado, y procedió a tomar asiento antes de empezar a comer.

-Happy.-los ojos del felino se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su padre -Tengo una idea pero necesitó tu ayuda.-

El gato entrecerró los ojos al ver como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abría en el rostro de Natsu. Era una suerte que se encontrará dándole la espalda a todos los demás ya que si alguien lo viera con esa expresión rápidamente alertaría a los demás para detenerlo. Mas para Happy ese tipo de sonrisas solo significaban una cosa.

Algo muy divertido iba a pasar.

-¿Que estas pensando?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sip... Las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

 **X-XX-Sede del Consejo Mágico "Era"-XX-X**

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

Era el sonido que inundaba los pasillos de la sede del Consejo Mágico provocados por el caminar de una persona.

Esta persona era una joven mujer de increíble belleza, tenía un largo cabello negro liso que le llegaba a media espalda. Sus ojos eran de un color negro, similar al de su cabello. En sus labios resaltaba un labial rojo que llamaba la atención y obligaba a enfocar la mirada en ellos. Tal y como era el caso de dos soldados que se encontraban distraídos de su deber cuando la hermosa peli negra paso juntó a ellos, aunque se sonrojaron cuando ella volteó a verlos mientras les guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta.

Tenía un vestido blanco de estilo Kimono que le llegaba antes de su rodilla y se mantenía cerrado por un Obi amarillo. Algo singular que tenía su vestimenta era que la manga del brazo izquierdo era larga, mientras el brazo derecho estaba descubierto. No llevaba medias por lo que sus hermosas piernas se encontraban descubiertas, aunque era una lástima que lo que estaba por encima de las rodillas estuviera cubierto. Terminando con un par de sandalias de madera.

 ***Toc, toc***

Mas su andar se detuvo al estar frente a una gran puerta doble. Procediendo a tocar espero pacientemente la respuesta.

-¡Adelante!- pronunció una voz en el interior de esa habitación.

Abriendo la puerta entró en la habitación bastante amplía y llena de estantes, los cuales estaban llenos de libros.

-¿Siegrain-sama...? La reunión esta apuntó de comenzar.- informo mirando curiosa como el peli azul estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras veía una proyección mágica como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Curiosa se acercó para lograr ver mejor que era lo que tenía tan distraído. La confusión se plasmó en su rostro al ver que en la proyección se encontraba cierta maga peli roja perteneciente a Fairy Tail parada frente al Consejo.

- **[Bueno eso sería todo lo que teníamos que discutir con usted señorita Scarlet.]** \- la joven mujer asintió antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de la proyección - **[Ahora pido que pase al frente joven... Joven Dant...]** -

Mas el joven peli blanco lo interrumpió.

- **[Dante Redfield, señor.]** \- se presentó dando una pequeña inclinación - **[Ese es mi nombre, señ...]** -

La proyección se detuvo mientras el peli azul se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

-Interesante... Muy interesante.- mencionó Siegrain con una sonrisa. Aun que su opinión no era compartida por la mujer.

-¿Por qué es interesante, Siegrain-sama? Sé que tiene un poder que suena asombroso por todas las capacidades que le brinda al usuario. Pero fuera de eso no le veo nada mas.- fueron las palabras frías de la peli negra.

El Joven con el tatuaje sobre su ojo sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

 ***Chap***

Chasqueando los dedos la proyección se esfumó. La ojinegra arqueo una ceja al notar dos Lacrimas Vídeo sobre el escritorio. La primera perdió un singular brillo que la rodeaba, mientras la segunda iba, de a poco en poco, manifestando uno también.

Lo primero que apareció fue el puerto de una ciudad, ella la reconoció como la ciudad de Hargeon. Mas sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer al peli blanco, solo que aquí su ropa parecía a ver visto días mejores, pero lo más curioso era la forma en la que sujetaba su hombro derecho. Cabe destacar que esa parte de su cuerpo se encontraba llena de heridas mientras la sangre se filtraba entre sus dedos.

Pero lo que las sorprendió fue el enorme ser de piel azul que se encontraba frente al ojiazul. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber que era. Era un demonio.

- **[¡Kame...! ¡Hame...!]** \- Ultear alzó una ceja ante las palabras del peli blanco, mientras veía con duda y curiosidad él como una esfera azulada se formó en la única mano que podía mover - **[¡Haaaa!]** -

Y para su incredulidad la pequeña esfera se convirtió en un enorme haz de energía, el cual chocó contra el demonio, quien se había lanzado cubierto de su propio poder en un intento por acabar con el guerrero.

Y cuando el albino parecía estar apuntó de perder, llegando incluso a caer de rodillas. Solo para volver a levantarse, mandando más poder a su ataque acabando con el demonio.

Siegrain se levantó de su silla encaminándose a su ventana para ver el paisaje exterior.

-Siegrain-sama, ¿Eso significa que...?- pregunto ella. El peli azul volteó para verla con una sonrisa torcida.

-Si Ultear... Funcionó.- fueron sus palabras. Todo esto lo decía mientras la sonrisa en su rostro parecía haberse hecho más grande de ser posible -Quien diría que mi pequeño experimento me brindará tan increíble resultado.-

Lo que él no se dio cuenta fue como la peli negra tenía una sonrisa oscura y torcida.

-Si... Quién podía haber predicho semejante resultado... "Siegrain-sama"-

 **X-XX-En otro lugar-XX-X**

La noche por fin había reclamado los cielos. Y en un tren que había salido desde la ciudad de Magnolia, se encontraba cierta peli roja usuaria de armaduras mágicas comiendo un pastel de fresa. Mientras que frente a ella, estaba cierto guerrero Saiyan leyendo un libro de historia.

El normalmente preferiría activar su computadora holográfica para jugar videojuegos en lo que llegan a su destino. Pero ya que ese tipo de tecnología no existía aquí, y que no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, tenía que conformarse con la lectura.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando dos escalofrió le recorrieron la espalda. Uno muy parecido al que había tenido en la tarde. Pero el otro era uno que lo ponía aun más nervioso. Esperando equivocarse volteó a todos lados intentando encontrar alguna ventanilla abierta, la cual fuera responsable de aquella sensación.

Para su desgracia todas estaban cerradas.

-¿Pasa algo, Dante?- preguntó la peli roja extrañada del por qué su compañero volteaba hacia todos lados como si buscará algo o a alguien.

-¿Eh...? Digo, no pasa nada. Al menos aquí...- la maga de las armaduras alzó una ceja al escuchar eso ultimo. Pero antes de que preguntará a que se refería el albino siguió hablando -Tengo un... Llamémosle "sexto sentido" que normalmente se activa cada vez que mi Otōto hace alguna tontería. Y acabó de tener el presentimiento de que alguien a quien conozco acaba de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido. Solo espero estar equivocando.-

Erza solo asintió en comprensión. Era algo parecido a la relación que tenia ella con Natsu. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con asombró al analizar mejor un poco de la información que le dio el ojiazul.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- le cuestionó con ligero asombró.

El guerrero Saiyan parpadeo confundido antes de soltar una ligera risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-¡Je, je! No son mis hermanos de sangre, pero entre los tres nos vemos como tales.- respondió con una sonrisa alegre. Una idea cruzó por la mente de Erza para hacer el viaje más ameno.

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas de ellos?-

En otros casos el Saiyan albino habría dudado en seguir hablando de este tema ya que sabía por experiencia propia que uno debe de tener cuidado con la información. Pero al usar su capacidad sensorial se dio cuenta de que la peli roja no tenía ninguna mala. Y eso fue razón más que suficiente para confiar en ella.

-Bueno, ¿por donde debería de empezar...?- medito el ojiazul -¡Ya se! Creo empezaré por contarte de mi hermano pequeño. Es una buena persona, aunque es un poco inquietó a veces y debido a eso termina metiéndose en uno que otro problema...-

Y así pasaron rápidamente dos horas en la que ambos, tanto guerrero como maga, se la pasaron hablando y disfrutando de las anécdotas de ambos. Pero Morfeo tenía otros planes para ellos, por lo que de uno momento a otro el sueño los reclamó. Y ciertamente ninguno quería llevarle la contra.

 **X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

-¡Hola, soy Goku!- saludo animadamente un chibi peli negro, entrando a escena.

-¡Y yo soy Lucy! ¡Si, después de tanto tiempo por fin regresamos!- gritó una chibi rubia alzando los brazos.

-No fue tanto tiempo. Apenas y fue un capítulo.- respondió el peli negro.

-¡Un capítulo que tardo mucho en subir el autor! ¡¿Verdad que tengo razón publico!?- preguntó la rubia con la vista al frente.

-Este... ¿Podrían dejar de romper la cuarta pared y hacer lo suyo?- decía una voz que salía de todos lados.

-¡Hai!- gritaron ambos.

-El capítulo de hoy estuvo interesante. Si bien no hubo peleas emocionantes, vimos un poco de lo que está ocurriendo con la patrulla del tiempo.- empezó el chibi de ropas naranjas.

-Pero no solo eso. También vimos como un grupo de desconocidos, que parece conocieron al "Dios Demonio" han comenzado a movilizarse.- continuó la rubia.

-Además de que presenciamos como fue el primer contacto entre Dante y Siegrain.- finalizo chibi Goku -¿Quien llegará primero al universo de Fairy Tail? ¿Serán los patrulleros del tiempo o quizás sea ese grupo de desconocidos?-

Fueron las preguntas del peli negro.

-¿Cual es ese "proyecto" del que hablaba Siegrain? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Dante?- prosiguió chibi Lucy -Y la que se le va a armas a Natsu cuando Dante descubra cual era su grandiosa idead.-

-¡Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Fairy Tail Xenoverse! ¡Llamado...!-

-¡La Isla de los Demonios!-

-¡No se lo pierdan!- y antes de que pasará algo mas la chibi rubia se sujetó al peli negro, el cual tenía dos dedos en su frente. Y así ambos desaparecieron.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.- dijo un joven de cabellos negros -Espero le haya gustado a pesar de que era un capítulo de... ¿Uhm...?-

-Uno de relleno.- habló el rubio.

-No, no fue de eso ya que si contiene cosas que tendrán una gran relevancia en el futuro.- respondió el autor ligeramente molesto -Solo porque tu serie sea experta en el relleno no significa que las demás también lo sean.-

El peli rubia se indignó por aquellas palabras, más antes de que siquiera pronunciará unas palabras alguien más decidió que era el mejor momento para intervenir.

-¡Un capítulo transitorio!- intervino Hikari, evitando una posible discusión.

-¡Exacto!- gritó el ojinegro -Bueno eso sería todo por el día de hoy. Pero antes unas aclaraciones. Naruto, ¿podrías...?-

Pasando le una hoja de papel al rubio, este solo asintió tomando la.

-OK. Veamos, aquí dice. "La saga de la isla Galuna será posiblemente la más corta de toda la historia". ¿Y eso por qué?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Sinceramente no veo razón alguna para alargar esta saga. Además de que no veo a Dante uniéndose a Natsu en esta locura que cometió. Recordemos que el ya tuvo que experimentar la diferentes tipos de misiones en la patrulla del tiempo, por lo cual si se hubiera enterado de lo que planeaba el Dragon Slayer no habría dudado ni un segundo en detenerlo.- Sus dos escucha asintieron a sus palabras viendo la lógica que había en ellas - Ahora te toca la siguiente Hikari.-

-A ver... "El próximo capítulo de esta historia tardará un poquito más de lo normal", ¡¿Quee?!- gritó la castaña con asombró e incredulidad.

-¡Hay, mi oído!- se quejó el autor con las manos sobre su oído izquierda -Perdón, pero tengo un nuevo proyecto que pondré en marcha y empezare a trabajar en el. Ahora algunas aclaraciones y después respondemos a los comentarios del capítulo anterior.-

-1: No sé en qué parte tiene Mystogan su marca, así que solo improvisé- decía el autor.

En eso una mano aparece en pantalla entregándole unas hojas al ninja.

-Tenemos dos comentarios de "Nexxoz Highdraco" el primero dice "hoo men en serio paso mucho tiempo hasta hoy 4 de julio del 2018 me di cuenta que lo continuaste de hecho tuve que leer todo de nuevo por que no recordaba de que trataba, tío o tía enserio hasta pensé que lo habías abandonado o "perecido" pero me alegra que lo continúes tienes mi apoyo y gratitud por eso, ahora con el capitulo me pareció interesante lo de Dante "Sparda" darle una explicación con el Ki a Natsu aunque ya se esperaba la explosión el fuego es salvaje y a lo que hemos visto del Ki este puedes desde salvaje a tranquilo y muy maleable, y por último que rayos súper Saiyan God modo furia no se pero me gusto sigue así"- el rubio alzó una ceja antes las referencias del mismo.

Bueno viejo, en primer lugar soy un "tío" y en segundo no había "perecido", simplemente también tengo una vida la cual no puedo dejar de lado por más que quisiera.- aclaro el -Ahora con respecto a Dante. La verdad no estás tan equivocado en lo de "Sparda" y es que el día que creé a Dante pensaba ponerle el cabello negro, mas luego lo pensé y me pareció aburrido que todos tuvieran el mismo color de cabello y ojos. Así que escogí el color contrario y azul para los ojos. Pero al ver el resultado final me recordó al Dante de "Devil May Cry" por eso le puse ese nombre. Y con lo último, lamentó decepcionarte pero esa no fue la fase dios... Dante ni siquiera ha alcanzado la fase 3. Si quieres saber que fue esa forma tendrás que esperar.-

-El otro comentario dice "estuvo muy bueno en serio me imagine el ataque de Dante y Natsu pero porque no pusiste los chibi del siguiente Cap estaban buenos te deja el suspenso de querer ver más aun así estuvo bueno y esperare tu regreso con ansias y en caso de que ya no le querías seguir bueno pon un aviso de detenida o algo así la verdad es arrastrante que estés esperando aun así gracias por el Cap"-

-Me alegra que te gustará ese ataque, aunque la verdad se me ocurrió de último momento. Y no, no abandonare esta historia. Puedo tardarme en actualizar, pero definitivamente no la abandonare.- comentó mientras tomaba un poco de agua y el rubio le pasaba la hoja a la castaña.

-Y el ultimo es de " " "Otro gran capítulo, sigue así compañero"- el joven Uzumaki se le quedo viendo con duda -¡¿Qué?! ¡Sólo dice eso!-

-En cualquier caso, gracias viejo y perdón por no haber comentado en los cuatro capítulos que tu subiste. Pero como ya dije estuve un poco ocupado.- finalizó el -Bueno eso es todo hasta luego…-

-En realidad tenemos algo más que hacer.- dijo la joven Yagami recibiendo un ""enserio" de ambos –Siiiii…-

Los ojos del peli negro se abrieron al recordar el objetivo principal de traer a su invitado.

-¡Es cierto! Naruto, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos y contar del 10 al 0?- pidió el autor.

-¿Ok...? 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-

 ***Paf, paf***

 ***Pufff***

Apenas terminó de decir un, cuando se escucharon un par de aplausos seguidos de un sonido el cual estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos casi se le salen de sus cuencas al ver lo que tenia enfrente.

Se trataba de una mesa, la cual era cubierta en su mayoría por vasos, platos y cubiertos de plástico, claro sin olvidar las servilletas. Pero lo más sobresaliente era el gran pastel circular de color naranja, con la frase "Feliz Cumpleaños" en azul.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron los dos con los típicos sombreros de cumpleaños sobre sus cabezas.

-Wow... Gracias chicos.- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus boca. Pero en todo momento lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como ya había mencionado eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.- se despidió Dark agitando la mano.


End file.
